


Unexpected Luck

by Beastkind



Series: Memories Of Eternity [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Fluff, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Sex Positions, Mundus is a bad guy, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, POV, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Torture, Tragedy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 113,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastkind/pseuds/Beastkind
Summary: A story of what would have happened if Vergil hadn't got his Devil Trigger at the age of 8, but had been kidnapped to hell because he lost the fight against the demons. Dante finds his brother who was believed to be dead after years and is about to lose him again and this time for real. Will Vergil Survive? And what about the remaining years they had both lost, what had happened there? An alpha and omega story that isn't quite as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trish & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Memories Of Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194842
Comments: 277
Kudos: 129





	1. Find something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic and English is not my main language. I'm actually German, but I wanted to write it in English. :D  
> I hope despite everything that the fanfic is understandable for everyone. If you have any questions, just ask.
> 
> About the story, it has been floating around in my head for a long time and now I finally wanted to get it out of my head.  
> Otherwise I can't think of anything else, if I can think of something else I'll add it. Hope you like it.
> 
> So this is the First Chapter, hope you like it. More will follow if i have time and inspiration. (And i have actually inspiration, no worry)

Why was he right here again? In the city his father loved? Oh yes, he had heard rumors that an so-called " _son of Sparda_ " should hang around here. Only he knew exactly that it couldn't be the case since the demons attacked his home. He had survived only by sheer luck, unlike his mother and brother Vergil. In addition, he hadn't been called Dante for years.

But maybe it wasn't so bad to be here with all the fanatics he was seeing. He had asked nicely his way around and finally he landed by the Order of the Sword. It hadn't been a really great greeting when he asked where this supposed son of Sparda was, they had taken him for a demon and an accomplice!  
That might even be true about the demon think, but the rest? He sighed and just fought his way through to the place. Going through what his informant had told him again in his head.

Why should someone come here voluntarily? This person would have to be pretty desperate to think about finding refuge in the Order. Why should someone want to pretend to be himself? Or what would be even worse as his brother ... with these thoughts, his next sword stroke was a little more brutal than expected. Gritting his teeth, he blocked the next blow with his sword Rebellion, killed another fanatic with Ebony.  
He should clear this up quickly, his mood couldn't get any better anyway. Usually he wasn't that interested in hurting people either, his main focus at work was demons. But the Order gave him no choice. How many were there anyway?

Slowly... slowly the stream of guards seemed finally fade as he went deeper into the building. As next he could settle the bill with the person who dragged his family's name into the mud. Nobody was allowed to do that! Whatever this demon hoped for, it probably didn't work out. He was really pissed off and the alleged son of Sparda himself was in the jail of fanatics. Ironic ... whether had he tried to use said fanatics? If so, then well ... he had literally presented himself to the last living Sparda on a silver platter.

With an eerie quiet aura he grabbed the two guards with his black gloved hands in front of the prison, on the collar and slapped them together with the heads before he dropped they carelessly.

Rebellion on his back, his pistols in their black holsters, he finally pushed the door open to the prison block. What he saw here made him smirk, which demon would allow himself to be held captive by such ancient cells? This demon should be pretty weak or about to die. That's why he briefly shook his head at his thoughts and breathed deeply in and out, listening more closely to his surroundings. Was there a child crying? Was there a child in prison?

"Mom. Wake up!" Desperate words that he heard softly, but which grew louder as he approached this one cell with quick heavy steps.

"Mommy, please." further words were accompanied by quiet crying.

"Nero shhh ..." soft, barely audible words that Dante only understood because he was standing now in front of the cell and didn't know how to deal with what he saw. A little boy maybe 4 or 5 years old, he hadn't guessed it, was sitting next to someone who seemed familiar to him. Definitely older, but this white hair, this face, the body on the verge of crumbling, just falling apart. In addition, old worn out clothes that must have seen better days. That was Vergil, his brother.

"Mommy?" Panicked words that came from the boy's lips as he watched his brother close his eyes. Was he too late?

"Move to the side kid." Despair seized him and he looked at the locked cell in which his brother and son crouched?

"No! Go... go away!” escaped from the boy and he raised an eyebrow. Was also there watching as the boy moved into position in front of Vergil, as if he wanted to protect him.

"I don't have time kid, move to the side, I'm not hurting your mom." urgent words addressed to the boy who eyed him suspiciously.

"I know what Vergil ... your mom needs right now and I have no intention of letting her die here!" It just seemed strange to him to call Vergil a she, but since it hadn't hit him at the time when he briefly thought of his father's words about twins under demons back then ... there was nothing else left.

He briefly considered using Ebony or Ivory when he examined the lock, only what if the bullet struck across and hit the kid or Vergil? That's why he drew Rebellion and with one targeted blow he destroyed the lock, kicked the door open and entered the cell afterwards.

He certainly didn't want to scare the little one, no more than it was already the case, but he had other worries that were more urgent. That's why he put the boy only fleetingly a hand on his head as he knelt before him and Vergil. He put away Rebellion and pushed the boy gently aside.

"We both don't want anything to happen to your mom, we agree. So let me give Verg whats he need now and then all three of us will get out of here." Briefly the demon hunter smiled encouragingly at the little one before he fixated himself completely on his dying brother.

* * *

How much time had passed since he was in captivity with the order, he didn't know anymore, the only worry he still had was that Nero was fine. The little food they had been served, he had graciously let Nero eat it. He himself had finished with his life anyway and just hoped that Nero would someday be let out of the cell so that he could live freely, only he really didn't believe it. He had just been too naive to trust that the Order would help them, they hadn't even believed that he was a son of Sparda. Perhaps he should have just died in the flames just like Dante …

"Mommy, please." accompanied by the crying of his son, he tried to pull himself together and tell him that everything would be fine somehow.

"Nero shhh …" Except for Nero's name, he didn't get much out of his mouth. He was too weak. But his strength had waned a long time ago. The escape from hell in which he had been held for so long had exhausted him more than he wanted to admit. And in all these years Nero was really the only good thing in his life. He didn't regret having him, he loved him even if the circumstances of his birth weren't the best. That he wanted the best for his son was the only reason to flee. Hell was nothing for his dear, warm-hearted son.

  
But he just underestimated it. The whole of his further escape, even in the human world, which had become so foreign to him by now, had exhausted him to death. He was startled so often, from his sleep, where he had heard sounds he hadn't been able to classify. In addition, some cities were now so brightly lit even at night, so much had happened that he felt overwhelmed by the time. Nero ... yes Nero would hopefully just grow into the time, someone would take care of him, he hoped so.

If he wants to survive. He would need demon blood to keep himself alive, but since he was in prison that was impossible. There were other ways he would survive, but one was less likely than the other. Nero's father was an alpha demon, this blood would help him if he got enough ... and the other way died years ago.

But maybe he would see Dante again soon when he died. He would apologize for making him wait so long ... would he see mother and father again? Over the years he had often imagined what it would have been like if he had stayed with Dante, if they hadn't argued. Maybe everything would have turned out differently then, but it was too late for that. He noticed how he slipped more and more into unconsciousness and the last thing he heard was the crying of his son and a familiar but at the same time strange voice that said his name.

* * *

The boy had watched everything the whole time, just built himself more up in front of his mother, no matter how good the words sounded he was afraid. Fear for his mother and for himself, they had been trapped here for weeks, got hardly any food or drink and now he should trust a stranger that he would help his mother?

The white hair looked familiar, in addition, those piercing blue eyes that looked down on him. But he didn't trust the man. He and his mother had already been through so much, if he alone thought of his home … These grotesque demons that had haunted them for a while until they found shelter. In addition, they never really had a long break, never really recovered. Plus if he just thought about the time before they fled, what his father had done to his mother. No, he wouldn't trust this man even if he knew mother's name?

That confused him for a moment and unsettled him. Just let him watch the man destroy the lock with a blow of the sword. Should he risk it after all? He didn't want to lose his mom …

"Can you, can you really help her?" Soft words addressed to the white-haired man who stripped off one of his long gloves after putting his sword away and knelt besides him and his Mom. The fact that he had flinched when he felt the hand on his head he tried to ignore. Nothing good ever happened when his father did that.

But that didn't matter anymore when he watched the stranger with wide eyes, who drew his sword again and pressed it into his hand with the handle first. Completely confused, he just stood next to his mother and the demon hunter and watched everything that happened. Only almost let the sword fall when the man cut himself before watching spellbound and hoping that his mother would drink the offered blood.

* * *

"Child, hold that tight for a moment." said Dante where he drew Rebellion again and put the hilt of the sword in the boy's hands. Before he cut his wrist as he ran over the sharp blade. Blood, he hoped it would save his brother.

"Drink Verg, drink." quiet words he whispered after lifting his brother's head slightly with the other hand before holding his bleeding wrist to his brother's mouth. After more than ten years he had finally found his brother again and he didn't want to lose him now.

"Drink." he said again more urgent and watched how his blood ran down his brother's chin partly, desperation grabbed him again hart.

Perhaps he shouldn't have stopped looking for him, but after years of searching with no results … He didn't have enough strength to continue. He had tried to go on living without him, but when he saw what condition his brother was in, he bitterly regretted it.

"Mom ..." soft words from next to him where he looked at the boy who tried to hold back the tears that shimmered in his eyes. Of everything he thought about, Vergil couldn't give up, he couldn't die here in his arms. He couldn't leave him or the boy. And finally he noticed where he looked at his brother again, how Vergil swallowed the offered blood and began to drink.


	2. Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, english writing is still a bit unfamiliar for me. And I'm sorry in advance. ^^'' Happy stuff will come. Promise! Soo now i go sleeping :D

At first he couldn't determine exactly what brought him out of his unconsciousness, but the more he gave in to his body and he accepted the source of life that was offered to him, the clearer it became to him. All he really wanted to do was go to Dante and his parents, leaving everything that was burdens behind. But something about the liquid that he gradually identified as blood made him continue drinking. He knew something about it, a nuance, only his head was still too foggy so he couldn't figure it out. He had already seen the threshold of the dead and now although his inner voice was screaming that he should just not drink anymore, that he should give up to save himself suffering, he fought against it. His whole life had been a fight, first with Dante who always wanted to fight with him as a child, never let him read his books in peace, later the demons who finally kidnapped him at the age of 8 and then ...

  
There was so much that he had experienced, just now his head just refused to think further. Drinking was important, it kept him alive, it was the key to get out of his misery. That was the only thing that counted right now where he got more and more feeling in his body, slowly felt his limbs again. But still, his body refused to open its eyes even though he invented it for a brief moment. He'd rather just sink into a peaceful sleep so that his body could regenerate better.

* * *

It felt like an eternity to Nero until his mother finally drank the blood, he sniffed in relief and rubbed his eyes. If his mother could be strong enough to drink the blood to live, he wanted to be strong too!

"Mom ..." he said with relief and looked briefly at the stranger who apparently only had eyes for his mother. He didn't think it was that bad either, he didn't like strangers, at all he really only liked his mother. Demons are bad and also humans. But maybe he could make an exception for this man, after all he was saving his mother's life.

"Good so Verg keep drinking, take what you need." Quiet husky voiced words that he heard from the Stranger. Yes, his mother should drink a lot, father had never really paid attention to whether it was enough or not as far as he knew. Then later, maybe his mother could finally read something to him again or play with him, he missed it so much. But first they had to get out of here to achieve what he wanted for himself and his mom.

"Will mom survive?" he just wanted to make sure again that the blood would take care of it.

"Sure kid." convincing sounding words from the man who just took his wrist away from his mother's mouth and looked at the wound that was slowly closing by itself.

"And now we make sure that all three of us get out of here." more convincing words where the stranger carefully lowered his mother to the ground again. Then he got up and Nero watched him just take off his red and black coat and wrap his mother in it. Then he straightened his pistol holster until he reached for the sword, which Nero had held tightly until then, and then made it disappear.

"Can you hold on to my back?" a question to him which Nero answered with a nod.

"Ye .. yes." He was not as exhausted as his mother and even if he were, he would just hold out!

"Dante." Confused, Nero looked at the man who was carefully taking his mother in his arms.

"My name is Dante." the demon hunter introduced himself. Then indicated with a look and head movement that Nero should hold on to his back, when he knelt in front of Nero, which he finally did. Both arms around his neck as best he could, just clenching the black t-shirt more tightly when Dante got up.

"Close your eyes Nero until I tell you." Dante's words before he carried both out of prison.

* * *

You could see the relief in Dante's face when his brother finally started to drink his blood. Briefly he also had to blink several times to get rid of the oppressive feeling in his chest, which had tied tight as a knot around his heart. He would not lose his brother, he would make sure that he would never lose him again! Only Vergil should drink more, much more, after all, he was there to make sure his counterpart was doing well.

"Good so Verg keep drinking, take what you need." he just said and continued to concentrate more on his brother. He wanted Verg to be stable so he could carry him. The question of how it had to come that his brother almost crumbled in his arms like a withered flower, he tried to ignore in the back of his mind. There was time for such questions later, even if he would like to ask them now. Later he decided, now he would rather watch how slowly more and more color came into his brother's face and a timid little smile stole onto his lips.

The question the dwarf asked brought him out of his gloomy thoughts and he swallowed briefly to collect his voice.

"Sure kid." as convincing as he could right now were his words, even if he still couldn't quite understand all of it. A quick glance at his brother again and he nodded gently to himself, yes he would make sure that everything would be fine. He would not allow anyone to get between him and his brother in the future, except maybe the boy.

"And now we make sure that all three of us get out of here." he made up his mind now. His brother seemed out of danger for the moment and later, when they were safe, he would give him more of his blood. He had enough of it.

But now he had to think about how they all got out of here safely. He would just carry Vergil and he hoped the boy would piggyback on. That really sounded like a good plan where he loosened his holster and then took off his coat to wrap Verg in it. It had not escaped him how cold the lips had felt on his wrist when he had given him blood.

For a second he had to smile when he looked at his brother, good that his motorcycle had given up the ghost a few days ago and was therefore in repair, so he had driven the way to Fortuna with his car. Otherwise all of this would be much more complicated than it was now. He straightened the holster and checked that Ebony and Ivory were always at hand before he reached out for Rebellion and took it from the boy. He really had to give the child courage as he had behaved all the time, that he wanted to protect Verg and that he had bravely held the heavy sword all the time. But now he let it disappear, it would be in the way if he wanted to carry the boy on his back.

"Can you hold on to my back?" he asked him and focused his senses on the surroundings for a moment if he could hear reinforcements from the Order. He wasn't allowed to linger here longer, but he wasn't going to do that any more. He wanted to put a lot of kilometers between himself and the Order very quickly. After that, he had enough time to reproach himself, as if they weren't wandering around in his head the whole time. After all, it was his fault that everything had happened like this, he had given up looking for Vergil.

Inhale and exhale deeply to collect himself. "Dante." he finally introduced himself. Somehow he had completely forgotten that until just now.

"My name is Dante." and I'm the brother of your mom ... he finished the sentence in his head and closed his eyes for a moment before asking the boy to climb onto his back after gently taking Vergil in his arms. It was easy for him to get up afterwards, despite the extra weight. It felt like his brother didn't weigh anything that worried him again and made his face look thoughtful. How long were the two on the run? How long had they suffered? How long has his brother been so bad? Would everything have turned out differently if he had looked for him? His thoughts were going in circles again and he didn't like that, he just needed a clear head to get his precious cargo safely into his car.

"Close your eyes Nero until I tell you." he now asked the little one, after all, his brother had uttered the name before he lost consciousness. He didn't want the boy to see what he had done, even though he suspected that the boy had been through a lot just like Verg.

At least he hadn't missed how the boy had flinched earlier when he put his hand on his head. From now on the boy would hopefully only experience good things, the vow he made where he finally started moving. Just stopped again at one of the religious who was in the way and conscious.

"Never mess with the real sons of Sparda again!" A well-aimed kick in the stomach and he pushed the guy out of the way to continue walking to his car. Once there, he let Nero on the ground and carefully lay Vergil on the back seat, making sure that the dwarf sat strapped next to him afterwards.

"Now let's go to safety." he said calmly and sat behind the wheel to start the engine shortly afterwards to drive away.

Dante was really happy when the boy fell asleep pretty quickly after they left, so he had more time for his thoughts. How much he would like to find this asshole, for example, which was responsible for the condition of Vergil. He would do a lot to him that wasn't sacred. He wrote it down on the list he had started in his head, immediately after making sure that Vergil and Nero would arrive safely at his home. Point two would be to make sure that his brother regained consciousness and would get even more energy from him. He would also make sure that they got something to eat, clothes, a bath ... just everything the two of them wanted. He also had two things that he had to give back to his brother if he was conscious. For a moment he stopped at the roadside at the thought to bend back and gently brush a few tangled strands of hair from Vergil's face. Just enjoyed feeling the warmth of his brother's cheek on his hand for a moment, it was good that he had turned on the heater in the car.

"Dante?" uncertain words that were uttered softly by a sleepy Nero.

"Yup?" he asked back and looked over the driver's seat at the boy.

"Mom had hoped that we would be safe with the order from the demons. Is that with you then?" Dante was silent for a moment before he slowly took his hand from Vergil's cheek and steered the car back onto the road to drive on.

"Nobody will ever do anything to you again." After the words, Dante believed that Nero had slept away again because the silence in the car lasted for a long time. So he could also consider whether his brother would have come to him if he hadn't lived under an alias for several years. Maybe he shouldn't have, then his brother wouldn't have been so desperate to go to an order of fanatics who adored his beloved father.

"Mom once said Dante in her sleep ... she didn't sound happy, she had tears in her eyes." At these words, Dante bit his lower lip so hard to pull himself together until he tasted blood.

"Yes ... I can imagine what this dream was about ... It was a long time ago ... far too long ..." Even today nightmares from back then haunted him too. On nights like this, he preferred to just sit on the roof of his house with a bottle of whiskey and drink until an job came in or it got light, or both.

"Mom often has bad dreams. I ... I always try to comfort her ..." Dante heard Nero pulling his nose up and sighing softly to himself.

"Everything will be fine now. You and your mom will be happy. Try to keep sleeping, it's still a long drive." he tried to calm the boy down and looked in the rearview mirror as Nero tried to cuddle up to his mother despite the seat belt.

In the silence that followed, Dante just wanted to turn on the music loudly to drown out the accusations in his head, only he didn't want to wake his two sleeping passengers. Which is why he tried to distract himself somehow with the list in his head, just call everything in his mind that Vergil had loved then to buy it again later for him. The tea that is far too bitter for his taste, not to mention the little marshmallows ... books ...

"Dante" his brother's voice tore him from his thoughts and he parked the car quite roughly on the side of the road.

"I'm so sorry ... Dante ..." horrified, he looked back at Vergil to see how he moved restlessly for a moment in his sleep, before he slipped deeper into sleep again. A broken sad laugh slipped over his lips as he looked at Vergil and he then ran the back of his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother mine." For a moment he just looked at the two most important people in his life. Today his life was so turned upside down, but he didn't regret it. He had the most important thing he had lost in life. A family. He would protect her until the last thing he did.


	3. Finally a place to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter a little longer again, I'm slowly getting really warm with English i think. Guilt is the song I've heard most of the time. By chance I found it today where I was looking for music that is suitable for writing. And I think Vergil should play a bigger role again in the next chapter, at the latest in chapter 5 I think. After all, he has to wake up. XD
> 
> [The Raven Age - Grave of the Fireflies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4PDM0aQVmk)

It had taken Dante some time before he was able to concentrate enough to drive again, the unexpected words of his brother had hit him unexpectedly. Perhaps because of that he had spent an hour just looking at his brother and his son until he was on his way again. At least his old black car didn't let him down on the long drive home. He only had to stop briefly to refuel and was glad that neither of them had woken up. Not even when he spread a newly bought blanket over both of them, he wanted them to be warm and comfortable. He himself had bought coffee and a couple of donuts, these were on the passenger seat so that he could drive the long distance so he would definitely make it. He wanted that when Vergil and Nero woke up they were before the Devil May Cry and until then he had to drive for hours.

  
Finally, when the sun rose in the sky, it was only a few meters to his home. He was really surprised that neither of his two passengers had woken up, but at the same time it worried him. It was somehow clear to him that Vergil needed sleep, after all he had just brought him back from the threshold of death, but Nero? How had that filthy Order treated them both? He sighed when he stopped in front of the Devil May Cry and got out slowly and stretched himself out. After several loud cracks, he was feeling a little better. The drive had strained him, he noticed how much he was still tense. And somehow he didn't think that he would soon have time to relax, at least he still had to take care of two people here so that they came up to his apartment.

"Hey kid." he said gently after opening the door to the back seat.

"Time to wake up for now, we're here." he continued and pulled the covers down from Vergil and Nero to throw them on the front seat, he would clean up in here later. When he looked at the two of them he was a bit jealous, Vergil's head had never moved from his son's lap, despite the fact that he had slept restlessly in between. He also found himself brushing back a few stray strands, really satisfied to find that Vergil's cheek was still pleasantly warm. Up until now he hadn't dared to turn off the heater either. When he thought about it, he was glad that he had just recently paid for water and electricity. When he got to the apartment, he'd turn up the heat for both of them.

"Hmmm?" softly mumbled by Nero who slowly woke up.

"We have arrived." Dante repeated again and loosened Nero's safety belt so that Nero could easily stretch out, especially after he held up Vergil's head with one hand so that the little one could slip under it outside. He also watched with satisfaction as the dwarf did that before he took Vergil, who was still wrapped in his cloak, in his arms again.

"Can you walk or do I have to carry you?" he asked Nero where he gently pulled Vergil closer to himself. It was definitely cool at this early hour and he didn't want Vergil to freeze.

"I can walk." Dante didn't find Nero's words really credible, but he would respect them. Alone as Nero looked around critically, spoke of what they had experienced.

"Don't worry, it's safe here." he assured him and closed the door of the car with a movement of his hip and slowly walked to his apartment door. There he shifted Verg on one arm to rummage for the key and then unlock it.

"Come in." he said and was glad that Lady had recently forced him to clean up a bit here. There aren't as many pizza boxes hanging around as usual. His apartment should be presentable too, lately he'd mostly slept down here on the sofa.

His right hand found the light switch after entering, which he also confirmed, so he and Nero could see a lot more. The soft hissing of Nero irritated him for a short time until he was clear again how strange this must all seem to Nero if he had spent all his years in hell.

"Sorry kid." apologetic words where he waited for the little one to come past him further into the room before he turned around and locked the door again.

"Just up the stairs back there and we'll be right in my apartment, there you can feel at home." love words where he went before and only looked back to see if Nero followed him. Before he stretched out his free hand as he noticed that Nero was still half asleep, he could help him and easily pull him up the stairs to help. The fact that the little one took them without words still testified to how tired he was where he only let go when they stood in front of his door to the apartment.

"Be careful again, I'll turn the lights off here and on in the apartment, okay?" this time he warned and waited. On a slight nod from Nero he unlocked the door and did as he had said before he purposefully went into his bedroom and carefully laid Vergil on the bed. Next he grabbed Nero and sat him on the bed next to his mother.

"How does a home feel?" still crouching slightly, he stared irritated at Nero who asked him the question. Had the little one thought about it all the time on the way here?

"A home, um ..." he had to think about it for a moment, he used the time to finally take off his other glove, he had taken off the other glove in prison and hadn't put it on since then, it was in one of the coat pockets.

"Home is a happy place when you feel safe and secure, when you look forward to returning there. When you feel good." he tried to explain it to the boy and only now did he realize that he had never seen this apartment as his home. For him it was just a place where he slept and worked, his home had burned down as a child. But maybe he can now consider this place his home if Vergil and his son stayed. Oh no, he wouldn't let them go anyway. So maybe he should really get used to the idea of having a new home.

"So what do you think of something to eat? I'm sure I'll have yesterday's pizza here for now." he would just order something right away, he knew that at least one or two delivery services were still open at that time. He had already taken advantage of it often enough when he came here after an assignment.

"No!" a crystal clear word from Nero who had slipped closer to his mother.

"Mom has to eat first, I had something yesterday. Mom hasn't had anything for days." one more reason for Dante that he didn't regret having decimated the fanatics a little.

"I think your mother wouldn’t like it if you’re hungry, I promise you I’ll organize new food right away and during that time you’ll eat something." a stomach growl from Nero, who turned red around the ears, but still refused by shaking his head.

"Kid, your mom will soon have a lot to eat and even more blood from me, only until then you have to eat too." he tried to convince Nero who looked back and forth between Dante and Vergil uncertainly.

"Rea .. really?" an affirmative nod from Dante and Nero looked at his mother again.

"Mom has to wake up soon ..." Dante hoped so too, he missed Vergil very much.

"Let's give your mom a good night's sleep and go to the kitchen, what do you think of that?" questioning words and Nero looked back and forth briefly between Dante and his mother until he nodded and carefully slid off the bed.

"You can look around the kitchen to make sure everything is safe." gentle words from Dante where he took Nero up in his arms so that he could see everything better from above as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

The fact that Nero had slept so long through the night amazed him even when he was woken up by Dante. Tired, he blinked up at Dante and looked past him, it was definitely brighter than hours ago, had they now arrived?

"Hmmm?" he asked tiredly about it and rubbed his eyes, he was very pleased that his suspicion was confirmed. A safe place for his mother, whom he looked down on. Before observing Dante what he was doing with the seat belt after stroking his mother's cheek. For a moment he did not understand what he was trying to do with it, where Dante held up his mother's head, until it clicked in his tired head and he carefully slipped out of the car. Outside he stretched briefly, yawning, before taking a close look at the area. One of the rules his mother taught him was to always keep an eye on your surroundings. You never knew where demons could be lurking, no matter if Dante said it was safe, he wanted to look around.

He could also walk, his mother was more important that she was carried safely and he had rested enough from all the hours of sleep. For a moment he also wondered how long it had been since he had slept so much in a row, but he didn't remember. A head shake from Nero before he followed Dante into the house, but surely only made sure again that he didn't see any demons or bad people. He also hissed softly where it suddenly got light and he screwed up his eyes and looked around for the cause, then stared at the bright lamp on the ceiling. The world here unsettled him again and again and Nero wondered for a moment if his mother was exactly. During her escape, she had been unable to answer some questions that he had asked about some things. Could Dante answer these questions? Could he help them both understand everything? When the apology came and shortly afterwards the explanation of where the apartment was, he looked around and fixed the stairs with his eyes only to stop briefly in front of it, confused. What was a home? Absently he took the offered hand, he had just not thought about it exactly where he was easily helped to climb the steps.

What was a home? The question bothered him. How did a home feel? Was it like hell? Or was it more like prison? He nodded slightly absently and barely listened to Dante's words. Settled on the bed without protest afterwards just to ask a question.

"How does a home feel?" That he had probably thrown Dante off his mind with his question, he noticed where he didn't get an answer immediately. But he really wanted to know what a home felt like. When Dante replied, Nero really listened carefully, sliding closer to his mother to be closer to her. Feel safe and secure. So feel like he's in mother's arms? He always wanted to return to his mother and he always felt good with her. Unless his mom was not doing well, he was afraid for her …

  
He wondered a little further whether he had understood Dante's words correctly before he shook his head vigorously at Dante's new words.

"No!" Although he was hungry, it was much more important that his mother would get something to eat, after all, she had refrained from eating the last few days so that he was satisfied with what little they got.

"Mom has to eat first, I had something yesterday. Mom hasn't had anything for days." he declared therefore emphatically. Unlike his mother, he wouldn't starve to death that easily! That's why he shook his head and ignored his warm ears, regardless of whether his stomach wanted food or not, it wasn't that bad that he couldn't ignore the hungry feeling.

Only at the more convincing words of Dante, his defense shrank and he looked briefly at his mother before he looked at Dante again. If both of them really got more food, and especially his mother, new blood, it was okay to eat, wasn't it?

"Rea .. really?" he asked about it and was relieved where he saw the nod and gave Dante a short little smile about it.

"Mom has to wake up soon ..." so that his mother could eat a lot and get a lot of blood. After that, Mom would definitely be better, he was already looking forward to it. With the thoughts and a look back at Vergil he let himself slide off the bed only to be shocked shortly afterwards when he was lifted up. He only knew that from his mother so far ... but it didn't feel that bad when Dante held him and he also liked the idea of looking around from up here. He also tried to memorize everything so he could tell it later when Mom was awake. He wanted to be a help for his mother who first had to recover and during that time he wanted to make himself useful.

"This is a refrigerator over here." Dante explained as they passed this one and Nero tried to memorize it exactly.

"It keeps the food cold so it stays fresh longer and over here ... is the microwave, you can eat warm at any time." he continued and an astonished

"Oh ..." escaped Nero when he was put down on the countertop. He imagined it would be great if you could eat warm at any time, even if it had gotten cold ... could you warm it up again? Microwaves were great, he decided! Refrigerators but also, if the food stayed fresh longer, you didn't have to worry that it would go bad.

"Mom will be happy about it, what is that there?" he once asked and pointed to the stove, for him this part looked very strange.

"You cook on it, you can also use it to warm up food, or to fry and that sort of thing." an interesting explanation that Nero tried to remember.

But now he concentrated on looking around carefully so that he could later tell his mother everything. A yawn grabbed him again and he blinked briefly, just wondering if he could remember all of this ... if necessary, Dante had to explain it to him again.

* * *

Dante was surprised by himself how easily he got along with Nero when he thought of such a different child ... that he was glad to be gone. Children had never been something for him and well ... he found the thought of taking care of Nero not bad. So he was just explaining something to Nero about the kitchen, while he tried to stay calm inside and not think about his brother who was still sleeping in his bedroom.

  
First take care of Nero's stomach, then he would give his brother new blood that much was certain. After that ... he just didn't know. Later he would call Lady and ask for a few things that she should get hold of, but he just didn't know what to do next. Just explain further and answer Nero's question and when the dwarf was silent and looked around, he took care of finding a plate and cutlery. Yesterday's pizza should be downstairs as far as he knew it, he would have a look.

"Everything imprinted? If not, you can just look at it again later. Back to your mom, I'll bring you your food right after it's warm. You will love it, pizza is the best food in the world." he said and put Nero down on the floor again and the boy walked back to the bedroom by himself, which made him blink ... Actually he had intended to take Nero up in his arms again, but it worked that way.

"I'll be with you right away, Nero." he called a little louder in the direction of the bedroom before he literally fled downstairs and took a deep breath.

Had he just fled the situation? It could well be possible where he rested his hands on his desk for a moment to continue breathing deeply in and out. It was too much, but now he couldn't get out of the misery. He didn't want it either! Just a short moment of being alone, that's all he asked for. That's why he quickly made the call to order food, pizza for him and the dwarf and something easy to digest for his brother. Afterwards he tore his hair and sighed, his life had changed so drastically, what would have happened if he had shown up at the Order a day later? He would have lost Vergil, what would have happened to the boy then? He didn't want to think about it, everything was fine now, everything would be fine!

Dante took another deep breath before he grabbed the pizza box with yesterday's pizza in order to climb the stairs again and immediately to throw the last piece in the microwave. He just stared at the numbers on the microwave until the meal was ready, then grabbed the cutlery to go back to Nero and Vergil.

What he saw there made him quietly put the plate and the cutlery on the bedside table.

"Nero ..." soft words from Dante where he saw the boy crying bitterly next to his brother.

"Mom doesn't wake up, I ... I said everything is fine while you were gone ... but Mom .. Mom doesn't wake up ..." Nero reported as Dante sat on the bed with them and shortly afterwards he had a crying boy hanging on his chest who clung to him. Surprised, he blinked for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around him and running one hand over his back.

"Your mom is just asleep, she's recovering from all the stress. She'll be up soon, definitely. In the car she also spoke briefly in her sleep." That it hadn't been a good thing he just kept from the boy. He'd rather move up on the bed, not bothering about his shoes that he still had on or anything else. Simply comfort Nero and move closer to Vergil and with the hand that did not stroke Nero's back, lovingly brush away a few strands of his brother's face. He still remembered how meticulous Verg had always taken care to combed his hair back, never too messy like him.

"It'll be all right Nero, I promise." he tried to appease the little heap of misery as he moved a little more comfortably for both of them.

Forgetting about the pizza, Dante just kept comforting Nero. Somehow he had the feeling that up to probably Vergil, that no one had ever done that for Nero, but now he was there. At some point he also noticed that Nero was falling asleep and he allowed himself a few minutes of peace and quiet ...


	4. With your head underwater

Dante really fell asleep, but after driving for over 10 hours in the car, he was probably allowed to. He had definitely not planned it, actually he had only planned to rest his eyes for a moment until the pizza delivery boy arrived. Maybe he should have set himself an alarm clock, but he didn't even have one! So he slept next to his brother and still Nero on top of him, until it was time to ring the doorbell for the pizza delivery boy.

Dante, who had years of practice in recognizing his doorbell, naturally woke up. Only he wasn't the only one when he felt movement and opened his eyes and saw a panicked Nero. Shit, he thought, that's exactly what he wanted to avoid with the boy.

"Nero, hey, listen to me." he said and grabbed the child gently with one hand, the other he couldn't use somehow ... a look to the side told him why, Vergil had rolled over on it in his sleep, closer to him and Nero. The hand must have slipped off his brother's cheek in his sleep he think, but he didn't care.

"What was that?" panicked quiet words that worriedly looked at his mother before the gaze wandered to Dante and fixed him.

"That's the doorbell, similar to knocking on the door, only louder, otherwise I wouldn't hear it up here." he explained to him and slowly pulled his hand back from under Vergil, even if he would have gladly left it there.

"That means there will be food for you and me in a minute, I'll warm up your mom's later when she wakes up." he explained and finally sat up completely and put Nero on the mattress.

  
"I'm just downstairs fetching our food while you take care of your mom, yes?" he said now where he swung his feet off the mattress and got up shortly afterwards. It's good that the delivery men were used to waiting for him.

"See you soon." he said in the door frame and briefly watched Nero as he crawled closer to his mom. He sighs softly on the way down. He really hoped that Verg would soon wake up that he had moved closer to them in his sleep was definitely a good sign, but what if not? "I'm there!" Loud words that should keep the delivery boy from ringing the doorbell again, and tamed his own mind, briefly running his hands through his hair before he unlocked the door to take the food.

"Thanks, see you next time." he just said and paid, ignored the worried look the guy gave him. Was that because of the soup he had ordered for Vergil? Or the fact that instead of several large pizzas he had only ordered one and a small one? He just kicked the door shut and balanced his food on the desk before going back to lock the door. Then he took his order again and brought it upstairs, leaving the soup for Vergil in the kitchen before going back into the bedroom.

"Well there I am again." he tried to say as positively and in a good mood as possible even if he didn't feel that way inside.

"Now the best food in the world awaits you."wiggling his eyebrows before handing Nero the small box with the pizza.

"That ... that doesn't look very tasty." said the boy. Were the words serious? Dante was about to laugh about it.

"Take a look in the box, it's just supposed to keep the pizza warm and clean." he just couldn't hold back from ruffling the boy's hair at Nero's confused words.

"And don't worry if something gets dirty, we'll just wash it afterwards, anyway I think you should take a bath afterwards." dear words from Dante who just showed the boy how to eat pizza. Open the box, tear off a piece of the pizza and take a hearty bite.

"Hmmmm." he commented on it with half-closed eyes and looked at Nero with a smile.

"And now it's your turn, little one." he simply commented with his mouth full and continued eating.

"You don't speak with your mouth is full!" Dante couldn't actually pull himself together and had to cough, damn the boy kept hitting him with the words unexpected.

"Roger!" Dante promised after he swallowed and rubbed his chest. Briefly blink away the tears before he continued to eat, but this time he didn't speak, after all, he wasn't allowed to. And when he thought about it while he chewed, it must have been taught to him by Vergil. At least he remembered how Vergil had always tried to enforce it with him, only it had worked very, very rarely. Most of the time he could only have been quiet for a few seconds before teasing his brother again by speaking with his mouth full. Those were good old days back then.

* * *

Listening, yes, that's what Nero wanted when Dante pulled him close. Only the panic that was in him just didn't want to subside, it was something new for him again this noise. But maybe it was also the aftereffect that he had cried himself to sleep on Dante's chest, he didn't really know, that's why he asked about it. Dante has to explain it to him! Slowly he nodded because of that where he let the words sink in his head, tried to understand them, just to puzzle them apart until he understood the words completely. It also sounded quite logical what Dante had told him when he thought of how far up here they were, so far from the door. But still it had frightened him and that pretty hard.

  
He shivered for a moment before pulling himself together. Only Dante watched as he got up from the bed after he had put him on the mattress. He would of course protect his mom, that was not an issue where he slipped closer again and checked whether the condition had somehow improved or worsened.

"Mom?" He also spoke quietly to her and shook her shoulder, wanted to see if he could wake her up. Only he got no reaction like before he cried, which made him draw in his lower lip to keep himself from crying again. Mom had to wake up, he didn't want to be without her anymore, he wanted her to be awake and that now! Only he couldn't get his way, instead Dante was back with the meal. He watched him sit down on his bum again, kneeling was stupid at the moment when he should eat. Only he was confused. Where was cutlery and a plate? And why did the food look so strange? It smelled delicious but it looked strange, so square …

  
"That ... that doesn't look very tasty." he commented irritated and took a closer look at the 'pizza' until he heard Dante's request that he should look inside. He searched for a moment until he found the opening and opened the lid.

"Ohh." it escaped him and marveled at the meal and swallowed where he noticed how his mouth was watering.

"It's like clothes, isn't it? I wear them too, so I don't get dirty." he asked and even let the older man wiggle his hair straight through without flinching.

"Oh boy." Dante just commented on the words, amused, and showed Nero how to eat pizza, he tried to imitate him where he wondered whether he should bathe or not. But it might not be a bad idea - it had been a long time since he had one. That's why he wanted to tell Dante that when he spoke with his mouth full. That was not right!

"You don't speak with your mouth is full!" he threw it at him because of it. Of course his mother had taught him manners, which is why he had been irritated that he had not received a plate or cutlery. He had learned to deal with it early on, and he had always eaten particularly carefully and slowly when father was present, luckily that was rare.

  
He also didn't understand why Dante choked on his words, had he said something wrong? He couldn't quite place Dante's answer, which is why he preferred to concentrate on his pizza and tear off a piece as he had seen Dante's, in order to try it carefully and slowly. It tasted strange and unfamiliar, but when he took of another bite, he had to admit that it tasted really good.

"Hmmm .." therefore escaped him and after another bite he ate faster and forgot his caution, hunger has won. After the one piece another piece followed and before he knew it, the whole box was empty. Satisfied as he hadn't been in ages, he closed his eyes and licked his lips, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach.

* * *

Dante had watched with satisfaction as the dwarf had devoured the pizza, he himself was exceptionally slow today, he still had a few pieces over. But that didn't matter to him, if necessary he would finish her eating later.

"Now what do you think of a bath? I'll put some water in the tub and look for clothes for you while you wash yourself?" he suggested and Nero just nodded satiated which made him smile. He was just hoping that Vergil wouldn't be mad at him for infecting the boy with pizza. He still knew how picky Vergil ate, was that still the case? At the thought he put his box aside to go to the bathroom to let water in the tub.

"Nero? Come here, just follow my voice." he also called towards the bedroom somehow he didn't have the feeling that if he spoke a little louder it would wake Vergil and if it did, he was glad about it.

  
When Nero finally appeared in the door, he really had to admit that he had found his way here pretty quickly.

"I hope it's not too warm or too cold, if necessary you have to take care of it yourself. This is for warm water," he pointed to the handle with the red dot on it, "and this one for cold water, understand?"

After a nod from Nero, he helped him get rid of the dirty clothes and threw them carelessly into the corner. Next he picked up Nero and let him slide into the water after seeing that the boy had no problems with the temperature.

"Then I'll be in the bedroom looking for clothes for you. Here's soap for you." he said and handed him his shampoo.

"Have fun with the water, I'll be right back, just call when something is wrong." with these words he said goodbye to go back to the bedroom.

He threw a quick look at Vergil who hadn't moved the whole time they had been eating.

"Wake up soon Verg, the dwarf misses you and ... and me too." he brought out and ran through his hair. This whole situation was fucked up, after all the time, all the years, after over two decades, Vergil was here in his house and he wasn't awake. But he would be soon, he would make sure of that. One look at the closet and one look back at Verg, he would take care of him first, after all he should get new blood after all. That's why he moved to the bed, but before he sat on it, he finally took off his shoes and threw them into the corner of the room. Then he carefully pulled Vergil into his arms and thought about how he should go about it, he just didn't have a sharp knife ready. But after pondering for a moment, an idea occurred to him and he just bit himself hard on the right wrist until he tasted blood.

"Drink here." he said affectionately, holding his bleeding wrist to Vergil's mouth, licking his own blood from his lips. He prayed that Vergil would drink, for a moment it looked as if nothing was going to happen, until the mouth moved instinctively and started sucking on the wrist.

"Jackpot!" he said with a grin and leaned his head against the wall and just watched from the side as Vergil drank.

* * *

Nero didn't get anything from the fact that his mother was just being supplied with new blood, he preferred to wash himself properly and simply enjoyed the warm water. Briefly he put his head underwater as his mother had taught him to then soap his hair properly. He had already made friends with the idea that he would get new clean clothes and he thought it was great. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to take much with them when they fled. His mother had gotten a sword organized from somewhere with which she had even killed some weaker demons, but otherwise they had only fled with what they were wearing. He really hoped that everything would be fine soon. That his mother was awake again, that they could stay with Dante, namely if that was Moms Dante, everything was great, wasn't it? At least he had promised that he would take care of both of them, not like his father, who preferred to hurt him and mother. Mom would definitely get enough blood whenever she needed it, Dante would certainly take care of that. In general, he found Dante much better than his father, he didn't want to leave here. He hadn't had a nightmare while sleeping, he had slept soundly and he had now eaten a lot and now he was washing himself ... But right now he preferred to make himself very small and tried to suppress the tears, which he couldn't.

But he wanted to be strong, after all, demons didn't cry! That was weakness mom had explained to him and still he was allowed to do it if they were both sure that they were alone in the room. Then he always snuggled up close to Mom’s chest and cried silently until no more tears rolled down his cheek. Only here in the bathtub they just didn't want to stop, for a moment he thought about calling Dante about it ... but he let it be. He didn't want to cause more trouble than he already had. Just stay strong and concentrate on getting clean, so he should really continue, who knows how long he was allowed to bathe …

* * *

He would probably let the dwarf bathe forever if the dwarf wanted it, after all Dante just didn't hear his name from Nero's mouth, the boy seemed to like bathing. But after the adventure what they had behind them he could understand it too. After heavy assignments, he often stood under the water for hours and didn't care that the water had gotten cold. He wasn't that squeamish. Especially when the anniversary he'd lost his family was approaching, he'd often stand under it for hours until he pulled himself together again. Hopefully he wouldn't do that this year. Lady didn't have to distract him by dragging him from one bar to the next. No, hopefully he could spend the anniversary with Vergil and the kid and not shoot himself off with alcohol. He wanted it so much.

"Finally wake up, brother mine, please." Slowly he withdrew his wrist from Verg, for the moment he believed that he had drunk enough blood. He was glad that Vergil, even though he was asleep, had nearly automatically drank his blood. It would hopefully strengthen him enough to wake up.

"Kid? Are you ready?" he now asked a little louder towards the bathroom and carefully laid Vergil on the bed again, took his coat away from him and carefully removed his shoes so that he would be more comfortable. He would go to the bathroom with him and wash him, he couldn't leave him in his dirty clothes forever. That's why he got up again and quickly looked for clothes for Nero. Fortunately, he still had clothes in the closet that he hadn't wore for ages. Partly because he let them run in because he washed them too hot. For a long time he and washing machines were enemies. He took one of these shirts with him for Nero, he wasn't thinking about underwear at the moment, rather he went to his heating system and turned it full on.

  
Then he went to Nero and just found him trying to climb out of the tub.

"Child say something, I said you should call me if something is." he said slightly reproachfully and lifted the boy out of the tub and put him on the floor and grabbed one of the large towels here to wrap him in. Then he carefully rubbed Nero dry and checked whether the boy was neatly clean everywhere, if necessary he would put him in the tub again.

"Red eyes? Nah, little one you should really have called me." he said and therefore sighed briefly where he saw this stubborn look.

"You have that look from your mom, she always gave me when she didn't want to get out with the language if something was wrong." he said and took one of the smaller towels to dry his hair properly.

"Ui look they are as white as mine and not gray." he annoyed him a little before pulling him into a big hug and just waiting how Nero would react. He could understand when Nero tried to be strong, but right now he didn't need it, he was there for him. Just as he would be for Vergil, after all they were family now.

That's why he rubbed Nero's back now and just waited for a reaction, which shortly afterwards clung to him and buried his head on his chest that didn't bother him.

"It will be alright." How many times had he said the words since saving the two? Not often enough in his opinion.

"I just gave your mom more blood, I'll bathe her in a moment so that she gets clean too and then we just wait until she wakes up. During that time we can watch TV or maybe I can even find a book to read aloud." He knew from a book that it was found here in the apartment, after all, he had saved it back then. He knew less about other books, but maybe that one would be enough for now.

  
"What is TV?" Words mumbled softly against his chest and he giggled softly.

"Almost as good as pizza, believe me." he said and put on the shirt that he had brought with him after checking that Nero was reasonably dry everywhere.

"There is definitely something going on for children, you just watch it until I finish with your mom, what do you think of that?" he asked, ruffling his damp hair.

"Sounds good." Nero still mumbled and he just left it at that, just carried Nero into the living room and set him down on the sofa.

"So let's see." said Dante about it and zipped through a few channels until he finally found something for children.

"Hope you like it, can you tell me later what I missed, sounds like a plan, doesn't it?" he tried to cheer him up and then just disappeared into the bedroom to get a blanket and throw it at the little one.

"So that you don't get cold, your mom shouldn't complain that I wasn't careful that you were warm." teasing words to Nero before he disappeared back into the bedroom to get Vergil so that he could bathe him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop here for now. The next chapter continues when Dante bathes Vergil. Only because there is more going on in the chapter than that (some might guess it) I'll split it into two parts. Hope you enjoyed it by then, commented on it, I'm curious. :)


	5. A perfect illusion? /  Or rather ice-cold self-protection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already sorry for what I'm doing to Dante and Vergil. Please just send a lot of delicious what both of them like so that they can recover quickly. Really, I am sorry. Despite everything, I hope that you will like this chapter!

Dante looked down at Vergil who was still asleep and made no sign of waking up, so slowly he really wondered if his blood had any effect. He had told Nero that Vergil just needed time to recover, but it had been over half a day since he had given him his first blood and now again. He sighed and ran his hand over his face and then proceeded to get rid of his shirt and toss it carelessly into the corner where his shoes were already. He would clean up later, sometime later. Then he started to undress Vergil, after all the dirty clothes urgently needed to be washed and they didn't smell pleasant either. His twin had always made sure to be clean, especially in bad weather Dante had always tried to prevent it. He'd pulled him out into the rain and into one of the puddles often enough to play with him. His brother hated it. After that, their mother always gave them a hot bath, followed by hot chocolate. He sighed briefly and continued undressing Vergil, exposing his chest, which was significantly less muscular than his, and showing how emaciated he really was. He could see the ribs clearly, and when he looked at the hips he saw the pelvic bones there. How long did his brother have to suffer to get that done? He would definitely make sure that Vergil got plenty of food in the near future.

Next he started to take off his pants and was about to throw them on his pile of laundry when something fell out of his pocket, which he quickly caught. He had to bite his lower lip to avoid cursing loudly, what was the golden chain doing with Vergil? His mother had given them a gold chain each when they were five or six, but he definitely knew that Vergil had gone to the bookstore without her after they had argued. Did he go back to the house at some point? He opened the small pendant and had to swallow where he found a picture of her mother and himself on the other side at a young age. The pictures were clearly faded but he knew that it was him, the red of his shirt was still clearly visible as was his grimace, which he showed in the picture.

"Oh Verg ..." he uttered between clenched teeth and carefully placed the chain on the bedside table, he didn't want it to be lost.

Next he looked at Vergil again and wasn't really surprised where the rest of the body looked just as emaciated. He would definitely change that where he carefully took his brother in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, put him on one arm to check whether the water was still warm enough. He probably had to run a little warm water, but that didn't really matter where he slowly let Vergil slide into the water. It was good that he had already taken off his shirt himself, it would get wet anyway if he washed his brother now. Carefully he ran warm water first before he rummaged in his cupboard under the sink and found a sponge in pink, a present from Mary. She thought it was funny and wanted to annoy him with it. Pink is just a different kind of red ... were her words when he took the sponge speechlessly back then.

  
Maybe he should have thought of the sponge where Nero had bathed earlier. Now it was too late for that and he finally turned off the warm water again and thought about where to start. Finally he just carefully grabbed one arm after he had moistened the sponge and washed it carefully. Then the other after he leaned forward a little more and finally his back carefully and had to find out for himself that he could clearly see the spine.

Simply concentrate on your task, humming a song to yourself to distract yourself. He didn't even notice that it was a lullaby what her mother had sung to them back then, he was too absorbed in washing Vergil. Next up was the chest, somehow he felt uncomfortable with what he was doing. It didn't feel right to wash Vergil without his consent, it was just wrong. But in the end someone had to do it too, his brother was still sleeping, only this immobility bothered him immensely. After he was done with his chest, he carefully leaned his brother back against the tub, he had to wash the other half of him and also the gray-looking hair. He just needed a short break before continuing. Just watch his brother's chest go up and down for a moment. He was just a real coward to continue. Yet he knew what to expect if he continued to wash his brother. In demon biology he never really paid attention when his father had explained something to them as a child, but he had remembered enough that he shouldn't really be surprised. How was that back then? Twins among demons were very, very rare. Nor did they have to look for their second half. Since one twin was the Alpha and the other was the Omega. The Alpha was told to take care of the Omega as it was mostly physically superior. The Omega could have children because it grew another genitalia during puberty, at least male as far as he knew. When he looked down at Vergil through all the foam, his father was probably right. Well he wasn't a saint, he had experiences with both sexes, but that was something else. It didn't bother him, definitely not, but it was unfamiliar. Especially where he remembered that Vergil had always assumed that he was the older twin of the two of them, he would be the alpha. It must have hit his brother hard that it wasn't like that ... He sighed and rubbed his face again, he shouldn't think so much that didn't suit him anyway!

So his brother was now endowed with two sexes and he was just cowardly to even care that his brother was clean, what a great Alpha he was. If he continued like this, his brother would soon begin to shrivel without being really clean. Breathe in deeply and reach for the sponge to finally continue, carefully gliding the sponge over your thighs and slowly looking higher and looking at Vergil's face. Well maybe that he had done it, so he noticed how his brother suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him distraught and with one hand he grabbed his wrist that held the sponge. That was not how he had imagined the awakening of Vergil.

"Hi ... Verg ..." he also got out and was spellbound where he noticed how movement came into the body of his brother who tried to get out of the tub.

"Hey everything's fine, you're safe here." he tried to calm him down and he just got another disturbed look. What was going on in his brother's head?

"Who are you?" rough the words as if Vergil had never used his voice. Dante was unable to react and could only watch as Vergil finally managed to get out of the tub. Shaky, looking weak, he held himself upright on the wall as far as possible from Dante.

"Where is my son?" more words that quietly but threateningly came from Vergil's lips. Dante could just look at his brother with his mouth open and no longer knew where up and down was.

"Living room." it escaped him broken and he had to watch as Vergil tried to leave the bathroom wet and without clothes. He also noticed how Vergil finally buckled under his own weight and before he knew it he caught him. He might kick his laundry basket over here, but that doesn't interest him at the moment, much more important was that Vergil hadn't done anything to himself who looked at him with a panicked expression. His impulse was only to pull him closer to himself and to say it was all good, the second, which he also obeyed, was simply wordlessly to carry Vergil into the bedroom and to put him down on the bed and take a step back. Further incapable of any words.

* * *

The last 12 hours had felt for Vergil as if he was stuck in a dream without being able to control it. He just couldn't wake up, he'd often been on the verge of it, just something kept him from taking the last step. He knew that he no longer died, rather the opposite, he regenerated. His senses became more and more clear and now and then he believed he could perceive voices outside of his dream. One sounded like his son and the other just strangely familiar. Just his thoughts just couldn't make the connection he needed. Nor could he bring himself to move around in his sleep. It was as if his body and mind were two separate beings. He had felt this way many times, especially when Nero's father was around ... but now it bothered him. He wanted to be in control of his body and not be held hostage in a weak body.

  
He wanted to see his son, someone had to be there for him and take care of him. Who knows where they were, he couldn't assess the place without being able to see and his body denied that. Just as he couldn't be sure if they were safe here. Why had he fled if there was nothing he could do? He had expected death, now it was denied him. But being so locked into his body only felt worse. It felt worse than death.

So did he have to endure how he was carried? He couldn't feel it exactly, but he noticed that afterwards he was lying on something warm and soft. A bed? His thoughts and senses could not fully concentrate on it and he also did not know how long he thought about these things. The next thing he felt it was getting cooler and he was finally relocated again. Only this time he could feel that it was water that surrounded him. Perhaps that was because he had gotten blood again before that, his body felt less clumsy and he slowly had feeling in his arms and legs again. It stung like a thousand stitches in his skin, it burned and this feeling didn't get any better with time. It tore him inside formally, where he had to endure the treatment without being able to act. His body should finally obey him! He had never felt so weak in all the years, even after his heat. Even ... not after **that** ... he just didn't want to think about it, he preferred to focus on the fact that he wanted to move.

  
He also slowly felt his feet again and the feeling slowly moved up his legs, spread across his stomach and spread to his arms before he suddenly woke up completely and instinctively grabbed the stranger's wrist. Nobody was allowed to touch him intimately! He hated it. He had endured it in hell, but now he would do something about it.

  
Perhaps that was why he looked a little disturbed on the outside, even where he had to deal with the stranger and never let his eyes off. Something, something was familiar to him. Why did the stranger know his name? He hadn't heard him in a long time, and certainly not so intimate. He pushed away the hand that was still quite close to him only to try to get up afterwards. He quickly made a picture of the situation before trying to get out of the tub. The stranger's words weren't really intended to slow him down, rather he narrowed his eyes and tried to motivate his weak body to obey him.

"Who are you?" rather it escaped him and cleared his throat after the words and was still about to get out of the tub before he made it. He already felt his energy waning, but he wouldn't show weakness, weakness was fatal. So he straightened his shoulders, completely indifferent to whether he was naked and wet, as if that would still bother him after all the years that he had been abused.

"Where is my son?" slowly at least his voice obeyed him and he made it sound threatening on purpose, he would defend himself if the demon tried to do something. As if he didn't notice this aura that surrounded him. He might be weak right now, but he noticed something like that anyway. It was all the more important to come to his son, they were in danger. Especially when he noticed that the demon was an alpha ... how ironic to get from one captivity to another, his life was really screwed up. Maybe he had died after all and that was a nightmare? His afterlife?

  
He would take care of it later. Now he tried to move along the wall to the door to finally take a step out of the bathroom before his legs gave in unexpectedly. Inwardly he was preparing for the pain, closing his eyes as well, only to open them in the next second and look at the stranger in panic. His body was on fire again and that had to be related to the demon. What did he do to him? He did not look away from him where he let himself be carried into the bedroom, even then where the demon stood away from him.

"Mom!" he heard in the next second and therefore looked away from the stranger to see his son. Relief crept into his features and he only pushed Nero closer to himself after his son jumped into his arms.

"Nero, my dear."the words softly and tenderly whispered in Nero's ear.

"Mom you are awake, finally you are awake, finally!" Nero burst out and he noticed how his son began to cry, instinctively he turned with his body so that the stranger wouldn't notice unless he recognized it from the voice.

"Shh, I'm awake now. Everything will be fine." and how he would make sure to escape this captivity, he would not allow himself to be locked up again! Nero either.

"Dan .. Dante said you will be waking up soon." Quiet hardly understandable words under the whole sobbing of his son and he had to frown in irritation.

"Dante?" But how? "But Dante is dead ..." just as quietly as his son, but still clear for Dante, who audibly sucked in the air, but Vergil didn't pay any attention to him because of that, he was too busy with his thoughts.

"How did you come up with Dante?" Although he had told him stories from their childhood, he had never put his brother's name in his mouth, it would have been too painful.

"Dante saved us, there he is." Nero said softly and pointed with one hand at the strange demon who was still standing aside.

"Dante?" it escaped Vergil where he looked up from his son to meet Dante who tried to avoid him with his eyes.

"Is it really you? Or are you just a demon pretending to be him." the last words had come more sharply from his lips and he noticed how Nero tensed up when he heard the word demon. Hadn't his son noticed?

He had actually taught him to sense demons, but apparently his son was more exhausted than he had thought. For him this aura could be clearly felt, he also knew that the blood came from this demon that he had drunk.

"Who are you?" he asked again, preparing himself for a confrontation.

* * *

Dante could just watch spellbound what his brother was doing, how he hugged Nero and tried to protect him. As if he were doing something to his brother's child, as if he were doing something to Vergil! But what he had seen in his eyes led to this conclusion. In silence, because he could not find any words, he stood there, just wondering whether he should go or not. Just what would happen if he did this? Would his brother try to run away? He would try to run away, he came to this decision as he continued to watch him. Vergil did not recognize him, he was just a stranger to him. Dante was dead ... he heard it from his brother's mouth a short time later. He wasn't dead, no, he was standing here and didn't know what to do next. How was he supposed to make it clear to him that it was him? He opened his mouth and closed it again, his head was empty, nothing came to mind. Only when Nero pointed to him did he dare to have some hope. Would his brother believe his son?

  
He tried a little to avoid Vergil's gaze, which lay on him uncomfortably, before he returned it. What should he answer his brother? Should he be lying? Would he even believe him if he was telling the truth? He took a step towards the bed before he noticed how Vergil just stiffened in bed, as did Nero. he stopped moving and rather sat on the floor, cross-legged. Tried as little as possible to appear threatening.

"I'm Dante, your brother. I'm not some demon that he tries to be. I've just grown and got older." he explained, twisting his face into a half smile. Sensing Vergil's cold gaze on him, he tried to continue.

"It really is me, I am not dead Vergil." he continued, pulling his hair, his hairstyle, if he had ever had one, was ruined from before anyway.

"Dante is dead." repeated his brother and he himself clicked his tongue slightly annoyed. Hadn't he just talked to Nero about who he got the pighead from?

"No, I'm not, I've almost been close to it many times, but never quite." he replied and fixed Nero briefly before looking back at Vergil. That idiot had to believe him somehow ... he rubbed his nose for a moment before he got an idea. They got their swords from their father, that had to be believable, right?

"Second." he said and conjured his sword Rebellion out, what Vergil only pulled Nero closer to him and he noticed how his brother was also looking for a weapon to defend himself somehow if it should come to a fight.

"Do you recognize the sword, Vergil? Yamato, you and I got Rebellion." he said calmly and put the sword aside on the floor, he wanted his brother to calm down, it was definitely not a good thing that he was so upset shortly after he woke up.

"If that doesn't convince you ... how about that? Do you remember where I jumped in front of you as a child, where I thought a monster was in the bushes? Or where I once pushed you into the mud and then just ran away falling over my own legs? " he went on and wondered what else had left such a lasting memory in him.

"Or the one time for Christmas, you got your first violin and you had to try it out afterwards. I said it was horrible and wanted to throw it in the fireplace ..." that wasn't a really good memory, but one that he remembered because his mother had scolded him for a long time. Fortunately nothing had happened to the violin and neither had his brother who jumped after her.

"Do you remember that Verg?" he asked and looked up at him again, he hadn't noticed how his gaze had slipped to the floor where he had told the memories. Now that he did, he saw Vergil had tears in his eyes, which only made his teeth clench.

"I don't know how you come up with it, dear brother, but I was never dead. I thought that more of you all the years until I found you and Nero by the Order of the Sword." he said sadly and looked at the floor again, rubbing his hair before he looked up again with an encouraging smile.

"You are safe here, you can relax here, no one ... no one will harm you or Nero anymore, I swear to you." he would do anything to keep his vow, any demon or human, he would kill for Vergil and his Son.

* * *

Vergil didn't know whether to trust the demon or he couldn't classify him with the behavior. First he sat down on the ground and tried to look weak only to then call up a sword. Of course he recognized it too, but he tried to keep an impenetrable face. He wouldn't give in and believe the demon that easily, even if the longer he looked at him, the more he saw similarities to himself. The beautiful words he heard afterwards, the story with the swords, no, he still didn't believe him. Rather, he looked briefly at Nero and saw how he was doing. Slowly he seemed to calm down again and only looked in the direction of 'Dante'. Should that really be his little brother? If so, he had changed quite a bit. He'd gotten bigger when he looked at all the muscles that came out well through the bare torso. He clearly looked better than Vergil felt.

When he heard more words he really couldn't help but think about the experiences, he had buried them deep inside himself so that he would never forget them. He didn't really notice that his eyes got wet in the process, only when his vision blurred, then he turned his gaze away and looked at the window. He did not want to admit weakness and certainly not show any! But had he been wrong all the years and his brother was alive? Looking sideways at Dante, could he really believe and trust him? He looked around the room and finally saw the gold chain on the bedside table.

"If you are really you, why did the demons have your chain? They told me that they had taken it from your corpse, they broke me with it!" he hissed the last words louder than intended in the direction of his brother, who winced at the words and guiltily looked away. He got a headache, his body wanted to recover further and this whole disscusion tired him tremendously. He ran a hand over his eyes before he really gave a short, choppy laugh, that was all clearly too much for him.

"But why should I also believe demons, right? Father was one too and he couldn't protect us and mother, although he promised us." he said tormented and carefully put Nero down next to him and pulled the blanket over his body, he felt cold. He wanted to rest, later he would decide how to proceed with the situation. For now he would stay.

He also pulled Nero gently into his arms, a complete contrast to the rest of his body language. His son couldn't do anything for all that he was so confused about, he wouldn't take it out on him.

"I want to rest, brother." he said, therefore, now colder than intended and looked away from Dante at his son's head before he closed his eyes provocatively.

* * *

He didn't know what happened to him when he just watched Vergil who apparently slowly began to trust him and to believe that it was really him. This thought made him happy even if he didn't look like that, more like a trampled dog who didn't know how to react. He would love to hug his brother and comfort him, only he forbade himself. Clenched his hands more like fists and continued to watch him, listening to his words even when they made him wince. Yes, how should he believe him? _I am only a half demon?_ would his brother accept these words? He didn't dare to utter it, rather he slowly got to his feet where he watched as Vergil made himself more comfortable in bed and pulled Nero close. A good sign right? He hoped that it was so, even if the cold words hit him again, he tried not to show it.

"As you like, if you are hungry ... let me know I have something ... or if you need anything else ..." he said quietly but understandably, let his sword disappear and went out of the room again like a trampled dog.


	6. Old mementos

"Mom?" Nero asked softly after Dante had left the bedroom and was looked at by Vergil. He was afraid that his mother would sleep again, but he was glad that it wasn't.

"Yes, Nero?" Was soft Vergil's voice to be heard who slid a little more comfortably so that he could better look his son in the eyes.

"Are you feeling better again?" a short smile from Vergil before he nodded gently.

"I'm just exhausted and need rest. But otherwise I'm better again." quiet words, nothing more of the cold that had previously been in Vergil's voice.

"That's good, then you'll soon get well again! Then we can play and read together again and have a home, right?" asked Nero excitedly and shifted restlessly in bed. All the excitement and holding still against his mother's chest had made him want to run around the room. Which is why Nero sat up in bed and looked at his mother again with a twinkle in his eyes, an idea had just occurred to him.

"I'll be right back!" he said in a good mood and slipped off the bed. Dante had told him that he had a book that he wanted now. If Mama was still awake she could certainly read it to him, it wasn't that exhausting.

"Dante!" therefore called Nero who just went barefoot to search for the demon hunter.

* * *

Vergil shook his head where he watched his son leave the room. He hadn't even given him time to answer the questions his son had asked. A small whirlwind as he knew and loved him, he was glad that Nero just seemed happy. The fear that Dante was a demon had faded after the words that he would stay here for the time being, maybe before, that he hadn't been able to concentrate on it completely. How long he would stay here was unclear. He didn't quite trust this demon, who was supposed to be his brother, but for now he would play along. After all, he had treated Nero well so far, otherwise he would not have run out so enthusiastically to look for the demon. He breathed in and out deeply and ran a hand through his still wet shoulder length hair, trying to arrange it. But to get back to his son's questions, would they find a home? According to Dante, they were safe here, but he didn't quite trust them.

Amdusias had been close to them until they had hidden in Fortuna. It was a miracle that he hadn't tried to wipe out these fanatics to catch them both. He hadn't told Nero this knowledge, but he had felt it in his weakened state. The absence of lower demons had also been a sign, as if Amdusias had intended to starve him because he was not getting the energy that he needed for survive. In his desperation he finally went to the Order, that was a mistake. He would not do it again, nor would he allow himself to ever lapse into such a state again. He would recover and then ... he really didn't know what to do then. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and considered.

Of course he tries to raise Nero in a reasonable way. Since they were on earth and maybe really safe for the moment, hopefully that wouldn't be a big problem. But for that he had to become stronger, he needed more power than he had had in the last few decades to be able to protect his son. 'Dante' had sworn to protect both of them, he shook his head at the thought and slowly and carefully sat up, pulling the covers over. No, he wouldn't rely on that.

So he carefully reached for the gold chain to hang around his neck afterwards. After that he tried to slowly slide off the bed himself to stand on his own feet. He didn't want to just lie around and do nothing. He also wanted clothes, which is why he now fixed the closet, which was still half open. Slow, targeted steps, arms outstretched to keep his balance, he went over there. He grabbed the first shirt he came across and put it on before pulling out a pair of sweatpants from the closet. He put it on slowly and pulled it tight around his waist before it could slide down. Both were just way too big, or he was just too starved and emaciated.

He clicked his tongue again where he slowly returned to the bed and sat down there exhausted, at least this time his body hadn't refused to serve him. Just rest for a moment with closed eyes until his son was back, which should hopefully be soon. His thoughts were spinning around in circles, over and over again about Dante and he didn't like that. He didn't want to worry about whether this was really **his** Dante. His brother whom he had believed dead for a long time. The memories tormented him. He had lost so much and now should he really have found something again? Should he really have been lucky? Did he really have to stand on the threshold of death to experience something like that? Back then he had almost died as a child and ended up with demons who wanted to break him ...

At first he had been able to assert himself against them, he had been stronger. He had believed his brother would someday come to rescue him or he would flee. But the more years had passed, he had realized that it would not happen. The golden chain had finished him off as if he didn't recognize it again. With the description of who the chain had been taken from ... He could still remember that gleeful face of Amdusias when he put the chain in his hand. Shortly afterwards, his body had betrayed him and he had turned into an Omega.

He was fourteen when it first happened. He hadn't been able to move for a week after that. Amdusias had found the development going on in him amusing. Especially where he had told him afterwards what Vergil had to do over the next few decades. If there hadn't been some pride in him, he would have put an end to his life with his own hands. Often he was really close to it, but something had kept him alive. It was all the more ironic now when he had given up in the prison, he had been saved.

So much was taken from him, his half of the perfect amulet, his freedom, his brother and his mother. He had been enslaved by one of the generals of Mundus, he had been used as a sex toy for years, what would happen now that he had left all that behind? Especially when he thought of Dante again, would he still let him live with him when he found out about his past? All the things that had happened since they were separated? Would Dante still want him then? Annoyed he clicked his tongue again. He was thinking too much! Where was his son? What happened to him? Faster than he could think of it to end, he sat up again, then propped himself up in an upright position and then stepped slowly out of the bedroom to look for Nero.

* * *

Dante had first considered leaving his apartment for a few hours, but he quickly threw these thoughts overboard, who knows if Vergil would still be there then? Then he had thought about throwing himself on the sofa to get some sleep, only his thoughts would not allow him to rest. Next he thought about going to the attic, where he had kept two things that belonged to his brother. One might complain a lot about his sloppiness, but these two things he had taken care of regularly over the years, since for a long time they had been the only thing he had had from his brother.

He would go and get them for him, he made up his mind.

"Dante?" the childlike voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he literally jumped up from the sofa, what had happened to Vergil or why was Nero here?

"Mom is awake and well, I thought ... maybe she might read something to me ... you mean you have a book ..." Nero explained, embarrassed, and looked at him pleadingly with big eyes.

A book, of course! ... He sank back down on the sofa and was really busy catching his breath for a moment. Why hadn't he thought of it right away that his brother wanted something to do? Oh yes, because he meant he wanted to rest, with closed eyes. He had thought Vergil wanted to sleep, he had probably been wrong. He just wanted to get rid of him. He had been a fool to think that.

"Dante?" asked Nero again and pulled him back from his thoughts, had he been mentally absent for so long? As worried as the boy seemed, it really was.

"All right kid." he now spoke resignedly and ruffled his hair.

"A book, all right, we have to go to the attic for that." he said and got up from the sofa, he couldn't give in to his depressing mood that didn't help. Later, yes later, he might find time for it. But now he grabbed Nero to take him in his arms, he was glad that the boy just held on and didn't flinch, this would have reminded him too much of Vergil. That look in his brother's eyes didn't let go of him. He would give his right arm or more so that both would be happy, especially Vergil. He never wanted to see that look in his eyes again. Broken like shattered glass, yes, the word really summed up what he saw.

"What is an attic?" the boy was good, really good. "Eh, I'll show you it's easier to show than to explain." especially since he couldn't think of an explanation.

That's why he now started to move to his hallway in front of the apartment door to pull the thread that would lower the stairs. He completely pulled the stairs towards him with one hand and only looked from the side at Nero who was watching everything with wide eyes.

"A hidden place!" it escaped the dwarf and he giggled softly.

"That describes it quite well." After glancing at the open door of the apartment, he decided to go upstairs, he didn't want to keep his brother waiting long.

"Now we have to see where everything is, wasn't up here for a few months." he explained to him and just carried him upstairs, after all, he hadn't forgotten that the boy was not wearing any shoes and Vergil would definitely give him one of those ice-cold looks again if something happened to his son, he wanted to prevent that. If he was right up there, not only would he look after the book, hopefully Vergil would be happy about that, but somehow he believed that he would be more happy about the other item.

After turning on the light up here too, he looked around and then went to one of the corners of the attic. That was where the items were. A long object wrapped in blue velvet and next to it the book in a small wooden box. He knelt in front of it and first opened the box with the other hand that was not holding Nero, to carefully take out the charred book.

"Here, I hope your mother is pleased, this item was hers." he explained to the boy and handed him the book before he unpacked the other item and a katana came to light. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. The handle looks almost silver in the dim light. Yes that was Yamato, his brother's sword. Vergil hadn't taken it to town after their argument. What would have turned out differently if he had had it with him?

"What is that? Is that a sword?" soft words where Nero pressed the book closer to himself and Dante had to smile, he was worrying too much again.

"Yes, that also belongs to your mother." he explained and reached for the scabbard to take the sword down with him. When he got downstairs and in the hallway of his apartment he was just putting Nero on the floor when he saw Vergil slowly walking towards them.

"Nero where have you been?" brought this out just before his legs failed him again. Before Dante could think he stood by him and caught him, ignoring how his brother stiffened, rather he put him carefully on the sofa before he took a few steps back. How Vergil tried to stay calm, he saw where he looked into his face and noticed how he pressed his lips together, was Verg in pain?

"All good?" he asked carefully and watched as Nero climbed onto the sofa and put the book on his mother's lap.

"A book! Dante said it was yours." the boy distracted and looked up at his mother.

* * *

_“I Dreamt a Dream! what can it mean?  
And that I was a maiden Queen:  
Guarded by an Angel mild:  
Witless woe, was ne'er beguil'd!_

And I wept both night and day  
And he wip'd my tears away  
And I wept both day and night  
And hid from him my hearts delight

So he took his wings and fled:  
Then the morn blush'd rosy red:  
I dried my tears & armed my fears,  
With ten thousand shields and spears.

_Soon my Angel came again;  
I was arm'd, he came in vain:  
For the time of youth was fled,  
And grey hairs were on my head.” _

Recited Vergil in perfect pronunciation and emphasis after opening the volume of poetry and landing on one of the pages he knew more than a little by heart. He had read the book several times and memorized it pretty quickly as a child. He had thought that he had lost it irrevocably in the flames.

"Thanks, Dante." he said quietly and honestly, and sincerely looked up at his brother. He gently ran a hand over Nero's head before carefully turning over a few other pages to look at the damage the book had suffered.

"I ... after ... I looked for you everywhere. Just all I found was the book, I'm really sorry, Vergil." Dante apologized and knelt by the sofa to look up at Vergil.

"This is yours as well." he said and handed him the sword that Dante had been holding behind his back until just now. Vergil grabbed Yamato, sighing deeply and looking at it with mixed feelings. He felt the power emanating from the sword, it pulsed and flowed into him, it felt like a hug to a long-lost friend.

"Yes ... that's mine too, I should have taken it with me." he said bitterly and put Yamato down next to him, but let his hand rest on it, the feeling of Yamato calmed him immensely.

"If I had known that you would have been in Hell all these years, I would have come to you." Dante continued after a long pause before he looked at the floor and hung his head. Vergil himself leaned forward slightly and carefully touched Dante's hair, stroking a few strands, ignoring the fact that his hand felt as if it was on fire.

"I know that little brother, I know that." he said and took a short deep breath and continued to stroke his head gently before he withdrew his hand, and put it on Yamato again. He didn't know why he reacted so strangely to Dante, maybe because his body just didn't want anyone to touch him except from Nero? Speaking of his son to whom he now looked and gave a loving look.

"I think we will stay here a bit and Nero maybe we will find a home too." he said and knew from the corner of his eye that Dante was looking at him with open mouth at the words.

"Or do you mind brother?" he asked challengingly with a small smile in his eyes and looked at Dante.

* * *

"No!" Dante immediately said after his brother's question that he wanted them to stay, he would do anything for it. He didn't miss the little nekish smile either, which stole for a moment on Vergil's lips before he nodded gently.

"Then we stay." Vergil replied and finally put the book aside to Yamato and pulled his son onto his lap so that he could snuggle up to him, which Nero did immediately.

"Yeah! We stay!" shouted Nero happily and looked from one to the other with a grin.

"Yes Kid!" Dante exclaimed too and just couldn't help but be happy like a little child. It was perhaps premature to think that everything was good. But as long as Vergil really believed him that it was him and no copy that he was the real Dante, he could live with everything his brother asked for. Alone where Verg had voluntarily touched him and ran through his hair, he had to pull himself together not to take his hand and hold onto it. For a short time he had also been about to make disappointed noises, but he was still able to swallow them.

He was so fucking happy right now!

"Well what do you think of that you are eating now?" he suggested before he did anything stupid and maybe pulled Vergil to hug him after all.

"If you have something ..." was only the answer he got from his brother and he jumped to his feet, saluted and grinned.

"Got it, I'll be right back!" he also said before he went into the kitchen to the soup he had ordered Vergil, with his brother's quiet giggle still in his ears.

Shortly afterwards the soup ended up in the microwave and he found that he was still grinning like a child, a big thirty-one year old child. But he had his brother back, his brother would stay, now he just had to kill the assholes that had hurt his brother then everything was perfect for him.

"Here it is, I hope you like it." it had taken less than five minutes to return to his brother with a plate of warm soup. Only he was undecided, should he hold the plate or not? Nero was still sitting on his mother's lap, just now had the book in his hand and carefully flipped through the pages.

"Nero." a word from Vergil and the boy slipped next to his mother on the sofa with the book, leaning against Vergil.

"I'll test it, but as long as you haven't cooked it, it should be edible." Ouch, he felt so struck by the words! He had only mixed up salt and sugar once when they had baked cookies with their mother, only once!

"No, I didn't cook." Quiet nod from Vergil who simply took the plate from his brother and began to eat in silence.

Dante himself pulled up one of the armchairs that stood here and simply watched his brother from there. Glanced at Nero for a second, who smiled at him satisfied, before looking at the book again. Yes now everything was really good, everything felt right, so right that he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment and didn't notice how all his tension dropped and he just fell asleep in the armchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to find the right poem, but thanks to the good William Blake I finally found it. A little bit about Vergil’s past was also revealed, I hope you enjoy the information ... The villain who is Nero’s dad has also been given a name, believe me, he’s going to haunt all three from now on.


	7. distraction gone wrong

Two days later. Dante still couldn't believe his luck, his brother was alive and Verg even had a son. His life had changed completely. When he alone thought of waking up in the armchair a few days ago and realizing he had a blanket spread over him. A comfortably warm feeling had spread in his stomach. That was quickly overshadowed by concern, at least until he checked whether his brother and Nero were still in the apartment. He had found them both asleep snuggled close together in bed, Yamato within Vergil's reach. He had slipped down the door frame and had really suppressed tears. Then he had called Morrison that he would not accept any more jobs in the near future and that he should therefore move them all to Lady. That he should be careful about his money, well he had just told Morrison he needed a break, which somehow sat. He knew enough about living on credit. Right now he was really taking advantage of what Morrison gave him without asking too much. He just didn't want to leave Vergil alone with Nero for too long in his weakened state.

He had promised that he would be there for Vergil and Nero, he did not want to break this promise. Who knows if Vergil would change his mind otherwise. He didn't want to risk it, he didn't want to lose his brother again.

He sighed where he ran through his wet hair, he had needed the shower even if it hadn't brought him any clarity. Would Lady also comply with his request? After speaking to Morrison, he called her and asked if she could do some shopping for him. He himself had only gone to the supermarket, but not without leaving a note. The note was not even necessary, none of his guests had been awake when he came back fully packed. He even bought a couple of books that were on sale, no idea what they were about but books were books, right? Later he had checked and noticed most of them were romance novels and cookbooks, not necessarily the best for reading to a child. But Vergil hadn't beheaded him or stabbed him with the Yamato, he was happy about that.

Yesterday they checked to see if any of the recipes in the cookbook could be cooked. In the end he had to go shopping again and he had also thought of the little marshmallows his brother had loved so much in the past. He had placed them discreetly on the bedside table in the bedroom, where Vergil had just been in the bathroom, today he had seen the package was empty, he would buy him new ones. This time he would buy a large supply and hide it in one of the empty kitchen cupboards. This thought made him smile where he looked at himself, in the bathroom mirror, dressed only in a towel and realized he had to shave again. So where was his razor?

"Dante?" a quiet voice knocking on the door and he opened it and saw Nero.

"Yep? What is it?" he asked and watched the little one switch from one leg to the other, someone had to go to the toilet.

"I have to ... pee." Dante just giggled and ruffled Nero's hair.

"Then come I'll pick you up on the toilet." he urgently had to buy such a stool so that the boy could do it himself, but it didn't bother him that he had to help Nero.

He also watched how Nero took off his pants, one of his boxers had been sewn by Vergil so that the boy would have something on below. It wasn't a permanent solution, just as his brother was still wearing his clothes that were clearly too big for Verg, but it would be enough for the moment. He had been surprised at all where Vergil could sew, they hadn’t just learned that from their father or mother. The question about it had been on the tip of his tongue when Vergil asked if he had a needle, thread and scissors. But he hadn't asked, rather turned his apartment upside down and actually found the required things. Nero had answered his question later when Vergil lay down for an afternoon nap. The boy had said that Vergil always mended her clothes, washed them as well. After that, Nero stopped talking, as if he remembered bad things. He'd just pulled him close and gently squeezed him and rubbed his back. Whatever had silenced the boy, he would make sure he got rid of it.

"Ready!" said Nero and Dante picked him up and put him down on the toilet seat, he himself just kept looking for his razor.

"Ah found!" Dante exclaimed and closed the cabinet under his sink again and showed Nero his prey.

"What's this?" the question from Nero and Dante just grinned, he had expected the question. Nero had asked a lot in the last few days and he was happy to answer all questions as far as he could.

"It's a razor, so you can remove your beard. Much easier than with knives or something similar. By that I'll get rid of all this white stubble, like to watch?" he told him and Nero just nodded and slid off the toilet after he was done.

"Yes, if I may." was Nero's answer and he just nodded and went over to the toilet to flush the toilet before he picked up the little one so he could wash his hands in the sink.

"Of course, practice early if you should get a beard later." he said and then set him down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Seated securely? Good." Vergil would certainly behead him like that if something happened to Nero. Perhaps it wasn't his best idea to put him on the edge of the bathtub, but that way the boy could see better where he turned on the razor and then showed him how to shave himself with it.

"... This is how you do it and in difficult places you have to move your head a little back and forth so that you can get to all places." he explained to Nero just as he saw Vergil in the mirror leaning against the door frame.

"Did we wake you Vergil?" he asked and just continued to shave, it would be stupid if he stopped halfway, that would look like shit.

"No. Are you explaining to Nero right know how to shave?" Vergil asked rather and didn’t let his gaze wander from Dante, at most for a moment to convince himself that Nero was sitting safely.

"Yep, practice early." Dante explained and swallowed hard, this look from Vergil who didn't want to leave him, unsettled him. But at least he saw that his brother looked a little better today than two days ago. His face was beginning to look healthier, pale but far better than it was days ago, so very different from his tanned skin. Vergil had always looked paler than him, but that was simply because his brother was a bookworm.

"Mom never shaved. Maybe I never need that either. But it's fun to watch." just threw in Nero who looked from one to the other and wiggled his feet where he continued to hold on to the edge of the tub so that nothing happened to him. A short, low giggle escaped Vergil at the words where he took two steps and took Nero in his arms.

"I think you have to do that later." Vergil said fondly and brushed a few strands from his son's face.

"How so?" the little one asked and Vergil just smiled at him briefly.

"Call it instinct." he spoke calmly and wistfully looked over Nero's head in the direction of Dante for a moment, before nodding to him and walking out of the bathroom with Nero.

Dante just wasn't sure how to interpret this conversation, somehow he had missed something. The answer was sure to be right in front of him, but he just didn't see it. Vergil had never shaved himself, but would Nero have to?

"Shit!" he just got it, the little one was an alpha, just like him. No wonder that the dwarf had such a strong protective instinct. No wonder that Vergil seemed so wistful, he hadn't had any good experiences with alphas so far. Her father had left them both, then whatever had happened in Hell that had led to Nero ... and now Vergil's own son was an Alpha too. His mother had been human at the time, maybe that's why she hadn't known which of them was an Omega or Alpha. But would Sparda have known if he had stayed with them longer? Or did he perhaps recognize it? After all, he had explained to them that the Alpha had to be there for the Omega and vice versa ... his memories of these conversations were just too blurry.

He washed his face with cold water after he finished shaving and considered whether or not to bring up the subject. But it was still too early, did he even have the right to address that? He preferred to look in the bedroom to see if his brother was there, he needed fresh clothes. Fortunately it wasn't like that where he went to the closet to get dressed. Somehow he just had the idea that Vergil didn't want to see him naked. In general, he avoided touching him as best he could. It hurt that Vergil avoided him like that, but he told himself that Vergil just needed time. He had accepted blood from him again yesterday. Vergil had been sitting in the chair and he had offered his wrist from behind him. He had to pull himself together hard not to get a boner. But the sight of Vergil gently grasping his wrist in both hands and then biting him, plus those long eyelashes that he saw with his eyes half-closed. He had to think of the ugliest demons he knew as quickly as possible. It hadn't quite worked and he had clenched his other hand into a fist until his knuckles were white. In addition, his own demand to bite his brother in the neck in order to mark him for himself. The urge had been overwhelming and he had been shopping for food quickly afterwards.

How much he would have liked to face a horde of demons to distract himself, but he was only shopping and afterwards the three of them cooked together. There was homemade spagetti with a delicious sauce. He and Nero had been responsible for cutting the vegetables while Vergil had made sure that they both didn't mess it up. Nero's face was full of sauce while eating, which made him laugh several times. Vergil of course not, no, he had eaten his small portion without saying a single word. After that Verg had taken care of lovingly cleaning Nero's face and he himself had felt out of place with this intimacy that had reigned between Vergil and Nero. He was clearly thinking too much again!

"So where is my breakfast?" That's why he threw it into the room when he got into the kitchen. Normally it would be a miracle to get him out of bed before noon, but since he had more responsibility, his body had decided to wake up earlier, whole three hours.

He looked around now in the kitchen where everyone was. Nero and Vergil were already sitting at the dining table, Nero tried to inhale his cornflakes. He had bought him some with chocolate flavor and some with honey, today it was the one with chocolate. Vergil himself had no food in front of him and _somehow_ he believed that his brother _somehow_ didn't want to eat either.

"You can make your own breakfast brother, you are big now." simple words from Vergil and Dante himself just hissed sourly.

"A large bowl of cereal would have been enough." replied Dante and looked at Vergil who seemed unsure? He looked briefly at the two types of cereal and then at his brother again. Didn't he have breakfast because his brother didn't know which type he wanted to eat? He blinked and saw nothing more of the uncertainty in his brother's face, who also preferred to look straight at Nero as if he wanted to avoid Dante's gaze. Now he could make that easy for his brother, he thought to himself where he grabbed one of the large bowls and simply filled in both types of cornflakes before he drowned them with milk.

"You should also eat something, blood, and just something for lunch is not really much." Dante tried to convince his brother to eat something too. It hadn't really worked yesterday, maybe today? When he took the first spoon with his cereal in his mouth and chewed to continue afterwards, he thought about how he could go on trying to persuade his brother.

"It's more than I need, one meal is enough." And Dante hadn't made it again, at least Nero ate a lot of food and he seemed to like it.

"But breakfast is important, supposedly the most important meal of the day." He just kept trying, he had a stubborn head too and Vergil would have to learn that again if necessary. Vergil could be very unyielding, but so was he! What his brother did afterwards surprised him very much.

* * *

  
Vergil hadn't even been awake an hour and his brother was now trying to convince him to do something banal. Maybe if Dante and Nero hadn’t woken him up, more likely if Dante hadn’t ... but so he didn’t really feel like complying with the request that he should eat something. His stomach was just not used to eating a lot, in the last few weeks in prison he had hardly eaten, if at all. Lunch was really sufficient, with the blood he got from Dante. His body was doing better that way without eating too much. He didn't want to overdo it. It was enough for him that he hadn't known what his brother wanted for breakfast. If only it had been one kind of these cereal, but two? Dante seemed to have seen through this in him too, when he had simply poured both of them into his bowl. Now he knew and he would make sure that his brother also got a bowl of cereal before he complained again and annoyed him with it.

But when he still felt this look on himself from his brother, he really just stole Dante's spoon and pulled the bowl over to eat from it.

"What?" he asked after he had eaten the first bite of it, far too sweet for his taste, but his brother's expression was priceless for it, so it was worth continuing to eat.

"Nothing ... nothing ..." Dante's speechless words where he still didn't look away from him, which made him just stare at _his_ bowl.

"You can have the rest of it right away, I don't want to eat all of your most important meal of the day, Dante." he replied, looking at him through the strands of his hair.

"Alright ... alright." A speechless Dante was really excellent, it reminded him of old times.

"May I have some more food, mom?" Nero asked at that moment and looked over at his son who had already inhaled his first portion completely.

"Of course you can have more Nero. Would you be so nice Dante? At least I'm eating right now." He kept teasing his brother and it even felt really good, so inside he smiled to himself where he forced himself to eat more.

He wouldn't get much into his stomach anymore, he protested after just a few spoons, but maybe he should really eat a little more. After all, he wanted to regain his strength quickly so that he could defend himself and Nero too. All well and good that Dante was there, but what if he wasn't there and what happened? Yesterday and the day before yesterday he had been shopping after all, what if something had happened during that time? Just as Dante hadn't woken him up to tell him, no, he had let him sleep. He didn't deny that he needed this sleep, but this patronage ... it was uncomfortable for him. Dante had never treated him like that before; they had always been on the same level, but now the balance had shifted to his disadvantage.

He sighed at the thought and pushed the bowl back over to Dante's side, just in time for his son to receive his second serving from Dante.

"Eat up." he now simply ordered Dante and looked out the window what was in the kitchen. He had no urge to actually go out, although he would like to get an overview. But he didn't feel ready for it yet, he lacked his earlier suppleness and elegance, he tormented himself with every step he took. He could take more steps now without taking a break, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed a distraction!

* * *

  
"Tony!" loud words coming from the office downstairs.

"Where are you? Wake up, you sleepyhead, when I go shopping for you! Don't make me come up!" Dante was shocked at the words and looked at his brother as he tensed up immediately. A look at Nero, this one wasn't better off either, he even dropped the spoon into the bowl.

"Shit!" it escaped him and he felt his brother's icy gaze on him.

"Tony?" that name sounded so wrong in Vergil's mouth.

"Nero." a single word from Verg and he watched as the boy immediately stretched out his arms to his mother and Vergil quickly withdrew into the bedroom. He had fucked up that was just very clear to him.

"Fuck." he uttered and pushed the chair away, just leaving his food. So much for a relaxed breakfast mood. Maybe he should have informed Vergil that he had sent someone out to get some things for him, maybe. Now that was clearly too late. One look into the bedroom and he only saw how his brother was sitting on the bed, scowling in his direction. He had Yamato drawn, ready to attack if he had to. He just didn't see Nero, was he hiding?

"This is Lady, a friend. I'll ... be right back then I'll explain everything." he promised him when he opened the door to his apartment and took several steps down at once.

At the bottom he looked up again briefly, ignoring Lady's gaze at himself. The door upstairs was still open, maybe Vergil would be listening? For that he had at least left her open, he had nothing to hide from his brother.

"What's wrong with you? Wake up this early, clean, shaved and dressed?" Lady's words brought him back and he looked at her as she handled two large shopping bags and finally put them on the sofa.

"Morrison called me you're taking a break? What's wrong with you?" Lady just asked again and Dante rubbed the back of his head. He didn't really want to mention that he had visitors, he hardly believed that Vergil would approve of that. Lady was human and even if she were a half demon or a whole, he hardly believed that it would make things any better. Not after what Vergil and Nero had been through.

"Well, I woke up earlier ..." he tried to distract her, which only earned him a scowl from her. She didn't believe him, that much was clear.

"Of course, and demons will stop attacking earth from now on." she said with a dry sense of humor.

"I went through the night?" maybe these words helped, he thought. Lady just shook her head and looked around the office, not much rubbish had been added because instead of ordering he had been shopping for food and then cooking with Vergil and the kid.

"You are not twenty anymore, why does it look so neat here? Do you have visitors?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damn she was good.

"Well ..." he started, ignoring that piercing look from her.

"Perhaps." he continued his sentence and just went to the shopping bags, just distracting himself with it and hopefully she too.

"Do you know how hard it was to find something based on just your description? The boy is up to my knee, about the size? Is between 4 and 5 maybe?" Lady grumbled at him and sighed where she finally unpacked the bag and a lot of children's clothes came out.

"What do you need them for anyway? You know that I'll make you pay for them?" she just continued and Dante just nodded, secretly hoping that all of the clothes would fit Nero.

"I ..." he started.

"Tony talk, goddamn it! What do you need these kids clothes for, did you suddenly become a father or what? Do you have to ingratiate yourself with any woman?" It wasn't like that in all the years he had never had anyone, be it man or woman, but to hear it like that, especially when the door was open upstairs.

"It's not a woman. It's complicated Lady." it escaped him and he ran a hand through his hair.

He didn't want Vergil to misunderstand what Lady was saying. Damn it over the years he had thought his brother would be dead if he'd known earlier ... in his heart there was only Vergil, but he too had needed some distraction now and then. Why was he thinking of something like that now? He grunted in a bad mood and tried to collect himself.

"Thanks for bringing the things over to me, but could you please go now?" not very friendly his choice of words but he wanted to be with Vergil, his nerves were just tense.

"What? I buy something for you and now something like that? I also bought the books you wanted, you know what kind of work it was to find Blake Books? Not to mention you wanted to have children's books too!" she snapped at Dante and he just didn't know what to do next.

"The clothes are for my son and the books are for me." it came from above the stairs and Vergil looked down coldly and fatally at Lady, Nero was hidden between Vergils legs.

"Fuck!" it escaped Dante, how should he explain it now?

"Language Tony ... my son is present." Was Dante wrong or was his brother's tone even colder?

"This is my brother, Lady ..." he explained and looked up at Vergil who was holding on to the railing, but otherwise he couldn't judge how he was doing, the expression he was wearing was unreadable.

"You have a brother?" clearly Lady was overwhelmed with this information.

"Yes .. uh yes." Dante's words and he looked from Vergil back to Lady and still thought about how he could clear the situation.

"When you're finally finished, brother. Your breakfast is waiting." it came from Vergil and he looked up again, just saw the back of him before he and Nero disappeared into the apartment again.

"Uhh that's a block of ice." Lady escaped and she rubbed her arms, where she watched the strange man disappear into Tony's apartment.

Dante sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his brother would definitely kill him, definitely!

"Well he's not doing so well right now and I'm taking care of him." it escaped Dante defeated.

"He didn't seem particularly sick to me, but fine, I'm gone. You have a lot to explain to me next time, Tony." Dante simply nodded and simply put the clothes back in one of the shopping bags, he hoped that he could calm Vergil down with the new things.

"Next time, I promise." Dante just said and saw how Lady simply disappeared with a wave of her hand in his direction, towards the exit door. For a moment he just let himself fall on the sofa with the bags and rubbed his face. He was so glad that Lady just hadn't shot his brother, mostly her fingers were faster than he'd like for that matter. Who knows if his brother would have survived in the condition in which he was? Maybe he shouldn't have given Lady a second key to the Devil May Cry?

But the thoughts did not bring him anything. He should rather go up to Vergil quickly to clarify the situation before his brother came up with stupid ideas like leaving him. So he gathered up all his courage, grabbed the two bags after he got up to face Vergil's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm writing Lady, hope you guys like her. She has a good talent for showing up at the wrong time, poor Spardas, after all, the morning was so peaceful.


	8. wrong decisions

In the course of his life, Nero had seen his mother angry before, but never like now. Was she mad at all? He could not fully assess the situation, he only knew when his mother pronounced his name like that it was important that he obeyed her. That's why he had stretched out his arms without questioning and let her carry him into the bedroom. Maybe she wasn't angry, but was scared? Nero really tried to find out what had gotten into his mother, especially since she had seemed really relaxed the last few days. He didn't refuse when his mother hid him in the wardrobe. He didn't want to worry his mother any more, even if he didn't want to leave her side.

He himself also had to admit that he was afraid, this strange voice he had heard and called Dante Tony confused and unsettled him. Maybe his mother felt the same way, after all, Moms hands had been really cold and she had disappeared into the bedroom with him pretty quickly.

Through a gap between the wardrobe doors he could also watch his mother sitting on the bed and looking at the door. The sword that Dante had given her was ready to hand on her lap. He had last seen his mother so focused when they had fled from hell. Was his mother thinking about fleeing here again? He liked it here, Dante was nice and looked after both of them. Dante was so much better than his father! He nibbled his lower lip and wondered if he should try talking to his mom. But when he heard steps and words from Dante, he preferred to hide deep in the closet between Dante's clothes. After the footsteps had subsided, he dared to peek out and noticed how his mother's tension slowly eased.

"Mom?" he asked softly and crept on the bed to sit next to his mother.

"Nero, I didn't say you should come out!" she barked at him about it and he winced. No, his mother was not in a good mood when he finally heard her sigh and saw the sword being put to the other side, he dared to look at her again.

"I'm sorry, Nero." apologetic words and he was pulled into his mother's lap. He got a kiss on his head afterwards, before he noticed how damp it was on his scalp, did his mother cry?

"I'm sorry that I lost my temper Nero." Words spoken softly and a bit broken, he looked up at her again and saw the tears slide down his mother's cheek.

Nero put out a hand quite automatically to wipe away the tears and smile at his mother with the best smile he had.

"It's okay mom." No, he wasn't angry with her, he knew that she wasn't so upset about him. That's why he hugged her and wouldn't let go of her anytime soon.

"Mom we're staying right? I like it here and Dante is so nice, not like father." he tried to talk to her now and shook himself slightly when he thought of his father.

Father wasn't a nice demon. He had hurt his mother very often and he had seen it often enough. It had happened enough that he'd sat in the corner of the room with his eyes closed and hands over his ears. He had always imagined he was somewhere else, as his mother had taught him. But often it had not been easy to ignore his mother's noises in pain even though she had been quiet. His father had been cruel, Dante was so completely different. Whether Dante was a demon or not, he liked him! Mom liked him too, he knew that and therefore he would prevent them from run away again.

"Dante ... Dante will definitely explain himself, he said so. Mom please!" he begged and looked up at his mother who seemed strangely absent. She was probably thinking.

"Dante wanted to explain a lot more things to me, he can't do that when we're no longer here. Besides, where do we get food and blood from?" He was really racking his little brains over it, trying to somehow improve the mood.

"It's okay, Nero ..." deep breaths from his mother and he waited for more words.

"We stay. You're right." he was happy and hugged his mother even more and happily noticed how she finally returned the hug.

"I'll only shorten Dante's head if he doesn't have a reasonable explanation to come up with." added his mother and he was only pressed a little more to her chest, which caused him to close his eyes satisfied for a moment.

He had done his job, he had persuaded his mother to stay here, Dante had to clarify the rest with his mom.

"Mom? I'm still hungry, can I continue to eat?" he asked softly after his stomach growled and heard a soft laugh after that.

"In a moment, first I have to teach my brother a lesson that he deserves because he didn't inform me that we are expecting visitors." Vergil explained and Nero just nodded. It would have been easier and he and his mother wouldn't have been so scared, if Dante had told them. If he ever made a mistake, he was also taught how to do it right by his mother, so it was only normal that Dante would now also get a lesson.

"Okay." there was therefore only from him and watched his mother conjure up a smile on her face, which he did not know.

* * *

Vergil had a treacherous smile on his face after he had finally calmed down. He came up with a plan how he made Dante pay for scared him so much. If his brother had just told him it would have been a very different subject. He would not have been particularly happy about it, but he would have accepted it, after all he and Nero were guests here. His brother wanted him to stay, why didn't he just tell him? Was that one of those attempts to spare him again?

At the moment he really didn't know what upset him more. That he had lost his composure and had become loud with Nero was very high up. But also that Dante simply hadn't told him. The latter still upset him, where he ran a hand over his eyes, wiped away the last remains of the tears. It had just been too much for him, he had felt transported back, back to hell. There he hadn't been in control of his daily routine for a long time either, simply had to accept when Amdusias or another demon had come into his rooms.

In addition, his thoughts after Nero's birth that Amdusias wanted to take Nero away from him were bad enough. And actually he had thought that he had buried these memories deep inside himself. He just blamed it on the shock that he wasn't himself right now. That he was not able to relegate the memories to the appropriate place where they belonged. That they had crawled so overwhelmingly into the daylight annoyed him, it only showed him clearly that he was still not really fit.

That his brother was still not back also upset him. So he would just take it in hand. It was time for Dante to learn his lesson.

"Let's check on Dante, but you're hiding behind me Nero." he said to his son and put him down on the ground, then he got up himself and looked at his sword. For a moment he was tempted to take Yamato with him, but he left it here. It wouldn't do him any good if he hurt Dante, even if the temptation was great. Fortunately, he felt well enough that he got to the front door without much difficulty, briefly inhaled and exhaled before putting on an ice cold expression that he had perfected in hell in over twenty years.

Then he stepped over the threshold of the apartment door to step out into the hallway and hold onto the banister with both hands. He fixed Dante and the woman with a cold look, only noticed how Nero was covered between his legs as he had been told. From there he also listened to the conversation for a moment before raising his voice himself.

"The clothes are for my son and the books are for me." cold precise words, he did not let any emotion into his voice.

That his brother only noticed him now, really ridiculous, his brother would not survive a few days in hell if he was so careless with his surroundings. That he dared to curse because of it ...

"Language _Tony_ ... my son is present." he spoke in an even colder voice. His brother should realize that he had screwed up and that he had to pay for it soon. This timid stuttering from Dante also bothered him considerably and he regretted leaving Yamato in the bedroom. And was he wrong or was the woman stupid? Didn't she see the similarities between him and Dante? Really? His hands only gripped the railing more tightly and he had to control himself not to go down to Dante's office.

"When you're finally finished, brother. Your breakfast is waiting." he said rather and emphasized the word brother very clearly. After these words he turned on his heel to go back to the apartment with Nero.

Vergil immediately turned towards the kitchen, after all, he hadn't forgotten that his son was still hungry.

"Eat all you want now, Nero." he told him now and put him back on the chair where Nero's bowl had still stood untouched. He himself went to the window to let in some fresh air.

Vergil thought of his brother and wondered how long it would take for him to show up in the apartment. If he had to admit it, what upset him now was that his brother had friends. Who knows if there wasn't someone else in his brother's life who owned Dante's heart? After all, they had mutually thought that the other one was dead. Was there any room for him and Nero at all? Just because his brother was being nice to him didn't mean it had to last forever. Especially if there really was someone in Dante's life who owned his heart, he disliked the thought ... It had always been _his_ brother, _his_ little brother, no one else. He sighed. He hated it so much when he got sentimental.

"I'm taking a bath Nero, eat up." he said and looked briefly at his son, his son would be fine on his own. Vergil knew that Dante would take care of him when his brother was back upstairs. He was also really happy when his son just gave him a knowing look and nodded and just continued eating his breakfast. That's why he quickly retired to the bathroom, especially when he heard Dante's footsteps on the stairs. He would talk to him later, he just wanted a relaxed bath to get rid of the last pent-up tension. That's why he locked the door to the bathroom, he didn't want to be disturbed when he took his bath.

* * *

Dante had prepared several answers on the way upstairs with the two heavy shopping bags. But he noticed that he didn't really need them when he found Nero alone in the kitchen. He put the bags down and looked at Nero, who continued to eat comfortably and had even simply pulled Dante's bowl towards him to finish it.

"Where's Vergil?" it escaped him confused and Nero looked up from his meal, swallowed to answer.

"Mom is bathing in the tub." so much for Dante bothering to come up with answers.

The way Nero looked, he didn't seem really worried, sometimes he thought the boy was older than he actually was. But with what he had probably experienced, no wonder, he himself had to grow up pretty quickly. He had been on his own. Only in Nero's case did he at least still have Vergil by his side and now him.

The question now is how should he continue? Should he just give his brother the time he needed in the bathroom? It would really be more advisable and easier on the nerves if he did it. But the longer he put off this conversation, the more Vergil could misunderstand something and he didn't want that. He could possibly misinterpret something else, think that between him and Lady is something for example. She was just a good friend, it had never crossed his mind, even when he was drunk. That he was even thinking about it, he should just talk to his brother. Show him that he wasn't quite as hot-headed as he was when they were kids. He hoped Vergil would believe him.

"Nero? There is clothes for you in one of the bags. I hope it fits you. You can just try everything on when you have finished eating. I need to talk to your mother about what just happened." he spoke calmly to Nero and walked off towards the bathroom. Left Nero behind in the kitchen with the shopping bags.

"Vergil?" he asked when he got to the door and knocked, then even tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked.

"Verg, I need to talk to you." he said through the closed door and didn't know what to do next, he wanted to look his brother in the face when he talked so that he could see how honestly he meant his words.

"Then talk." only his brother's voice came from the bathroom and he grumbled.

"I want to look you in the face when I talk to you." he tried to convince his brother to open the door for him.

"If it's that important, wait until I'm done." was only given by Vergil as an answer.

"Please Vergil." he said pleadingly and waited what felt like an eternity until he heard wet footsteps going to the bathroom door and then away again, probably back to the bathtub. He waited a moment until he opened the door and then slowly went into the bathroom.

"Sit down." Vergil asked Dante when he came into the bathroom and Dante obeyed his brother, just sat on the toilet seat.

"Now speak what you want." there was next from Vergil and Dante could only watch as Vergil sang deeper into the tub which was filled with a lot of foam. It was good that he had thought of something like that while shopping, so hopefully Vergil could feel more comfortable when he was already pressuring him so that he wanted to talk to him in the bathroom.

"Um, yes ..." started Dante, rubbing the back of his head, how should he start now? He was finally in the bathroom and could look his brother in the face and now the words were missing.

"I'm sorry." yes that was a good start, he thought, he should go on with it.

"I should have told you about calling Lady. I asked her to buy some clothes for Nero and a few books for both of you. I didn't mean to bother you with that, I didn't think it was that important." he explained further, looking over at his brother the whole time.

"Foolish of you." it escaped Vergil and he looked at his brother at the words and then looked away from him again.

"Something else?" he asked afterwards and Dante got the bad feeling that he should have talked to him later because of Vergil's behavior. But he didn't want to worry about it. He would just tell now everything that was on his mind.

"Nothing is going on between me and Lady." that's why he produced it.

"What do I care?" gave it back as a cold answer from Vergil and Dante was now pretty sure that something was bothering his brother.

"It's very much your business, you are my brother after all." he replied and perhaps he should have reconsidered his choice of words, he noticed that when Vergil sank deeper than he was already in the tub and just clicked his tongue disapprovingly at Dante's words.

"Tell me what I don't already know, brother." after a pause Vergil's words and he looked at him coldly.

"It is none of my business what you have for bed stories. You saved me and Nero, I am grateful to you for that. I will also look for my own apartment and a job as soon as I feel good so that I don't burden you with me and Nero any more." Vergil went on, looking the whole time at Dante, who had turned pale with the words.

Something went wrong here, very wrong Dante thought where he had got his head back to working. The conversation wasn't planned that way. He had only wanted to assure Vergil that there was no one in his life, there had always only been his brother for him.

"Verg ... I didn't mean it like that." he said haltingly and didn't know what to do next.

"Then articulate yourself correctly Dante." did Vergil sound annoyed at the words? He just didn't think about it, his body acted on its own and before he knew it he was kneeling next to the bathtub, put both hands on Vergil's face to turn him around and just kissed him stormily. He noticed immediately that he shouldn't have done that a second later, he noticed how completely his brother was tense and he tried to get away from him, even biting his lip to loosen himself. Vergil's hands clung to Dante's and when Vergil finally managed to pull them away from his face. A single word hastily escaped Vergil's lips.

"Out!" He stared at Dante in anger and something else indefinable. In any case, Dante immediately obeyed Vergil's order and fled the bathroom.

Dante stopped in the living room and would like to hit his head against the wall. He had just made a big mistake. He wanted to prove to Vergil that he wasn't hot-headed and what had he done? He hadn't thought about it and just used his strength as Alpha to impose on Vergil. He had kissed him without his permission and that his brother hadn't liked it was obvious. He didn't know how to straighten it out somehow. If his body didn't long for another kiss, his thinking would be easier. But when he touched his lips with his own it was like a short circuit for him until his brother's panic had brought him into reality. He had been no better at the moment than the demon who had forced himself on his brother in hell. He was even worse, he knew his brother had been through bad things and had done it anyway.

"Fuck!" it escaped him quietly. He had to get out of the apartment urgently. He had to clear his head and he couldn't do that here.

"Nero? I'm just outside I forgot something yesterday while shopping." he called and looked for the boy he found in the bedroom trying to put on his new clothes.

"I'll be back soon, make sure you and your mom are fine, okay?" he said and ran through the boy's hair and examined him in his new clothes for a moment.

"The clothes suit you, best show them to your mom when she's out of the bathroom." he said and just tried to smile at Nero, not to let anything leak out how tense he was.

"See you soon Dante." Nero said and smiled up at him before he pulled on another piece of clothing to try it on.

Dante quickly finished getting dressed that he was ready for outside. But before he went outside he put on his gun holster, in the office for his pistols. He didn't want to go shopping, no he needed a fight, somewhere he would definitely find one that would hopefully distract him from the shit he'd made. Maybe he would even enlighten him on how to get out of the crap he'd made. Finally, he quickly pulled on his gloves and discovered the fingerprints Vergil had left on the back of his hands. He had to find a solution, he had to! With these thoughts he now left his office in search of demons.

* * *

Vergil's whole body trembled. He hadn't expected Dante's reaction. No, he had been so naive to trust his brother to respect the distance he was looking for. He hadn't avoided touching Dante for nothing, he couldn't handle touches! They had been forced upon him for the past few decades, and now his brother was doing the same. Even if it was just a kiss, what if Dante did it again? He couldn't defend himself effectively at the moment, he was too weak for it. He had to go, he just had to go very quickly and far away. Only his body didn't obey him. He preferred to clutch his upper arms more tightly, where he wrapped himself around his body trying to contain the tremors. He also preferred to close his eyes where he noticed that his vision was blurred, he just gave in.

Everything was just too much for him right now. He just shouldn't have let Dante come into the bathroom. But since he had begged for it, he hadn't thought anything bad. He just thought that Dante was trying to explain the situation to him. At least that was how it started. But how it had ended ... just thinking about it again about the kiss made his body shake even more. Part of him wanted more of it, more than a kiss, only he was afraid of that. He didn't want to be dependent on anyone anymore, he wanted to be free at last! Didn't he deserve it? A choked scream came at the thought and he bit his lip to contain it. Nero shouldn't see him in this state. Just keep thinking of Nero, at least that made him not break in completely, he just couldn't allow himself that. He didn't want to appear weak! Only he couldn't pull himself together forever and finally he collapsed crying and sobbing in the full bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a little complicated to write, so it took me more hours than usual to write it. But I hope the result is okay. Many wrong decisions were also made in the chapter. But I can say one thing, it will get better.
> 
> P.S. Actually, I had planned the chapter very differently, but characters wouldn't listen to me, that's the result of it now.


	9. Clear words

Hours later, more than Dante had thought, he finally came home. He was completely covered in demon blood and entrails, he had discovered the nest on the outskirts and of course he had rushed blindly into it. He had to defeat several Empusa queens and many small Empusa who had stood in his way. Now when he unlocked the door to his office and finally climbed the stairs up to his apartment, he didn't really think about the fight anymore, rather he hoped Vergil was still there so he could apologize, his blood was calm enough for that, that hopefully he wouldn't screw it up this time.

"I'm back." he said when he pushed open the door and stopped in the hallway, what was Lady doing in his apartment?

"Wonderful, it was about time _Dante_ ..." she said and slapped him.

"Whatever you've been through." she continued, scowling at him.

"I don't care, how was that your brother is ill? How was that you wanted to take care of him? Without me he would probably still be in the tub and Nero completely upset! Your brother was competing with a Smurf!"

* * *

Hours before. Nero had tried on all his new clothes and finally decided what he wanted to show his mother, only she was still in the bathroom, that confused him. It didn't normally take his mother that long for a bath, was it because Dante had spoken to her before? He decided to give her a little more time and therefore sat down in front of the television, Dante had explained to him how it worked. Only after the one series that went on for over an hour did he start to worry, where was his mom? He wanted to look and he hoped that his mother was fine. Dante had said he should take care of her while he was shopping and that's why he went to the bathroom and noticed that the door was open.

"Mom?" insecure words from him. When he pushed the door open and finally went into the bathroom only to find his mother still in the tub. It had been several hours since Dante had left, had his mother been in the tub all the time?

"Mom?" it escaped him more desperately when he saw how blue his mother's lips were.

"Ner ... o .." soft, barely understandable words Vergil uttered as he weakly raised his head to look at Nero, with very red eyes.

"What happened mom?" two small hands holding on to the edge of the tub as he looked worriedly at his mother. The water had to be cold!

"You ... you have to get out of the water mom. It must be cold! Your lips are blue!" said Nero close to tears and didn't really know what to do next, he was too small to effectively help his mother out of the tub. But he could drain the water, he knew that.

That's why he quickly left the bathroom to get a chair from the kitchen to drag him into the bathroom. Then he put the chair so that he could climb on it, finally lay down on it and stretched his arm out into the icy water in search of the drain. When he found the plug, he pulled on it as hard as he could and was happy when he made it.

"Mother, the water is draining, but you still have to get out of the tub." begged Nero. Only when he got no reaction from his mother did he become even more afraid. That reminded him of the prison less than a week ago, and at some point his mother hadn't answered his words there either.

"Mom?" he tried again and grabbed her shoulder to shake it, shortly afterwards he shivered. His mother felt so cold! He let himself slide from the chair quickly to hurry into the bedroom, there were her blankets, one of them he would now simply spread over his mother. He hoped that Dante would get home quickly, his mother was not feeling well again and he didn't know why.

He rubbed his eyes at the thought, the day had started so well until the woman came to visit, after that ... after that everything had gotten worse. He really should have checked on his mother earlier, it was all his fault! He crawled back on the chair when he arrived with the blanket, checked that all the water had drained off before he pulled the blanket up and tried to cover his mother with it.

"Everything will be fine mom ... everything ... Dante will be home soon ..." he hiccuped with a sniff and rubbed his eyes again before taking a seat on the chair. He wasn't going to leave mom's side until Dante was there!

Nero must have dozed off on the back of the chair when he heard noises that clearly did not come from his mother and him. Was Dante back? A look at his mother who didn't really look better than before he covered her with the blanket. But Dante was back!

"I'll be right back mom, don't worry." quickly spoken words where he let himself slide from the chair, briefly he rubbed his arm, which was still wet, maybe he should have put on something with short arms after all. But he didn't care where he ran through the apartment towards the door, briefly he stood on tiptoe before he managed to open it and then go out into the hallway.

"Dante?" it escaped him shakily as he tried to see something in the twilight of the afternoon.

* * *

"Dante? I don't know any Dante, do you mean Tony?" said Lady, who was visiting Dante again because she just couldn't keep her nose out of Dante's business. He had just behaved too absurdly earlier and when she thought of the brother, about whom she hadn't known anything up to that moment ... something was completely wrong there. She wanted to get to the bottom of why Dante suddenly stopped taking jobs. Why he suddenly wanted to take care of his sick brother. She had known this idiot for over ten years and it had never happened before. So there was something fishy and she wanted to know what.

That was why she had gone after lunch to bomb Dante with her questions. And woe to him if he wouldn't answer her

"Who is Dante?" she asked again where she turned the light switch downstairs in the office and found the little boy from earlier on the railing upstairs:

"Tony, Dante is Tony." replied the boy and for her he looked rather disturbed, what had happened since she was gone?

"Can ... can you help my mother?" A quiet question that she only understood because she hadn't wasted any time and had climbed the stairs and was now standing next to the boy.

"By which?" she asked irritated and frowned, did Dante have more visitors whom she didn't know about?

"Mom is in the bathroom, but I can't get her out of there ..." Nero reported quietly and looked pleadingly at the strange woman.

"Sure, I can help." if someone was injured or something like that she would of course help, after all she was not a monster! Not like her father!

"Take me to her." she added and saw the boy quickly disappear into the apartment. She followed him with long steps straight into the bathroom and was surprised to find the brother from earlier in the tub.

"Can you help mom out of it? She's been in there for hours and ... and Dante isn't there ... I couldn't help her out ... Mom doesn't react to me either ..." the boy whined and she saw how dangerous it glittered in the eyes. She couldn't get on with crying children!

"Of course, just a second." said Lady and decided to just take the blanket off first so she could better grab Dante's brother afterwards. It was good that she often handled heavy weapons, so it was easy for her to carry a man who was obviously unconscious.

She then put Dante's brother down in bed and covered him with the other dry blanket that was lying here. The man had been really cold, and where she saw those blue lips she frowned in concern. She didn't want the man to freeze to death. Luckily she knew where the heater was and decided to turn it on completely, heat would hopefully help. She also went to Dante's closet to look for warm clothes and when she found an ugly old sweater that she had given him as a Christmas joke years ago, she was satisfied. After the sweater, she looked for warmer pants and didn't see any. For a moment she thought about what to do, but she would just put on Dante's brother the sweatpants she had seen in the bathroom. Hopefully the clothes would serve their purpose.

After Lady had thought through her plan, she also took her pants out of the bathroom. Then she pulled the covers off so she could dress Dante's brother. It wasn't easy to put the sweater on for him, but she finally made it. When she then got down to putting on his sweatpants, she stumbled in her movement. That wasn't normal human anatomy that she knew from men ... not that she was very interested in men, but somehow ... She shook her head, just now her discovery didn't matter either, where she continued to put the pants on him. Next, she pulled a pair of sports socks on to him that she had discovered in the closet before she covered him again completely.

Satisfied with her result, she rubbed her forehead before she looked at the boy who had been running after her the whole time and had not left her side.

"So and now tell me what I missed after I left. What's your name and your mother anyway?" she said and looked at the boy, something bothered her at the sight. Exactly the wet sleeve that she discovered.

"Come on, let's put some dry clothes on for you and then we'll sit down in bed with your mother while you tell me everything." said and done. Lady went into the living room with the boy to help him change the thin sweatshirt he had been wearing before.

* * *

"So now tell me what happened. I'm Lady, by the way." the woman from before introduced himself and Nero only nodded when he sat down very close to his mother so that she would get a lot of warmth from him.

"I'm Nero. And I'm not sure ... I know that Mom wanted to take a bath and Dante went to her bathroom later ... I don't know what happened there ... I had tried on the new clothes in the meantime. If I had been more careful, none of that would have happened!" Nero escaped in frustration and he pulled his nose up.

"But I had left Mom alone and watched TV and when I finally checked, Mom was already very cold and hardly awake." when he thought about it again, mom had very red eyes, mom must have been cried a lot.

"I think Dante made mom cry, but he had promised that he would take care of us! And ... and now he's not even there! He said he wanted to go shopping and he would be back soon and he is not there!" Loud angry words from Nero who defiantly refused to give in to the urge to cry.

"Mom was finally better after the prison where she almost died and now ... now she's not feeling well again." he finally moaned more softly and rubbed his eyes, no he wouldn't shed tears, he wouldn't!

Nero would be very strong now. He thought he had cried enough the last few days. So he took a deep breath and looked up at Lady, somehow she just looked a lot friendlier than before when he had only seen her between his mother's legs.

"Do you think mom will wake up again? Last time she needed a lot of blood from Dante to wake up." he just talked without thinking whether that was normal for Lady or not.

"Blood?" she asked and Nero nodded.

"Yes, of course, blood, that helped. Dante gave mom blood and then she woke up after a while." for him it was something completely normal, that Lady was a human and didn't know about it, he didn't know.

"Would you like to tell me a little more about Dante and your mother? Are they really brothers?" Lady asked carefully and Nero nodded and slid even closer to his mother, looking with satisfaction as his mother's lips were a little less blue.

"They are brothers. Mom told me a lot about Dante in hell, only then I didn't know it was Dante. She told me that they had experienced many adventures." he said and looked worried again at his mother as he continued.

"But at some point they were separated, as far as I know. Dante saved us a few days ago, from prison from bad people. Since then we've been here and recovering. Dante said we can stay." Nero continued to tell.

"Mom was scared a lot earlier where you came to visit and so did I. Visitors were never good ..." Nero broke off his words and looked stubbornly at his mother and finally just snuggled under the covers, into her arms.

* * *

Lady tried to understand all of Nero's words, should she really believe that Dante's brother and the boy came from hell? The boy didn't really seem to be lying where he was telling her, but somehow that sounded too strange to her ears.

"One more question, Nero, if I may ... what are you? Are you human like me?" she asked and looked at the white little head of hair until she finally saw the boy's eyes as he looked at her.

"Demons. Mama and Dante too." that theoretically Dante and Vergil were half-demons, the boy did not know. Just as little as Lady knew, who looked at the boy in shock for a moment.

"Demons?" she asked therefore in a weak voice and Nero nodded again before he snuggled very close to his mother again and looked at her chest before closing his eyes. Here Nero would stay and Lady got up, she had to let everything go through her head. She did this best when she was moving, so she went into the living room and started walking in circles.

Tony, whose real name was Dante, was a demon. This realization really shocked her. Now everything was suddenly so clear, why Tony's wounds always healed so quickly. Why he had superhuman strength and a great stamina when it came to fighting demons. It all made sense. Back when he had helped her fight her own father, he wasn't extremely surprised when her father became a demon. Her father had always been interested in black magic, but that ended up conjuring up an entire tower. What did Tony call this tower? Temen-ni-gru?

She shook her head, she would be fine with it, somehow she would get through it. As long as Tony ... Dante didn't go mad like her father and suddenly wanted to sacrifice people, she could live with the knowledge. Likewise, that demons could have children who looked completely human. When she thought back to where she'd dressed Dante's brother. Somehow she certainly still didn't know, but Dante was allowed to explain that to her when he was finally back. How did he get the absurd idea of leaving a child and his sick brother alone? She really thought he was more responsible. That made her really angry. Family was important, at least the one you loved.

With these thoughts it was understandable that her hand slipped when Dante finally dared to come home. She scolded him like a fury, but Dante deserved it. She didn't care for a moment when Dantes looked at her in shock.

"Is everything okay with Vergil?" Hadn't he just been listening?

"Except that I had to lift him out of the bathtub after hours he had apparently spent in it? Yes, I think he's better now, at least he doesn't look like a Smurf anymore. He has clothes on and Nero is with him and takes care of him." she added when she saw how Dante sank to his knees as if all of his strength had been taken from him.

"You should take a shower urgently, I don't think you want to appear in front of them like that." she went on talking more friendly. She didn't like seeing her best friend like that, but whatever he had to do with demons, she really still wasn't interested.

"After you shower you should give your brother blood or something, Nero had said that it had helped his mother to recover." she said and went back to the sofa on which she had previously sat and crossed her legs again.

"I'll sit here and just wait for an explanation later, I won't go sooner." Lady's final words before she simply turned on the TV to just make herself a little more comfortable in Dante's living room.

* * *

Dante was still on his knees when Lady went into the living room. His brother felt sicker again because of him, he had already known that when he kissed him. For this he had condemned himself several times during the fight that he had not been able to control himself. But that his brother had been in the bathtub all the time, all the hours? That gave him a deep stab. He was an even bigger idiot than he'd thought.

Especially when he kept going through Lady's words in his head. His brother should have competed with a Smurf. Had he turned so blue from sitting in cold water? It had to be like that, there was no other way. He so much hoped Vergil would forgive him.

But now he dragged himself into the bathroom to quickly take a hot shower. Tried to ignore the blanket that was still in one of the corners of the bathroom. He could guess why she was lying there when he thought of Lady's words that she had to carry Vergil out of the tub. Nero must have used the blanket to try to warm up Vergil somehow. He had to apologize so much to both of them. He shouldn't have left, he should have been there for both of them.

After the shower, only with a towel around his waist, he wondered how he could best solve this. At first he just tried to sneak into the bedroom to get some clothes for himself, his demon blood contaminated clothes were not good for that. Only as soon as he entered the bedroom did he feel Nero's gaze on him. He ignored him until he was dressed, then he turned to him.

"Why?" a simple clear question from Nero and this hurt and disappointed look from the boy, it hurt his soul to see and it was his fault.

Why? A really good question from Nero. Why did he do that? Why did he go out to kill demons instead of acting like a man and waiting for Vergil to get out of the bathroom to apologize again?

"I was afraid." he admitted to himself, looking at the ground because he couldn't stand Neroe's gaze. So he didn't notice how Vergil moved slightly in bed in order to be able to listen better.

"I was scared, I just felt the irrepressible urge to do it. I hadn't thought. Since you two have been here ... I can no longer think clearly." he ran his hand through his hair and then crossed his arms on his knees to rest his head on it.

"I kissed your mother even though I knew Vergil didn't want to be touched. I'm really sorry, Nero." he apologized and tried to swallow to get rid of his rough sounding voice.

"You could have asked ..." quietly spoken words from Vergil who slowly sat up and leaned against the wall with his back to look at his brother. Dante didn't understand the words at first, he thought Nero had spoken until he realized that it was Vergil. He looked up at his brother to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he apologized again and wondered if he had even deserved his brother's words.

"I ..." he wanted to continue and was interrupted by Vergil shaking his head.

"Next, if this is supposed to work somehow, you ask before you even begin to try to touch me. Be it that you offer me blood, or you just want to lean on me or something else. You ask beforehand. Or I think of looking for another place where I can recover without worrying that my brother will attack me like Nero's father. " The last words were clear to Dante. As if he had just been beaten with a whip.

"Understood." he managed to get out and looked at his brother the whole time. Vergil had just given him a second chance and he wasn't going to screw it up this time.

"Now that it's cleared for now, you should probably take care of your friend." Vergil said and tried to appear relaxed.

"I also advocate something to eat, at least for Nero, his growling stomach woke me up." Vergil continued, gently stroking Nero's head.

"Understood, I'll take care of it. I'll let you know when I've finished both." said Dante and got up. He would like to hug his brother in thanks, but he suppressed the impulse and went out of the bedroom.

* * *

Vergil watched his brother leave the bedroom and gently shook his head. He had to talk to his brother again later when Nero wasn't awake and when the woman wasn't present. He had to clarify a few other things with Dante that were none of his son's business, he was still too young for that. But the realization had come to him earlier in the bathroom, after he had mostly recovered and before he passed out because of his nervous breakdown, which had simply exhausted him too much. Later he would talk to his brother about it, for now he was just glad to have his peace and quiet.

"Nero, tomorrow will definitely be a better day." he said quietly to his son and just looked out the window and Nero leaned against him in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful end to a chaotic day. With that I say goodbye to bed, have fun reading. :)


	10. conversations / I wanna kiss you till we forget our demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again my dear characters didn't do what I wanted. But I hope you can live with the result. I'm also sorry that the chapter appears so late, my body said it wanted to catch up on a little sleep.

Dante himself didn't know why he hadn't been able to control himself as usual in the last few days. Usually he was less impulsive now, or at least often he wasn't anymore. But since Vergil and Nero were there, he was no longer thinking clearly. He had told his brother that too, he really hoped that he wouldn't lose his temper again. Just thinking about his brother's lips again unfortunately got his blood pumping, even when he thought back to breakfast where his brother had stolen his food from him. Vergil had used the same spoon as he had, an indirect kiss!

Maybe he was a little childish about that, but that counted as something like that to him, at least if Vergil did and he had! But now he should concentrate on Lady, at least he had to talk to her now, otherwise he wouldn't get her out of his apartment.

"Well, let's talk in the kitchen, Lady, I have to prepare something to eat." He didn't want to keep Nero waiting forever to eat. He had kept him waiting this morning when he was just 'out shopping' and he was still sorry for that. So he just went into the kitchen with a sigh and was aware that Lady followed him in silence, how should he begin?

"Demon? You are a damn demon?" okay the question was just superfluous where he winced at her words. He glanced over his shoulder at her, trying to look apologetic.

"Half-demon. Vergil and I are half-demons, our mother was human." he explained and looked into the refrigerator, something had to be there.

"Half-demons good... and Dante? How did you come to call yourself Tony?" Lady just kept asking and he sighed, how should he concentrate on cooking when answering the questions on the side? He wasn't good at cooking, rather very bad to be precise, that's why he usually ordered food! But he discovered a little more sauce that was left of the homemade spaghetti, hopefully that portion would be enough for Nero. He should still have noodles somewhere ...

"After our family house was attacked by demons at that time, I took on an alias."

He had told her that years ago, except that he had left out the part with the alias.

"Our mother told me that if something happens we should change our names." Perhaps if he hadn't done that, Vergil might have found him sooner and he wouldn't have gone to the Order of the Sword. But that didn't matter anymore, where he finally found noodles, only a pot was still missing.

He packed the noodles next to the stove and put the sauce on one of the plates. Fortunately, he knew where pots were and he quickly filled one with water before putting it on. Now he just had to wait until the water boiled and in that time he could talk to Lady.

"It hadn't crossed my mind to tell you that my real name was Dante. I didn't expect to be addressed as Dante again at all." He had just got used to Tony, the whole Devil May Cry ran over it too. Just like his driver's license and all his other personal details. Maybe he should change that now, he didn't think his brother would call him Tony and he didn't want to either. It was time he was called Dante again.

"You can still call me Tony if you want, otherwise Dante." he said and looked at Lady who had meanwhile sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Nah, I'll stay with Dante. Well, we've settled that too. Nero told me you and your brother were separated as children? That the two of them also come from Hell? Do I understand correctly?" Lady asked and took a closer look around the kitchen, she was not used to it being clean and tidy.

"That's right, my brother and I had an argument before, it was my fault." he would never be able to forgive himself for that. If he hadn't annoyed his brother too much at the time, he would not have gone into town alone. Then everything would have turned out differently, then they would both have had their weapons and could have defended themselves together. Together they had always been better than either alone.

They had been able to prove that often enough in a training matches with their father before he disappeared.

"I thought he was killed in the demon attack, but apparently they took him to hell." so much he knew so far. It was clear to him that his brother had not an easy life after that. Alone when he thought about how he found him in prison.

"Phew, you really can't do this easily, can you?" Lady smiled at him sympathetically and shifted one leg onto the other.

"Well, I've understood that so far, the one about your brother's strange anatomy, I don't even want to know. Do I have to know anything else?" she asked and Dante brushed his hair, which had now become dry.

"No, I don't really think so. At least I can't think of more." He didn't really want to explain to her that his brother had two sexes, he'd have to go back further and he didn't think it mattered. The whole alpha and omega among demons would certainly overwhelm her.

Especially since she didn't like demons very much. Whatever he understood completely, her father had been mad to get involved with them just to try to become a god. If Vergil had been in her father's place, he would have thought he was crazy, but he would have tried to stop him anyway. On the one hand he would have been happy to see him again after all these years, on the other hand he would have been worried about what had become of his brother. But there was no need to ponder about it.

Luckily the bubbling of the boiling water also distracted him. He put the noodles in the pot and slowly heat the sauce over a low flame. At least he understood that much about cooking.

"I'll go then." Lady addressed the words to him and he turned back to her.

"My bed is calling and at least I have a lot of work to do on my own in the near future, so I have to be rested." she teased him with the words.

"Well ..." he started and heard a click of her tongue.

"No, you're a good boy and take care of your brother or I'll put a bullet through your head." Yes, that's how he knew Lady.

"Got it, Mam." he teased her back and grinned at her angry look.

"I'm still younger than you and I don't have white hair!" Lady continued and he started to laugh, slowly eased the tension he still felt. He was glad not to have spoiled everything with her.

"They are hereditary."

Lady giggled and Dante was still scowling at her, or at least he tried.

"Yeah, old man. I'll be gone, if anything call me." she said and patted him on the shoulder, she knew where the exit was herself and that's where she was going now.

"I'll call ... and Lady ..." he said and waited for her to turn around and look at him.

"Thank you. If you hadn’t been there ... then I don’t know ... Thank you very much, I owe you something." he spoke seriously and honestly and Lady only shook her head slightly.

"It's okay, you would have done the same if something had happened somehow. But that you owe me something, I'll remember. I still have a few guns that are on my shopping list they are not very cheap." she grinned at him and Dante swallowed, maybe he should have expressed himself a little differently. She would definitely take off his last shirt with it!

"Don't worry, you have to take care of three now. But I'll find something." With a wink in the direction of Dante, she disappeared through the door and shortly afterwards he heard the front door of the Devil May Cry slamming shut.

Dante waited until Nero's dinner was ready before he dared to return to the bedroom. When he got to the door he sulked into the room and smiled briefly when he saw this relaxed picture. His brother still leaned against the wall and little Nero cuddled up to his brother, both of them looking outside.

"Hey, there is your food Nero. Didn't even ruin it." he said and waited until Nero had moved to hand him the plate afterwards.

"I'm going to clean up the bathroom, my stuff is still lying around and so on." he said and before anyone could say anything he disappeared again. The slightly damp blanket had to be hung up and his clothes urgently needed to be washed. Which is why he was now putting on a wash.

Then Dante sat down on his sofa, he just didn't know what to do with himself. He just wanted to leave his brother and Nero alone, he didn't want to disturb them. He'd annoyed them both enough today. Which is why he just stretched out on his sofa to just sleep a little.

* * *

Vergil had waited until his son had eaten his dinner, then he had read him something from one of the children's books until he finally noticed how Nero fell asleep. It had been a long day for both of them, especially for his son from whom he was carefully trying to detach himself, as he had clung to him in his sleep. When he finally made it, he stood next to the bed for a moment, waiting to see if Nero would continue to sleep peacefully before he stole out of the room.

Now he would discuss something with his brother. He had noticed that Dante's friend had already left, the door could have closed a little quieter for his taste. But maybe it was on purpose. Nero had told about her, what she had done and how she had dressed him. He didn't like anyone else besides his son touching him, but he was grateful to her anyway. Even if he didn't like the sweater with the terrible motif, at least he felt warm with it.

"Dante?" he just asked in the living room and discovered his brother on the sofa. The last few days his brother had slept there voluntarily so that he and Nero had the bed.

"Brother?" he asked a little louder and waited for a reaction. When he still didn't get it, he went even closer and was about to reach out his hand to him when he noticed how it was intercepted and held by his brother.

"Dante, let go of my hand." Dante had done it again, but this time it was his fault. So he would pull himself together and endure it until his brother released his hand.

"Verg?" his brother asked sleepily, still holding his hand tight.

"My hand, Dante." Vergil tried again and finally his brother understood what he meant and quickly let go of her.

"Sorry." escaped Dante and Vergil shook his head.

"My fault." he answered.

"I have to discuss something with you, I realized something earlier that you probably don't know about. This fact should make our life together easier and probably clear your head again." he started and sat down on the sofa at a distance after Dante had sat up.

"What do you know about Alpha and Omegas?" asked Vergil, looking at his brother. He didn't see much in the twilight, but he changed that by turning on the floor lamp that was next to the sofa.

"Only what father told us back then." his brother's words still sounding tired.

"So next to nothing." Vergil sighed. So he really had found Dante's problem as he had imagined.

While seated, Vergil turned a little more to his brother so that he could look him in the eye. What he was about to tell his brother he had to formulate in an easily understandable way.

"Father told us that alphas and omegas should be there for each other. That if one or the other were injured, blood would help." he began and Dante nodded slowly.

"But there is more. Alphas, for example, emit pheromones that are supposed to keep other Alphas away from their Omega. Alphas are usually very dominant and, if at all, only partially submissive to their Omega." Vergil waited until he saw another nod from his brother before continuing.

"Omega, on the other hand, also exude pheromones, which attract alphas in particular, and can also very well distract and influence at times. Alphas in particular, who are not used to omegas in their environment, are easily distracted." He continued and waited for his brother to light up after his last words. He was just about to try to explain his last words a little more precisely when he saw how the realization hit his brother.

"Since you are not used to my pheromones, you are distracted. Do you feel the urge to be close to me and who knows what else?" he explained further and saw how his brother was even red around the nose at his last words. If it weren't for the fact that Vergil didn't feel the attraction to his brother too, but he wasn't ready for it yet. His brother had never been the kind of half-hearted person and if he got involved with him, he wanted to be ready for it. He didn't want to be caught up with his past and ruin everything, he was just too much of a perfectionist for that.

"Can you change that? How can I become clearer again?" his brother asked, looking embarrassed, which made him chuckle softly.

"There are many ways to change that." he and his brother could get intimate, his brother could mark him that he would completely belong to him ... he even liked the idea but it was too early for it.

"One of the ways is just that you endure. Nero grew up with me, he is used to me. But you are no longer brother." said the last words somewhat sadly. He couldn't change this that they had been separated for so long, but he could make the future easier for both of them.

"Drink from my blood." he went on and saw how Dante turned pale at the words.

"Dante ..." he said grumbling and fixed his brother. There was really nothing wrong with Dante drinking from him. He had done it from Dante too.

"It's a quick way you get used to me." he insisted on his words.

"I do not want to hurt you." his brother was foolish again.

"Don't you think I'm used to pain?" Now maybe this time he should have thought a little more carefully about his choice of words, he saw how Dante only paled even more. He massaged the bridge of his nose briefly and considered his next words.

"It won't hurt any more than where I bit you. I have recovered as far as I think that my self-healing will take care of it quickly." he said, breathing out his breath.

"I can also cut myself with a knife if it makes things easier for you." he added. Watched Dante how he apparently thought hard about it.

"I'm trying to hold out." of course Dante would give that answer, of course!

He still knew exactly what the result had looked like. His nervous breakdown was not long ago. He also knew that if he tried to get into the kitchen, Dante would get in his way. His beloved brother with the protector complex, that annoyed him sometimes. Fortunately, there was a solution for everything, including this problem. He would have to endure more physical contact with his brother than he wanted, but if it helped in hindsight, he would endured it.

That's why he bit his tongue hard until he tasted blood.

"Very well, brother." he said then and closed the distance that had existed between them and simply kissed him and pushed his tongue into Dante's open mouth. His body felt like it was on fire again, but he endured it. He was used to pain, he had just told his brother. He was more satisfied now, when the kiss was finally replied very possessively by Dante. He half closed his eyes, was only too happy to continue his tongue duel and even unconsciously snuggled closer to his brother. It felt so right to be so close to him. Quite different from when Amdusias had forced himself on him. The arms that now wrapped around him and pulled even closer to Dante's body, he felt secure in them, and loved.

"Verg ..." his brother muttered between catching his breath and he just laughed at how demanding his brother sounded. Only his breath was quickly taken from him again when his brother kissed him again, even more offensive. He then just put his arms around Dante's neck and just forgot himself for a moment. He was just enjoying, just sucking on his brother's lower lip, which made Dante growl. It was paid back to him shortly afterwards when he noticed how his brother bit his lower lip, only to suck the blood away afterwards, which elicited a pleasant grumble from him and his fingernails dug into Dante's neck.

"Mom?" questioning words from Nero from the bedroom, which very quickly made sure to bring him back to reality. He quickly released himself from Dante's embrace, only to flee into the bedroom shortly afterwards.

"I'm coming Nero." he said hastily and only looked back briefly at Dante guiltily before he went completely to Nero.

* * *

Dante would have really expected anything, especially after what had happened that day. But he never expected Vergil to just kiss him. It had thrown him completely off course and before he knew it he could already feel Vergil's tongue in his mouth. Without thinking, he struck his brother's tongue with his tongue and only noticed how satisfied he was when Vergil himself slid closer to him. He couldn't hold back and just had to put his arms around him, he wanted more. That's why he pulled him closer and was glad that he didn't get any resistance from Vergil. No instead he felt his brother's arms around him and he just really felt like he was in heaven. When his brother sucked on his lip, he noticed very clearly how all the remaining blood was going down to his cock. But what could he do for it, he just imagined what it would be like if Vergil would suck his dick with just as much vigor as his lip. He just couldn't pull himself back and had to bite his lower lip, only to eagerly suck the blood from there. Vergil's blood had kindled a fire in him that would certainly not go out anytime soon. And the noises his brother made, only turned him on even more.

He was just about to change her position. Vergil below him on the sofa and he above him, looking down at him eagerly. So that he had a much better view of his brother than he just had. When he heard Nero's voice from the bedroom.

Dante had completely forgotten Nero, he just realized that when Vergil quickly broke away from him. He wanted to hold his brother back, it would have been so easy to grab his hand and pull Vergil back onto his lap, to then engage him in a possessive kiss, but he let it. He didn't want to cross that invisible line again that his brother had made clear to him earlier. Besides, he had been so foolish to say that he wanted to endure it. How was he supposed to endure that when he had tasted all of Vergil's sinful lips?

"Fuck!" he was screwed.

He badly needed a cold shower. His problem was still there, as if it hadn't noticed that Vergil was gone.

"Damn it." he pushed out between his teeth and stomped towards the bathroom. He quickly got rid of his loose t-shirt and his jeans that he had put on earlier, followed by his socks and finally his tight black boxers.

He didn't even pay attention to whether the water was warm or cold when he finally turned it on and grabbed his cock. He bit his lower lip so as not to moan loudly, where he ran his hand up and down the entire length. Vergil's lips were to blame and he now simply imagined them all over his body. He ran his thumb over his swollen glans, pressed lightly and increased his pace. He worked harder on his shaft, leaning against the tiles in the shower until he finally found relief and couldn't help groaning Vergil's name from his lips. He hadn't come so fast and hard in a long time when he stayed under the shower. He just hoped his brother was still distracted with Nero. That he hadn't noticed how his younger brother had been so desperate to get down in the bathroom just for a kiss. He really hoped so!

After Dante had recovered enough, he dried himself off and put on his previous clothes. He just moved back into the living room and tried to ignore the rest of his sexual frustration. He would have to learn to deal with it. Just because Vergil kissed him once didn't mean it would happen more often. He had to be patient, but he was so bad at it.

"Damn Vergil." he grumbled quietly and just tried to find a sleeping position for himself. He should try to sleep, just stop thinking about his brother and his lips! Not even about how perfect Vergil's body had felt on his, no, not about that either! Not to forget the fingernails that gave him goose bumps ... he grumbled as he simply lay down on his stomach. Hopefully his new problem in his pants would give way at some point and let him sleep.

* * *

Vergil had rushed to Nero without thinking too much. He just didn't want to think about where he saw how Nero looked, his son seemed to have had a nightmare.

"Shh, I'm here." he said and slipped back into bed with Nero and gently pulled him close.

"Mom is here." soft, tender words where Nero desperately clung to him.

"I am always there for you." His son would always be his top priority. Regardless of whether he had just felt safe in Dante's arms or not, Nero needed him more urgently.

"Nothing will happen to you here." more soothing words where he gently stroked his sons back. For Vergil, it was only a matter of time before Nero got his nightmares again. They'd been almost as common lately as his own. He hoped so much that the more time Nero spent in safety and far away from Hell, Amdusias and the fanatics, the fewer they would become.

Maybe at some point he was allowed to take some time for himself. But until then he would do anything to make Nero happier. Even if his body was longing for two strong arms to take refuge in, to simply forget everything in them. He wouldn't allow himself this weakness. He had now given his blood to Dante, he hoped that the amount would be enough to get his brother a little clearer ... if not ... now he didn't want to think about that.

It was enough when a small, quiet voice said in him that it wasn't enough. That it would never be enough to keep Dante calm and away from him. Unless ... he would give more, only that more was not up for discussion at the moment. At the moment only Nero counted, that's why he started to quietly sing the lullaby, which their mother always sang to them when the brothers couldn't sleep. He hoped it would help Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two have already come a little closer, like I said, it will get better and it got better. Let's just see how long it takes to continue. I don't make promises, I just write what the characters want. :D
> 
> P.S. If anyone is interested, I've got a Twitter account if someone wants to text me. Link to it in my profile.


	11. Shopping adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today a big fluff chapter.

Today was the eleventh day since Dante had his brother again. He really had to admit he had gotten used to eating every meal with Nero and Vergil. After breakfast they decided together what there should be for lunch and dinner before Dante was sent out to go shopping. Only slowly did Dante find, that his brother and Nero should also get some fresh air outside. Both were really free now and then they stayed in the apartment the whole time! Dante didn't like that.

A few days ago he had mentioned it at breakfast. He had poked around in his bowl of cereal until he found the right words. Only Vergil hadn't let himself be convinced, although Nero had been completely enthusiastic about the idea. Dante really believed it would help them both recover further. Especially Vergil, who had been plagued by nightmares for several days, which did not really let all three of them sleep. He saw how his brother was getting more and more exhausted with it and actually he was supposed to recover! Nero usually slept for a few hours at noon to make up for the lack of sleep, he himself stayed awake just like his brother. Vergil preferred to dig into his books at lunchtime when Nero was sleeping instead of using the time to rest. His brother had always been stubborn, only slowly he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to help.

He just didn’t want to stand idly by, his brother could rely on him and count with him. They would solve the problem together, he was sure. Because of that, he had made a plan and hoped it wouldn't fail. Much depended on how Vergil would react, he just hoped for the best. He had spoken to Lady about how best he could help his brother. He had to talk to someone about it. She didn't think his plan was so stupid, what had her words been? Something about the fact that he'd had much more stupid plans in the past. He would have to give it a try.

"Brother dear?" that's why he said now after throwing the laundry on. In the meantime Nero had got even more clothes because Lady had bought some for him again. All that was missing was, that his brother got his own new wardrobe, so far he has been using his clothes. His brother had at least gained weight again and didn't look quite as emaciated as at the beginning. But it wasn't enough for him, the weather was nice outside and his family just didn't leave the apartment.

"Yes?" Vergil asked, looking over the edge of his book.

"What do you think of going shopping with me and Nero? We could buy clothes for you. Toys for Nero, stuffed animals, that sort of thing." he tried to persuade him where he let himself fall next to him on the sofa and looked at his brother the whole time.

"Lady gave Nero a few toys ..." began Verg and Dante grumbled.

"And? They are not your or my toys, that makes a difference." he just interrupted his brother and smiled inwardly where he saw how angry Vergil looked at him at the words.

"Do you think I don't care enough about Nero?" yes slowly he had his brother at the point where he wanted to go, sometimes he could also press the right buttons.

"Well, that's not how I meant it ... But ..." he let Vergil fidget a little and watched the book being put aside.

"But, I think you could do better. Who is the perfectionist of the two of us here? You know what kind of toys we had as children, that's nothing to what Nero has now." he saw his brother starting to stab him with his eyes and he liked it, a little more and then he would have him!

"So what do you think of that? It doesn't have to be long, just I think you don't want to lock Nero here all the time, do you?" Dante really hoped that he hadn't exaggerated with the last few words, when he watched the emotions that could be read in his brother's face, he feared the worst. But he was really right, his brother isolated himself and Nero here. He locked both of them without actually registering it and he didn't allow that.

Both should be happy. Nero should maybe get to know a few children his age, after all, they had a playground nearby. He had destroyed it almost completely once because of demons, but the new one looked much better than the old one. Nero would definitely have fun and his brother could sit on one of the benches and enjoy the surroundings. He knew exactly how much his brother loved to be outside as a child, so it was a shame that he didn't want to go out now.

"Fine. But if anything happens to Nero, I'll never listen to any of your plans again." He did it! Dante was happy! He would reward himself by buying himself a cake, strawberry cheesecake!

"I would love to kiss you straight for the answer Verg." he just knocked out without thinking and saw a small smile on his brother's lips.

"Maybe later, if everything went well." Did Dante just hear that right? Got a double reward? Cake and a kiss? He must have died, so good was the knowledge that he had made it.

"Then we should get dressed and wake Nero. I'll wake Nero!" Dante jumped up at the words and disappeared into the bedroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat to himself.

"Nero! It's going out into the fresh air! It's going outside!" Yes, maybe he was a little happy, but he had tricked Vergil and got him to step out of his shell. His brother would no longer be able to talk his way out of that.

* * *

Vergil really had to admit to his brother that he had managed to get him out of the apartment. Nero was so excited, so enthusiastic, he had never seen his son like this before. For that alone he would probably allow his brother a kiss.

"Nero, you always stay close to us. You hold on to me or Dante." he was now teaching Nero about the rules when they drove to the mall.

"Understood mom!" somehow he doubted it and he would keep an eye on his son. Maybe it really wasn't that bad to go out, he had to realize that he couldn't keep Nero in the apartment all the time. On their escape they had often slept in the open air, but now that was different. Woe if something went wrong now.

A good quarter of an hour later they reached the parking lot of the shopping center. Dante still had that stupid grin on his face and somehow it didn't bother him.

"There we are." said his brother who was helping Nero with the seat belt before he pulled him out and just sat Nero on his shoulders.

"Dante!" he couldn't even see it. What if his son fell down?

"Vergil calm down, I'll hold the kid tight. That way the rascal can't escape us if he's too curious!" had his brother read his mind in the car earlier? He sighed and nodded, at the moment he had no head to discuss and as long as Dante would hold on to Nero, it was okay.

"If something happens to him ..." he added, "you will make me pay for it, yes yes. Come on, smart guy let's go to paradise!" Dante finished his sentence and started walking, he had no choice but to follow.

The mall was [festively decorated](https://i.imgur.com/PXD7Yr4.jpg). Fairy lights hung down from the ceilings everywhere, and the walkways were lined with Christmas trees. Everything decorated for Christmas that was coming soon. This realization hit Vergil and he faltered, it had been an eternity since he celebrated Christmas. For Nero it would be the first now.

"Dante?" he asked his brother and waited until he stopped. Usually he always knew the perfect answers to almost everything, just now he didn't have them. That's why he took his brother's hand to hold hands, hopefully that would be a sign enough for Dante.

"Now where do you want to go first, Nero?" he also simply asked his son to avoid the unspoken question he saw in his brother's eyes.

"Dante said we'd buy a lot of toys for me ... Can we go there, mom?"

Dante and Vergil studied the map of the shopping center for ten minutes before they finally found a toy store. It took several minutes to find the way there, but it didn't bother Vergil. His hand that Dante still held and Nero's exclamations when he discovered something great, made up for it. Only the strange looks that he felt again and again did not please him. People! He knew why he couldn't stand humans, what was it to them how he ran around with his family? Or maybe it was due to his clothes, they definitely had to buy him new ones. Dante stood out in his long red coat, the black shirt underneath with the tight leather pants. He was handsome, and Vergil noticed that his brother was often eyed by both sexes, which he disliked. His brother belonged to him alone.

He was just glaring at another woman when he noticed how Dante briefly let go of his hand to put Nero on the floor before he took the hand again.

"Stay in sight, Nero, you heard your mom earlier." Dante instructed Nero again.

"I want to come home alive later, so don't get lost." added Dante with a mischievous voice. Vergil couldn't help but smile himself.

"Let's find something nice for you."

* * *

A full hour later and two shopping bags richer, they left the toy store. Nero held a [large shark](https://i.imgur.com/IdtydDb.jpg) in his hands and ran along in front of them. Dante was carrying the bags when they set out to buy clothes for Vergil.

Dante was still amazed that his brother had taken his hand on his own initiative. It made sure that he still had a smile on his lips, but maybe it was also because of the angry looks Vergil gave to everyone who looked at him too long. He guessed it was both. When he thought of how Vergil had belittled the saleswoman when she dared to flirt with him in the toy store. What Dante would need for 'his son'. He had been glad that Vergil had left Yamato at home, it had definitely prevented a bloodbath. But after the lady had been corrected, she had at least helped to find a lot of toys for Nero. The thought didn't bother him even if Nero were his son, he would think it's great. He would so much love to be Nero's father! Wooden blocks, lots of stuffed animals, coloring books, colorful pens. They had bought so many things for Nero, he didn't even know what exactly anymore.

Now it was Vergil's turn to be dressed. He himself had enough clothes and so did Nero. Maybe a couple of winter boots for the dwarf before the snow would come and a snowsuit like that, but thanks to Lady they were dressed first.

"Come on, Vergil, Nero and I will examine your selection." he now urged his brother, he should just not hold back.

"Mom gets nice clothes!" Nero cheered and Dante laughed.

"Of course Nero, just as you got a lot of clothes, your mother gets a lot of new clothes." he would have to build something in his apartment to accommodate everything, but he still had the guest room to convert. He would just make Nero's room out of it in the near future so that Vergil could get the bedroom to himself.

He would talk about this topic soon, where he sat on one of the leather armchairs in the men's clothing store and pulled Nero onto his lap. Such shops really weren't for him, but he had seen how Vergil had admired the clothes from the outside before he had forced Vergil in. His sporty attire was enough for him, his brother was the one with style. It didn't take long until his brother had dealt with a salesperson to find something suitable for him. Lots of [blue](https://i.imgur.com/oApqt3z.jpg) [clothes](https://i.imgur.com/QVZAlDE.jpg), as if he was expecting something else. He just let him choose, so he didn't notice how his brother even found [two](https://i.imgur.com/VwBgCmM.jpg) [outfits](https://i.imgur.com/1HZbG2Q.jpg) for him. He would probably see this surprise at home.

"Mom, that's great!" Nero exclaimed happily where at last Vergil presented his assembled outfits to them and he really couldn't help but agree with Nero's taste. The clothes looked really damn hot on his brother. Those tight pants and shirts, if it weren't for all those buttons, he might even wear something like that. But as it was, he preferred to marvel at his brother, it suited him much better anyway.

"That looks great." he would so much like to be abusive with his language, but that was not the right thing to do. It would be strange if he said he would like to tear the clothes off Vergil's body, as sexy as he looked with it.

In these clothes Vergil looked more like another person, much more self-confident and composed. It was a really good decision to persuade Vergil to go shopping. As long as his brother felt comfortable in the new clothes, he should wear what he wanted.

"Delicious." he couldn't behave completely and the word slipped over his lips as he stepped at the counter to pay for Vergil's clothes. He could still feel Vergil's burning gaze as the three of them left the shop. Vergil had kept one of his new [outfits](https://i.imgur.com/jxDusAy.png) on, so what could he do that he couldn't hold back?

"Let's take the bags to the car, what do you think if we eat something afterwards? There's a good pizzeria here and I haven't had any pizza in a long time. Somebody stopped me from ordering." he didn't even mean his words badly. But he was really hungry for it and besides that there was the cake shop next to the pizzeria. He still wanted to buy his strawberry cheesecake there.

"Sounds like a plan, a break wouldn't be bad." Vergil agreed. He didn't even need to ask Nero, he heard the boy's stomach growl.

After their break, Dante was about to suggest that they should go home, after all it was late now and he didn't want to strain either of them with the shopping, but Vergil got ahead of him.

"Is there a shop here that sells Christmas decorations?" Dante was speechless for a moment and he had to clear his throat to find his voice again, did that mean his brother would celebrate Christmas with him? Vergil, Nero and he? That would be so wonderful.

"Um, think bottom floor, I saw something there earlier." and Dante turned out to be right. Each of the three of them chose some [jewelry](https://i.imgur.com/FWmf4Od.png). In spite of everything, Vergil had the last word; Nothing should look wrong on the tree. It should look harmonious. But after that was done, Dante drove them all home ... and he had completely forgotten to buy his cake.

* * *

When they got home, all three of them started to unpack Nero's new toys. When it was finally the turn of the coloring books, Nero grabbed some as well as his new pencils and disappeared with them into the bedroom. Vergil granted him the rest, his son, like him, was not used to such crowds. He also longed to have a cup of tea and just put his feet up to relax. No one would get Vergil out of the apartment anytime soon.

"I'll put your clothes away, Vergil, take a rest." did he really look so exhausted? For a moment he just closed his eyes, his head just felt so nice and empty, maybe he got some sleep now?

"Vergil?" No, he wouldn't get any rest.

"Yes Dante?" his words when he slowly opened his eyes again and saw his brother standing in front of him, confused and holding the larger clothes that were meant for Dante.

"Aren't they too big?" his brother was clearly exhausted too.

"These clothes are for you, idiot." he replied and just closed his eyes again, just doze off a bit, he didn't ask for more.

He just didn't get to that again when Dante muttered

"Sorry." and shortly afterwards he felt his lips on his own. His first impulse was to push him away, but instead he put his arms around him and pulled him closer. He had avoided physical contact with his brother that week and he had to admit he had missed Dante so close to him. The pain had become more bearable, a dull throb, not as burning as it had been at the beginning.

"Dante ..." he whispered into the kiss and kept his eyes closed. Felt how Dante sat carefully on his lap, as if he didn't want to crush him with the weight. He wasn't that fragile either, but he thought it was nice of Dante that he tried to be considerate of him. At least this time he would let him get away with it.

"Stay, stay with me forever." whispered words from Dante where he broke away from Vergil's lips because he needed air to breathe.

"Silly, I said I'll stay. I'll stay with you." Vergil whispered back as softly as Dante and simply kissed him again tenderly.

This gentle kiss made him get tears in his eyes. Dante also seemed to notice this, where he peeled himself away from Vergil's lips and tenderly brushed the tears from his cheek.

"Do not Cry." Vergil shook his head gently.

"Devils never cry." he replied with a smile.

"Yes, there are demons who cry now and then." Vergil just laughed at his brother's words and leaned against his chest.

"Sleep with me and Nero tonight, I want to feel your arms around me. I don't want to have any nightmares." He hoped Dante would keep the nightmares away.

"I will, but if it gets too much for you, tell me. Promise?" Vergil just nodded and pulled his brother into another slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know David Gandy is sexy, I can't help it that he wears so much matching clothes what I imagine for Vergil and Dante when they wear more casual clothes (or rather no combat ones XD) And as usual, the chapter turned out differently than planned. Let's see when a chapter goes as planned again.


	12. White beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. Sorry!

Vergil had been sleeping peacefully for three days, no nightmares that plagued him. He got used to this oversized teddy bear really quickly, which was called Dante. He had last slept so peacefully as a child. Now he had been awake for a few minutes and just didn't want to get up. Of them he was the one who got up early, only since Nero was sleeping on one side and he felt Dante behind him, he had no choice but to lie down. What a tragedy had befallen him.

So he just listened to Dante's soft snoring and looked out the window, watching the white snowflakes slowly trickling down. There had been no snow in hell. He had to admit he'd missed the sight of those perfect little flakes. Each of them was unique. Just as unique as Nero and Dante were to him. If he said that to Dante, he'd probably be imagining it again. It was enough that he had become so sentimental again after the shopping adventure. But the day had been really nice and after they had both cuddled a little more, then they had both got into bed with Nero who hadn't minded having to share the bed with Dante. What were Nero's words like? 'Mom needs someone to cuddle too.' His son was really an angel and he wondered who Nero got it from. Maybe he really had gotten the gentle side from his grandma. Eva would certainly have loved Nero, his father would certainly have been proud of his grandson.

He sighed quietly satisfied where he turned around and snuggled against Dante's chest, as long as neither of them was awake, he could allow himself that. His brother slept with a loose t-shirt on and he found himself thinking what it would be like if Dante wasn't wearing a shirt. He himself wore long pajamas, he still just didn't like too much bare skin. At least Dante respect that, he wore his boxer shorts and he hadn't complained about the t-shirt. But Dante topless ... no, he wasn't that far yet, who knows if he would ever be. But in the two weeks since he was with his brother, he felt he had made progress.

"Mom, Mom ... Dante ?!" Nero's voice brought him out of his twilight state in which he had fallen. He apparently nodded away again. Nothing like that had happened to him in ages.

"What is dwarf?" grumpy words from Dante that Vergil heard, where he turned around again in the arms of his brother, looked at Nero.

"It's white everywhere!" At the words Nero climbed out of bed and closer to the window.

"It's snow, kid." Dante explained and yawned extensively, pulling Vergil closer again.

"He doesn't know snow, Dante." he instructed his brother and pulled a hand from Dante to breath a kiss on it before he freed himself from his arms and went to Nero. When he got there, he took him in his arms so that Nero had an even better view of the snow.

"Uhhhh, can we go outside?" big shining eyes that looked at his mother.

"After breakfast, when Dante comes along." of course his brother would go out with them, Vergil knew that. But with the words he had only intended to land Nero's full attention on Dante.

"May we? May we? May we? Please." Nero begged and Vergil couldn't contain himself, he had to giggle.

"Sure, when I made it out of bed and we have breakfast ..." Dante yawned again and Vergil just had to watch him as this big cuddly cat stretched extensively in bed. His brother knew how to pose or had Dante not even noticed how the shirt had slipped up and he saw half his brother's six-pack? He just turned back to the window so Nero could look out again.

"But you have to put on warm clothes. It's good that we thought of a snowsuit for you and warm shoes." Dante had taken care of these two things the next day after they went shopping together. Just as Dante had bought a winter hat, scarf and gloves for him and Nero. Not that he had already bought a scarf, but the matching set was in his favorite color, that was really nice of Dante. Nero had got a matching set in red that he would put on his son after breakfast.

"How come?" Nero asked now, his face sticking to the window pane.

"Snow is cold. Unlike water, which is in different warm states, snow is always cold. Just like ice." at the last word Nero's eyes shone again and he could imagine what his son was thinking about. Dante had bought ice cream for him and Nero for the first time yesterday and Nero had simply taken a careless bite.

"Ice cream is cold but delicious!" he just had to laugh a little again before setting Nero down on the floor.

"That's right, but hurry up. Morning routine, if you want to get out, should be followed." he himself would make sure that he got a tea, Nero a juice and Dante a coffee. Not to forget the cereal for Dante and Nero, himself ... he should eat a little when they went out, so a small bowl of muesli for him too.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" grumbled Dante who had at least sat up in bed by now.

"You got that on your hand." his brother certainly wouldn't let that count. But instead of complaining about it, he got up and walked over to him.

"Then I want two tonight and not on my hand, brother." Dante said to him and looked out of the window himself before he headed for the bathroom, scratching the back of his head.

Vergil had really expected that Dante wanted to demand his kiss, somehow he had hoped it too, but Dante had really held back. That brought another smile to his face where he went into the kitchen first. He made sure that everyone had their drinks ready to go with their breakfast before he swapped places with Nero and Dante, since they had both been in the bathroom before. When he was awake first, nobody bothered him in the bathroom, but since all three of them had been awake at the same time, he had decided on that.

"Vergil hurry up or we'll eat your food!" Dante teased him after he was less than five minutes in the bathroom, he let them both wait another five minutes before leaving the bathroom. His shoulder-length hair was tied back in a pigtail, so he could at least eat and didn't have to worry that strands would get lost in his food.

"You could have started eating without me." he said back to Dante's previous words where he sat down on his chair and reached for his muesli.

"Nope, we decided to wait." it came from Dante who reached for his chocolate flakes. Nero tried the new variety that Dante had bought yesterday, Froot Loops in many bright colors. Should his son eat them while he didn't have to.

"Mom try it!" said Nero after he himself had eaten several spoons full of his loops and Vergil was forced to try, which he did.

"Much too sweet, but as long as you like it, everything is fine Nero." he ignored Dante's sideways glance, there was only one thing he liked as a candy, marshmallows and he knew he had an army of them in the house thanks to Dante. As if he hadn't noticed this, when he got himself an overview of the kitchen. What pots and everything else they had for cooking in the apartment.

* * *

After breakfast, Dante made sure that Nero was wrapped up properly and warmly in his winter clothes while Vergil changed himself. If Nero had kept still, he would certainly have finished faster than Vergil, only the anticipation of getting outside made Nero jittery.

"Nero." Vergil admonished him about it when he took over so that Dante could dress himself.

"I'm sorry, mom ..." Nero grumbled, but let himself be dressed to the end and finally all three of them were dressed and ready to go outside.

That his brother was wearing Yamato under his new coat, now if he felt more secure with it he wouldn't stop him. It would have been a bit strange in the shopping center, but since they were going to the park nearby, it wouldn't matter. He just hoped the day would pass as peacefully as the rest of the week.

Less than ten minutes later they reached the playground and he was glad that he didn't see many other parents here. So they clearly had more snow to themselves. He swallowed briefly, parents, yes somehow he was that for Nero too, wasn't it? Or was he just his brother's uncle?

"Let's build a snowman!" he just distracted himself with it and looked for a nice place where there was a lot of snow.

"What is a snowman?" of course Nero asked that and he would just show him.

"He almost looks like Dante, only a lot more snow, Nero." was Vergil trying to tease him? He would show him!

He quickly reached into the snow to form a ball out of it to throw it at his brother. Vergil just managed to avoid the ball as he threw the second one that hit his brother in the face.

"Well, where are your reflexes Vergil?" Hell, he should have skipped the comment when he saw his brother stiffen in his act of forming a snowball.

"I'm sorry." as often as in the past two weeks, he never apologized. Not even back then as a child, but he could just make a mistake just like now.

"Dante ..." now Vergil's words would follow which told him again how stupid he was. He was prepared for this and therefore closed his eyes for the moment in acceptance. Only when he felt a very cold snowball on his face that was pushed in by his brother, he blinked confused.

"What?" he saw his brother grinning! Had he made fun of him?

"My reflexes may not be the best right now, but I still know how to hit you with a snowball." his brother actually annoyed him and before he knew it he got another snowball in the face, this time from Nero.

"Well wait! I will defeat you two!" Dante threw himself into the snow just in time to avoid another ball, then rolled into a crouch and started making cold ammunition himself. He would win this battle!

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last long. He felt demons nearby and he saw how his brother noticed them as well and went to Nero.

"Demons and not just a few." damn why did they have to ruin the mood?

"I'll take care of it, you take care of Nero." he wouldn't argue about that and he was just glad that Vergil saw that as well where he opened his coat so that he could reach for Yamato more easily. It was good that his brother had thought of his sword, even if he didn't like it that he might have to fight with it.

Several Frosts followed by two Blitz appeared, causing Dante to curse. One Blitz was annoying enough to defeat but two? And if all that wasn't enough he saw another demon on horseback. The demon was dressed completely in white armor, even the horse was white and on the back of the armor, Dante saw a large sickle.

"Give me back what is ours." came the words hollow from the demon. He just had to look at Vergil and Nero. Vergil was white, he had lost all color in his face and so was Nero, did they know the demon in the white armor?

"No, that can't be ..." the words confirmed his suspicion. He would destroy the demon.

"Over my corpse!" shouted Dante as he sprinted at the demons and made Rebellion appear in the running.

The Blitzes got in Dante's way first, followed by the Frosts, but he wanted to defeat the rider first! It would certainly make everything easier, especially where he dared to briefly see Vergil, the two still did not move from the spot!

"Vergil! Get yourselves to safety, I'll do the job!" he tried to motivate him and just had to pair an attack that almost cost him his arm. Damn it, why had he left his guns at home? Ice shards flew at him, he could just avoid them, the fact that Vergil and Nero were here distracted him.

"Go away!" he shouted while he managed to take out a Frost, only the place was immediately taken by a new one.

Dante couldn't waste another second on his brother, he had enough to do with it to stay alive and prevent the demons from getting any closer. The white knight remained calm the entire time, watching the fight.

"The son believed dead is alive. That will please the master." he finally said when Dante used his Devil Trigger to clean up the demons.

"We'll meet again." the words addressed to Vergil as he rode past him on his horse. Dante stood between them, but the demon completely disregarded him.

"Stay here and fight!" Dante tried to persuade the demon to stay, which also stopped for a moment and looked in Dante's direction.

"You are not a challenge, son of Sparda." Gloomy words from the white knight before he created a portal and disappeared into it, so that he also avoided the sword blow from Dante in the second.

* * *

Vergil sank to his knees after the white knight disappeared, he hadn't been able to move the whole time. As if his feet had melted into the ground. Nero clung to him the whole time and he did the same, holding his son very close to himself. He should have guessed it, the past two weeks had been too good. They now knew that he was here in town and they would come back. He began to tremble uncontrollably where he had this realization and just pushed Nero closer. How could he have been so stupid to believe it would all be better? How could he have been so naive? He hadn't even been able to help his brother fight. He was weak.

Amdusias had just watched and then disappeared. But the words, he would tell his master about it. They would have to expect far worse in the future when the demons appeared again. Dante had already had to use his Devil Trigger because of a handful of demons, Amdusias was right. Dante wasn't a challenge for him, then who should protect them both? Nobody. He wasn't sure, he wasn't safe anywhere!

"Vergil? Hey Vergil?" as if from a distance he heard words, finally he could also classify them when he looked at Dante.

"Vergil? Let's go home." How long would he and Nero still have a home? How long would it take Amdusias to come back to capture them both and this time to kill Dante for good? He couldn't move, he was still trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Dante seemed to suspect that too, where he simply grabbed Vergil's face and kissed him passionately. Warmth, a familiar, secure feeling that slowly spread through his bones. They weren't defeated yet, next time, next time they'd be better prepared.

"Better?" Vergil blinked, he hadn't even noticed that his brother had released his lips.

"Yes." He got up weak and queasy, allowing himself to be supported by Dante.

"I could just devour a pizza, what do you think of ordering today?" Was Dante trying to distract him?

"Yes." a simple word, he was incapable of more, Nero was completely speechless. The day had been so beautiful and now it was ruined. He looked at the broken lanterns, the burning cars, the broken street, the snow that had nothing left of the white perfect purity. But at least they were alive and Dante didn't seem hurt. At least something.

* * *

Dante was happy when he finally brought Vergil and Nero home safely. Both had immediately withdrawn into the bedroom in silence and he had let them both go after making sure that they at least changed their clothes. Damn the fight had been exhausting, but the aura he had felt from the white knight still made him shiver. Was that Nero's father and Vergil's tormentor? As absent as they were, it seemed.

"Shit!" he cursed indignantly. The next time he wouldn't let him get away, the next time he had to make sure that he caught the knight alone. It hadn't been easy for him at the moment, but that was more because Vergil and Nero were present. He had to make sure that no attacks got through to both of them. Next time he would have his entire arsenal with him, not just his sword.

Damn he had to come up with a plan to defeat the knight. He had to talk to Lady about it right away, after all, she was out there and was currently taking over his job. He grabbed the office phone after he got downstairs and dialed her number. Nobody answered, she was probably outside. Next he called Morrison and told him about the incident, including that he should be careful and tell Lady if he got her on the phone earlier than he did.

Finally he called the pizza service and waited in front of the door for half an hour until their food was there. A pizza for everyone, even Vergil. With that he went up the stairs, straight into the bedroom, he didn't care if they would eat in bed. He only stopped in the door frame when he saw the curtains drawn in front of his window. But it dawned on him, after all it was snowing and snow was white, just like the knight.

"Here we go to eat something, pizza cheers you up." He pressed the light switch and looked for a free corner on the bed, he finally sat down and looked at his brother and Nero with a sigh. "Come on, pizza is the best food in the world! Everyone knows that!" At least Nero lifted his head, pulled his nose up and looked at the smallest box in which his pizza was stored.

"Mom?" he asked first before daring to move on.

"Eat well." said Vergil, sounding broken like a thousand pieces.

Whatever the self-blame Vergil was doing, he had to talk him out of it.

"Vergil, if you don't eat something right away ... I'll kiss you until you can't think of anything else but me." Wasn't that enough provocation to make his brother stir?

"Do it." broken words but clearly with a request from Vergil. He didn't want to take advantage of this condition, he didn't want to kiss him without being asked, he wanted to stick to the rules they had agreed on. But that simple broken 'do it' caught him off guard.

"Nero? Do you like to eat and watch TV in the living room? I'll make sure that your mom will feel better again quickly." He had said similar wording almost two weeks ago and he would do it again now, he would make sure that Vergil felt better. That's why he looked at Nero, who seemed to be wondering whether he could leave his mother alone or not, but as there was no reaction from Vergil, he nodded and picked up his box of food.

"Make sure mom is okay, you promised." brave words from Nero and he rushed through his hair with a smile.

"I'm not going to break the promise." Another nod from Nero and he left his mother in Dante's care.

Dante put the two boxes on the floor, then he took care of getting rid of his coat, he had completely forgotten it. At least his shirt hadn't really been damaged, and neither had his pants. Nevertheless, he changed into more comfortable pants before he turned Vergil on his back on the bed and made himself comfortable over him before he caught him in a deep, tender kiss. He wanted to make sure that his brother got an empty head and so he could certainly do it well. He watched him the whole time, especially when he let a hand wander to his brother's side under the sweater he was wearing. Carefully he stroked the bare skin which made his brother tremble, only this time he was the culprit and not an evil demon.

"Let yourself go, Vergil." he breathed against Vergil's lips, distributed tender kisses on Vergil's cheeks and wandered deeper to his neck. He nibbled and sucked lightly at this until he noticed how Vergil tensed and finally he heard the crying, accompanied by the trembling of Vergil's body.

This time Dante was with Vergil as he lost his nerve. He pulled him into his arms after he had made himself comfortable on the bed next to him and buried Vergil's head on his chest. Carefully he stroked his back, his hand again over the sweater. He was there for Vergil, he would always be there for his brother and protect him. It tore him apart how broken his brother just looked, but unfortunately they both had to go through that now. Dante then hoped that his brother would be better, that he would blame himself less. That they would come up with a plan to get rid of the demons that were hunting them.

He didn't know how long he had held Vergil crying in his arms, he just knew at some point the tremors had become less and the heartbreaking crying was quieter. He tenderly brushed the tears from his eyes as he looked at him.

"Better?" he asked softly and Vergil nodded and Dante saw his brother then close his eyes and slide closer to him.

"Skin." Vergil's voice was barely audible and weak. That's why it took Dante to put the word right. He then broke away from him briefly, then quickly took off his shirt before pulling Vergil back to his bare chest. He let one hand wander under Vergil's sweater, who continued to snuggle up to him.

On the one hand he thought it was good that Vergil wanted to be so close to him, only on the other hand he was worried about him. Physical closeness had caused problems for his brother and now he was completely confronted with it. But as long as it worked, he would play along.

"Please say if it gets too much for you." he hoped his brother would listen, even if he doubted it. He put one leg over Vergil's hips, moved himself more comfortably and even closer to his brother. He would give him anything Vergil wanted.

Somehow he seemed to have fallen asleep, a blanket was spread over him and Vergil. Nero must have done that. He discovered him too, cuddled up close to his mother and his shark. He stretched out one arm, pulled Nero closer to both of them and just let his hand rest on Nero's. After all, the boy shouldn't be left out, he wanted to take care of him as much as he would take care of his brother. He sighed softly, then closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow was a better day. Tomorrow he would work out a plan to defeat the white knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still practicing with the fight scenes and please don't hate me for ruining the mood. It had to be like that. But I promise again, it will get better soon. After a little more highs and lows and so on. And there will soon be someone else who will provide a little equalization for the boys. Soon™ XD


	13. thoughts and words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while until I had the beginning in mind, but I find the result quite useful.
> 
> And I also reworked the tags, hope you can find the little spoiler that is hidden in the tags.
> 
> Have fun reading, hope you enjoy it. I appreciate every comment on the story.

It was quite early in the morning when Dante woke up because someone dared to ring the doorbell permanently. Vergil and certainly Nero must have also woken up from this and when he opened his eyes he saw it too. Inwardly he sighed, after a struggling day he had actually hoped to have a little rest. But luck was probably not with them.

"I'm going to have a look, it's probably Lady, I called her yesterday. Thought we needed some help kicking some demons up the ass." said Dante and stole a deep kiss from his brother before he ruffled Nero's hair and just left the bedroom in boxer shorts. Lady had seen him with even less clothes and he had seen her, so he didn't care and if it was a client, bad luck for him.

"We're not open!" he called when he got to the office barefoot and unlocked the door.

Shortly afterwards the door was kicked open and a blond haired demon entered the Devil May Cry.

"About time Dante. I heard you guys have trouble in town? Morrison called me." Trish as she was, black tight leather suit, black jacket, high boots and long blond hair. The perfect image of his mother if it weren't for the facial expression and her charisma that had nothing of Eva.

"Fuck!" He knew he had forgotten something to tell Vergil in the two weeks that Vergil and Nero lived with him.

"No interest right now, Dante." she said and ran past him into the office.

"So where is the problem? Where is the demon that gives you trouble?" With her hands on her hips, she stood in the middle of the office and looked at Dante, challenged.

"I thought you weren't in the country?" she shrugged and sat on the sofa.

"I wasn't either, but thanks to a few phone calls, I am now." Dante hadn't expected her at all and hadn't even thought of contacting her. He didn't even know how!

One thing he had to admit to Morrison, the man knew how to reach people. Evidence was just sitting on his sofa, crossing one leg over the other.

"What are you looking at Dante, is something?" he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. How should he explain that to his brother now, he must have heard the woman's voice anyway and was waiting for him to do something.

"I know you two are listening, it's nobody dangerous." he called louder and finally closed his front door. Should he talk here or upstairs? Lady was allowed upstairs by now, but he didn't think Trish would make the best impression if he took her upstairs to his apartment.

Trish even when Dante looked at her did not reveal whether she had felt the two auras that were above, but probably. Just as his brother must have sensed her. He sighed and finally heard footsteps from above, his brother was standing there with the sword on his hip, he couldn't blame him. Nero also had to be near him, if it was unknown he never left his son alone.

"It's a friend ..." he added and simply pressed the light, shortly afterwards he also heard his brother sharply draw in his breath.

"Mother." Yes, that's exactly what had happened to him then, years ago, for a moment.

"Ah, Sparda's first son. Don't worry, I'm not your mommy." Trish was not impressed as she put her arms on the arm of the sofa and looked from Dante to Vergil and back.

"So he was still alive after all." turned to Dante and he just nodded.

"Did you know?" Trish shook her head and just kept looking at Vergil again.

"So you're causing problems then." she clicked her tongue and smiled.

"That sounds like a nice adventure, I was bored abroad." Dante just couldn't take his eyes off Trish and neither could Vergil, who held on to the railing and just kept going stare on the blonde demoness.

"Come on, don't you want to tell me which demon is causing you problems?" she added quite loosely and sat up to go over to the jukebox and turn it on.

"Have you both lost your language? You can both write it down for me if you prefer." she sat down comfortably on the sofa again and wiggled her foot to the beat of the music.

"You know a demon?" his brother was the first to find his language again and gave him an indefinable look at the words.

"Yes, before I met Lady, I was dealing with Trish." he told his brother. He had been damn young, he had fought her and in the end saved. After that they became friends and they even fought demons together for a while until Trish decided to travel the world to find herself. In short, he really hadn't seen her in what felt like an eternity, but she hadn't changed at all. Trish was also the only one who knew him as Dante before.

"Now that this has been clarified, which demon is it?" Trish interjected, somewhat bored. She had been out for hours to comply with Morrison's request, now she wanted to know if it was really as urgent as it had sounded.

"Amdusias, general of Mundus, leader of the Angelos, lord of 29 legions." Vergil uttered the words with so much hatred that Dante just had to look at his brother again. Before he decided to go up the stairs to him and put his hand on Vergils to support him. He was glad Vergil didn't pull his hand away.

"Does he tell you what?" his brother asked coldly and Dante slowly suspected that his brother was wearing this ice-cold mask to protect himself.

"Of course, as a former puppet of Mudus, I have dealt with him a lot. It will be fun to challenge him." Trish said confidently and Dante was really amazed at the woman how she was still sitting loosely on the sofa.

But if Trish was really there, it would be easier to defeat the rider. He really had to thank Morrison for that. Hopefully he had a chance with her. If Lady helped, it would be three against one, even if he shouldn't underestimate Amdusias. But he wouldn't let something happen to Vergil or Nero, he had promised it and he wouldn't break that promise.

"A Mundus doll?" his brother asked, not taking his eyes off Trish, it almost seemed to Dante as if he wanted to slit her open in order to assess her better. Vergil was really not in a good mood, but at least the mood was not directed at him.

"Yes, he made me kill your brother and as you can see, it didn't work out. Mundus didn't really notice that, he was busy with himself ... or ... with you?" Trish narrowed her eyes and easily competed in a rigid competition with Vergil.

"Was it you who brought the gold chain to Mundus?" Trish blinked and had to look briefly at Dante and then again at Vergil.

"Such a simple gold chain with pictures inside?" Dante noticed that Vergil did not like the answer and was just wondering how he could relieve the tension in the air.

"Verg ... come on, what do you think of that you make breakfast for yourself and Nero and I'll clear the rest with Trish?" Vergil's ice-cold gaze fell on him before he went into the apartment without a word and slammed the door forcefully.

"Uhhh, think someone slept badly." Trish commented on Vergil's behavior and looked back at Dante.

"The rider attacked yesterday or rather his henchmen. Only the power that Amdusias had radiated, I don't know if I can manage it alone." Dante admitted himself and sat down behind his desk and put his head on the table.

"I just know I'll do everything I can to keep my brother and his son safe." Trish sighed where she got up and crouched down next to Dante to get a better look at him.

"I'll help you. Anyone else with you?" She asked friendlier and Dante just looked at her with relief.

"Lady. She's a demon hunter too. Did you happen to hear about the demon tower that was summoned and torn down by me?" Trish nodded slowly at Dante's words.

"That's when I got to know her. She should definitely come by soon." said done, the door swung open again to the Devil May Cry and Lady entered the shop loaded with weapons.

"Hellyeah! Good morning." Lady exclaimed and Dante looked up at her.

"Morning Lady." he sighed and sat up a little more in the chair.

"Why are you half-naked? Do I have to buy you new clothes too? And who is this hot bride by your side, I thought you have your brother!" it escaped without thinking, as always, Dante's best friend.

"Trish woke me up and I didn't see the need to get dressed, I thought it was you. Oh yes, Trish Lady, Lady Trish. Vergil is upstairs, he didn't really like the visit." to put it mildly, his words because of his brother. When he thought back to how he had told him that he had broken because of the gold chain, thinking Dante was dead. He could understand. Until just now, he had forgotten that Trish had taken the chain off him.

Unfortunately, he could not remember everything and that now demanded its price. Dante simply sighed and watched the two women who looked at each other appraisingly before he rubbed his eyes, he would love to sleep a few more hours and just hold Vergil and Nero in his arms.

"Lady, did Morrison describe the problem to you?" he asked and she nodded calmly and put her rocket launcher down next to the door.

"Big bad demon wants an ass kick." one could also call it that.

"It's Nero's father." he noticed how both women looked at him in shock, he had just forgotten to tell Trish the little detail.

"Shit, how are Nero and Vergil?" Dante just smiled bitterly and Lady nodded at it.

"I'm upstairs, you can tell me everything later. See you soon, beauty!" The words to Trish when Lady simply took the stairs upstairs to disappear into his apartment.

"Interesting woman." it came from Trish with a smile, who watched Lady with interest and looked at her from behind.

"Shoot faster than she thinks." he replied and sighed.

"Do we want to discuss a plan?" he asked and Trish sat down on the sofa again, nodding.

"Tell me."

* * *

Vergil was restless. Down there sat the demon who had announced Mundus that his brother was dead. He had to concentrate very much on preparing breakfast for Nero. He didn't want to run down to kill the demon, although everything in him screamed for it. He already knew that he would not make friends with this woman who looked like his mother. She looked like Eva, but she definitely wasn't.

"Mom?" Asking by Nero and he sighed, tried to get rid of his tension, that's why he put the milk carton down on the table, he almost crushed it.

"Eat in peace, Nero." he just went to the sink, checked to see if he had to do anything before going to the window. He needed something to do. It was still snowing outside, which did not give him a better mood either, since yesterday he had developed a new aversion and this time against snow.

"Hey you two, it's me!" was called from the hallway and he recognized the voice as Lady's. He stared in the direction, trying to look a little friendly.

"Uh, what louse got down your liver?" Lady asked, rubbing her arms, apparently Vergil's attempt to appear friendlier didn't work.

"The demoness below." Vergil said coolly and Lady stopped.

"What? Oh no, that's why she looks so hot." Frustrated words when Lady just got a bowl from the cupboard and then helped herself with the cereal.

"Haven't had anything today." she said and was pouring herself milk over her flakes. Vergil was watching everything.

"How are you guys? Heard the demon yesterday ... is Nero's father?" Vergil and Nero stiffened at the words and Lady sighed.

"Sorry, we can get the problem under control. Demon or not, the hot bride wants to join in and I am there too and your brother. Three against one, he will lose." she said confidently and Vergil didn't really believe her, just ran his son over the head tenderly to motivate him to continue eating.

"Don't you eat anything?" turned to Vergil the words.

"No." his stomach was restless, he didn't want to risk anything and going without food for a day would not be a problem for him.

"Keep eating Nero." Vergil demanded his son who obeyed him, Vergil himself looked out of the window again.

"I know what it's like to have a shit father. My father sacrificed my mother and tried to become a god. He wanted me too, but Dante and I wouldn't let that happen." Lady said of her own accord to just ease the mood a little.

"We'll solve your problem too, I'm sure of that." she added and smiled encouragingly at Nero before looking at Vergil.

"Your brother will do anything to make sure that you both are fine, I know that." Lady was definitely certain of that fact. If she knew anything about Dante, it was his stubborn head.

"That's why he crossed a line ..." began Vergil and Lady clicked her tongue.

"Nono, don't be resentful. He apologized for it. Or has it happened again since then? If so, I'll rip his ass off." Vergil hissed at the choice of words and looked at Lady.

"No. But watch out for your choice of words in front of my son." he said, staring at Lady. She just started to laugh and grinned after she caught herself.

"You see, Dante can behave. Have trust in him Vergil and you too little man." she was still grinning as she continued to eat and Nero started eating again too.

"Amdusias is strong, he is one of the strongest generals in Mundus army." Vergil said his worries and Lady only raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just waited for Vergil to continue.

"I ... I'm not strong enough to help." actually he had wanted to say something else, but Lady just nodded knowingly.

"You're worried? I'll take care of Dante, we've fought together many times over the past few years, he never had a reason to stay alive. Now he has you both, so he'll survive." Vergil looked questioningly at her words which made her giggle.

"Believe me, when we celebrated his birthday it ended with him complaining about how bad his life was. He did the same for Christmas and on the day of your mother's death. He was mostly very drunk, so I don't know what he knows about it. But the few times I've seen him since you two have been here, there's such a spark in his eyes that I've never seen before." told Lady and, as always, didn't really think about her words.

"You seem to know him well." Vergil's neutral words and Lady wasn't sure whether it was good or bad to hear.

"You get to know each other when you clean demon nests, bathe in blood and stuff like that." her words continued to grin and Vergil just wrinkled his nose at them.

"Oh come on, Vergil. I don't think I know him as well as you do. He has always kept his private side a secret from everyone. Outwardly he looked serious, funny or something else. But he kept his true feelings to himself. " she said and shrugged her shoulders and went back to her breakfast.

Vergil stood at the window and watched Lady for a while until he looked at his son, before he stared out the window again and considered her words. Did he really know Dante as well as she said? He hardly believed that he had caught up in the two weeks over twenty years they had lost. He sighed softly, maybe he should take the time to just talk through the years with Dante. Only in the weeks they hadn't found the time for it and he believed now was not the perfect moment for them, they had to prepare to face Amdusias.

"I'm bathing if you could take care of Nero." he addressed to Lady who nodded with her mouth full.

"But not that I have to pull you out again." Lady threw after him the words, which earned her a frown from Vergil. She just giggled at it and just went on eating, didn't let that bother her. If Vergil thought he hadn't liked the woman at first, now Lady was somehow sympathetic to him in a strange way.

"You don't need to worry about that." he felt ready to just take a relaxing bath after getting weak in his brother's arms yesterday.

When he got to the bathroom, he ran water into the bathtub. In the meantime, he was looking for clothes in the bedroom that he would wear afterwards. Before he got into the tub. Sighing, he let himself slide deeper into the water and ran his wet hands over his face. He had to keep his calm, he couldn't come up with stupid ideas. It would be easy, now that he had Yamato he could easily go to Hell. He knew about the properties of his sword that his father had bequeathed to him. Only would it be enough if he surrendered to Mundus and Amdusias? Could Nero and Dante live in peace? He strongly doubted it. Why should Mundus be satisfied with just one son of Sparda when he could have both?

He sighed again and sank deeper so that only his nose and everything above it was out of the water. He hated the feeling of being powerless. He hated it so much.

"Hey where is my brother?" he heard the words through the wall and pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"In the bathroom." Lady's words could be heard.

"His favorite place next to the bedroom." Dante's words and he had to smile at Dante's words. It used to be the library in her parents' house, or the little winter garden that her mother had looked after. In winter he liked to sit in front of the fireplace and read a book, since they had many fireplaces in the house, it was always a search game for Dante until he found him. His brother was always so happy to have found him. He had always smiled and demanded that Vergil hide again.

"Hey Vergil, are you okay?" Torn from his thoughts, he looked at the door and nodded until it occurred to him that he should answer with words, Dante did not see his gesture.

"All good." he brought up about it and smiled gently to himself. It would be really nice if everything went well, so nice.

And now he had to blink to get rid of his tears. Damn it, he really thought he was fine enough to take a relaxing bath.

"Dante?" he asked, hoping his brother was still standing near the door.

"Yes?" He was right about what made him swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"When Amdusias is out of the world and Mundus ... what do you think of a house ... for the three of us?" he didn't know where he found the drive to say the words, actually he had other words in mind, but now it was too late.

There was a long silence after his words and he already thought Dante would never answer again when he heard his brother's voice, which sounded exactly like his rough and hoarse.

"Nothing better than that. You play the mother, I the father and Nero is our son." Dante's stupid words made Vergil bite his lower lip for a moment.

"Yes." he finally answered. He could make friends with the idea.

"I'm going to find something to eat now, don't take too long, dear brother." distracted words from Dante and he giggled quietly to himself. When all of that was over, he looked forward to his future with Dante and Nero.

* * *

Actually, Dante just wanted to see if his brother was doing well in the bathroom. He hadn't expected that the conversation would then take a completely different direction. His brother had caught him off guard. Nero and Vergil clearly had a knack for hitting his sore spot. He just sat down in the bedroom, after all the two big pizzas from last night were still here and he was now starting to eat one of them. He had to think and that he always got along well when he ate on the side.

Vergil had asked him about a house.

"Shit." he uttered and shook his head, he had never thought about that. He never thought he would have a family again anyway. Father, mother and child. The roles were clearly assigned and his brother had nothing against it. At least he had expected replies, but all he got was this simple 'yes' and that hit him again.

Nero's father, Vergil as his bride. Nah, his brother remained his brother. It sounded incredibly beautiful to his ears. He would set everything in motion so that the future would happen that his brother wanted.


	14. The plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry nothing came up yesterday. (at least with this story) My private life came in between and after that my body. The chapter is also a bit shorter than the others, but a lot happens that hopefully makes up for it. Please don't kill me either, otherwise I can't go on writing!
> 
> In the conversation between Vergil and Dante, I recommend. (you will see what I mean)  
>    
> [Halestorm - Break In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuVReJSrc4)  
>    
> It helped me wonderfully to write it, I found it with sheer luck! And if you're very lucky, the next chapter might come very quickly!

Vergil took a good quarter of an hour before he left the tub. He felt better, calmer and more balanced. What a warm bath made possible. After thinking about it for a moment, he put the effect more on the short conversation with Dante. A blissful smile stayed on his face the entire time he was drying and dressing. Even when he looked in the mirror to tie his hair in a braid. It was unusual for him to see himself like that. Had he ever smiled like that?

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to focus on the problems they were currently facing before allowing himself to continue dreaming. One step at a time, that's how he had planned the escape over the years. Now they were facing the next problem and he knew that even if Amdusias was defeated, Mundus would still remain open. They both had to die to create enough chaos in Hell for him to rest, at least for a while. In that time he would savor his life and make sure that Nero felt the same ... and Dante too. He took a quick breath in and out before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Mom!" Nero lunged at him as soon as he saw him in the door.

"What's happening?" he asked, taking his son in his arms. Was he afraid that he would feel worse again, like after the last bath? Well, he had been upset, had talked to Dante, just like today ... ok he could understand his son.

"Everything's fine, I'm fine." he assured Nero and only felt his small arms wrap around his neck. He sighed softly and rubbed his back. Just like him, it hadn't been easy for Nero lately, he liked to forget it because of his little sunshine, his brave little son.

A tender kiss on Nero's forehead, then a look at Dante and Lady who were sitting comfortably in the living room. He sat down next to Dante where there was still space, Lady sat in the armchair and Nero made himself comfortable on his lap.

"What is the plan now?" he tried to ask calmly as best he could, even leaning against Dante who simply stretched out an arm and put it around him. Secure, yes that was the right word how he felt right now.

* * *

If Dante had been asked two weeks ago which animal he would best compare Vergil with, he would have done it with a cat. A very abused cat. But when he looked at his brother, who was leaning against him, who had asked him if they should buy a house later. After all the mess. He stayed with cat, but a cat that slowly trusted him with all of his heart. He should never say that out loud, otherwise Vergil would kill him, for sure.

"I spoke to Trish downstairs and we came to the conclusion ... That we have to somehow lure Amdusias out. Lady agrees, even if she disagrees with Trish on one point. Trish suggested using you as a decoy." said Dante and sighed heavily.

"Mom should sacrifice herself ?!" Nero almost screamed and Dante could understand it completely, he was also against using Vergil.

"I suggested we use Dante, but Trish said demons would tell the difference between you two." Lady grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea ..." Dante began and was interrupted.

"We do it." Three pairs of eyes looked at Vergil, visibly confused.

"The demoness is right, besides ... Amdusias has known me long enough to tell the difference, even if he didn't sense me." Dante knew what his brother was talking about, or he guessed it and still he didn't like it. Everything in him was reluctant to expose his Omega to such danger.

"Vergil ..." he started and tried to make eye contact with his brother who looked away.

"It is the best we can do. Otherwise he would notice and disappear again." short, terse sentences from his brother who gently hugged Nero more.

"Amdusias is coming for me and Nero and I don't want to put my son in danger. He has seen enough in his 5 years." clear words from Vergil that did not allow any contradiction. Dante felt powerless, he just had to pull his brother closer to him.

"We, we will be there that nothing happens. We will intervene in time." he would not allow Vergil to be taken away from him again.

"He can't do anything to me that he hasn't already done." bitter words from his older twin who looked at him.

"Just unlike then, I now know that I have you and support." with that he gave Dante a short smile before looking at Lady.

"I'll try to distract him as long as possible. You have to make sure that he doesn't go away." added Vergil to Lady before leaning further on Dante. Dante didn't like it at all, he would like to leave his family out of the picture completely.

"Dante you growl." soft words from Vergil next to him who looked at him.

"Really?" a slight nod from his brother.

"Fu ... damn it." Dante still didn't like the outcome of the meeting.

Dante would kind of make sure his brother was safe. He was going to kill that bastard who dared to hurt his brother. Vergil's closeness to him only calmed him down minimally. He wanted to kill Amdusias right here and now. But Trish had only just arrived here in town, she said she would need a few days off before she was fully fit again. They also had to find a suitable place where Vergil could play decoy. He didn't like it! His head turned straight in a circle and he would like to talk Vergil out of these stupid thoughts somehow. He wanted to make it clear to him that he was not allowed to do that! That he couldn't put himself in danger! He forbade it!

"You're growling again." this time from Lady who looked at him in amusement.

"I'll look around for a suitable place and I'll call you two later." with these words Lady jumped up to quickly disappear. Even as a human, she noticed the tension that Dante exudes.

* * *

"Dante ..." Vergil tried and when Dante still did not pull himself together, Vergil pushed Nero gently next to him on the sofa and grabbed the remote control to switch on the children's channel.

"Nero please watch TV, Dante and I have to sort things out." friendly words and a scowl at the same time that went to Dante. Fortunately, Nero understood the tension just like Lady did, he knew this negatively charged tension anyway.

"Mummy ..." fearful words from Nero who looked at his mother as if he feared the worst.

"We're just talking. Don't worry, Nero." Vergil assured him and kissed his son on the forehead.

"He's not your father." he secure him in a soft whisper in his ear. Nero nodded bravely.

"See you soon." Vergil stroked Neros hair before he straightened up and went to the bedroom without looking at Dante.

Dante followed him, he knew that and he was already counting the seconds until his brother would burst out with the language.

"You can not do that!" there was his brother's alpha demeanor that he didn't like.

"I will do it." a quick look at the door that Dante slammed and then stood up in front of Vergil.

"No, I forbid it!" Vergil took a short, deep breath.

"I am still a separate person or am I your prisoner?" a menacing growl from his brother, which he passed over with a cool look. His brother had to learn a little more what it means to be an Alpha.

Vergil had endured Amdusias for over twenty years, so he could do this too.

"You are not my prisoner." finally brought out his brother, growling through clenched teeth.

"So then I'll do it." Vergil simply crossed his arms over his chest, gave him a challenging look. Ignored it as best he could how Dante clenched his fists and loosened them again. He could understand his brother and his need to protect him. But he had to take on this task because he didn't want to involve Nero with it.

"No!" he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, and you know that it is the best option. I know that you want to protect me, you always wanted that, Dante." he continued more conciliatory, he wanted Dante to calm down.

"You can't take my place, Amdusias would tell the difference if an Alpha were facing him." he tried his best, only when Dante pushed him onto the bed further, placing his arms left and right next to his head, he really feared for a moment that his brother would cross the line that they had set up.

"My ... I know you have to do it. But ... it's hard, I can't control myself." brought out Dante angrily. Vergil put a hand on his cheek, tried to control his own fear.

"You will protect me, we won't be separated again. I trust you." Vergil said sincerely and bridged the distance between her lips to kiss Dante tenderly.

"Everything is going to be alright." Vergil himself didn't know where he got this confidence from. But when finally the tension left Dante and he snuggled up against him, he just put his arms around Dante.

"I don't want to lose you again." brought out Dante and his voice sounded dangerous as if he was about to cry.

"You will not." confident words and he stroked his brother's back and hair.

"I wouldn't survive this. It just doesn't work." Dante's voice cracked at the last words and Vergil just held him tighter.

He could understand completely that his brother didn't want to lose him. He never wanted to lose Dante again, it had broken his heart once, and he wouldn't survive it a second time because he was sure. He had Nero, he loved his son too, he was the most important thing in his life with Dante. But losing Dante for good would change him forever. That was irrevocable. That Dante had lost his composure because of it and was now crying ... The plan was risky, but he himself had the idea in the bathroom that he was considering surrendering himself. Only if he would go through with that now did he know that Dante, Lady and even the demoness would be there to, as his brother likes to say, ... to kick Amdusias in the ass. It won't be an easy fight, he was sure, but it would help all of them. And besides, it was partly his fault that Dante was drawn into the matter through him. So he had to help too.

"Can I ... can I kiss you?" hoarse words from Dante who looked at him pleadingly. Vergil just put both hands on his cheek again and pulled him into a gentle, comforting kiss as an answer. He was just there for his brother now as he had been yesterday. They were inseparable, Alpha and Omega. As their father explained to them at the time, they should be there for one another.

"Trust yourself and your abilities, you will make it." words of encouragement whispered on Dante's lips.

"You always managed to take care of me back then even though I didn't want to. This time it will be the same. Only this time it is not a tree that I fall from because of you ... or not an evil monster in the bushes that raccoons were . Just a demon. " he tried to build up Dante further.

"I just broke my arm by the tree, which healed after a few days and the animals didn't even harm us. And if I should get a few scratches, you just have to read something to me for hours as a punishment, like you did back then." Eva was shocked when he arrived with the broken arm, he remembered that very well. Dante had to read to him for days something that Dante hadn't liked at all at the time. He'd rather listened than read himself.

"And you don't get any pizza, enough punishment for yourself? Not to mention no strawberries, no cake, no other sweets." he tried further and got a evil look.

"Nothing sweet? And no pizza? You want to kill me." his brother grumbled in a better mood.

"No, just push so that you do the job well." Vergil said with a small laugh in his voice.

"Everything will work out."

* * *

Nothing worked at all. Amdusias had expected an ambush and had brought support with them.

"Damn Trish I thought you were stronger!" shouted Dante who just had to avoid an attack by Amdusias. At least they had defeated his horse by now, only the knight and his entourage remained and that was a hell of a lot.

"Better concentrate instead of talking stupid!" threw in Lady who just fired her rocket launcher again and hit a Scudo Angelo and destroyed the shield he was wearing. Trish used this chance to pounce on this Angelo and destroyed him. There were only two dozen other demons left plus Amdusias.

"I just underestimated him, I'm out of practice!" Trish called in their direction, avoiding an attack from another Angelo.

Dante grumbled and blocked another blow from Amdusia's sickle. He had to get through to his brother! He was lying unconscious behind the demon and he wanted to make sure he was okay and he also wanted to give Vergil Yamato. They had agreed that Vergil would show up without a weapon, but that Dante would give them to him as soon as possible. Amdusias just didn't really make his job any easier.

"Damn it, go die!" he yelled at the demon and tried to put more strength into his next blow. Only Amdusias blocked him again, so he rolled over and shot him with Ebony and Ivory.

"Yes! A hit!" he was happy, only shortly afterwards he saw the wound close again. Damn demon and his healing abilities!

The ladies also seemed to be having fun when he looked at them between Amdusia's legs. What were they getting into here? Why was his brother so confident that he would make it?

"Damn it!" He wouldn't give up so easily here and now. Nero shouldn't be an orphan! He should keep his mother and he wanted to stay alive as well! So he gathered his remaining strength and turned into a demon. Everything felt a lot easier, everything was much slower, his thoughts were clearer. He had neglected his demonic self for a long time, but now he would accept everything so that he would keep his family.

"Let's rock baby! he exclaimed and threw himself on Amdusias who did the same.

It was his toughest fight, only slowly he thought he could turn the tide. His brother slowly came to his senses again, he noticed that out of the corner of his eye, he had thrown Yamato in his direction at a favorable opportunity, the only thing missing was that Amdusias was defeated. The ladies had meanwhile defeated the other demons, but he simply couldn't destroy the demon that had tortured his brother for over two decades!

"Go! Finally! Die!" he exclaimed between clenched teeth. Amdusias just laughed at him.

"You're just a bastard. You will never beat me. Your time has come." a targeted blow with the sickle and he hit Dante in the middle of the chest, impaled him.

"I will hand over your dead body to my master. Let my master do what he wants with you." he continued, building a portal with one hand while still holding the sickle with the other.

"Dante no!" shouted Vergil who was watching the spectacle tried to stand up, Trish cursed and tried to get to Amdusias, Lady was still loading her weapons again. But all efforts were of no avail when, a second later, Amdusias with Dante stepped through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

"No, no that can't be, I have to go after!" Vergil exclaimed and finally got up completely and then reached for Yamato. He had to go after his brother, he couldn't lose him. He pulled Yamato and was ready to create a portal when he had to dodge a bullet that Lady had shot at him.

"What? I have to go after my Brother!" he exclaimed and scowled at Lady.

"No, we don't know what to expect down there. How many demons would welcome us, to follow immediately afterwards would be suicide. What will happen to Nero?" Vergil fell to his knees at Lady's words, looking at the floor. He had to go after Dante, but Lady was right too. Otherwise what happened to his son? They had left him with Morrison today, but if the three of them left ... who would be there for him? Would the man take care of him, raise him?

"I have to ..." he stammered desperately and looked back at Lady.

"We'll go to Vergil, but not today and not tomorrow. Your brother doesn't die that easily. What Mundus loves more than killing someone is manipulate, torment and torture someone. I know my way around that well." Trish replied, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll both go to Hell in a few days. But first our wounds have to be healed, and you have to take care of your son and explain it to him." quiet words Vergil hadn't thought the demoness could say.

Vergil nodded at the words, that he would not leave his brother in hell. He would come and save him, he swore he would.

"I'll take care of Nero during this time." Lady called out who had meanwhile also caught up with the other two.

"The sexy witch is right. We have to relax and then strike carefully. With your knowledge and that of Trishs you should be able to do it. We may have lost the fight today, but the battle is still to come." Lady tried to cheer herself and the other two.

"Well, you are right." Vergil sighed after letting it all go through his head. They had to act carefully and with a cool head, actually something he should be able to do perfectly.

"Thank you." Quieter words spoke as he rose, putting his sword away again.

"Then let's pick up my son and plan the battle." with these words Vergil went off and the two ladies followed him.

* * *

Place hell. An indefinite time. Dante didn't know how long he was chained, it felt like an eternity to him.

"Well, well. The traitor's second son honors me." a gloomy voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Dante tried to make them out when he moved his head and saw three red glowing eyes watching him. It had to be Mundus.

"It will be my pleasure to break you son Spardas. It's good that Amdusias didn't kill you, so I'll have more fun right away." At the same time as Mundus said, he felt something touch him. Black slime that writhed up on him from below, closed around his body and when the pain finally set in, Dante screamed.

"It will be a pleasure to see you in my ranks when I'm done with you." The voice slowly faded away in the distance, but the pain didn't stop.


	15. like a roller coaster (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy reading. Right now I don't know anything else to say. Besides I think it has become the longest chapter so far. Well, it had to be.
> 
> (if you are wondering, chapters 14 & 15 are new today)

Dantes had seen Amdusias several times in the last few days, was it days at all or was it already weeks? He couldn't say exactly. The room gave him no answer as to how much time had passed. Dante felt miserable. Mundus did something to him that confused him and Amdusias had helped him.

"My master's work is slowly taking shape ..." he felt Amdusia's fingers on his chest and he glared at the demon.

"Still so rebellious ... your brother was easier to break." the demon whispered the words in his ear and he would have loved to hit him for it. Only he still couldn't move, he was still tied up.

"Did I tell you how I took your brother the first time? How hot he was?" Amdusias mused and Dante bit his tongue, he didn't want to give him an answer.

"He was begging, what do you call it in the human world? Like a mangy bitch ..." he mused on and Dante reared up against his bonds as well as he could. He wanted to hurt the demon!

"Tongue swallowed? It doesn't matter ... see for yourself ..." Amdusia's words as the room around Dante slowly changed and he recognized Vergil, just much, much younger than now, not even eighteen he would appreciate him.

"What do you do?" Dante growled at Amdusias and he just laughed.

"My master said I should show you some memories ... might help you, after all, you've missed so much about your brother." The room kept changing, assuming more and more details, he could even swear he heard noises.

"I'll leave you alone, I already know what to expect ... after all, I was there ... I hope you like my master's gift." with these words the demon said goodbye and left Dante alone in the room.

Hours? Days? Years? His body was covered more and more by this black slime only his head was free and it was getting harder and harder for Dante to stay himself. He started to wonder what was wrong with Mundus or Amdusias visiting him. What was so bad about seeing this white-haired person suffering that Amdusias always showed him, who was that anyway? He noticed a presence and looked up at her.

"Master." Yes Mundus was his master, he knew it. He took care of him, Dante had just been misguided.

"Ah, you see it my son." was he the son of Mundus? His head wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"I think you are slowly ready, a little more, then you can go with Amdusias." He felt how the presence of Mundus penetrated him and changed it further. His field of vision changed, became briefly unclear, as if a veil was covering his eyes, before his gaze became clearer again.

"Yes Master." He would wait, he would wait until he was ready. Just what should he be ready for? Was he allowed to serve his master then? Blackness enveloped him again, the last thing he was ... was a white-haired man who desperately screamed his name …

"From now on your name will be Rosso Angelo. You are under the orders of Amdusias. Until you have proven yourself worthy." Mundus words as it showed itself to him in radiant splendor. Rosso Angelo had no choice but to kneel before his master, he was not worthy of admiring such beauty.

"Yes Master." devoted words when he still didn't dare to look up. If he had done that, he would have seen the diabolical smile on Mundus' beautiful marble face.

"Follow me." Commanding words from Amdusias who had stood next to his master the whole time. Rosso Angelo rose smoothly, his red armor that sat on his body made no noise at all. He would serve his master well, he did not want to displease his master.

"Your first task to prove yourself to our master will be to capture two demons who have dared to run away." Amdusias smiled at the words. Mundus had allowed him to keep his toy in case it got back to him alive.

"The demoness, I don't care if she survives. The demon, should survive, understand?" Rosso Angelo nodded at the words, he had clearly understood them from his commanding officer.

"Kill the demoness if necessary, let the demon live." he repeated the words and the smile on Amdusia's face grew wider.

"Very good. So devoted to my words. The demons are approaching from the south, they try to be inconspicuous. Play a little with them, test your new powers that our Lord has given you. But don't forget what I told you to do. "Amdusias looked at him briefly with satisfaction.

"And now go, do your job." with that Amdusias left him to devote himself to his other duties. Rosso Angelo went to the nearest exit from the castle and spread his ruby red wings. He had a job to do and he wanted to get it done quickly. He wanted to please his master.

* * *

For Vergil it felt like an eternity that they had already spent in hell. At least this time he knew that less than a week had passed. Only he noticed how the environment was pulling at his strength. He didn't give up, Nero trusted that he would come back with Dante. He had sworn it to his son and he didn't want to break this vow.

"Sit down, wallflower, you're weak." he stiffened when Trish called him that and scowled at her.

"I don't." as if he would admit she was right.

"Oh, really not? When was the last time you drank blood?" Vergil gritted his teeth and straightened his jaw, trying to meet Trish's gaze.

"I know what you are and you know what I am. So obey and be reasonable if an alpha voluntarily offers you his blood. I don't want to be here forever in hell." Trish's casual words and he stared at her for a full minute before sighing.

"Well, as you mean." after all, he should be in full possession of his powers as best he could. He hated being dependent. With Dante it hadn’t bothered anymore that he had given him blood. In the two weeks he would have lived with him that had happened often enough, mostly when Nero had slept.

Was his son okay? Was Lady taking care of him enough? He had never left his son alone for more than a half day, the urge to protect him had been too strong. But now he was here in hell, very far away from his son. He sat down on a stone after they had both found a somewhat hidden cave. Trish couldn't wait to give him blood, he also noticed where her wrist landed in front of his eyes a second later.

"You can't wait, can you?" he just had to annoy her, he had to get rid of his frustration somehow.

"Be glad that it's me. Not that you have to find a lower demon for it." her teasing words. He just grabbed her wrist and didn't really bite into it gently. Her blood was powerful, he tasted it and let his hair stand up. He took what he needed and he felt like a low incubus. That's why he hurried to drink a lot before he became even more averse.

"I think the demons have noticed us by now." his words over an hour later after they finished their rest.

"I also think they let us get to them." Vergil didn't like it at all, they had tried to be careful not to attract attention. But apart from a few lower homeless demons, nothing major had happened to them. He suspected something bad, Mundus was planning something big and he didn't like it.

"I hope your other problem doesn't get in our way." Trish's words stopped him.

"Other problems?" Trish gave him a meaningful look and he swallowed, did the demoness feel that he was close?

"Other problems." she answered him in his own words.

"They won't get in the way if we move fast." he said and turned away from her again. It would be really bad timing for his heat to kick in, but he felt it himself getting closer to her. He hadn't had her in what felt like a year, it had been an unsettling sign that he was dying. Only now that he was alive, almost recovered, and had a lot of blood. He shivered at the thought of spending his heat here in hell.

"We just have to save my brother quickly." he just had to say almost the same words again. He didn't want to be here when it happened, even though he might have Trish as a partner in the problem. But he still hated being touched. Dante and Nero were allowed to do it, only he was simply disgusted with everyone else who dared to touch him. The thoughts just turned his stomach around and he just went faster, he wanted to get the thing over with.

"I know a demon is watching us, it's annoying." Vergil hissed as they set up camp for the night, although you couldn't really say night. They had decided to take a break, Trish had given him blood again so that he could hopefully postpone his other problem for longer.

"He's playing with us." Trish's cool words that slowly really got on his nerves, but actually everything got on his nerves!

"Yamato needs some practice." he grumbled and ate what they found in hell. Fortunately, he had lived here long enough to know what to eat. Trish didn't seem to need something as mundane as food. He envied her for it.

"You stay here. It's exactly what he Demon wants, he wants to separate us and then challenge us individually." she was probably right about that, but it frustrated him.

The demon had been chasing them for days and that is why they had to make a detour more than once to get to their target. Only he found that they weren't getting closer to their goal fast enough. The portal had been near Mundu's palace, he had remembered it, but it was still a long way to get there. And since the demon was playing with them, they got on even more slowly, he was worried about Dante!

"Damn it." he cursed and Trish looked at him in amazement.

"Do you think your hormones make you more ... agitated?" a factual question from Trish and he just growled at her. They had talked yesterday that if the worst happened and he got his heat, she would take care of him. The conversation hadn't made him very happy, but at least he knew Trish to some extent by now, and somehow even trusted her. He just had to get to Dante faster.

Vergil had just lay down to get some sleep when Trish woke him.

"He's there." Vergil knew who she was talking about, was the demon finally showing up? She pointed her finger up in the air and he peered up, he could only see a silhouette in the distance. But yes, it seemed to be the demon they had noticed before.

"Show yourself at last! Face you cowardly demon!" yes, he wasn't exactly patient, although that was actually one of his special skills. Trish hissed at him about it and he ignored it, rather got up and fixed the demon that was slowly flying lower.

Slowly he could see more than just a shape the deeper the demon got and finally Trish cursed.

"We are too late!" it didn't surprise him that Trish had recognized his brother. He had done it as soon as he recognized him better. Mundus must have put this red armor on him, he knew what his brother's Devil Triggers looked like.

"We ... we take care of it." he would rather kill his brother than leave him in the hands of Amdusias and Mundus.

"Do you want to kill him?" serious words from Trish and he inevitably nodded.

"Better that than let him suffer, when we can't save him." he just had to close his heart and keep his head clear. If his brother really couldn't be saved, that was the last service he had to give him. Even if it would undoubtedly destroy him. He would do it.

"Good, I'm in. I owe something to Dante anyway, after he saved me back then. Can I finally settle this debt." He just hoped at Trish's words that neither of them would hesitate to take the last step.

"Played enough?" Vergil asked his demonic brother and he just tilted his head. Didn't he recognize him? He bit his lip, he couldn't let that get to him.

"Nero is waiting at home and I'll take you there." Rosso Angelo tilted his head again. Did his brother remember Nero? Could he even remember anything? He watched the Angelo raise his arm and conjure blood-red swords that looked like little Rebellions. If Trish hadn't pushed him out of the way, he would undoubtedly have been hurt, but they narrowly escaped it.

"Damn it, pull yourself together! Who wanted to kill his brother when he couldn't be saved?" she was angry. Vergil noticed where he pushed her away and nodded slowly, he had to pull himself together. Nero was waiting for him at home and he would not disappoint his son.

"Don't happen to me again." he said, drawing his sword, dropping the scabbard. He would be serious now. He either saved his brother or he didn't.

* * *

Rosso Angelo watched his prey. He had watched her for days, only slowly he should get serious. Playing with his prey was allowed, but he didn't want to keep his master waiting forever. He wanted to acknowledge that he had successfully carried out Amdusias' mission. That's why he decided to act after the demon lay down. Why was he doing this anyway? Why did the white-haired demon eat? Why did he wonder so much? A brief image flickered in his mind, a brief insight and he pushed it away again. No, he would obey his master now, he would fight. So he conjured swords and hunted the white-haired one. He wasn't supposed to kill, but he wanted to hurt the white-haired one. Something in him, some feeling that he didn't know made him do it. He didn't even know if it was his own feeling.

"Dante?" the blonde demon spoke to him, it was addressed to him, wasn't it? The name was familiar. He shook his head and conjured new swords before sending them off on both of them. He noticed how the blonde demon evaded what made him growl and conjure his large sword. He would be serious now.

"You will die." rough words as he pounced on the demoness who gave him a counterattack. At the same time he noticed how the white-haired weaker demon attacked. He didn't really care. The bigger enemy was the woman. So he just dodged and attacked the blonde demon again. He was allowed to kill her and he wanted to see blood! So he accelerated, using all his strength to fight.

How long the fight lasted, Rosso angelo couldn't say. Time didn't matter to him. Only when he noticed an attractive smell did he stop right in the middle of the attack. He didn't care that the woman hurt him, it wasn't a bad wound.

"Seriously, Vergil?" she screamed and he looked at the white-haired demon who had collapsed and writhed. The attractive smell emanated from him and he growled. He wanted him. He felt his whole body tense and stared at the demoness, the white-haired one would be his. He just had to be quicker to take him with him than she did.

So he faked a new attack only to pull up his sword at the last second to change the angle, which forced her to jump back. He used this time to pounce on the other demon and grab him. It would be his now. He jumped up with his prey in his arms and flew away. He knew that the blond demon was fast, she had proven that in the fight, but he could fly...

He put his prey in a cave that was only accessible if you could fly. He had discovered them when he had watched them both. He then blocked the entrance that they were completely among themselves. He was just listening to his instincts, his task being pushed into the background.

"Mine ..." said Rosso Angelo in a deep voice and bent over his prey. Then licked the sweat from her cheek and licked his lips. His prey tasted good as good as it smelled. He wanted more of it, so he tore up, not exactly carefully, what the white-haired demon was wearing. Then licked his prey's chest and heard gasps of satisfaction. He wanted more sounds.

"Dante ..." this name again, this time not from the blonde demon. He shook his head and continued to explore the writhing body. He was so warm and welcoming he couldn't hold back and had to bite his nipple.

Blood, he tasted it on his tongue and he growls with satisfaction. The blood tasted familiar. He bit into a nipple again and then sucked on it. His hands greedily explored the soft, shapely body below. Which only elicited hoarse noises from his prey. He seemed to be doing his job well. More. Much more. He bit the other demon again, this time on the lower lip, then kissed him. A groan escaped him and he noticed how the other demon wrapped arms around him. Did he want to attack him? For a second he thought so before he realized the white-haired demon just wanted him closer to him. He could arrange that.

"Give me more Dante ..." whispered words full of desire addressed to him? Was he Dante? The realization hit him slowly as he broke away from those willing lips and he kissed and nibbled down on him. He stopped at the crotch of the demon, admired the anatomy, an omega. Yes, the realization just hit him, his Omega. He sucked greedily on the member after he had put it in his mouth which only made the other demon whimper again. That seemed to be good too, Rosso Angelo was a docile student.

After a while he tasted something salty on his lips, couldn't quite place it, but it was something, something good. Just like the other demon clung to his armor. So he went on, swallowing what the white-haired demon gave him. Before he wandered any deeper, he gave the other no pause. He pressed his nose into the heat when he discovered it and smelled it, it smelled delicious. He wasted no further thought and licked the swollen lips.

"More Dante, more! I need you inside of me!" the other demon begged and he ignored him. At first he wanted to keep licking his prey, he couldn't get enough of it. Only when the begging got louder and more insistent did he break away from his lower lips and kiss himself up again. Fogged up his mouth wildly as his demonic body reacted and transformed on its own. The demon wanted to feel him inside, his body knew how to do it. When he looked down at himself he also saw what his body had done. A large red member, scaly, dripping and ready to enter the other demon. Again he didn't think twice, shifted the legs of the other demon onto his thighs and pushed himself relentlessly into him. Could the other demon even manage his size? A brief thought that was quickly pushed aside when he groaned with lust. It felt so good.

He picked up a relentless pace, even when he smelled blood. The demon would just have to learn to handle it. He leaned forward again, kissed him, sucked on the other's tongue as he grabbed his hip just to thrust him even more brutally. He liked the tact, and apparently so did the other demon. He heard how he whimpered and shed tears that certainly did not come from the fact that he hurt him. Even if he did, he didn't care.

"Fill me, please Dante, please! I need you brother ..." said the other demon in a hoarse voice as he noticed how his prey was narrowing. Again and again this Dante ...

"Yes .... yes ...." what yes? He had spoken without thinking, Rosso Angelo was confused. He didn't care when he bit the other demon in the neck, the demon was his, he wouldn't share his prey. He was the Alpha and as that he marked his prey as his. And this last action seemed to have ensured that his prey only narrowed even more and pressed against him, he grunted and surrendered to the urge, Rosso Angelo came deep inside the white-haired demon.

Only the urge to continue remained, the Angelo wasn't finished yet. He turned around with his prey so that it was sitting on top of him and looked up at his prey. Rosy cheeks, swollen, bloody lips from biting and kissing him. He wanted more.

"Dante ..." this name again, he felt something change in him, only what exactly he didn't know. He just pushed it away just like his real task. He wanted to serve his Omega, give him what it needed. So he made part of his armor disappear, pulled his Omega over and put him against his neck with his mouth.

"Bite me." an order and he noticed how his prey was following him. He groaned and began to thrust into the demon again, it felt incredibly good. It felt like he was surrounded by wet lips in two places.

* * *

Vergil had known that he couldn't hold back his heat forever with sheer willpower. That it happened in the middle of the fight against his brother was an inopportune time and no matter how he tried to push it back, he had lost. He'd lost that fight, but maybe it wasn't that bad? As if in a fever, he saw how his brother had grabbed him to drag him away. The cold hard floor he had felt after a while had been a welcome relief from his heated body. That his brother hadn't wasted time with him, he was grateful for it. His body ached, he longed badly for redemption.

Maybe, maybe there was still hope. At least that was what his foggy brain told him. His brother had changed, he was slowly looking more like he knew him in his Devil Trigger. The breastplate had given way to a familiar scale pattern that he was clutching at when he was riding his brother. He could still taste the blood on his lips that he had stolen from his brother. He had never bitten anyone in the neck and it had only heated him up, just as he knew that he now belonged entirely to his brother. It would be so painful if his brother couldn't be saved.

"Dante." he gasped out as his brother moved his hips differently. This movement made him come again. But still his body wanted more, he didn't know it any other way. Only somehow he felt this heat more brutally than usual. Was it because he hadn't had one for a long time or was it because of Dante? He whimpered again, his thoughts washed away with ecstasy when his brother repositioned him again. He was now lying with his stomach on the remains of his clothes, his hips were pulled up and he felt how Dante penetrated him again, cruelly slowly.

His brother was allowed to do whatever he wanted with him, his wounds would heal. Also the claw marks that he just got on the hip where his brother clawed himself in.

"Yes ..." he gasped. He didn't even know that heat could be so fulfilling, so goooood.

Vergil woke up several hours later, at some point during their sex marathon he had apparently passed out. He didn't really care, he felt very satisfied for the time being, the state wouldn't last long, he knew that. Mostly for two to three days he had his heat. So he just enjoyed this breather where his head was not covered in lust and looked next to him. What he saw there made him swallow. Dante lay next to him as a human.

"Dante?" he couldn't believe it, was his voice shaking because of it?

"Dante?" louder this time and he shook his shoulder. His brother blinked sleepily at him, Vergil could see a crystal clear blue.

"Vergil?" his brother seemed irritated. He didn't care where he huddled in his brother's arms and just had to kiss him breathlessly. He had his brother back, somehow he had his brother back.

"You are back." Yes, his voice was trembling, he also felt that he was crying, but he didn't care. Right now his emotions were on the roller coaster and he didn't care.

"What, where ..." his brother asked confused after he had peeled off his lips. Vergil gave him no time, just coasted him again, the urge was far too strong.

"Mundus ... Mundus controlled you." he brought out between kisses, pushed his brother on his back and getting on him. Dante's body reacted to him and he moved his hips deliberately until he felt Dante's member slowly find its way into him. He just wanted to be connected to him again, he just needed that.

"Amdusias wounded you ... kidnapped you ... and Mundus transformed you ..." panting, he brought out the words and kissed him again. He didn't care just how confused his brother seemed to be about everything. His body wanted more again, it needed more.

"The sickle ... I remember." his brother gasped in his ear and Vergil just bit Dante in the crook of the neck again, this time there weren't any thick scales he had to bite through. So much easier to get blood that made him purr.

"But I was trapped ..." his brother tried to say something and he just sucked harder on the neck, interrupting Dante to think.

"Fuck!" loud moaning and he noticed how Dante's arms closed around him and pressed more on his brother.

"Yes ... do that .." he purred again and pulled himself away from his neck to nibble along his chin.

"I am all yours." he breathed towards him and stole another passionate kiss, ran his tongue over his brother's lips, begged for admission to explore his mouth. This was done to him and he noticed how his brother continued to get carried away where he felt his brother picking up speed in his thrusts and holding his butt firmly to give more emphasis to his thrusts.

After several rounds of sex, they lay breathlessly close together again.

"How, how could I break away from it?" asked Dante into the quiet and Vergil tenderly stroked circles over his brother's chest, he was so glad that he saw no scar from the sickle.

"I don't know. I only know on our first hot lap, that's when it started. Believe our close bond destroyed Mundus' control. Especially since you marked me." his words quietly, his voice was still hoarse from panting and moaning and shouting Dante's name.

"Maybe even before that. My head is not very clear. The result counts. The only question is how do we get back to earth." he had dropped Yamato when his heat started, no doubt it was now in Trish's hands.

"We will find a way." Vergil really hoped so, at least he wasn't alone but had Dante with him.

"Trish must have Yamato, we just have to find her." he yawned, his body needed a break. He should take advantage of it while his body was relaxed.

"Let's get some sleep." he leaned over and kissed his brother tenderly before falling asleep shortly afterwards. After a short time, Dante did the same and fell asleep.


	16. a few changes of words and meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff after all the chaos and smut of the last chapters. Hope you like it, feel free to write your opinion in the comments! Good night!

Lady had really tried to take care of Nero as best she could, only every day that passed it got worse.

"You have to eat something Nero." she tried it for the fifth time in the morning only Nero refused.

"I'm not hungry ..." the boy grumbles and looked defiantly at her.

"Of course you're hungry, I can hear your stomach growling." Dante and Vergil should finally come back! The only thing Nero liked at the moment was the playground. Despite the fact that there was snow outside, she had convinced him to go there with her. There he fluently fought snowball fights with other children or built snowmen and then destroyed them. He clearly had way too much pent-up emotions and he was trying to let it out somehow.

"Should your mother be mad at you if you don't eat anything?" Usually when she resorted to this remedy, Nero would start eating. Only today he simply slipped off the chair and looked up at her, his arms tense next to his body.

"Mom won't come back anyway, it doesn't matter!" he yelled at her and ran off into the bedroom.

"Nero ..." Lady put her head on the table for a second before going after the boy.

"Nero, your mother is coming back and so is Dante." she sat down next to him on the bed and stroked his little back. Nero had buried his face in the pillow and was crying.

"Just give them a little more time. The three promised they'd come back, they wouldn't break that." she tried to reassure Nero, who just clung to the pillow and kept crying.

"Come on Nero. Everything will be fine. Do you want to eat something else for breakfast? Ice cream? Sweets?" she just kept trying where she continued to stroke the back of him. She was just not getting along at all, she couldn't handle crying children.

"Sweets, can I really eat them?" mumbled words and she tenderly passed over his head.

"Of course, as long as you eat something you can eat everything we have there. No matter what." Lady said affectionately and continued to stroke his head, trying to pull herself together. The three should finally come back!

* * *

Trish had only watched the twins for a moment before she calmly picked up Vergil's sword. She herself felt the effects of what an Omega could do when it got into its heat. Her whole body felt hot and wanted sex. Only she wouldn't give that to her body. As she assessed the two idiots, none of them would pay attention to their surroundings, so someone who had more responsibility had to take care of them. Of course she would follow at a necessary distance, she didn't want to mess with Dante if he felt challenged. He shouldn't think she was a threat. That's why she was in no hurry, sooner or later the smell of Vergil would lead her exactly where she had to go. Trish paused, thinking, maybe Dante wasn't lost when he reacts so extremely to his brother. She was hoping for a surprise.

"Are you two finally finished?" She had found the cave and after an eternity she had managed to climb up to it. It really was a good hiding place, she had to admit that to Dante, she had walked past it several times. Although the smell of the two had lain clearly in the air, no other demon weaker than Dante was around because of it, they had all fled. She sat on a small ledge right next to the cave and kept an eye out. Trish herself had dared to look past here today, she knew how long such a heat lasted, long enough she was a demon for that.

“We should return, I think you two wasted enough time.” She had no need to meet her former master and she had no desire for Amdusias either.

"Guys?" she called louder and sighed, were they both still busy?

* * *

Dante deliberately ignored Trish, he had already recognized her by her presence. But he didn't want to move, because Vergil was sleeping in his arms and looking so peaceful. The last few days had been really intense. The few clear hours they had before Vergil's heat had made them both unable to think again, they had made plans. Should they now fight Mundus and Amdusias where they were already in hell or not. They had agreed that they had to find Trish first, before pursuing any further plans. Only since Trish was outside the cave, things looked different now. He would take care of it when Vergil was awake, until then he would not move.

He'd rather go through all his thoughts again, now he could remember the time when he had been Rosso Angelo more clearly. Amdusias had tortured him with memories of his brother, what he had lived through in hell. He wouldn't address Vergil about it, his brother should tell him at some point when he felt ready himself. Only he knew exactly that both demons would die at his hand, they had only given him more motivation through his torture. Especially when he thought of the memories when Nero had already existed, the boy really had to watch so much. Just like his mother was abused by Amdusias. That Vergil had survived for so long, he really didn't know if he could have. He sighed and carefully pulled Vergil even closer to his warm body, looking at his brother's belly. So much lost, so much happened. He would take care of him if his brother got pregnant through him, not like Amdusias. Because of this demon, his brother had lost children. It was really a miracle that Nero was alive and well...

"Why are you growling?" words muttered to his neck from his brother. Had he been so distracted that he hadn't noticed? Had he woken up his brother with that?

"Sorry. My thoughts ... weren't the best. Go back to sleep." Dante felt his brother gently shake his head.

"It's okay, I've rested enough." His brother's hand found his chest and he noticed how he was being caressed. Dante smiled gently at Vergil and stole a kiss from him, which only elicited a pleasant hum from his brother.

"Still not enough of me?" he teased and stroked his arm, looking at Vergil's body. Lots of red bite marks from him, but he hardly thought he looked any better himself.

"No. I think I could get used to the treatment of the last few days. Only I prefer a different surface, otherwise my back will kill me at some point." Vergil hummed back softly before he broke away from Dante and stretched himself extensively.

"Trish is outside the cave, I think she took care of us when we were busy." Dante's words as he licked his lips at the sight his brother offered him. Vergil still looked sleepy, his hair completely messed up and he could still see enough traces of what they had done. He really had to control himself not to get a boner.

"We shouldn't keep Trish waiting, just dear brother what are we wearing? I don't think she should see me naked." quiet words from Vergil as he slowly sat up and continued to stretch his arms.

"After all, there isn't really anything left of my clothes that could be worn ..." Dante looked at the pile of tattered clothes under Vergil, did the excuse count that he couldn't think clearly at that moment?

"Good point." he didn't want anyone to see his brother naked.

"A temporary solution would be our devil triggers." he suggested and looked at the blocked entrance to the cave.

"Can you get us close to Devil May Cry with Yamato?" he looked at his brother who slowly got up. Dante watched him closely to see if he saw any sign of weakness, if Vergil needed any help.

"Currently in my condition ... pretty close. I'm even better now than before the heat, thanks to you." a relaxed acting Vergil who walked slowly to him and stole a kiss from him.

"Just a bath and clean clothes, I would even voluntarily eat pizza for a week." Vergil teased him and tilted his head slightly as if he was only now fully aware of the blockage at the entrance.

"It's remarkable how you managed to lock it up in your condition." Vergil continued teasing him.

"Sometimes I have the talent to do more than one thing at the same time, Vergil." he growled back and Vergil only smiled.

"We should hurry then, I haven't used a Devil Trigger in a long time. I don't know how long I can keep this form." thoughtful words from Vergil that almost made Dante growl again. As if he couldn't imagine why his brother couldn't do that, when he barely had enough energy to survive.

"Trish!" Dante shouted louder and waited for an answer from her.

"Ah Dante, you are alive, what a pleasure to hear your voice." Trish seemed to be doing well, he decided where he turn into a demon and he noticed Vergil doing the same. For a moment it took his breath away, as majestic as his brother looked in blue. He just couldn't help but admire him.

"Do you have Yamato?" he tried to pull himself together, he was sure to be able to marvel at the demonic form of his brother even more later.

"Yes, you just have to remove the blockage." Dante tried it alone but couldn't. Finally Vergil helped him and together they finally opened the cave entrance.

Trish waved to them both and at the same time threw Yamato at Vergil, which he caught elegantly.

"Then it's home now. My son waits long enough." Vergil's words as he drew Yamato and checked the blade. Vergil seemed satisfied with the result when he went back into the cave with the sword, Dante and Trish followed him.

"Nero will definitely be happy to get his mother back." Dante's words that earned him a evil look from Vergil.

"My son needs you too, not just me." Dante stared open-mouthed at his brother as he set up the portal with Yamato. If his brother said that, it had to be true. A smile crept on Dante's face as he stepped through the portal with the other two.

They landed in a park, two blocks away from the Devil May Cry.

"Is it nice to be here again!" Dante exclaimed and almost dropped his Devil Trigger, only remembering at the last second that he was naked.

"Let's go home. The pizza order is on me." he exclaimed and sprinted and only heard his brother giggle a second later as he passed him followed by Trish.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Dante run faster, he didn't want to be the last!

It didn't take long for the three demons to reach the Devil May Cry. Dante was glad that it was night, no one was on the street because of it.

"Trish do you still have my spare key?" good thing he'd thought of giving her one. The demoness pushed past both of them because of that.

"If your head hadn't got stuck on your neck Dante ... It's glad I thought of your pistols too, the way you looked at your brother before we went through the portal, you must have been mentally absent." she hissed and finally unlocked the door. Vergil wasted no time and went in, Dante knew exactly why and he followed his brother about it, but turned back to Trish when she stopped at the door.

"Don't you want to come in? You are one of us too." nice words from him, but he really meant it. Trish could have simply refused to risk her life in hell for him, but she hadn't.

"If you insist ..." Trish muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I insist." Dante's answer and finally Trish followed them, finally closing the door behind them all.

When he looked after his brother, he just saw a blue shadow disappear into his apartment, his brother should go to his son. He would now follow him comfortably, but first he stopped on his phone to order pizza for everyone. It's good that the delivery services all knew him by now, so he also got something. Then he climbed the stairs, he wanted to be with his family and he longed for a hot shower!

* * *

As soon as Vergil saw his son in the living room, he dropped his Devil Trigger and just pulled him into his arms. He didn't care if everyone saw him naked or not. His son was more important to him, especially when he felt his little fingers dig into his shoulder.

"Mommy ... I thought ... I thought you weren't coming back." Nero whined in his ears and he just pressed him more tenderly. Right now he didn't care how dirty he was or how sticky he was, his son needed him more than he needed a shower.

"Shh, I'm back." he was trying not to cry himself. He had done it, he was back with Dante and Nero was fine.

"Everything is fine. Dante is there too." quiet words in the ear of his son who only clung to him even more.

"We're all back together now." he hoped so much it would stay that way.

"Go, never go away again!" Nero demanded rebelliously.

"I try it." Vergil continued to say softly and only looked up when a blanket was thrown around him. Lady seemed to be responsible for where she discreetly just sat on the sofa and tried not to look in his direction. When she finally felt his gaze on her and looked at him, he formed a thank you with his lips, which she only accepted with a nod. Then his attention returned to Nero who still doesn't want to let go of him.

"Never, never, never go away again!" more tearful words from Nero and he just tried to calm his son down. Finally he also felt Dante next to him, who apparently had at least quickly organized a boxer when he knelt down next to them both.

"Maybe we have to go to hell one more time, but we promise to come back. We just have to do a few things there." Vergil just watched his brother ruffling Nero's hair. Nero also looked up at him and looked him firmly in the eye.

"I forbid that!" Vergil had to giggle at the words, Dante had said them not long ago and they had gone to hell anyway and wanted to face Amdusias and Mundus. Not to forget the fight here in the human world that had gone so terribly wrong.

"You can't do that, Nero. Dante and I still have to sort out something in hell. But after that, we'll stay here." he gave his son a loving kiss on the forehead as he looked at him.

"Are you and Dante all right?" had his son discovered his bite marks? He was actually an observant boy, so it had to be.

"I'm doing very well, I just need a bath badly." that's why he spoke honestly and just watched Nero as he put his finger to his neck.

"But there are tooth prints, doesn't that hurt? Dante has some too!" When Dante started laughing, he decided that Dante had to explain that to Nero.

"You explain it to him." then Dante's laughter died away and he just smiled to himself.

"We're waiting downstairs for the pizza." Trish's words just pulling Lady off the sofa. Vergil just nodded and just looked gleefully at his brother as he tried to find words.

"Well ... well ... I bit your mother and she bit me ..." Dante's first attempt to explain the situation to Nero.

"You hurt mom!" a little angry Nero who tried to hit Dante with his fists. Dante caught Nero's fists and held them gently.

"Your mother got her heat. I helped her with it." calm calculating words from Dante. He had seldom seen his brother so seriously when he met Nero's gaze the whole time.

"He took care of me Nero, not like Amdusias. He was good to me. You don't need to be angry with him." gentle words from Vergil where his son looked at him.

"Really?" he nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Really. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want." and secretly he somehow had the assumption that he had wanted a lot in those days. He didn't know everything exactly anymore, except that it had been really good with his brother.

"Didn't he hurt you?" inquiring words and Vergil shook his head.

"No, not on purpose and all spots will heal except for one mark." he explained and rubbed Nero's damp cheek and gently brushed away the remaining tears.

"Except for one?" Nero just snuggled up against Vergil again and he just sat down with his son on the sofa. Dante put the covers back on both of them after he sat down with them.

"Actually you are still too young for that. But at some point you will also meet an Omega, like me. Perhaps you will love this one with all your heart, just as I love Dante ..." Vergil just registered that said he loved his brother. But he didn't let himself be dissuaded from explaining further, he was just flushed on the cheeks.

"Then you will perhaps have the need to mark it as yours. That leaves a scar on the Omega if it agrees, which will never heal. From then on, the two are bound to each other forever." he explained to him and looked lovingly at Dante for a moment before looking at his son again.

"The alpha, so you in that case is then obliged to take care of the omega and vice versa." he hoped he had explained it to be child-friendly, it was almost just the same words that her father had used with both of them.

"When you are bigger, we will explain it to you again in more detail." he just found he had cleared enough when he leaned against Dante.

"From today you will not get rid of me Nero." his brother interjected and he had to smile.

"That sounds like a threat." Nero's quietly suspicious words.

"It is, so if at some point you dance too much on your mother's nerves, I'll take care of you." said this as a counterattack and reached out a hand to shuffle Nero's hair again.

"Hey!" grumbled Nero and yawned.

"Well I think someone should get into bed slowly." and Vergil should finally bathe, it was getting really uncomfortable for him.

"No!" Nero's words of defense.

"Then not, but I'm going to take a shower anyway and then Dante. After dinner do we all go to sleep?" he asked his son who nodded in acceptance.

"You are allowed to." the behavior only made him laugh again as he pushed Nero onto Dante's lap.

"I'll be right back then. Leave me pizza." with these words Vergil got up, but before that he wrapped himself in the blanket and simply took it to the bathroom.

* * *

Dante watched his brother go and still couldn't believe Vergil had said he loved him. He just couldn't get that stupid grin off his face.

"Do I have to say father to you now?" okay Nero made it, his grin died.

"No, you can keep calling me Dante." Nero doesn't banish good memories with the word father, so the boy didn't have to force that or anything.

"Otherwise you can call me dad if you want that and your mother thinks it's okay." he hoped this 'dad' wasn't as burdened as father was for Nero. Nero leaned against him and nibbled his lip.

"Dad sounds good. I don't think mom has anything against it." Nero's confident words.

"But Dante .." Nero stopped after the words and Dante looked down at him.

"Yep?" asking Dante's word and he watched the boy.

"We're a real family then, aren't we?" Dante blinked and laughed after understanding Nero's words and hugged him more.

"That we were before, Nero. But now we are absolutely a real fantastic family!" and Dante would never let them go again.

He just had to tickle the boy when he looked at him so perplexed at his last words.

"Lost your tongue?" he heard the boy laugh and just kept tickling him, just pulled the shirt up briefly to blow on his stomach which only made Nero giggle even more. It was good that the boy was no longer in a sad mood, he hoped it would stay that way for a while.

"Pizza is here!" he finally heard Lady call from below.

"Could come up, embarrassing moment over!" he called back and heard the two women laugh as they came up the stairs. Anyone who had such friends really didn't need any enemies. Unfortunately, he had them, but he would take care of that later after sleep. Now he wanted to enjoy a quiet evening with his family and friends.

"Dante what pizza was for when?" Trish asked as she just opened each lid and looked inside.

"The one with olives is for Vergil, Nero is the smallest of them all and mine is the one with a lot of cheese." he explained to Trish and put the boy down next to him to take the pizzas from Lady that she gave him.

"That means the one with all the hot peppers is for me and the other one for Trish, everyone worked off?" Lady asked and Trish just nodded, she already ate her first piece.

"Good hunger everyone." uttered Dante with a smile and picked up his first piece himself. Nero did the same and so they ate in silence for a while until he dived the seats with Vergil because he could finally go to the bathroom. But before he disappeared into the bathroom, he just kissed Vergil passionately, then winked at him to finally stand under the shower in the bathroom.

After dinner, the two ladies said goodbye together. Vergil had taken Nero in his arms and listened to him when he told him that he could call Dante Dad. Vergil had no objections and Dante had discovered wet eyes on his brother's face. Apparently Nero's words had touched him so much that his brother found it hard to keep his composure. Dante didn't mind where the three of them finally went to bed.

"I love you Vergil ... and you also Nero." he just had to say the words, they had been on his tongue since before, where Vergil had meant that he loved him.

He had loved his brother for a long time, only now he had finally said it which made him happy. So did the fact that his brother kissed him good night.

"I love you more." he breathed on his lips. Dante just chuckled and pulled his two treasures closer to him so that he fell asleep a little later.


	17. unspoken thoughts and new revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than expected. Hope you like it anyway and also the new revelations. I think you can already guess the new chaos that the poor three boys will expect in the near future. Sorry about that! The new idea came to me in the middle of writing and I like it.

Vergil had almost completely overslept the following day, so of course Nero had panic again. Dante had slept a long time too, but he had forced himself to get up and take care of everything. The time spent with his brother in Hell must have been difficult for him, because everything must have reminded him of the lost years. So he took care that Nero was calmed down again.

"Nero, your mother is just resting. It was exhausting down there, especially since your mother had got her heat too." soothing words from Dante to Nero. Fortunately they had shown effect after a short time and Nero had planned together with him how the day could get better.

At some point later that day, Vergil finally woke up and after getting up he had been bathed in the tub with Nero. He had allowed the two of them this time, during which he had ordered food again for all of them, which they all three had finally eaten at the table. It really was the calm before the storm, as if nothing was happening in his apartment. Everyone, even himself, had just felt safe and cut off from the outside world. Unfortunately, this calm did not last forever …

"Dante? Dante are you even listening to me?" Lady was talking to him on the other end of the phone and he blinked, he had been deep in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still there and you said something about more demons than usual in town." Why couldn't it be more than just two days? Dante just wanted to just relax endlessly with his brother and Nero.

"Trish and I are trying our best so that you can relax further. But we need help, the demons are almost overrunning us." He got the address from Lady, he would help. He couldn't let his friends down. Only first he would let Vergil know, the days of just grabbing his weapons and running out were over.

So Dante got up from his chair to go upstairs to his apartment, but saw Vergil in the door, which made him stop in front of his brother.

"Lady?" Dante nodded and just pulled his brother closer to him, he was so glad that Vergil allowed him to be close without hesitation. That's why he put his arms around him and sighed deeply.

"The ladies need reinforcement, there are more demons than usual in the city and they have just discovered a large nest and without my help ..." he looked tormented at Vergil, who nodded understandingly.

"A few days more rest would have been nice before Amdusias and Mundus make life difficult for us again." Dante finished his sentence and Vergil just laid his head on Dante's shoulder for a moment.

"Since you broke out of Mundus control, mocked him and made him appear weak. Now he is also involved. Demons hate to appear weak." Vergil knew what he was talking about, Dante knew that for the best. As if all the memories Amdusias had shown him did not haunt him into his dreams.

"Take what you need with you. I'll explain to Nero. But try to be back for dinner or let me know somehow ... if it takes longer." Dante saw how difficult it was for his brother to say the words. He didn't want to separate himself from his brother or from Nero.

"I promise." Dante assured his brother, just hugged him tighter for a moment. Actually, they still had so much to talk about. So far they hadn't found a suitable time for this, he had decided to do it today, only now these stupid demons got in his way.

He would talk to him about what they both experienced in hell after he returned to him and Nero was asleep. Also, there were a few other things that had happened, best example that he had marked his brother as his. They had explained it to Nero, but how they went on with it, especially since he wasn't really himself where it had happened.

"You think too much, Dante. I can literally see your head smoking. We'll talk later, now go before I change my mind." Vergil admonished him. He just had to steal a deep kiss from his brother for it.

"I'll get back to you quickly, nothing can stop me." he just had to kiss him again before he swung himself over his railing to land back down in the office.

"Until later honey!" he called up to Vergil who just watched him with a little smile until he had everything together.

"See you later, Dante." his brother called after him as he stopped at the door to look at him again. With a grin on his face, he nodded and disappeared outside to help the ladies.

* * *

Two days were just too little time to recover from hell, could he even recover completely from it? Vergil had been down there for over twenty years and had only come back to save his brother. He would have loved to hold him back, said he needed him with him, he wasn't allowed to go. He had been on the verge of being selfish, just condemning people and everyone else so that his brother would stay with him. If only he didn't know Lady and Trish by now, he would have said it too. Only without the demoness he would not have survived long alone in hell and Lady had taken care of his son while he was in hell... They both deserved that Dante helped them. But who helped him with his inner chaos? He felt whole, as whole as he had never felt before in his life. Everything was easier for him, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulder. Only on the other side did he feel infinitely more vulnerable than before. At the thought he hadn't even noticed how a hand had wandered to his neck and caressed the mark what his brother had left him.. Vergil was never alone again, he felt through the bond that his brother was doing well. He hoped he would stay that way.

"Mom?" questioning words from Nero who was just waddling out of the bedroom, his son had just taken his afternoon nap.

"Slept well?" he asked, taking him to the sofa. To have his son safely in his arms again was such a nice feeling.

"Yeah, where is dad?" Nero quickly got used to calling Dante Dad every now and then and every time it put a smile on his face.

"He's outside, he's helping Lady and Trish defeat demons." he told his son and watched as he reached for his coloring books and pens.

"Do you like to paint with me? That distracted me the last week. I did that in the evening with Lady when I couldn't sleep." his son had told him about the many snowball fights and about the snowmens he had destroyed. He just didn't want to go out alone with his son, especially when there were a lot of demons around.

"We can do it with pleasure." his answer and shortly afterwards Nero pushed one of the coloring books into his hand which made him smile again. His dear son was way too smart and grown up for his age, he really hoped that he could develop normally now if they stayed on earth. Just move somewhere where the three of them could have their peace. Or were they four? He couldn't yet say for sure what had become of his heat.

It had taken Amdusia's years to get him pregnant again and again, so who knows after he almost died, could he get pregnant at all? His body felt healed, but most of his powers were completely back ... only was his inner being also whole? He was unsure of the thing. Did Dante even want children? Did his brother even want him? Did he find Vergil acceptable? The last few days they had just cuddled and kissed, there had been no sexual tension between them at all. Had Dante only helped him and he didn't want more from him?

"Mom? You are crying." soft words from Nero and he rubbed his eyes, he hadn't noticed.

"I'm ... I'm fine ... again." that was a big lie, but he didn't want to burden Nero with it any further.

"What colors do you like mom?" Nero held pens in front of his face and he just had to gently stroke his son's hair.

"Blue?" he opened the book and looked for one of the motifs that had not yet been drawn in. A big bird and a big cat resting under trees and something that looked like a giant in the background.

"What do you think of us making the bird's feathers blue and the tips a different color?" He just tried to focus on it. Everything would be fine, just firmly believe in it.

Only he felt an inner restlessness the whole time, as if he couldn't really grasp something. They all had their problem with Hell to deal with, of course, but there was something more. He just couldn't figure it out. What else was there that distracted him? Except all the unexplained things he still had to discuss with Dante? Or maybe he was just worried too much. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand that didn't hold a pencil. He should just concentrate more on the picture and his son.

* * *

Outside in the increasingly fading light of the afternoon, a tall person stood and watched the Devil May Cry. His plan had worked out excellently today, his demons had provided a great distraction and now he was standing here and just watching. It would be far too easy to strike right now. He would take his time and slowly destroy his opponents. He had not survived over a thousand years that he would now react prematurely. An evil smile stole briefly on his face. Now he knew where his enemies lived, he would take the fight to them, they shouldn't be able to sleep peacefully for a day. His master had made it very clear that they all had to die. A quiet laugh escaped him and he pushed his long blond hair back behind his ear. It was a long time ago that he had taken this human form, but that way he would be less noticeable in the human world. Dante had run past him without paying any attention to him. How easy it would have been to kill his former precious Omega in time and his little son.

"Father, what should I do?" Amdusia's smile grew.

"We wait, I want to destroy them slowly. Your mother will definitely be happy to see you." cold sounding words.

"Yes father." behind him he looked into the shadows of the alley, his son whom he had withheld from Vergil. He thought he had died then ... as he was wrong, thanks to his master he had survived. It had been a long process, but it was worth it. This son wouldn't let him down.

"In a few days I have a task for you. Until then you will be watching this house unnoticed. I want to receive daily reports." Amdusias continued to look at his son, who nodded devoted and shortly afterwards merged with the shadows of the darkness. Really practical skills that his son had developed, excellent for spying. He himself created a portal for himself into which he disappeared shortly afterwards, still smiling.

* * *

Dante came back home late that evening. He just wanted to go to bed, he felt so exhausted. The demons just hadn't stopped showing up. Fortunately, nobody was injured by the residents who lived nearby. He, Lady, and Trish had all evacuated before there were victims. He sighed as he unlocked the door.

"Back there!" he called up to his apartment. He stretched out for a moment and grunted, everything hurt, but maybe he shouldn't have let a Ceberus run over him either? Wherever he looked down at himself, he urgently needed a shower. He really wasn't presentable like that.

When Dante didn't hear an answer from above, he slowly crept up the stairs, skipping the ones he knew would creak. He really should have called, but he just couldn't find the time. He really hoped Vergil wouldn't be angry about it. When he reached the top he also quietly opened the door, everything was dark. Was his brother and Nero asleep yet? He guiltily rubbed the back of his head before creeping on. He didn't see anyone in the living room, in the kitchen he only saw a note. _'Food in the fridge. V.'_ his brother was really pissed off when he didn't even write his full name, with that damn elegant handwriting that belonged to his brother.

Dante really should have called. He crept on slowly, he would eat after he had a shower. But now he wanted to see whether his two treasures were sleeping, so he opened the bedroom door slowly and carefully. There lay his brother and son, snuggled close together and he couldn't help but think how damn peaceful and sexy his brother looked in his sleep. When he thought about what he had done with his brother in hell, he swallowed hard as he stepped away from the door and continued towards the bathroom. How he would love to fall over his brother again, feel this smooth body on himself and elicit these delightful sounds from his brother.

"Shit." it escaped him when he got to the bathroom, he had a problem. But he didn't want to wake Vergil because of that, and otherwise he didn't really find the time to address it. After all, Nero was always close by. He couldn't talk about sex and how much he would like to spoil his brother, how much he would fuck him out of his mind. Was that what Vergil wanted at all? Did Vergil want him to do it with him? He was overwhelmed by his urges when his brother got into his heat. His mind hadn't really worked there and after that ... after that they hadn't talked about it yet. Should he even bring up the subject after what his brother had experienced? Was sex even a good thing for his brother? Something nice? He quickly stripped off his clothes and took a cold shower first. He wanted to get rid of the thoughts.

He really had to talk to Vergil about the subject soon, just because he had bitten Vergil didn't mean that he could take what he wanted. He would be foolish to think that. He needed to learn so badly what kind of relationship they had with one another. Was he just the brother who helped him get through his heat? Were they lovers? Were they just brothers who liked each other? Wasn't they even that? His brother loved him and he loved Vergil, but was that enough? He didn't know and that bothered him ...


	18. find no courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first link that you can click, I have a rough idea of what Amdusias would look like as a human. (Of course without a sword, but with a sickle and without pointy ears)
> 
> The second link is Vergil's second born son, whom he thinks he has lost. Only thanks to dark experiments by Mundus he is still alive ...
> 
> If you have other ideas, or suggestions about who could be better, I will be open to you. But I think I hit them both quite well.
> 
> And this time Dante gets a little short in the chapter, but in the next you will learn more about what happens to him. (And why he's such an idiot right now, even more than usual.)

The last few days, Dante was actually only out hunting for demons from morning to evening. In between he might drop by to have dinner with him and Nero, but what else? They didn't even really find time to talk to each other. Amdusias made life difficult for them and he didn't know how long he could endure it. Every day Dante looked more tired, how could he defeat Amdusias and Mundus if he was just working his way to death?

"You stay!" it was enough for Vergil. Dante turned to him confused. Actually they had agreed that Dante would leave after breakfast, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want you to go out." he added, and he saw that Dante didn't like it. What did he expect? A good, submissive Omega who nodded everything, no matter what happened? _'I'm working myself to death ... Yeah don't mind? Go ahead!'_ He wasn't like that, he would never be like that. At times he tried it, but now it was enough for him. So much was enough for him!

"I'm already in the living room!" he saw Nero slip off the chair and he sighed.

"We have to talk and not at some point in the future, Dante." he said more firmly now and stared at his brother, woe he would disappear!

"What do you want to talk about?" why did Dante seem so calm? He couldn't even do it himself.

"How about we talk about how dead you work yourself." Vergil began and his brother really dared to look away from him, that made him mad as hell.

"Somebody has to do it, the demons ..." he began and Vergil clicked his tongue to interrupt.

"The demons will come back anyway, you know that very well. If we don't get to the root of the problem, they will keep coming back. Dante, how do you want to do that when you are more tired every day? How do you want to protect the revered humanity that seems so important to you when you are half dead? " his last words might have been a little louder than intended. But how could one half-demon, with Trish and Lady together, protect the whole cursed world? He didn't get it.

"But if you prefer your _humans_ over your own life, have fun." no he wasn't angry, he wasn't! He felt like a second violin to Dante. And if his son didn't miss Dante too, _'When is Dante coming home? Will he make it to dinner? Does dad still like us at all? '_ the words of his son that made his barrel overflow.

"You know, I really thought after we were out of hell my life would be _different_. But no, like in hell I'm alone with my son every damn day and instead of Amdusias it's you who is always gone. That's the only _difference_ and maybe that I feel your warmth next to me for a few hours at night. " He blinked briefly and rubbed his eyes, he wasn't going to break in now, he wasn't finished yet.

"Do you know how it was the last few days for both of us? Oh no, you weren't there. Nero asked about you, every single day if you'd come home earlier. Whether you'd stay. But the question he asked me last night it was enough for me. That's when I realized something was really going wrong." he continued, wrapping his arms around himself, how much he would like to feel Dante's arms around him, only Dante didn't move.

"He asked if you still like us at all and I'm slowly wondering that too." his voice almost gave up on the last few words, but he managed it before he couldn't look at Dante anymore.

"And now go, have fun, save humanity. At least I said what I wanted." he swallowed and tried to get rid of the lump in his throat, no, his voice didn't sound like it was about to break again.

He continued to turn away from his brother, he didn't even want to see him out of the corner of his eye. He felt so fucking alone right now. It really wasn't any better than hell. Because of all the demons that made everything unsafe at the moment, he was forced to stay inside. No big difference to the fact that he was simply forbidden to do so in hell, it came to the same thing. Maybe they had a few more amenities here, but it wasn't that big of a difference. Vergil sighed where the silence just stopped and he finally felt his brother go outside and just let him stand alone. He heard the door close and that was the moment when his legs gave way and he fell to his knees and started crying.

At some point he felt Nero's little arms around him and he pulled his son into his arms, tried to find comfort in him. Dante preferred humanity more than either of them. And since Dante had marked him, he couldn't even escape from him. Dante would find him everywhere since he was bound to his brother. The realization hurt bitterly.

"Hello is anyone here?" Vergil heard a young voice from downstairs in the office. Had Dante left the door open? He wasn't feeling well, what if it was a demon?

"I'd have a problem with demons, heard I was right here?" the voice continued and Vergil got to his feet. He would take care of it himself, he no longer wanted to just be idle.

"Second!" he called louder downstairs.

"Nero, can you keep yourself busy? Mom looks at the guest? Would you be that good?" dear words and he stroked Nero's head and saw Nero nod.

"I'll do it mom, but not too long or I'll come and see!" his brave little son. The only good thing in his life that lasted.

"I hurry up." he promised him and shortly afterwards disappeared into the bathroom, some water on his face, his hair tied again in a braid. So he looked more presentable where he finally reached for Yamato and tied him on when going down to the office.

* * *

The young man had lingered in the shadows for a long time and watched how it had been his job. Only his father had changed the assignment, now he should go one step further. He had literally seen his uncle flee from Devil May Cry, was his mother alone with his brother again? It had been going on for days now, if he didn't know that his father was directing the demons he would really worry about what would happen to his mother.

A few lesser demons had wandered around the area but he had eliminated them. He was careful. Now he should gain trust, he should disguise himself as a mortal in need. He could see his mother, he could see his mother with permission! He hadn't shown his father the anticipation when he appeared next to him as [a human](https://i.imgur.com/O3ggx1Y.jpg). He had listened devoted, hiding his true feelings entirely from him, for his father he was just a tool for more power.

For a long time he'd only seen himself as something like that, until he investigated. Thanks to Mundus he lived, his blood flowed in his veins, his power had saved his life. But why wasn't he allowed to go back to his mother? Many years later he sneaked after his father, watched him go to his mother. From then on he had done it again and again, had watched how Nero was raised in love by his mother. Why couldn't he? The thought tormented him to this day. But he would change it, he would win his mother's love, he hoped that she would eventually recognize him as her son. He shook his head, he should do his job. For this he had got himself [clothes that](https://i.imgur.com/kpUXXBN.jpg) were modeled on mortals. He would really pass for mortal, he just had to watch out for his eyes and his aura. He had to suppress both as well as he could.

"Hello is anyone here? I'd have a problem with demons, heard I was right here?" he knew his mother was there, he felt her upstairs in the apartment, just like his little brother. He shook himself briefly, he had goosebumps, he wanted to see his mother, but he had to wait, keep his voice calm. Show nothing of the emotions that raged inside him.

"Second!" the voice made him shiver, it sounded just as good as he remembered it. He had often lurked in the shadows, hidden from everyone, and listened to the voice reading stories to Nero. Often he just imagined he was in Nero's place. He wanted all this love for himself. He was greedy.

"How can I help?" he looked up at his mother who was just descending the stairs. She looked so much better and healthier than in Hell, how much he would love to just hug her and not let her go. He wet his lips with his tongue, collecting himself to speak.

"My district was ravaged by demons the other day, I thought they were gone ... but they are still there. I heard from a friend that someone here could help me." He watched his mother closely, did she recognize him? Probably not, he wasn't even born when he died for a short while before Mundus reanimated him.

"Well my brother is gone right now. He won't come back until tonight ..." Only brother, not a lover? His dark heart skipped a second, the words sounded so tempting.

"Can I stay? I don't feel safe at home." he tried as best he could to be convincing, did he really look like he needed help? Did he look like that? Such tasks were otherwise not his.

"Please, may I? By the way, I'm Amedeo." that's what his mother had called him then. His father did not use this name, for him he was simply 'son' if he called him that at all. He also found out his name much later. One night when he snuck up to his mother, Nero had long been asleep and his mother was crying. He had listened to her, unable to comfort her because he was not allowed to, but he had spent the night with her in the shadows. His mother had wept for the dead children and their fate. She was afraid that Nero would bloom a similar one when he got older. He must have kept that from Nero with his own very existence. He was glad that he could help his mother like this.

"Amedeo?" his mother's words softly and he nodded. "Yes, that's what my mother called me, even if I never got to know her." he would change that now, although Vergil did not yet know.

"Well, I think you can stay." he was happy and this time he didn't even have to fake it. "That's nice, I also try to attract little attention." just being in the same room with his mother made him happy enough, more would not be good for his health.

"Well ... my son is upstairs and we were still having breakfast ... do you want to come up?" did his mother really ask him? He had to pull himself together not to lose his solid form.

"If I may." he just couldn't think of any other words. So close to his mother, he was allowed to go up to the apartment, he had to resist a cozy hum.

"Well then come with me." he would do anything for his mother. Everything.

* * *

Vergil didn't know why he took the client up to the apartment and didn't just let the client wait downstairs. He just put it on his bad mood and that Dante would leave him alone with Nero for hours anyway. So at least he broke out of the familiar and had company, someone other than just Nero.

"Nero, I'll bring a guest." he called and saw the boy appear and he just picked him up as usual.

"This is my son Nero." he said and looked at the blond young man.

"I'm Amedeo, happy to meet you Nero. Hope we have a good day together today." said Amedeo's words and Vergil saw how this young man smiled at Nero.

"Hi there." Quiet, shy words from his son, he just smiled about it and went into the living room. Fortunately nothing was lying around, even downstairs in the office he had cleaned up the last few days because he wanted something to do.

"May I offer something to drink?" he asked as he put Nero down on the sofa and saw how Amedeo joined his son. Somehow he thought it looked good. Would his Amedeo, if he had lived, look like that next to Nero? The young man was about his age.

"Gladly, I didn't get to it. When I saw these demons nearby, I preferred to run away." Vergil nodded, he knew what it was like to run away.

"I will be back soon."

"Here's your drink." Vergil said and put it on the table with two extra glasses for Nero and himself. He also just turned on the TV, he remembered that one of the children's series that Nero liked had to be shown at this time.

"If you don't mind, my son likes the show." he also said to the young man, who just shook his head with a small smile. "By no means, I am the guest here, I completely submit." kind words and Vergil just had to smile for a moment.

"Mummy?" asked Nero and he looked at his boy.

"Yes Nero?" he asked back.

"Do we paint something afterwards? Or would you like to read something to me? Ame..deus? Can join in." was the name too complicated for Nero? He just nodded at it.

"Amedeo, but you can also shorten me if it is easier for you." more kind words and Vergil liked the relaxed atmosphere, so much better than before, where he had lost his nerve.

Hours later he could quietly watch Nero playing with Amedeo. After watching TV, they had painted together, then he had read something to Nero and when it was finally noon the three of them had eaten in the kitchen. He was now able to cook quite well, and the guest seemed to have enjoyed it too. If Dante had been with them ... now his brother just had to make himself some bread tonight, he wouldn't get any leftover from lunch, there was nothing left. His own fault if he didn't show up.

"Nero, it's time for your afternoon nap, otherwise you'll be whining again later." Nero was never unbearable, but he tried to keep the daily routine the same.

"Oh mom!" cranky Nero and he giggled, exactly of the behavior he had spoken.

"Another thirty minutes, but then you'll have your afternoon nap." strict words from him. He wanted to allow Nero to have fun with the young man, after all, they were trying to build something out of wooden blocks. He apologized briefly to do the laundry, after all he had to turn it on almost every day because of Dante's bloody clothes.

After he had finally put Nero to bed, he sat back on the sofa with the young man.

"I hope I don't mess everything up." friendly words from Amedeo again and Vergil shook his head.

"No, Nero is finally in bed. The last few days have been exhausting, a little variety is good." it was even true, the welcome change just made him feel better. Otherwise he would have just pondered the hours when Nero slept and he didn't want that.

"Then I'm happy, it's such a loving environment here, so very different from mine." Vergil felt really tempted to ask, and he just did.

"Well, if you didn't grow up with your mother, did you grow up with your father?" carefully worded words and he got a nod in response.

"Yes, my father is just ... very cold to me. He often treats me like a thing, but I've got used to that." Vergil watched Amedeo look in the direction of the window and looked there himself, it was snowing again.

"I know the feeling. Only you should see yourself as more than what one person sees in you. Nobody is a thing." sympathetic words and Vergil could not help putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I ... thank you, I never saw that." halting words and Amedeo looked at the hand and then at his face, Vergil himself just tried to smile encouragingly.

* * *

Amedeo found it so difficult to control himself all the hours and now that his mother touched him ... he just couldn't anymore. He just slid forward and pulled his mother into a big hug, but quickly left when he noticed his mother tense up.

"I'm really sorry, I haven't heard any nice words in a long time." From his father he only got a short nod or a little praise if he had done something well. But such lovely words, no, that was something completely new.

"It's okay ... but please not anymore .. I don't like it when someone touches me without asking." his mother's words and he could understand them very well.

He knew what Amdusias had done to his mother again and again, he had often considered intervening, but then he was too cowardly. But now here, after this day that he was allowed to spend with his mother and brother, he wanted more of it. Much more. He was so addicted to that attention.

"I promise. What about Nero's father?" he just had to ask the question, he wanted to know how his mother saw Amdusias.

"He doesn't have a father, I'm very happy about that. He never looked after Nero anyway." cold words that confirmed exactly what he knew. Otherwise his mother would probably not have fled from his father.

"Well I hope Nero finds a new, nicer father. He's a lovely child." oh how he would be if he could stay, he would be so nice to his mother. He would be happy to fulfill all of her wants and needs. He bit his lower lip and looked around; he could smell Dante everywhere in the apartment, even on his mother. But strangely enough, only weak there, his father had described the relationship between the twins very differently, maybe he was wrong. At least he remembered his mother's first few words that morning. There was no particular emphasis on 'brother'. Maybe he could take the place, he would like to be a big brother to Nero. For his mother he would be everything she wanted.

One look at the clock in the living room, it was damn late by now. For a long time they had talked about nothing. Even then, when Nero had reunited them, the three of them had been busy together. But he should go, his father would want to request a report soon before the Devil May Cry and he still had to figure out what he would reveal.

"I should go, I think I've been bothering you long enough today. I'll just try again the days and stay with a friend today." He didn't have any friends, but he needed some excuse and he didn't really want to run into Dante as well.

"If I can of course come by again." Amedeo's words and he noticed how his mother probably only realized that the night had already broken for a long time.

"Of course, isn't it Nero?" his little brother nodded and gave him a big smile.

"That was great today, you can come back anytime." he couldn't help but smile back. So much love, he would protect her until he would die again at some point.

"Then we settled that, I'm happy, I have to see when I can do it. Perhaps the demon problem will resolve itself in the meantime. But I'll stop by anyway." His father wanted him to be friends with his mother anyway ... he interpreted this instruction for himself. He knew that his father was definitely planning that he would be allowed to kill his mother later, only his father did not expect that he loved his mother and that he would not kill her because of it.

"Goodbye." his words when he was accompanied by Vergil down to the door afterwards. He gave his mother his best smile, which she replied.

"It was nice to have you here today, Amedeo." he nodded, he didn't dare say anything more, he felt a lump in his throat. But his name from his mother's mouth, he loved it. After he was sure that he was far enough out of sight, he merged with the shadows after putting his hand on the wall. Now it was time to face his father and report.


	19. the pronunciation (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally talking to each other again and have an intense discussion with each other. Hope you enjoy reading!

Dante didn't know why he couldn't open his mouth to talk to his brother. Something was just holding him back. He knew that he was hurting his brother with it, he literally felt it as if it was his own pain. But he just couldn't and when Vergil threw at him that he was slowly doubting whether Dante loved him at all, he really asked himself that too.

The last few days had been really tough for him and a low voice had whispered if it was all worth it. The whole chaos was only because of Vergil and Nero, and partly because of him. What did the two lives mean in contrast to the world? He just couldn't stand the sight of his brother anymore. His hands clenched into fists and he just had to collect himself. He had to go. Hardly thought he implemented it, he literally ran out of his apartment, out of the Devil May Cry. He needed a fight, hopefully if he did that his head would be clearer.

Fortunately, he didn't have to search long to find demons, in the meantime they were outside during the day and not just inside buildings or underground. Only the more demons he defeated, the less clear his head became. In the end he just rushed from one fight to the next like a wild beast. Almost got caught by a reaper if Lady hadn't just shot him.

Dante growled that his prey had been taken from him. He would not have died from it, what would be this bit of pain that he felt inside himself for the last few days? Dante growled again when he noticed how Lady came closer to him, he was kneeling over the now dead reaper. "What's the matter with you Dante?" he just ignored the weak person. She could be glad he didn't kill her!

"That was my prey." he hissed at her instead, looking at her with glowing red eyes. He growled again, he needed a lot more distraction. So he broke away from the reaper, pulled out his sword and went back to hunting. At some point his head would definitely go blank.

Sometime around lunchtime, Trish had meanwhile joined the fight, and Dante met a fatal blow. But at the last second, blood-red armor covered his skin. His body was half covered when he grabbed the demon by the throat and just squeezed brutally.

"What do you dare to do?" he hissed at the demon and then tore his throat out. Dante didn't know what was happening to him, only the silence that fell with the armor in his head he greeted. He didn't notice that he was turning into Rosso Angelo again.

* * *

"That's not good at all, not good at all." partly panic sounding words from Trish as she watched the bloodbath what Dante caused. She was standing on a half-collapsed building holding Lady's back clean for her rocket launcher when she noticed Dante's transformation.

"What's wrong Trish?" Lady's voice reached her and she had to look at her briefly before her eyes turned back to Dante.

"Mundus is taking control of Dante again. We thought in hell we'd solved this problem. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it." if Dante were to lose control completely, they would all have a very big problem.

"That idiot. You have to stop the transformation, shoot him and I'll fight him." Trish made a spontaneous plan that she would try to talk to him about it. Somehow she had to reach Dante before they couldn't do anything.

"It's the only way, just shoot the demons in the way. Your main target is Dante." with that she jumped off the building and lunged at Dante.

Why did he transform? Why wasn't a devil trigger kicked when it was necessary but the armor? Why was Mundu's control increasing? Was it because they fought the demons every day? Trish had a lot of questions on her mind when she got in the way of Dante.

"Hey Dante, nice red armor." she started talking.

"Where are your sheds? Why don't you just turn back so we can talk?" she tried further and was only growled at by Dante and she had to dodge a sword blow. That didn't look good at all.

"What about Vergil? Have you talked? You finally wanted to do that." she just kept talking and only hissed briefly painfully when Dante hit her on the arm with the sword. She really had to be careful that he didn't kill her after all. She wouldn't really like that, she had found fun in life.

"He ... he ... he doubts." barely understandable words from Dante and Trish still tried to understand the meaning of the words.

"He doubts what? What does Vergil doubt?" Often mentioning Vergil, that seemed to be keeping Dante sane even if his efforts to destroy her were no less brutal.

"Love ... that I ... love ... him ..." Now that was interesting, they didn't seem to have really talked. She had told this idiot that, just as Lady had told him that he should take a day off if necessary to clarify what was between him and his brother. As if she and Lady hadn't noticed!

"Have you let him feel that you love him lately?" it wasn't a really good question when she had to do a backflip to evade and hit a car in the process.

"Outch!" she got up quickly and dodged. The sword stroke would have otherwise just split her and even that could not heal her demon powers.

"Dante, if you love Vergil then please pull your ass together and stop turning into an Angelo!" she yelled at him and was glad when a bullet flew past her, distracted Dante. That way she could at least gain a little distance.

"Dante! Vergil sure loves you." she tried it and supported herself with both hands on her knees for a moment, slowly she had to breathe somehow.

"Don't say ... his name!" was the idiot growling at her? Slowly she feared her effort would not be enough.

"Lady! Find a phone and call Vergil!" In the vicinity she really hoped that Lady would find something. After all, it was dark now and if she didn't see Dante's glowing eyes, then she would have a hard time guessing where he is. The blood-red armor that covered almost his entire body in the meantime, seemed to absorb all the remaining light.

"I say the name as often as I want Dante!" she yelled back at him and dodged again.

"Vergil!" yes, she dared to really annoy him with it. She just hoped that it would be enough, that she could bridge the time with it.

"Vergil would definitely not like the way you look. You wanted to protect him and what do you do? Just give in like a measly little human and just bathe in your self-pity. I thought you are a fighter and what are you doing? Just give up! " whatever was going on with Dante, it had to stop or they could give up their plans to defeat Amdusias and then Mundus.

"Do you want to let Vergil fall into Amdusia's hands again?" did she see red scales on his arm? Hopefully that was a good sign!

Trish didn't know how long she had kept Dante moving, at some point by the way the remaining demons had been defeated by both of them. But when she finally saw a blue demon, she knew that she had stopped Dante long enough to take a break.

"Lady is with Nero." cold words from Vergil who stormed past her to take care of his brother. She let herself in place and just slide down to the ground. She deserved her break!

* * *

It was less than ten minutes after he said goodbye to Amedeo when the phone rang. Vergil had really thought about ignoring it, but he answered it and in the end he didn't even regret it. He had listened to Lady as she told him that Dante went crazy that he was wearing red armor. 'Where?' with that he had interrupted her and Lady had been brief afterwards. 'Go to Nero.' had just been his words before he hung up to say goodbye to Nero. The inner anger he felt had only increased as he got closer and closer to his destination. Nero had wished him luck, he would need it. Brutal violence had never been his specialty and he was still out of practice in fighting, but he was going to kick his brother in the ass.

He wouldn't let his brother just surrender to his inner demons. He had made this calculation without him. "Dante!" he finally yelled when he was around after telling Trish where Lady was.

"Dante! Face me!" he continued screaming, scowling at his brother. He hoped that Dante was weakened enough that he had a chance to beat him. He could see a few red scales when he hit Dante with an attack, he hadn't lost yet and he felt that too.

"Vergil ..." he suspected more than he heard that his name had just come out of his brother's mouth.

"Yes, here I am. Do you have something to tell me now?" he dodged and struck like a cobra at the same moment. He had always been faster than his brother, hopefully that would be enough now.

"Mine ..." at least that's what Dante wanted. At least a clearer answer than this morning. "What if I don't want it?" he wanted to know the answer.

"Take you ..." so he wanted to be like Amdusias. He wouldn't let that go. "No. If you want something you should take it. But in this case, you can't do that without my permission." he growled at him and noticed how his blood rose in the fight. It had been so forever and he had to admit, he had missed the fights against his brother.

Vergil felt his brother hit him with his sword, but luckily his regeneration started immediately and took care of it. He couldn't be indulgent, he had to defeat him. A targeted blow from him, he hit Dante once across the chest, cut open the red armor and was replaced shortly after by scales. His brother seemed to be struggling internally, at least. He had to achieve more, if necessary he would cut out all of the red armor somehow! Somehow he had to achieve that. A brutal push from Dante, he landed against a wall and he just kicked him to get rid of him. Where was Dante's sword? Did one arm have more red scales? Is that why there was Rebellion on the ground?

"Fight or you have forfeited your right over me, Dante!" Vergil only got a growl in return and he saw how Dante lunged at him thoughtlessly. He dodged, tripped him and when finally Dante stumbled and landed on the floor he jumped on him and stabbed Yamato all the way through his chest. He staked it prezisse without destroying important organs, so that Dante would survive.

Dante howled in pain, Vergil ignored that, he couldn't afford the weakness to listen to his heart as long as the armor was still there. So he kept Yamato in place and summoned up small versions of his sword. What he did now would take a lot of concentration, but he had to do it as he directed the swords to cut Dante's armor carefully.

"You will please fight Dante. You promised me that you would stay with me and Nero, so do it!" he yelled at him and stared into the glowing red eyes below, with his blue ones. It surprised him anyway that Dante didn't grab his hip to try to get rid of him. Just take advantage of it while his brother was distracted.

"Vergil ..." Dante hissed as he cut more and more red armor from his chest, which was again replaced by scales.

"That's my name brother, and you will now regain control over yourself. That is an order!" and he turned Yamato slightly in Dante's chest, he wanted to distract him with it and when his brother reared up painfully this plan seemed at least to work. As if he enjoyed tormenting his brother, but he would show him how stubborn he could be. His brother was his, not Mundus or whoever.

"My Vergil ..." clearer words from his brother as he just kept looking into his eyes and just leaned forward and Yamato moved slightly again.

"Only yours when my little brother finally returns to me." replied Vergil. Actually, he had planned something completely different that evening. Read some more to Nero and then devote himself to his thoughts about Amedeo. He was so familiar with this boy even though he knew he couldn't know him. There was something about Amedeo that he knew. But he pushed the thoughts aside again and rather stole a hungry kiss from his brother.

"Come back to me." he asked him to do so and he noticed how his brother's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. The fact that Yamato was doing further damage to his brother didn't seem to bother him anymore when he kissed him greedily, as if he were drowning and Vergil was the elixir of life.

He allowed himself this distraction for a moment before pulling away from his lips again.

"If you want more, you fight well." as if he couldn't reward Dante for gaining control against Mundus. Dante then deserved it. The growl he heard from Dante made him hope, it sounded frustrated. When he then felt the shift in power that emanated from his brother, he only hoped more.

For a moment his brother lit up completely in red below him before the rest of the armor was completely blown off and replaced by red scales. Dantes full Devil Trigger. He hoped so much that it was now final where his brother just pulled him into a kiss again and bit him until Vergil felt his blue lip bleeding. But he could also play this game while he stayed in his Devil Trigger and moved his hip on his brother. This growl he heard sounded more like his brother again.

"Vergil ...." yes that sounded better too.

"Are you slowly coming to you?" He whispered to him and pulled Yamato out of Dante's chest and put the blade next to him and Dante on the floor, kissed him again afterwards.

"Yes." growled words as his brother broke away from his lips and rubbed himself against him from below, before he turned around with him so that Dante was on top.

"Yes ... I'm yours again ..." he whispered and pressed his pelvis against Vergils, which made him gasp. What was Dante trying to do here? Did he want to fuck him in the middle of the street? Maybe not a bad idea.

"What was wrong? What was wrong with you the last few days?" he grabbed Dante by the horns with his claws and held him away from him, he wanted the answer before he would allow anything.

"The voice, dark, evil ... it stopped me ... Mundus, I think it was him." Vergil sighed when he finally got the answer. But why hadn't they talked beforehand? Had his brother been so under the spell that he couldn't, as he meant it?

"It would have been too easy for us to get rid of him in hell." said Vergil. But when Vergil thought about it more, Mundus had lurked the whole time and waited until Dante was weakened and then tried to take control. He hoped that this time they'd really managed to get rid of Mundu's control completely.

He let go of Dante's horns shortly afterwards, put both arms around his brother's neck and was hungrily kissed again. He grumbled comfortably and wrapped one of his legs around Dante's, he felt so hungry for closeness to his brother and Dante seemed to feel the same way.

"Um, I don't want to disturb you, but can you make out elsewhere? The police are coming, don't you hear that?" Trish's words, which Dante ignored, but Vergil paid her attention as he pushed Dante away again.

"If that weren't a good reason ..." he grumbled unsatisfied and was pulled to his feet by his brother and then thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Dante?" it escaped him confused and he realized how Trish started laughing and waving at them when Dante started to run, after collecting Yamato and Rebellion.

"We'll continue this conversation somewhere else, then we'll go home. I can't anymore .... I want you Vergil. Damn, I want you under me for the last few days until you beg and want more. I want fuck you until you can only think of me." Vergil coughed briefly when he heard all the words, Dante hadn't really spoken that many words in the last few days.

"Then do it." his simple surrender when he dissolved his Devil Trigger, he would need his strength for something else, he was sure about it.

Vergil didn't know how, but somehow they made it to a motel. Dante got them a room and as soon as they were inside, Dante pressed him to the wall and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot." Dante whispered to him while he took a breath only to kiss him again. Vergil simply wrapped his arms around his brother and only pulled him closer to him.

"I don't know ... how to address it ... all of that ..." again Dante's words and Vergil just shook his head and before Dante could kiss him again he held his face gently with both hands.

"We urgently need to work on our communication, although we know that even as children we were never really good at it." he was very clever with words, but not really Dante. Conversely, Dante used to be able to show his emotions better than Vergil could. They both had to find a way for each other that suited them.

"We have to find the middle." he finally added, then drew in a sharp breath as Dante pinched his neck with his teeth.

"First practice something else." Dante whispered the words in his ear before he turned him around and pushed onto the bed.

Vergil let himself fall on the bed, at least it looked clean and neat, where he examined it briefly before all his attention was directed back to Dante. He licked his lips when he saw how quickly Dante got rid of his clothes.

"In theory, I would suggest a bath after our fight." Vergil said when he himself was about to unbutton his shirt.

"We have to postpone it until later." Dante's words again when he tried to stomp off his pants without taking off his shoes first. This made Vergil giggle as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the chair next to him.

"Your shoes Dante." he still giggled when he undid his belt before thinking that maybe he should get rid of his boots first too. He didn't want to struggle like Dante, although the sight was really tempting. So he sat up, opened his shoes and finally slipped them off before he started to take off his pants.

"Let me do the rest, Verg." Pleading words from his brother, who just stripped off the last bit of clothes and came to him on the bed. Vergil just leaned back and watched his brother, today they were relatively sane, his heat did not cloud their heads. It was the first time since they were out of Hell what made him swallow. He really hoped his bad memories wouldn't spoil the fun. As hungry as Dante looked and felt himself, he hardly believed.

Dante grabbed one of his legs, tenderly kissed and nibbled at it, which gave Vergil goose bumps.

"Dante ..." he gasped softly and this time heard his brother giggle softly.

"Just because I want to be inside you doesn't mean I don't take my time." why did Dante have to talk so much now? He gasped as Dante slowly pampered his second leg before working his way up and nibbling on one of his upper thighs. He just leaned more back in the pillow and bit his lower lip when he saw Dante between his legs. How Dante slowly nibbled the contour of his member over his tight boxer.

"I've wanted you so forever ..." demanding words as Dante slowly pulled down the boxer's waistband and freed Vergil's member.

"Dante!" Vergil just didn't really get around to uttering other words, all his blood making its way down between his legs.

"Yes?" a smooth tongue that licked lightly over Vergil's member.

"Don't waste time." He was so happy to have found his words again, but unfortunately Dante didn't listen and kept teasing him.

Just finally pulled the boxers down completely so that Vergil was no longer wearing anything. Now they were both naked and Vergil knew what was going to happen soon, only Dante should hurry up, he wanted him inside. He wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to feel his strong arms around him as he had wanted this morning, he wanted to be held by him. Something, maybe it was the look on Vergil's face that seemed to have signaled Dante as well as he kissed up on him, only stopping at one of his brother's nipples to suck on. A pleasant sound escaped his lips and he buried his hands in his brother's hair, pulled on it, he should finally get higher.

"Dante!" His brother's name was pronounced wistfully and finally Dante seemed to hear him too as he kissed higher up, finally finding his brother's lips with his own.

Vergil used this kiss to wrap his arms around his brother again and just spread his legs further, hopefully signaling his brother that he didn't want a slow round. At the moment he just wanted to feel Dante inside himself, later at some point, maybe then he wanted to take it slower. That's why he rubbed himself against him and reached between their bodies, stroking the tip of Dante's cock with his fingertips.

"Take me." he whispered in his ear after he had briefly released from his lips.

"But .." his brother couldn't say the rest when he just kissed him again. Why did Dante have to think so much when he didn't even want to? He just kept rubbing himself against him, running the other hand that did not spoil Dante along his back.

"Later, please Dante." he didn't really want to beg anymore. He really hoped the words would finally convince his brother when he saw this glow in his eyes, he knew he was finally getting what he wanted. Dante stole another passionate kiss before he leaned back, lifted one of his thighs to place himself neatly between his brother, before slowly sliding into him.

* * *

"Fuck, are you wet, Verg!" Dante gasped as he slowly pushed himself further and further into his brother. He had to close his eyes briefly to keep control of himself. No matter how much Vergil begged, he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to pay attention to every little sign whether Vergil was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't mean to be an asshole! But he did not see any sign that Vergil felt uncomfortable, not even when he leaned forward to nibble on his brother's chin. Rather, he saw a foggy look from his brother clawing his back again, which only turned him on even more. He would also have no problem walking around topless and showing everyone the scratches on his back. Dante just had to start slowly bumping into his brother at the thought, that soft whimper of Vergil was so damn hot.

"You can be louder, I don't care if anyone hears us." Nero wasn't here, no, hopefully Lady or Trish was taking care of him ... right? "Nero?" he just had to ask for a moment and looked guilty.

"Lady, carry on. Or I'll take over ..." his brother grumbled and pulled him into a passionate long kiss that left both of them breathless afterwards.

For once, Dante wanted to submit to his brother, so he pulled himself out of him completely, looked down at his cock and slowly pushed it back into his brother. Damn it was a hot view! Vergil leaned towards him and he put his hands on his brother's hips to push him harder. How Vergil's dick bobbed and dripped with his every move, he was glad not to be the only one who liked what they were doing here.

"Dante ... woe to you ..." Vergil said panting as he was about to open his mouth again to say something.

"OK." he muttered against his brother's lips, he bit back the comment on how sexy his brother looked right now. He would rather kiss him, slowly on the lips and then slowly down the neck to finally leave many marks on it. He only heard Vergil whimpering more and more in his ear, Dante just tried harder, finally bit his brother in the neck until he tasted blood. Satisfied, he noticed how his brother came, how this completely narrowed around his member.

"Fuck!" it escaped from him groaning loudly and with a few harder thrusts he got inside him too. Vergil sucked on his neck and finally bit into it too, still sucking on him when he had already come. That definitely didn't give him a break and he believed very well that Vergil knew.

"Give me a break!" he complained, panting, and he only heard Vergil chuckle while he was still sucking on him.

"I never said I wanted to take my time." Vergil's words after he loosened his neck and licked his bloody lips.

"Your blood tastes good ... let's see if something else also tastes good ..." Dante slowly believed he had a beast in bed at the look that Vergil gave him. Or his brother was really having a lot of fun right now, it was more like that. Lots of fun was not due to the heat, damn it made him proud.

Completely lost in his thoughts, he let Vergil turn him onto his back and now he could watch his brother kissing and caressing his body. Damn the guy took his time and he wasn't allowed to! But it didn't really bother him when he saw how his brother slowly made his way deeper and he finally disappeared between his legs. Slowly and carefully, as if Vergil did not trust himself, began to pamper his member with his tongue. Vergil's eyes half closed, fully focused on satisfying Dante. Slowly a hand came to caress his member, with the lips that slowly closed around his tip and began to suck and lick it.

"Vergil!" he just had to moan loudly at his brother's name, the sight should be forbidden. The long hair of his brother that was like a veil, with the ends of the hair that caressed his skin, he felt extremely sensitive. Slowly, as if Vergil had to get used to his members size, he took it deeper and deeper, bit by bit, into his mouth. Dante couldn't help but bury one hand in his brother's hair while the other clawed into the sheet.

Vergil only looked up at him briefly while he just continued sucking on Dante's cock. He kept his head pressed into the pillow, trying not to move his hips, but he just couldn't help it. He just had to fuck in his brother's mouth. Especially when he saw Vergil grabbing himself between his legs to satisfy himself while he continued to work on Dante's cock.

"Fuck, come ride me." Dante didn't want to be the only one having fun.

"In a moment ... brother ..." Vergil spoke only while he continued to finger himself and sucked on Dante. Dante just couldn't take it anymore, he just pulled Vergil up by his hair and then kissed him possessively. Reaching his brother's hips with his hands to finally spear him with his cock.

The round wasn't really slower than the first, rather he pulled him harder and harder and finally Vergil threw his head back and clawed Dante's chest.

"You look so damn sexy." Dante just had to say where he pulled him harder before he came again and pulled Vergil into a kiss again. He just couldn't get enough of Vergil's lips, he couldn't get enough of his brother in general.

"I love you." He had to say these words too, his brother should never doubt again that he really meant the words. This heavenly look he got as an answer, luckily his heart didn't want to jump out of his chest for joy.

"I love you, Vergil, please never doubt it again. Just as I love Nero." the gentle kiss his brother gave him as an answer made him liquid inside, so tender was this one.

"Tell Nero yourself later ... but I love you too Dante." again his brother kissed him tenderly and he just had to return this kiss heartily.

Dante didn't know how many round of sex it was, but in the end they were both very satisfied. He saw his brother's eyes close with tiredness while Dante was still inside him. He really hoped Trish said they were both fine because now he didn't want to move anymore and use the phone here to call the Devil May Cry. No, rather he was fishing for the blanket somehow to cover them both with it. Then he put both arms around his brother and gave in to his tiredness with a happy smile on his face.


	20. New ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, today we have reached the twentieth chapter and have over 70,000 words in total so far!
> 
> When I started this I figured I wouldn't make it long with this writing or that nobody would like the story.
> 
> But I'm still writing this story, I've started two other projects and I'm happy about it! A big **thank you** to you for showing with the kudos and the comments that you like it.  
> It motivates me to keep writing and I hope you will be there in the future too!
> 
> I think we are now in the last third of the first season. We are finally approaching the decisive battle. I can promise that much, I'll do my best to describe the fight scenes as always, but I'm not really good at it. A few interesting decisions will also happen and one or the other will die. 
> 
> So get ready for an exciting finale to the first story. A second one is already being planned in my head. So off to the start of the last third of the story!
> 
> Have fun reading and, as always, please leave me comments!

The next morning, Dante woke up next to his brother. He still had both arms around him and he just enjoyed the peace that reigned here. He knew as soon as they would leave the motel they would come back to the old routine, after all they still had a demon prince to kill and Nero's father was on his list too. He had to get rid of them both before he could get his brother the promised house so that the three of them would be happy. Maybe he would get a normal job that was dull and boring but brought secure money. At the last thought, Dante shook his head slightly and simply nibbled on the neck of his brother who looked so tempting. As if he could do a normal job!

"Hm?" from Vergil where Dante went further on his brother's neck just kept nibbling without saying anything.

"Dante ... haven't you had enough?" tired words and he just pressed his pelvis against his brother who grumbled before looking at him over his shoulder.

"Apparently not, you just want to stay here longer, admit it." Dante giggled and leaned over to steal a good morning kiss from his brother.

"I would love to stay here longer, but I don't think you will allow me to do that. Shall we take a shower?" he asked, grinning at his brother. "Showering sounds tempting, I'm sticky everywhere …" Vergil said and Dante let his brother sit up and nibbled on his shoulder again.

"Then I'll make sure that you get clean everywhere ..." seductive words as he got up himself and simply took Vergil in his arms and carried him into the small bathroom to make sure that his brother was clean.

When they finally made it out of the motel, over an hour later and after more than one shower. Vergil and he made there way home.

"Verg?" Dante started and waited for his brother to look at him, damn Vergil looked alluring and he saw a hickey on the edge of the turtleneck sweater.

"Yes Dante?" he asked back and followed Dante's gaze and pulled the sweater higher.

"I will try to work less. You were right in saying that we have to get to the root of the problem. We just have to find out where exactly this is." Dante had tried to think about it, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Then let's look at a map of the city at home, we circle the areas where Amdusias attacked and maybe we see a pattern, or we can find the next target and ambush it." Vergil was clearly the smarter of them both, he hadn't thought of it yet.

"That sounds like a good plan, I'm tired of going to demon-infested areas. I just want to end this." and as Dante wanted, after that he would take a vacation if he could and then he would kill Mundus.

"Mummy!" shouted Nero when he spotted Dante and Vergil in the office as they came through the door.

"Hello my little one." Vergil greeted him and knelt and let his son embrace him.

"About time, what else have you been up to that you've been sooo late?" Lady's words, sitting on the desk with one ear on the phone.

"Two more large pizzas, yes the gentleman has come back. Yep the usual ones, thank you!" then she looked at the two of them and grinned dirty when she hung up.

"We walked!" Dante's justification and Vergil just giggled and looked past his son's shoulder to another guest who was sitting here.

"Hello Amedeo." he greeted him and then nodded to Trish who was sitting next to him.

"Hi there." did the young man look shy?

"Mom, Amedeo came over to play, his demon problem has solved but he wanted to visit us." said his son and he just saw Amedeo nodded and ran through his hair with a hand.

"That's good to hear. Let's sit down." Vergil's words where he took the last seat on the sofa and let his son sit on his lap.

"What did I miss? Who is the boy?" Dante pulled his chair from the office desk and looked at the man closely, as he sat down with it, next to the sofa to be able to run Nero over the head and of course to be close to Vergil.

"He came to visit yesterday, he had a demon problem in his neighborhood. We talked and ate together and he played with Nero." Vergil summed up the day of strife and Dante just stared at him confused.

"A stranger ... just like that?" Vergil nodded and smiled and looked briefly at Amedeo.

"Yes. How should I know when you're coming home? I didn't want to be alone with Nero and Amedeo was afraid to return home because of the demons. So I allowed him to stay." Vergil concluded his explanation and leaned a little more against the sofa with Nero.

That Vergil maybe had another reason why he had allowed Amedeo to come upstairs with him, because he somehow felt connected to the boy. He didn't want to say it in front of everyone. For that was a mere feeling, just not enough evidence. That's why he kept it quiet for the time being, he had to be sure about it. Besides, it didn't really make any sense, but the feeling was there. Just as he had for Nero, such an instinct, such a knowledge he felt for Amedeo. But even if he was right, he had to be careful about the truth, he was well aware of that.

"Okay well, yes ... maybe ... as long as everything went off peacefully, it's okay." Dante's words and Vergil just kissed him on the cheek and grabbed one of his hands.

"We had a lot of fun together yesterday. Until I had to take care of you." Vergil just had to tease his little brother a little. Hopefully Dante would notice that he didn't really mean it because he smirked at him.

"I'm now clearer in my head ..." grumbled Dante and simply stole a possessive kiss from his brother in front of everyone.

"Dante ... enough now." Vergil muttered as he pulled away from his tempting lips and looked a little embarrassed himself.

"Mom was kissed by Dante, uh!" said Nero and stuck out his tongue which made everyone laugh except Amedeo. Vergil looked at him in the moment and smiled.

"Hope your friend let you stay the night yesterday. And I hope you both slept well too." words addressed to Amedeo, Trish and Lady.

* * *

Amedeo just couldn't stand it, he just wanted to see his mother again. He didn't know how long his father would allow him to be around, so he had just waited until it was a reasonable time and just went back to the Devil May Cry. That this time a woman would open the door for him, he hadn't expected that. That joyful 'Ameee!' of his little brother but had finally at least regulated that he was allowed into the office. Nero had also told him that his mom and Dante had an fight and were just getting on with each other, which is why he was guarded by the two women. Amedeo was less afraid of one woman, he noticed that she was human, he was afraid of the other. He knew her, he had often seen her near his father and he didn't know if she knew about him. At least she had to feel something when she didn't leave his side and even sat down next to him on the sofa. He had to be careful, he didn't want to fight, he just wanted to see his mother before it was no longer possible!

Fortunately, Nero sat down with him and they both talked to each other until his mother came home. He would have loved to follow Nero's example and throw himself into the arms that pulled his little brother close to them. He wanted that too! But he had forced himself to stay seated and appear calm. That his mother also noticed him and smiled at him, he just had to do it too. He felt like another demon around her, much more loved and secure than he had ever felt with his father. He would love to play face up, but he was scared. What if his mother no longer wanted him around? He was really scared of that. Perhaps because of that, he uttered a shy greeting.

But how should he continue where the demon hunter was still in the room? He had heard enough stories about him and he knew that his father wanted him dead. His father was eager to wipe out the Sparda bloodline. It was probably only a matter of time before he tried to kill him. After all, he had Sparda's blood in him too. Even if he could escape Amdusias, where should he go? Lost in his thoughts, Trish first had to poke him in the ribs with her elbows. What were Mother's words again?

"Oh yes, yes I could stay the night." That was the right answer, wasn't it? His mother smiled contentedly which made him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I borrowed the guest room with Lady. Since when have you been tidying up, Dante? There was a clean sheet on it and nowhere was dust. Or was it you Vergil?" Trish's words and he heard his mother giggle softly.

"I had nothing to do. Nero helped me." true his mother had been in the house all day for the past few days. Amdusias would not allow anyone to rest, who knows what his father was now planning, which attack...

"Ame ... deus? Can we both talk at the pool table over there?" Dante's words and somehow he suspected that the peaceful conversation was over.

"Sure, sure..." when he got up slowly and felt everyone's eyes on him, especially Trishs and Dantes. He probably wouldn't be able to avoid a fight either, he sighed inwardly and walked over to the pool table. So much for that he wanted to spend a little more time with his mother. Arrived at the table, he noticed how Dante came closer and closer to him and finally pressed him against the wall in one flowing movement, one hand around his throat.

"Dante! What's that supposed to mean?" shouted his mother and he just didn't make any resistance, if necessary he would just melt into the wall and take refuge in the shadows.

"That's a demon." Trish's cold words and Amedeo himself just watched. He didn't want to be seen as a danger, even if everything inside screamed to attack.

"You're a demon too, Trish!" it escaped his mother and he saw how Nero was pushed onto the sofa before his mother got up and came closer to him and Dante.

"Dante! Let go of him." Vergil tried it and he saw how Dante ignored it, trying harder to constrict his breath.

"Explain what are you looking for here! What do you want from Vergil and Nero!" the demon hunter didn't seem in a good mood. That was exactly why he left earlier yesterday before this could happen! He just couldn't just disappear, maybe he should have done that.

Instead, he merged with the shadows before standing next to his mother a moment later.

"What?" Dante's astonished words and he just smiled bitterly.

"I'm a demon, you're right. I'm Amdusia's son. I was sent here ..." he faltered ... he didn't know how to express it without completely losing hope.

"I should be spying, keeping an eye on both of them." he didn't dare look at his mother, he preferred to stare at the ground and just expect to be judged.

"I ..." he started again, he didn't know what to say.

"My Amedeo." Shortly afterwards he felt two arms hugging him and felt his cheek getting wet, what had just happened? He dared to look up and saw his mother crying? Because of him? But ... hadn't he spoiled everything?

"Your Amedeo? Vergil? Explain that to me." Dante was confused and now stood next to both of them, Dante's aggression had turned into pure confusion. At least it was the same for both of them.

* * *

Dante had just had a strange feeling the whole time, his instincts seldom deceived him. This time he was right when he pressed the blond man against the wall and didn't intend to let go until he had his answers. But honestly! What was a demon doing here in his office? Other than Trish. Especially if he had spent the day yesterday with Vergil and Nero, he didn't want to imagine what could have happened! But when his hand reached into the void and shortly afterwards the demon explained nex to to Vergil, he stared at him for a moment with his mouth open. What was his brother talking about? His Amedeo? There was something he didn't understand, not at all.

"He's my second born." Words uttered by a tearful voice.

"Actually you should be smaller Ame, you are only eleven years actually." Okay Dante clearly gave up, he capitulated. He sat on the pool table and rubbed his face.

"Eleven years? He clearly looks older, Vergil." Dante grumbled and watched his brother just keep hugging the boy.

"Mom?" Nero now stood next to both of them and looked up at them.

"Holy shit!" Lady's words and he could understand them completely, Trish looked no less confused.

"Magic, Mundus saved me with his magic. Father wanted me to grow up faster so that I could be useful to him ..." Vergil's second son explained it quietly and Dante really wondered why he hadn't spoken to Vergil about such an important topic earlier.

"Is Ame my brother?" Nero's questioning words and Vergil put a hand on his head and nodded.

"Yes, your big brother. Was my feeling right after all ..." Vergil simply smiled at his second son and Dante just kept watching. Did he now have two foster sons? Little Nero and Ame something?

"How is that possible? Does Mundus have such power that he can do this?" Dante just slid off the table and lifted Nero in his arms while he stood by Vergil and the boy.

"He made me after all." Trish's statement when she sank back on the sofa, she must have got up sometime in the meantime.

"One point to you." said Dante and still couldn't quite believe what was happening here.

"I don't want father, to hurt mother. I've endured this long enough, mother should be happy." he heard the words and found that they sounded honest and sincere. But somehow it was still to much.

"Let's go back to the sofa." Words from Vergil as he broke away from his second son and ran a hand over his eyes. If his brother felt safe with the boy ... he would give him a chance. But really only one!

* * *

"But there's one thing I don't understand Vergil. How could he create your son? I own your mother's body, but how did that happen?" Trish asked and everyone but Nero, Vergil and Amedeo nodded at Trish's question.

"I ... I was in the fifth month when I lost him ... It was a miscarriage." quietly words from Vergil who pulled Nero close into his arms as Dante took his seat again next to him. The silence that followed afterwards no one tried to break. Only the ringing of the doorbell broke it after sheer eternity.

"I'm going!" Lady called and hurried to the door, the rest remained silent. Until everyone had their food nearby.

"How many ... how many did you lose to that bastard?" Dante's questioning words and Vergil just looked at his brother sadly.

"Another one ... but that was one of my faults. I didn't tell that I was pregnant. When Amdusias noticed it, it was too late. It wasn't even as old as Amedeo." Vergil uttered the words neutrally as best he could, but he just couldn't and you could hear that in Vergil's voice.

"Ame? You're on our side, aren't you?" Nero's words and everyone stared at Vergil's younger son who was sitting calmly on Mum's lap.

"If I may." Nero nodded satisfied and smiled at his older brother.

"Then that is settled. Can I now eat mom?" Vergil just blinked at Nero and just had to hug him tight, cry and laugh at the same time.

"I love you Nero." he whispered to his little one and then gave Amedeo a smile who was still lost in the room.

"Sit down with us and eat. Tell us about your life so that everyone can get an idea of it. At least I would like to know." Vergil's words when he gave Nero a kiss on the head and reached for Nero's pizza box so that his son could eat first. He would just eat afterwards.

"I don't know where to start .." shy words from Amedeo who looked much younger than a few minutes ago.

"At the beginning boy." Dante's words as he reached for his box and finally the ladies followed.

* * *

"I only know what father told me and what I found out. It's just not very much. According to Amdusias, he asked Mundus to save me. Mundus put me in black slime ... and months later I was born again from it." As he spoke, he carefully sat down between his mother and the demoness again.

"Father didn't think much of a useless baby, so he asked Mundus for advice again. He changed something in me that I matured faster. That finally the thing that I am was useful for father." Amedeo bit his lip and pulled his legs onto the sofa and put his arms around it. "I was trained, if I didn't do what I should I was whipped. Several times I ended up in the black slime because of it ... Father was often angry ..." He looked at his hands and then looked at his mother.

"At some point it gave me the gift of merging with the shadows. I became more useful to Father." he looked at his hands again and shortly afterwards winced when an arm was put around him by Vergil.

"You are not a thing. I told you that yesterday. You are my son. No matter how the circumstances of your birth have changed, you are and will remain my son just like Nero." Nero nodded with his mouth full and gave him a thumbs up with his free hand. "It's good that you tidied up the guest room brother, Ame can move in. But Amedeo. One misstep and you are thrown out." threatening words from Dante and you could literally see his aura wafting around him.

"I ... understand. Only father won't be pleased that I betrayed him." Dante snorted and started grinning like an idiot.

"It runs in the family, your grandpa betrayed Mundus too. For humanity and you do it for your mother, so it fits. I don't think anyone present wants to see Vergil suffer." Dante was still grinning as he leaned forward and, as usual with Nero, ruffled Amedeo's hair.

"So now finally eat your pizza and then we'll take care of the battle plan. I finally want to get rid of Amdusias and then it's finally Mundus' turn." Amedeo just didn't know how he deserved all of this. He just leaned more against his mother and for the first time in his life just started crying. Vergil caressed his back the whole time and even let Dante feed him because Vergil had no free hands. With one hand he held Nero so that he would not slip off his lap and the other continued to gently run over his back.

He just wished the moment would last forever. He was allowed to see his mother and his uncle even allowed him to live here. He just couldn't deal with all these feelings. He just felt like a volcano just erupting and there was nothing he could do about it. All those long years with his father and Mundus, it was over now.

"Thank you ..." the words came very quietly from his lips at some point and he was shocked when Trish held a handkerchief in front of his nose.

"Somehow it never gets boring here with all of you, good that you saved me back then Dante. I would have missed a lot of fun." Trish's strange sense of humor and he had to smile a little. He took the handkerchief and used it, then looked at his mother and little brother who held out a slice of pizza.

"Eat, you have to eat something too. Otherwise I'll be bigger than you soon." said Nero and smiled at him. Vergil only nodded at the words and, hesitantly, Amedeo finally started to eat too. He was so happy to finally have a real family, a family that didn't even see him as a thing.


	21. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I can't think of anything, except have fun reading, I'm going to bed now!

"The children are asleep, what's the matter Dante?" Ask Vergil when he finally found his brother. He woke up when the bed next to him was empty. Nero had decided to spend the night in Amedeo's guest room with the words 'Nobody sleeps alone with this', so he and Dante had the bed alone.

Only when he really woke up alone, as the warmth that he had now become familiar with was missing, did he know that something was wrong. Vergil hadn't found Dante in the apartment either, which is why he had decided to open the door to the office, there he had found the lowered stairs that led to the attic. He had gone up quietly and let himself be guided by the incident light of the moon and the open window. His brother seemed to be sitting on the roof and actually as he climbed through the window himself he saw him sitting there with a bottle of whiskey. Whatever happened to his brother, he would find out and help him.

"Dante?" Vergil asked him again as he just sat down next to his brother and looked at him. Just sitting in a shirt with underwear on, was perhaps not the best at the temperatures, even for a half-demon.

"Brother mine?" he tried again and was finally looked at. "Verg ... what are you doing here ...?" His brother sounded drunk, he didn't want to know how many bottles of alcohol he had drunk before he climbed up here.

"Looking for you idiot. What happened?" he asked him and was glad to be wearing his long pajamas. He was still shivering slightly at the temperatures.

"It ... it was all too much ..." Dante whispered half understandably and leaned against his shoulder.

"First I'll find you again ... then I'll end up in hell, turned into this Angelo ..." his brother took another sip from the bottle and he would allow it for once, even if Vergil didn't think that alcohol supposedly made everything better.

"And further?" he asked and Dante literally pierced him with a look, at least he tried.

"Then I'll almost kill Trish and you!" he exclaimed louder and he began to cling to Vergil.

Vergil allowed Dante to put both arms around him, so at least he couldn't drink any more, that's why he stroked his head gently and sighed softly.

"We both survived." he reminded Dante now too. Trish had been injured, but she had recovered while he and his brother lived out his heat. What he still knew of the three days were fond memories.

"But ... but what if I had killed you? I've lost you so often ... so often ..." Dante's words sounded very tearful and he actually heard his brother begin to shed tears. Who knows how long he hadn't done that anymore.

"In prison .. that was so scary ... I thought I was losing you … after i just found you again." his brother just clung to him even more, not caring about the tears that were running down his cheek.

"After that I thought everything would be fine ... just it wasn't! If you ... when you got your heat ... that was what saved me." Dante wailed and turned his head so that he could see over the roofs of the city, he himself imitated Dante. There was snow everywhere on the roofs, everything looked so peaceful and calm from up here.

"You saved yourself Dante, I was no longer really sane. You were that alone, my brother." He gently stroked the tears from his cheek and just kept stroking him. He would give his brother a hold, just as he had needed it from Dante.

"That wasn't me, your smell .. you ... it was you alone. You had been on my mind all the years. What would Vergil do if he was still alive. How would my brother react? What would he think? Always only you! You saved me in my darkest hours! " Dante exclaimed louder at last and looked up at Vergil.

"It was you. Not me, I'm weak without you." Dante seemed to mean the words so that Vergil sighed slightly and shook his head at it. He tried to sort out his own thoughts on the confession.

"You are not weak. You have built a future here..." he began and was interrupted by a kiss from Dante.

"I had help." He pushed Dante back a little, he would not get involved in ending such a conversation with togetherness.

"Maybe, but you found your friends on your own and helped them. I wasn't there. If I were with your friends, I wouldn't even have let them get really close to me. You were the only one I voluntarily surrounded myself with." Serene words from Vergil as he looked his brother in the eyes and put a hand on his lips.

"But if I have saved you, the reverse is also true. The thoughts of you kept me going in hell for a long time. Later Nero came along after I had finally brought a child alive into the world. Do you know what it's like to lose children? It was like part of you was dying. Amdusias was the father of them ... but they were also a part of me. " he said bitterly and ruefully.

"I thought I wasn't good enough. With the first child I knew it had been my failure. With Amedeo I only despaired more. I had carried him inside me for so long and yet I was not able to keep him. And when I was pregnant with Nero, I was kind of happy. I knew that Amdusias would leave me alone for the most part. He gave me his blood every day, otherwise he wouldn't touch me." now it was he who was telling the story. But Dante should do it ... what irony that the topic had changed again.

Vergil sighed and shook his head, trying to find more words. Right now there was a storm inside him that didn't want to subside.

"I was so happy with Nero, after I no longer had to fear, that they would take him away from me. That I was allowed to raise him. But all the while, I still thought of you. I had ... I had hoped that if I'm an omega, you would at least be the father of my children. Unfortunately, that never happened ... " and he just didn't even know if he could get pregnant again. He blinked, trying to get his vision clearer. Now he had started to cry too, he really didn't like that at all.

"Then let's make children." He blinked again and saw Dante grinning like an idiot.

"I'll have sex with you until I manage to get you pregnant." His brother sounded clearly less drunk in the meantime as he found and this look that Dante gave him made him swallow and left a comfortably warm feeling in him.

"Only until I have a child?" softly hesitant words and Dante just started to grin even more.

"Of course we'll continue after that, I can't get out of practice. Vergil, if that's what you want, we'll conjure up a whole football team." and Dante leaned over to steal a sensual kiss from him that clearly only warmed Vergil up even more.

* * *

"I would do anything for you. I hope you know that, Verg." Dante said and just stole another kiss from him before he made himself comfortable with his head in his brother's lap. He just wanted to enjoy the closeness where his head felt less humid and he could think more clearly.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Vergil. Damn what would our father say if he knew his sons are two cry babies. Do you think he would find it funny?" Dante just had to think about their strict, serious father. Maybe because he had just realized how important Nero and Amedeo were for his brother. But he would keep his word, he wanted to give Vergil children as many as he wanted and he would also try to get along well with Amedeo. He just hoped that the boy was really on their side and that all was no game, it would break his brother's heart if it were so. His brother still came first for him, followed by the children and his friends. Fortunately, he got along well with Nero, he also hoped that it would stay that way. He would really try to be a good father to Vergil's children.

Dante stretched out his hand and put it on Vergil's cheek, and his brother looked at him lovingly.

"I think our parents would be happy that we found each other again. Are you better brother mine?" Vergil asked him and he went to himself for a moment and thought about it. The burden had become more bearable, he felt more balanced. His problem is when he has stuffed everything in himself, all of his worries and griefs, it was clear that he would break at some point. But he was not alone, Vergil had found him and together they both gave each other support.

"Yeah, damn it, I haven't cried in a while. And guess what? I'm hungry for pizza now." His brother's laughter hit him unexpectedly and he had to start laughing himself.

"What, please, Verg? ... I can't be depressed forever. Come on, let's go in and organize something to eat." Just before Dante did that, he pulled Vergil to him again to kiss him deeply. Then he got up, shuddered at the cold breeze that touched him shortly afterwards, maybe he should have dressed more. But all the alcohol had kept him warm and after that it was his brother.

After Dante and Vergil got back down in the hallway, Dante pulled his brother into his arms. He just had to hold him tight for a moment.

"Dante?" questioning words of his brother and he only pulled him closer to himself.

"Let's just stand there for a moment." Quietly breathed words in Vergil's ear and he closed his eyes for a moment. They would overcome their problems together, together they had always been better.

"Thanks to you and Amedeo we have some clues as to where the bastard might strike next. But let's keep talking about it after sleep. Right now I really just want to be your brother who dies if he doesn't get pizza soon." Vergil turned in his arms and gently put both hands on his cheek.

"Who just started this? But yeah, let's just be two lovers now. Now go, order your pizza at such unholy times." Vergil released himself from his arms and he held his hand tightly.

"Where are you going?" he didn't want to be separated from Vergil.

"Get you a new shirt and pants, didn't you notice how damp your clothes are? I'll come back to you right away." a smile on his brother's face as he released his hand and disappeared into the apartment. Dante himself only looked after his brother before he caught himself and hurried to the phone.

Vergil came back a little later and brought him dry clothes, he just changed in the office. Nobody was there anyway except for his brother and he knew how he looked naked.

"Are they sleeping?" he asked when he let himself fall on the sofa and Vergil just nodded gently. "Amedeo has Nero in his arms and vice versa, I suppose this is the first time for him that he doesn't sleep alone. I don't want to imagine what he has experienced." Vergil sighed and sat down on Dante's lap and snuggled up against him.

"I hope it will turn out well for him. That we can enable him to have a normal life, well, as normal as it gets." Vergil giggled softly and threw his arms around Dante, he wanted to be even closer to him.

"I think we will manage that, he's pretty fixated on you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you and I can understand him completely. Your two sons don't want it and neither do I." said Dante and put his arms around his brother himself and held him close.

"We just have to hope that Amdusias' upbringing ... doesn't affect him negatively." Those were Dante's greatest fears that Amedeo was just a spy as he himself had admitted, who would strike when it was best.

"We're talking about bad things again. It's hard to let it go." said Dante grumbling and simply kissed Vergil.

"Better." he mumbled at Vergil's lips and stole another deep kiss, stroking his back and running his hands under his brother's top. When he heard a sigh from Vergil, he simply intensified his plan, he wanted to distract them both, at least until the pizza they ordered was there. So he just went on and nibbled on Vergil's lower lip before taking the chance to circle his brother's tongue with his before it became a wild French kiss.

"Dante!" a gasped word from Vergil as he parted from his sinful lips and he just grinned openly.

"I'm just distracting us." he tried to sound innocent, but he just couldn't, he had to laugh at the attempt.

"Very friendly for you to try. But your pizza is coming soon and I don't want to have to interrupt in the middle because you have to answer the door." Vergil hissed at him and he just kept laughing.

"I didn't even think of that ..." Of course, Dante had thought of just that. He wasn't that innocent. "But then I'll keep my hands to me." and of course he didn't, rather slipped them under Vergil's pajama pants to knead his bum.

"Dante ..." Vergil growled at him and he giggled.

"Yes beloved brother?" just keep going as long as it was fun, wasn't it?

Only the fun stopped quickly when Vergil pulled away from him and sat down next to him on the sofa and no longer on his lap. If it hadn't been for Vergil's hand caressing his crotch ... he almost thought Vergil didn't want to play.

"I think we have to postpone this distraction to after dinner. I can't risk you fainting from hunger in the middle of sex, who said he almost dies if he doesn't get pizza?" Vergil teased him and Dante really enjoyed it. He took his brother's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissed it.

"Understood, I am behaving. Then let's just enjoy being together and then having fun after dinner, I just hope you think about being quiet." As if Dante couldn't tease him too, did he see a blush on Vergil's cheeks? He would try to remain quiet later himself, he hoped he would succeed.

There were only ten days to Christmas and Dante hoped they would celebrate it together as a big family. Trish and Lady had to come too, of course, he just had to tell Vergil and of course Amedeo had to be included in the planning. After all, it was the first Christmas for Nero and Ame, so he still had to get a tree and not to forget gifts. Books for Vergil, guns for Lady, something for Trish and for the children, he would probably just get advice while shopping. Maybe a wooden sword for Nero if he found one and for Amedeo? He would find something, strange Christmas sweaters if necessary.

Dante had never been good at buying gifts, it would really be the first year he'd really try, he wanted to make everything perfect. That only meant that he had to defeat at least one demon first, maybe two.

"Dante?" he looked around and studied Amedeo. They stood in different places in the city and waited for something to happen. The women were a group and he had Amedeo with him.

"Yes kid?" he asked, shifting his weight onto the other leg, waiting wasn't his. "You are an alpha like father, but you are so different." Dante snorted at the words, amused.

"Of course, do you think everyone is such an ass like your father? I don't think Vergil would like that." he explained and crossed his arms over his chest and looked around at the place where they stood, everything was just too calm.

"Mother should get the best. But are you the best for her?" Dante looked at the kid again and blinked.

"That is not my decision. This is your mother's decision and she chose me. But I can assure you that anyone who tries to hurt Vergil, in any way, will be killed with my own hands." He also looked Amedeo in the eye at the words, so that the boy also understood that he was not excluded from it. It would hurt his brother a lot if his own son betrayed him, but it was the best he could do to minimize the damage.

"Understood. I won't do anything to mother." Amedeo assured and concentrated on the surroundings again when Dante also felt the demons approaching. Apparently they were in the right place, he just hoped Amdusias would show up too so they could kill him.

"Father, I can feel him." Dante glanced at him for a moment and saw how the boy was trembling. Did he fear his father's anger for the betrayal? How was that eleven years and he stood here and fought for his future? Dante put a hand on Amedeo's shoulder and looked at him encouragingly.

"If you want, I'll do it alone. Otherwise, don't be afraid son, we'll kick his butt and free the three of you from the bonds he has put on you." Dante was confident that he would make it this time. He felt stronger and not only physically but also mentally.

He and Vergil had talked long after they had eaten the pizza together and soiled the sofa. They both had talked about a possible future for all of them and he would make it possible. That's why he couldn't even think about failing. That would ruin every single plan they had come up with.

"There he is." he said after Amedeo had just nodded in silence.

"We can do it, you know his tricks, he trained you, so make use of that knowledge, Amedeo. Your mom trusts that we will take care of it. How difficult do you think it was to convince Vergil to stay in the Devil May Cry with Nero?" he looked at him at the last words and Amedeo nodded with a small smile.

"We will defeat Father. Something else is not up for discussion." Dante ruffled his hair when he next drew his sword. Now it was time to fight.


	22. Abominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a new chapter, it was a little difficult for me (was a lot distracted) but I hope you like it anyway. After all, the Spardas are finally getting a little closer to their goal of living in peace.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to the lovely [GlueSalt](https://twitter.com/gluesalt), we got a wonderful look for Amedeo's demon form.  
> Hope you like it as much as I do! [Sexy Demon Amedeo](https://i.imgur.com/Ic8iWQj.png)

Nero had watched his mother the whole day how she ran back and forth and really found no rest. The breakfast went quite well. He had spent the night with Ame and together they went to wash afterwards and then appeared together for breakfast. Amedeo was an interesting big brother, he didn't know so much, just like Nero had done over a month ago. He didn't even know what a microwave was! He had proudly explained it to him and played with him a little longer until he left with Dad.

He hoped that they would finally defeat his father today, that he would show up at all so Dante could try it! He finally wanted to be free from fear, he finally wanted to go back to the playground to play with the other children there. He also wanted to show them his new big brother, he might look older but he was still just as playful as Nero himself. Just as he wanted to show the other children his mother and of course Dante. He would like to do so many things, but he wasn't allowed to.

"Mom?" he asked and waited for mom to finally stop walking in circles in the living room.

"Yes Nero?" Nero picked up one of his coloring books.

"Are we painting together?" that often distracted his mother, sometimes she had even painted more in the last few days than he did, but that didn't bother him. Now that Dante was out of the house he had to make sure that his mom was fine.

"Of course Nero." He was happy and smiled at her and picked up his pencils and together they started to paint.

Only a few hours later he got a bad feeling and his mother felt the same when he looked up at her and froze.

"Demons, they surrounded the house." quiet words from his mother and he knew what that meant for both of them. They two weren't safe here at Devil May Cry, but they should be. Did something go wrong or was it his father's plan?

"Get dressed quickly Nero, we have to get out of here before they attack." he was already sliding off the sofa when he heard mother's words and really hurried to obey her. His mother did the same, both put on their winter boots, his mother put on her sword and her cloak. He even slipped into his snowsuit because it was just going faster and let his mother close it.

"I am ready!" he also exclaimed and his mom nodded, took him up in her arms and hugged him tightly. They had fled from demons many times, the practice they had in it had not yet disappeared even after the peaceful time here.

His mother ran out of the apartment with him to the upper office floor and pulled the leash to the attic.

"We're trying to escape over the rooftops, you have to hold on really tight Nero." He nodded and clung on even more doggedly, he wouldn't let go until his mother told him to. Rather, he looked around, one last look at the office in which he had also spent time, as well as the attic where Dante had kept mother's things. She had read from the book so many times in the meantime and she didn't want a new copy.

"Mom your book?" he asked about it and got a bitter look back.

"There's no time for that, maybe ... maybe we'll come back here later. Until then, the book will be safe here." Nero nodded, he hoped they would be able to come back. He liked it here, it was their home together. He felt safe here!

"I want Dante to defeat my father, I want it all to stop!" he said angry and puffed up his cheeks.

"Everything will definitely turn out well Nero. Now hold on, it's going out onto the roofs." he held himself tighter to his mother's breast again and let himself be carried out, a glance back at her house before his mother jumped over one roof to the next.

His mother jumped over another roof before hiding him in a ventilation shaft, they were surrounded by a swarm of flambats. Well, the grating was missing from the shaft where he made himself very small so that he would hopefully not attract the demons, his mother had meanwhile drawn her sword and was waiting with concentration. Then she raised a hand and little blue swords formed around her, he almost said 'wow', but managed to put his hands over his mouth to suffocate it.

He hadn't seen it in ages, where he had been very little his mother once showed him it. It had been one of the very good days in hell. His father was there a few days ago to announce that he would not be there for a long time, he had to go on a mission. Because of this, his mother had got more blood than normally she received and that was why she had been able to show him.

"You don't defeat me scum!" she now exclaimed and hunted the swords into all the flambats around her, these fell screaming to the ground and died. Only there were so many left …

Nero just couldn't take his eyes off the fight, concentrated fully on it and didn't notice a Sin Scissors approaching him.

"Nero!" yelled his mother at the last second, chasing her blue swords over him as a distraction.

"Ahhh!" it escaped Nero and he crawled quickly out of the shaft, tried to hide between the legs of his mother, only another Sin emerged blocking his way. It was getting more and more crowded on the roof, a third Sin appeared, only this one looking more evil. He had a scythe in each of his hands.

His mother tried to attack a Sin with Yamato, was only blocked and he had to bend down under the sickles of a Sin to avoid them. He was starting to get scared, especially when he noticed how flamebats surrounded him and grabbed his clothes and lifted him into the air.

"Mom!" it escaped from him loud and full of fear. It was so warm around him and he didn't want to be here, he wanted to see his mother, he wanted to stop everything, he wanted to be able to help too!

"Arg! Let go of me, let go of me!" He screamed and finally the flambats exploded in blue sparks and he himself felt changed. There were blue sparks all around him and he himself was flying in the air!

"Nero!" called his mother and out of instinct he just flew towards her and clawed with all he could into her chest.

"My little demon, I'm proud of you. And now ... let's get serious here." his mother turned herself into a big blue demon and he just watched it with his golden cat-like eyes.

* * *

At the same time, things weren't any better for the ladies. They were surrounded by Plasmas. Trish was almost powerless against them and even Lady had a hard time keeping up with the majority of opponents. As if the Plasma weren't enough, Sargasso had joined them, who didn't make life easy for them.

"Do you take care of the blue ones, I'll take care of the skulls!" Trish exclaimed as she focused on it.

"I hope we get rid of them soon. I would like to know if Dante's place is lurking so full of demons. What if they're with Vergil and the child?" Lady called to Trish and killed a plasma, then reloaded for the next.

"We just have to get this done quickly, we can't get out of here sooner Lady!" Trish was dodging a plasma and then taking down a Sargasso with a hit from her sword. She had borrowed it from Dante, which at least helped a little against the plasma if she got close enough to it. Only they were quick and mimicked Trish, which she didn't like at all.

"Oh no, no Assaults! How are we supposed to defeat them all?" Trish threw in frustration when a third species of demons joined them. She wondered where they all came from anyway, had any portal been set up around here?

"Lady! Try to work your way up to a building, there are more and more I fear there is a portal here. We have to destroy the portal guardian, then there should be fewer demons! I'll cover your back!" she called and made her way to her. There had to be something here somewhere, they just had to find the portal and then hopefully they would survive together!

"Found it! It's in the basement of the neighboring building, at least new demons keep coming out there all the time. I'll shoot my way!" Lady called to Trish and reached back to her rocket launcher to clear a way with it. They had to survive here, she didn't want to die. She had definitely seen too much for that!

"Hit! God... is that ugly! Trish he's all yours my love!" she called and took up her other firearms again, now she would take cover of Trishs back, someone had to take care of the hot demoness!

* * *

Vergil was so happy that his son had freed himself from the clutches of the bats. He would have tried to free him himself, but he was afraid to hurt him and his thoughts had just turned in circles. He had been unable to concentrate properly. When he now felt Nero safely on his chest, he could feel nothing but pride for him. his son had got his Devil Trigger when he was five, even earlier than himself. He would tell Dante later if they all survived here. But now he had to make sure that the two of them would at least that.

He released his demons and was really glad that he had recovered completely in the weeks he had spent with Dante. He would not allow himself to be defeated by lower demons, nor would he allow any of these creatures to twist Nero's hair! He growled angrily and efficiently eliminated one demon at a time. At some point there were no more bats alive and only one Sins left. He killed him by pushing Yamato through the mask with full force and watching with satisfaction as it then fell apart.

"Very good, we did it. Let's see Dante. We can do more together than apart, Nero." He put an arm around his son who was still a little demon, if he felt more secure he should do it. He turned back himself, he probably needed his strength for more fights.

He concentrated on the energy of Dante, on the bond that banished them together and finally he also felt his brother. It was a long way for him, but he would master it. Just keep going over the roofs and wiping out smaller demons that they wanted to prevent him from getting to Dante. He felt chased, but it was nothing new to him. Amdusias had hunted them for a long time, but this time he would become a hunter, he would not let his fear control him, he would make sure that Nero's father died. Either by Dante's hand or by his own!

Only when he got to the battlefield where Dante and Amedeo were stationed. He saw a completely different picture, one that he didn't like at all. Amdusias seemed to be playing with both of them, he mocked them and tried to play them both off against each other.

"No! No! No ... not that!" finally it escaped him and he collapsed on the roof when he saw something he didn't want to see.

"He did not deserve that!" He felt how Nero wanted to try to turn around to look himself, only he held Nero's head. He shouldn't see that, it was enough that it just broke his heart.

"No ..." the words escaped him quietly and he felt tears running down his cheek. He was late, he shouldn't have been convinced to stay back. He should have gone with the two of them then he could have prevented that ... he would definitely have prevented it and would not have come too late.

* * *

As the first time, Amdusias turned out to be a challenge for Dante. Unfortunately it didn't look any better now. He and Amedeo tried their best to defeat the bastard, but everything they tried wasn't good enough.

"Still not getting better, mighty son of Sparda? You have my treacherous son with you, who doesn’t seem to help you much. What scum I have fathered. Why did I actually ask the master to save you? What do I have seen in you?" Amdusias persuaded Amedeo which visibly shook him.

"Don't listen to him! Remember the words your mother told you! You're not a thing boy! You make your own decisions! You are your own master!" Dante had to dodge an attack and Amedeo just stood around, staring at his hands. The boy was still off the trail and Dante couldn't do anything about it right now, except to be careful that nothing happened. Only he needed Ame's help, he had to help defeat his father, he needed a chance, an opening in the defense of Amdusias and that the boy should give him.

"Boy pull yourself together!" he screamed as he had to evade again and grabbed the boy by the shoulders to pull him away from an attack by Amdusias. He didn't seem to care if he had to kill his own son.

But Dante cared that he would not let a child of Vergil die. He wanted to protect Nero and Amedeo, he wanted to be the father of the two children! He wanted to be that for the children where Amdusias had failed! He didn't want to be like his own father and just disappear and leave his children defenseless. He wouldn't be like Sparda! So he tried his best, he wouldn't just give up.

"Amedeo!" he called again and blocked a blow from Amdusia's sickle.

"Why are you defending him? He's not your flesh and blood?" the demon asked what only made Dante angry.

"He's my brother's son, he's my flesh and blood!" he shouted at him and threw himself on the offensive.

"You filthy demon just can't understand that!" he added when he actually after and after some hits landed at Amdusias. Only that didn't really seem to weaken the demon, rather it made him only merciless and dared to attack his son again.

Unfortunately, this time Dante could only watch Amdusias run to his son and swing the sickle. He wasn't fast enough, even when he released his Devil Trigger and rushed afterwards, he was still missing a bit to parry the attack. And because of that he had to watch as Amedeo was cut in the middle by his father's sickle. He heard a scream and turned his head to one of the neighboring houses, saw his brother and Nero in the distance. That was exactly what he had wanted to prevent, he had failed.

He gave in completely to his anger, threw himself on Amdusias and paid no more attention to his surroundings, he would only rest again when the demon was dead.

* * *

Amedeo felt nothing when the scythe cut him, he himself was still completely caught in his thoughts. He heard Dante's words, he also understood them, but on the other hand, he also understood his father's words. Why did he betray him? He loved his mother, that was the reason. This warm feeling he was allowed to feel all yesterday and this morning. This love that his little brother Nero had shown him, this kindness. That he didn't have to spend the night alone. All these feelings were love and affection!

Something he never got from Mudus or his father. That his little brother had accepted him so easily, that he shared her mother's attention with him so freely. He was not alone yesterday when he shed tears for the first time in his existence. His mother, brother and Dante had been with him the whole time. Even the women stayed until he got better and worked out their plan.

He still didn't quite understand all of this, he would like to still have his mother to himself. He wanted her to be his own completely. But even Dante's words before they started fighting his father were correct. His mother chose her partner. Not him or Dante, and Mother had never wanted his father. She chose and he had to deal with it. He would have to deal with it if he wanted to continue to be by her side, he still had the opportunity to show that he was better than Dante. He had to live just to show that to his mother. He couldn't die!

So he concentrated, contracted his body again. His father had probably forgotten that he wasn't a normal demon. Mundus and Amdusias had molded him, broken him, and molded him again. Amedeo had no longer a solid texture and as long as his core existed he could survive. He was just like Sins, as long as you didn't destroy his weak point he would survive and reform. Only this time he would go on, if his father wanted to kill him again he would take him to his grave. He would send him back to hell.

That's why he got up again from the ground and reshaped his body. Black claws, a long tail, black wings on his back he certainly didn't look beautiful, but he didn't want that either, he wanted to be effective. He lunged at him quickly and efficiently, clutching his back with his claws and biting into him.

"Woah!" he heard from Dante and he only looked at him briefly with dark purple eyes. Before he went on, clinging on more as his father tried to throw him off, wrapped his tail around his father's waist.

"What an abomination you are!" Oh his father was right, but as long as his mother would still love him, he didn't care.

"You made me this way, you wanted me this way." he hissed at him, his voice barely sounding human. When he scratched his father's chest with one of his clawed hands and noticed how blood oozed from the wound, he yelped with joy.

"Stab him. Stab him, Dante!" he yelled at the demon hunter. He'd survive, if not, never mind. All that counted at the moment was that his father died, no other thought drove him.

* * *

Dante looked at this black, grotesque, demonic something, which was probably Amedeo, and was amazed. He had never seen such a creature before, but according to the story the boy had told them that he had been tortured again and again and then bathed in black slime ... He knew himself how it had felt on his skin. He hadn't liked it, this contamination of Mundus had caused difficulties for him and Vergil that he would have preferred not to. But what he saw here now surpassed his wildest thoughts.

Amedeo seemed to be able to control it, at least measured to a conscience where he clung to his father and did not let go. Even bit the neck to bite out a large piece of the demon. It looked brutal and he recovered when the boy talked to him. Those glowing purple eyes staring at him, should he stab? The boy asked and he hesitated no longer when he saw the wounds that Amedeo Amdusias had inflicted. With Rebellion he stabbed into one of the open wounds and sank his sword to the point of Amdusias chest.

He saw the sword pointing out from Amedeo's back, only the boy didn't seem to care, rather he hissed and sank his pointy white teeth again into his father's neck and sucked on him? Dante was clearly feeling sick at the sight and he had already seen a lot.

"Amedeo!" the call of his brother and he saw how he jumped with Nero from the roof of the house where he had just kneeled.

"Son!" Vergil called again and Amedeo turned his head in that direction, he was still a black demonic creature and was just licking his thin lips with his long, serpentine tongue. What had they done to the boy?

"It's enough, come back to us." haunting words from his brother and Dante pulled the sword out of Amdusias and kept it by his side afterwards. Amdusias himself said nothing more and when Amedeo broke away from him he collapsed on the floor and slowly fell apart.

"Mother." The word from Amedeo's mouth sounded distorted and the leathery wings trembled slightly as he took a step towards Vergil. Dante wasn't sure what to do, should he intervene or not? Nero stood by his side and held onto his leg.

"Mom does that." Dante looked down at him and nodded. He had told Amedeo that if he posed a threat he would not hesitate to kill him. He would find the weak point, he was sure of that.

"Come to me my son." Dear words of Vergil and he himself took a step closer, Dante saw it and he just grumbled and kept his Devil Trigger. That way he was faster and could intervene if necessary.

When Amedeo finally took another step and finally hugged Vergil and wrapped his long, thin, scaled tail around them both, Dante relaxed a little when he saw Amedeo trying not to hurt his mother with his claws.

He let out his held breath, he hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath and since then has Nero been a little demon? A lot seemed to have happened today, for example that Amdusias was finally defeated.

"Hey there you guys are!" did he hear the women calling? Dante turned around and dropped his Devil Trigger after all and took Nero in his arms and ruffled his hair.

"Well you little demon, you have really long hair there." Nero looked a lot less obscure than his bigger brother, he was kind of happy about that.

"Eh what is that there?" Lady's not exactly empathetic words and he couldn't even blame her.

"Amedeo's demon form." he explained curtly and continued to watch his brother and son. Amedeo seemed to slowly shrink and the whole blackness seemed to slowly recede.

"Good, come back. We won." softly whispered words from Vergil and he only understood them because he was still close to them. How had his thoughts been earlier, he wanted a distraction from Amedeo? Well he had it, a very effective one.

They defeated Amdusias together and they should all be happy about that.

"You look very labored too, demons?" he asked the women who nodded tiredly.

"Yes, even a portal. You only had the bastard here?" Dante nodded and continued to watch his brother and son. Slowly he was finally able to see normal physical forms again and the claws were hands again, which meanwhile clung to his mother.

"Well, let's leave the two of them alone. Tell me what happened and you also Nero, I want to know why you guys are there." said Dante and tried to sound relaxed as he walked a few steps away from his brother, allowing them to be together.

* * *

Vergil finally sank to his knees with Amedeo when he felt his son barely able to stand on his feet.

"It's good, I'm here." he whispered softly to him, his son should know that he was not alone. That there was a reason to fight back that blackness that still clung to his body. It didn't feel good, it wasn't natural. Rather repulsive and that's what his son had looked like. Only he didn't care, it was still his son and he wouldn't let Amedeo lose the fight he was fighting inside.

"You are stronger than you think. You are not a thing." encouraging words from him and he put a hand gently on the now human cheek and caressed him tenderly.

"Mother ... it hurts ..." his son whimpered and he continued to stroke and just started humming something to himself. Nero's lullaby might soothe Amedeo too and keep him fighting. He hoped it would help and finally it seemed to have an effect as the whole body of Amedeo reared up one last time and afterwards he was left completely human and naked. Vergil carefully removed his hands from him for a moment and took off his coat and placed it over his son.

"You were brave, together you defeated Amdusias, I saw everything. I almost thought I had lost you." he was so glad it hadn't been. That Dante and Amedeo had survived, but at what price with his son? With Dante it had been difficult to break Mundu's control. But if he saw what his son had to fight with, he would like to kill Amdusias again with his own hands!

"Let's go home, we all together Amedeo." he mumbled quietly to him and looked at Dante who nodded and put down little Nero who now looked like a little boy again. So much had happened today, he longed for a bath and some rest. He hoped the Devil May Cry was whole. "Everything is all right again?" He felt Dante's hand on his cheek and leaned against it for a moment.

"Yes, he seems to be asleep ... whatever that was ... it almost wrenched him." he said to his brother and Dante simply took Amedeo in his arms so that he could get up.

"Nero told me everything, the women too. They had just been able to close such a portal. We almost lost to Amdusias ... almost." Dante muttered and Vergil nodded and simply leaned over to Dante to steal a kiss from him, he just needed to be close. Dante returned the kiss and then gave him one on the forehead and smiled.

"Let's go home and lick our wounds. Next up is Mundus." he heard Dante trying to sound easy and he knew it was an act. They would probably talk about all of today's experience on their own again later, only he just wanted to go home.

"Off home ..." he mumbled because of that and took Nero in his arms again. Dante nodded to the women and together they made their way back to the Devil May Cy.


	23. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more relaxed chapter, which will be continued in the next. After that I think it's slowly going to the end, at least Mundus is still pending and that will probably end Part One of the story. Maybe with a few extra chapters as epilogues.
> 
> I still have some sweet stories in my head, but I don't know if they'll fit between the final fight. After that maybe, if they don't end up in Part Two.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The first thing they all saw was that the Devil May Cry was still standing. No demons were around, no rearguard that wanted to annoy them. Everyone seemed to have fled when they felt Amdusias had fallen. Dante let out a sigh and was really happy about this knowledge. So hopefully they could all rest a little. His brother looked exhausted, just like the ladies who had come with them just in case demons were still lurking. Not to forget the children, Amedeo was still unconscious and Nero fell asleep in Vergil's arms shortly after they left the battlefield.

"We'll look back the days, what I need now is a hot bath and alcohol, are you with me Trish?" Lady asked and Trish only put an arm around Lady in response as she approached. The ladies seemed to have gotten really close in the last few weeks, how close Dante really didn't want to know.

"I'm there, let me know if something is going on guys!" Trish threw in now and the two simply left them all standing in front of the Devil May Cry.

Dante himself entered the house after unlocking it. He had simply carried Amedeo on one arm for it. Somehow he was in a déjà vu, only not long ago he had carried Vergil over the threshold of his house and not Amedeo. As time had changed, his family had grown a lot.

"I really need a shower and then sleep, what do you think of that brother?" Vergil just looked at him tiredly, but nodded at the words.

"First we bring the children to bed, then I'll be happy to keep you company in the tub." mumbled and yawned briefly himself. The day had really gone differently for all of them than planned, but at least one of the goals had gone exactly as they had wanted it to. Amdusias was dead, he had dissolved into ashes like everyone else and hadn't even left a devil arm. But even if he had, Dante wouldn't have wanted him. He didn't need such an ass in his weapon collection.

Once in his apartment, he also put Amedeo in the guest bed, next to him Vergil carefully put Nero down and then both were covered.

"Both have been through a lot today." soft words from Vergil leaning on Dante.

"The next fight probably won't be any easier. But let's go to the bathroom." Dante saw his brother nod, but first disappeared into the bedroom, probably to get some fresh clothes. He took advantage of the time to undress and let the water run into the tub.

"There you are again." yawned words when Dante let himself slide into the water and just let the water run, it was still not enough, but he just didn't want to stand anymore. Vergil himself only smiled slightly at him before removing his clothes and joining him. His brother leaned against his chest with his back and he just put both arms around him and closed his eyes just enjoying. To feel his big brother so close was good for him.

"Are you all right, Verg?" asked Dante and leaned his head back and gently stroked his brother's body, he just wanted to make sure that he was healthy.

"I'm fine, brother mine. In comparison to Amdusias, I only dealt with small demons, even if they were numerous." He felt how Vergil leaned closer to him and shortly afterwards the water was turned off, then he allowed himself a quick glance and smiled where he saw Vergil snuggling up to him and relaxing further.

"I see it physically, but ... emotionally?" asked Dante and took Vergil's hands in his and held them gently. Just waited patiently even if the following silence was almost unbearable for him.

"I ... don't know. I know that I should be happy, very relieved. But I just feel emptiness. I almost lost Nero, then Amedeo and you. You both killed him with luck, only at what price? Amedeo has been unconscious since then, Nero is disturbed. Nero stays close to you or me, especially where he was slowly getting better and he hadn't had any nightmares for some time. And you Dante, I saw how Amdusias had hurt you often enough with his scythe. I ... I was so terrified for all of you." Vergil said his thoughts and had turned to him at the last words and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to lose anyone more in my life Dante!" Dante could clearly hear the fear in his brother's last words and that's why he leaned forward and kissed Vergil gently.

"It won't come to that. Together we will defeat everything that somehow gets in our way." confident words from Dante. It had to be someone, right?

Dante kissed his brother again briefly before reaching for the shampoo and just gently washing his brother with it. He was still extremely tense himself, he still felt his adrenaline rush through his body, despite being tired. Vergil sighed comfortably at what he was doing and he just carried on.

"That feels good .." his brother said quietly, who leaned against him a little more. He gently washed his arms one by one, then his back... He didn't even have any mean motives, he just wanted to do something good for Vergil, which relaxed them both.

"Slide forward a little and close your eyes, now it's your hair." and Dante reached for a different shampoo, which was more suitable for the hair. It smelled of blueberries, Dante had discovered it some time ago and he had noticed how Vergil used it. The thoughts conjured up a slight smile on his lips again when his brother complied with his request and leaned his head back. He gently moistened the long hair a little more with both hands before gently rubbing the shampoo into the hair and massaging the scalp.

He felt his brother shudder under his hands, it felt really good.

"You can always do that." Vergil purred softly and leaned his head back a little more. Dante himself laughed briefly before he just continued. Dante himself had just come up with some thoughts again, not so long ago he had also wanted to take care of Vergil and he had almost escaped from the tub and had not even recognized him. He was glad that it was no longer the case, that his brother had voluntarily come to him in the tub, that he was allowed to touch him without hesitation.

"Vergil?" a quiet

"Hmm? .." came from his brother and he licked his lips to moisten.

"I'm happy that I can take care of you. I'm so happy that you believed me that I was me. I'm so happy that I can touch you without you flinching. I'm so glad how it all turned out." Dante just had to say it. He just had to say the words out loud. He didn't take all of this for granted. Somewhere he was still afraid that Vergil would eventually have enough of him to disappear afterwards. He'd screwed up enough that he would understand, but he was glad Vergil was still with him.

"Foolish little brother." giggled words from Vergil who turned to smile at him softly.

"You had proven to me that it was you. Although for a while I really believed it was all an illusion. Mundus and Amdusias were good at fooling me into my desires. Before I got the gold chain ... Mundus often had me played a trick to break me. Since we were twins, he assumed we looked the same. He took the memories out of my head and played with them. In the beginning everything was peaceful, we were playing or I was reading and you came along. Me often fell for it, only every time towards the end ... you died in a cruel way ..." Vergil turned his head away again and Dante just didn't know what to say to it.

"I knew it was an illusion, but I wanted to believe her. Until it stopped working." Dante could imagine when it had stopped working. His brother had told him so. Since then, Trish had presented the gold chain with the small pendant to Mundus and then placed it in Amdusia's hands to present it to Vergil, it hadn't worked since then. Why should you give in to an illusion when you knew the other person was dead? Only he wasn't, and neither was his brother. He was very happy about that.

"I am not an illusion, Vergil." He finally continued to massage the scalp gently, at some point he had stopped in the middle.

"Even if, I don't want to wake up Dante. Let's swap places, it's your turn." Dante obeyed his brother, so he got up to wait until Vergil had slipped into his position before he sat down in front of him and let his brother do the work. He leaned his head against Vergil's, only grunted with satisfaction when he noticed his brother washing and massaging his shoulders.

"Ah, that's good. But forget, it would bother me if I was just an illusion. Besides, you don't think I would be much cooler if I were an illusion? I would definitely screw less." He felt his brother laughing against his back where he put his arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"No, I don't think so. You wouldn't be too perfect." amused sounding words as his brother continued to wash him and run his hands up his chest slowly and teasingly.

"I think the way it is, it's really perfect. Our life has never been easy and I don't think it will be easier for us in the future, but we will grow and strengthen with the challenges." seriously considered words of his brother who teased him further as he let his hand slide deeper.

"Vergil, let's go to bed. I think we're clean enough." He himself reached for the plug of the tub and let the water run out while he reached for the shower head with the other hand, to shower them both off with it.

* * *

After Dante had made sure that they were both properly dried off. Carried Dante his brother to bed and they made love slowly and extensively. Vergil just lay awake in Dante's arms afterwards, he just couldn't sleep even though his body screamed for it. There were just too many thoughts in his head that haunted him. What if this is really just an illusion? He just couldn't think of it. But what if that was really Mundus' plan? The whole thing with Amedeo, Amdusias and his brother. What if the only real thing was just Nero? What if even his little son wasn't real? Trish and Lady, everything. Vergil couldn't drive himself crazy because it wouldn't do any good. He should just try to sleep …

Vergil didn't know how, but apparently he had fallen asleep, which he was very glad of. Now as he slowly stretched and opened his eyes, he saw Dante's face who was studying him.

"Good morning brother." said Dante sleepily, as he still felt.

"Morning Dante." he muttered back and had a good morning kiss stolen before Dante stole another one before he broke away from him.

"Two? Someone is greedy." Words giggled quietly before he watched Dante move out of bed. He had completely forgotten that they were both naked ... Usually ... they didn't really have sex in the apartment. So far they had only had sex in hell, in the motel and downstairs in the office ... Nero was there and now Amedeo too ...

"Vergil? Are you okay?" he felt good yes, but he thought his face was mostly red.

"Yeah ... just ... what if the kids came in?" Dante looked down at himself and just grinned openly and shrugged.

"Well then I would have pulled the blanket higher and waited until they were outside to sneak into the bathroom." his brother was so relaxed about it, but he had to think of hell. Who knows how Nero would see if he found him like that, would he think that Dante had done something bad to him against his will?

"Verg?" Dante leaned down and snapped his nose. "You think too much. You think of Nero right?" Vergil nodded slightly and rubbed his nose.

"I think he'd be happy for you. That you enjoy bed activities. So don't worry about that." Dante stole another kiss from him before he picked up his clothes to sneak away into the bathroom.

Vergil rolled onto his back and sighed, just stared at the ceiling a little and shook his head. Dante seemed to have recovered somewhat after yesterday, and he himself only felt a little weak. Thanks to Dante's good care, that would soon go away. He licked his lips briefly and smiled slightly to himself. One problem was solved, probably even the biggest one. He hoped that he would have some rest with his family for the next few days. Anyway ... Amedeo and Nero, he hoped his children were fine.

He sat up and looked at his bare chest, now he should definitely get dressed, his sons didn't have to see all the red marks that Dante had left on him. Neither did the children have to see Dante's scratched back or all the bite marks he had left on Dante's body. The sheet must also be changed, he should really get up and do the housework. That's why he slipped off the bed and just wrapped himself in the blanket. The duvet cover should also be washed. He also picked out new clothes before sneaking into the bathroom to see Dante.

Half an hour later, Vergil was freshly dressed and showered when he opened the door to check on his children. Dante took care of the laundry and then he wanted to prepare breakfast for all of them.

"Nero? Amedeo? Time to wake up." he sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Nero's cheek. A mumbled 'five more minutes mom' left his mouth drowsy and Vergil just smiled.

"No, it's already noon, it really is time to wake up." he tried again and when he felt Nero's gaze on him he switched the side of the bed.

"Good morning my little one." Now he tried to get Amedeo awake, who had just not let his words bother him at all. He was still soundly asleep, which worried him.

"He sleeps like you mom when Dante saved us. Does he need blood to wake up?" Nero's yawned words as his little son sat up.

"I don't know, Nero. He's actually an Alpha like Dante, at least that's what I feel, but I'm not sure." With Amedeo he was really unsure while with Nero he was completely sure. He blamed it on the experiments his older son had endured.

Vergil sighed, not knowing whether he or Dante could help. He felt powerless right now and he hated that feeling.

"If I had stepped in yesterday, who knows if he wouldn't be lying there like that ..." he muttered and saw from the corner of his eye how Nero climbed up to him and snuggled up against him.

"Mom? You couldn't do anything, we were up on the roof, far away. And ... who knows if it wouldn't have gotten worse ..." Nero clung to his arm and he gently pulled his son on his lap.

"It's fine Nero, we're fine and Ame will recover too." he just had to be convinced of that.

* * *

"Heya, what's going on here for so long?" Dante stood in the doorway and looked down at the three in bed.

"Ame doesn't wake up." Nero's words and Vergil sighed softly and stroked Amedeo's cheek as before with Nero. "I think he used too much strength yesterday and now ... I don't know." Vergil sounded dejected and Dante didn't like that at all, so he went to the bed and gently stroked his brother's shoulder.

"Well, then we'll help him wake up. It can't be that he copies you and plays Sleeping Beauty." Nero and Vergil both looked at him confused at the same time.

"It's a fairy tale, because the princess falls asleep and doesn't wake up again ... just with a kiss of true love." Dante stammered the explanation together and Nero and his mom nodded slowly at the same time.

"It's just such a fairy tale ... there were films about it and I was watching TV at the time ..." he muttered quietly and just kept looking at both of them.

"Anyway, I don't think a kiss helps, so more blood?" he simply asked and wanted to distract. Nobody had to know that he had seen fairy tales. It hadn't been a good phase for him, a lot of alcohol had flowed and the film was on.

Dante also had his lows now and then.

"Blood might help, but I don't know from whom." Vergil's words and it was now Dante who looked confused.

"How come?" Wasn't it actually easy? Was Amedeo either an Omega or an Alpha? Why didn't his brother know that when he already knew about Nero.

"I think he's something in between, but I'm not sure. I know that Amedeo is my son, but he's too different ... whatever Mundus and Amdusias did to him. They completely changed something in him." tried to explain it to Vergil and looked at Amedeo pityingly for a moment.

"Well then we'll both just give him something, that should help, right?" Dante was just more practical about that.

But why should he make it completely complicated when the solution was so simple? He didn't really like the fact that Vergil would also give blood to Amedeo, but if it was the only solution to wake up his son, he would just bite the bullet about it. Dante wanted to help that his family was fine, so that was part of it for him.

"Now or after breakfast?" he also asked and crossed his arms calmly over his chest and simply smiled at Vergil and Nero.

"Now? Maybe he'll wake up so we can eat together as a family." Vergil suggested softly and Dante nodded.

"Well, we'll do it then. Nero, do you like something to eat or are you waiting?" he asked and sat down on the other side of the bed, just chilled and pulled Amedeo a little higher so that he could hopefully swallow the blood better.

"I'll stay here and watch out!" Nero's words as he sat down at the foot of the bed and kept an eye on everything from there. Really a brave little dwarf, Dante found that again and again.

"Well then I'll just start." Dante's words, before he habitually bit his wrist and held it to Amedeo's mouth, he tilted his head back slightly so that it could flow better into the slightly open mouth.

"Drink Ame ..." Vergil mumbled softly and gently squeezed his son's hand, hoping that Dante's blood alone would help. That he would even drink. Dante hoped that too and he was glad where the demonic instinct took over and finally swallowed the blood.

"Go on, good boy, just have a nice drink like your mom always does." Dante didn't think about his choice of words, but when he looked at Vergil for a moment and how red he was, maybe he should have.

"Sorry." he said so quietly and Vergil just sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he should really think rather than act. Nah, he was out of the age that he could still learn that.

After a while, Dante pulled his wrist back. After all, if the boy were to get something from Vergil, it shouldn't be too much from him, rather evenly, shouldn't it?

"It's your turn brother." he said and looked briefly at his wirst, only a red line was left. Somehow he felt like his self healing had gotten a little better lately, he found it really handy. Dante watched as Vergil slipped higher and pushed up his sweater sleeve himself, well that Dante mostly wore shirts in the apartment, he didn't have to do that.

He watched as Vergil bit himself and gave his blood to his son, he just waited for something to happen. That both of their blood had an effect on Amedeo. Only nothing happened and after a while he even pulled Vergil's wrist away from Amedeo's mouth.

"He has drunk enough, let him rest." Vergil gave him an angry look but did not protest. If it had been up to his brother, he would have given Amedeo more blood to drink, but then Vergil would not be well. His brother still had priority for him, that would not change. "Now let's go eat something." he looked at his brother and then at Nero who had watched everything the whole time in silence. Nero's belly answered for him when he growled with hunger.

"Well, I knew that at least two people were hungry here." Nero slipped off the bed and Dante did the same and then held out his hand to Vergil. He wanted to help his brother up and he was glad when Vergil took his hand.

"You go Nero. I just have to tell your mom something that is only meant for her ears." he looked mischievously at Nero and he nodded.

"OK." and shortly afterwards Nero left the room and Dante turned back to Vergil, pulled him into his arms.

"Everything will be fine. Just give Ame his time. I told Nero that when you were sleeping and I was right. He will recover, he has a strong mom waiting for him. And a little lovable brother and I'm still here. He has a family waiting for him and we just have to let him feel that. But ... you have to take care of yourself too." He usually did not give long speeches and seldom rebuke anyone, but if he didn’t do that with Vergil, he would sacrifice himself for Amedeo and he wouldn’t allow that. Vergil was still his Omega and nobody else! So he leaned forward and playfully bit his neck where he had marked him, as a reminder.

"Now let's go to dinner." With the words he simply pulled Vergil by the hand into the kitchen, where Nero was already sitting and eating his cereal.


	24. No, I'm just exhausted and a Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to write elsewhere. Another Timeline, should get an update today, sorry to all who have read it and have to wait. There will be one soon (if everything works out tomorrow). I just had to get the chapter out of my head first to make some space.
> 
> You can now expect a little roller coaster ride, again. But it will be fine ...

"Well, what do you two think of that? We're tidying up the attic? Nero and Ame can't sleep forever in the guest bedroom. So I thought we'd clean up upstairs so that we could remodel it? One room each for the children." suggested Dante when he had just finished drying the used dishes. Vergil was just drying his hands and Nero was sitting on the kitchen chair, both thinking.

"We need a different access to the attic, I don't want the children to have to get out of the apartment first so they can get up." Dante sighed, he hadn't thought that far, maybe he should get professional help for that.

"Sounds like a plan. Only then will we need help with it. I'll give Morrison a call to see if he knows reliable people who ask few questions. Does that sound okay to you, brother?" Vergil was silent for over a minute, probably because he was pondering all the different options. "What do you think of that, Nero?" were finally Vergil's words and it was Nero now who brooded.

"Sleeping alone is stupid. But having a room to play and where everything fits that I have would be great." So far they had always cleared everything together after playing, so Nero wouldn't have to do that anymore. Except when it got out of hand.

"That should be settled then. Vergil, are you all right?" asked Dante when he saw how his brother covered his mouth and shortly afterwards fled to the bathroom. Wasn't the breakfast okay for Vergil? He's been eating a little more than one small meal a day and blood lately ...

"Mom?" Nero's panicked words got him out of his thoughts and he followed the boy who quickly ran into the bathroom. Once there, he saw Vergil vomiting over the toilet. Dante quickly caught up with his brother and held his hair back while Vergil continued to vomit.

"Mom? What's wrong? Was the food bad?" Nero stood next to Dante and tried to cover up his insecurity.

"Everything ... well ..." Vergil uttered in a pause and closed his eyes. Dante could watch it and he didn't think everything was good where he saw the blood in the toilet.

He just flushed the toilet and gently stroked Vergil's hair with the other hand.

"That doesn't look like everything is okay ..." Dante wanted an answer just like Nero, who looked at his mother fearfully, he might not have seen the blood but smelled it just like him.

"Water ..." his brother's voice was softly hoarse and he sighed.

"Right back. Nero, you take care of your mom." this time he would be right back, just quickly get a glass from the kitchen and then he would go back. Just what was wrong with Vergil? Wasn't he hurt somewhere inside? Outwardly he hadn't seen anything and he had looked very carefully.

* * *

Vergil had several suspicions why he ran to the toilet. He had given blood to Amedeo, his body hadn't liked it. He really ate something wrong. Or he had overexerted himself during the fight yesterday and these were the aftereffects of it. More possibilities are just not available to him. But while he was fighting down the urge to vomit again, he thought it was the last reason.

"Mommy?" asked Nero and he grabbed the toilet paper to rub it over his mouth before looking at his son.

"All good Nero." he must have just overwhelmed himself.

"Here your water." Dante was filling it under the tap in the sink and then holding it out to Vergil. Vergil reached for it slowly and carefully and emptied the glass and handed it back to Dante. "What was going on now?" Just like Nero, Dante couldn't accept that nothing was going on. He sighed about it, just sat carefully on the toilet seat and ignored that his legs were shaking.

"I think I overcame myself yesterday, adding that I gave Amedeo blood earlier was just too much for my body." it just had to be like that.

"I thought you were fine again?" Nero's words and his son clung to his trembling leg and he slowly stroked his boys head.

"It was like that, Nero. It was just too much. A day or two of rest, then everything will be fine again." he was convinced of that. After all, thanks to Dante's blood, he had recovered very well. He was stronger than ever, even if he couldn't reach Dante's brute force.

"Then you'll spend the day in bed today, don't argue." were Dante's words and shortly afterwards he felt himself taken up in Dante's arms and let himself be carried into the bedroom without a word. Only when he was sitting under the covers he sighed and looked at Nero and Dante. "I'm good. I rest and just read something." were his words and he looked at his loved ones.

"Only if I am to stay here do you have to check on Amedeo regularly." otherwise he would do that.

"We can put you with him too." Vergil thought about it and didn't find the idea too bad.

"Right, then he will feel my presence. Nero, you will clean up the attic with Dante?" His son nodded and he just had to pull him briefly and hold him close.

"I'm really recovering, don't worry." he gave Nero a loving kiss on the forehead and tenderly stroked his hair.

"For real?" his son's words quietly and Vergil nodded confidently.

"Definitely, I promise." He let go of Nero again and his son smiled again and looked less worried.

"A hug little brother too?" he asked Dante and his brother just pulled him into his arms which made him giggle.

"You gave us a big scare." haunting words and he gave his brother a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

Vergil let himself be carried to Amedeo afterwards, got a couple of books brought from the living room by Nero, before they both said goodbye that they wanted to clean up the attic upstairs. Vergil picked up the first book and began reading the Book of Urizen. He'd started reading it back as a child, but he'd never been able to finish it. Now he had time for that. A look over at Amedeo, he just pulled him closer to him.

"I hope you wake up soon. Fight your nightmares my son, just fight everything until you are back with us." A sigh escaped him and he tried to concentrate on the text again, rubbing his stomach with one hand, he was still restless. Only at some point did he realize that he just couldn't concentrate properly, so he put the book aside, then rolled over on his side and tried to get some sleep.

The next few days passed almost exactly as the days before. Nero and Dante went up to the attic after breakfast and cleaned up. Vergil was next to Amedeo and watched over his sleep. His brother and younger son had forbidden him to do heavy work. Inwardly, he was grateful for that, as he was still feeling slightly sick in the morning, but it evaporated as the day went on. Since he skipped breakfast again, at least he hadn't vomited so often and he kept silent about his persistent nausea. He just blamed it on the fact that he had taken over. There was no other logical explanation. He and Dante had given Amedeo blood again yesterday, but after that he hadn't felt sick.

Now he was getting ready for an afternoon nap himself. In the meantime, Nero and Dante were shopping for food, then they wanted to buy new clothes for Amedeo. He had promised to be good, as if he couldn't take care of himself if he had to. Dante only left anyway because not a single demon had been sighted in the past few days. Lady and Trish made regular calls to Dante to keep him up to date with the state of affairs. He really had to admit he was really happy to finally have a little well-deserved rest after the tough fight against Amdusias. Vergil sighed, pulled Amedeo into his arms as he always did the last few days and just slept a bit again.

* * *

"Do you think my brother will like this?" Nero was holding a [hammerhead shark](https://i.imgur.com/eZ6xy1Z.jpg) and was showing it to Dante. "It goes great with your great white shark at home. I think when Ame is awake he'll love him." Both were in the toy shop where they had last been to Christmas shopping with Vergil. Nero hugged the shark very tightly, Dante had promised him that they would not only buy clothes for his brother. They also wanted to buy him something for his age. It also included having your own stuffed animal. Nero had his shark and his brother would get one too, he thought it was perfect.

That is why Nero kept looking around and discovered dinosaurs. They just looked like monsters to him, but again they didn't.

"What is it? Are they demons?" Nero asked softly Dante and he laughed and crouched down next to him. "They are dinos. They supposedly lived on earth ancient times. There are even huge skellets of them in museums. Choose some for you both, and we'll take it with us too." were Dante's words and he ruffled his hair. Nero went wild, just took two of every dinosaur he saw. Then he discovered something far better than he thought.

"Uh look the cars go in circles." Nero had discovered a car racing track and admired it and stood on tiptoe to get a better look at it.

"You can build that up later in your rooms. Let's save this for another time, little one." Nero nodded and just watched the cars fascinated for a while before he went to the checkout with Dante. Everything had to be paid for, otherwise it wasn't theirs. He did not fully understand the principle, when he and his mother had arrived on earth, neither had his mother paid for food or clothing, but neither had they really had a choice in their escape.

"Dad?" asked Nero, sitting on his shoulder, holding onto Dante with one hand and still holding the new shark in the other.

"Yup?" gave it back from Dante and Nero looked around, so much decorated in the [mall](https://i.imgur.com/PXD7Yr4.jpg).

"How do you get money to pay for things?" he just wanted to understand better.

"You work for it. I get demons out of the way, otherwise I help with other tasks. I get paid for it, then I spend the money on food, clothes and toys, for example." Nero tried to understand it, but it just didn't quite work.

"Wouldn't it be easier to swap?" he asked, looking at a Christmas tree. Something had just occurred to him!

"Dad, we need more jewelry for the tree. Amedeo still needs his own to decorate!" Good thing that occurred to him, that was important!

Dante stopped and Nero didn't know why, had he just said something wrong? When he heard Dante laughing, he didn't really know if that was a good thing.

"You think of everything, little one." said Dante and still laughed until he recovered. "Then we need food and tree decorations for Amedeo." They had bought clothes beforehand and put them in the car before going to the toy store.

"Come on, don't want to keep your mom waiting forever." Dante also set off again to the Christmas market to buy tree decorations.

"Well, let's find some nice jewelry that would fit Ame, huh?" said, done quickly, they had a few [matching balls](https://i.imgur.com/WdRKRz3.png) together that would definitely go together with the other colors on the tree. Whereby Dante made a detour to the market.

"What's this?" asked Nero and looked at the box that Dante also packed in his basket.

"A tree stand. So that the tree doesn't tip over. I'll buy a tree too, those days." Nero simply nodded, he didn't quite know anything about Christmas. After all, he had never celebrated one before.

"He shouldn't fall over, otherwise the balls will break!" exclaimed Nero and he scowled at the stand, woe to him not to hold the tree!

"Are Lady and Trish coming too?" he asked Dante after they had just entered the supermarket.

"I still have to ask Vergil what he thinks of it. But what do you think of that?" Dante asked back and Nero considered. Lady was nice, she had helped him with Mom to get her out of the tub and after that she had taken care of him when his Mom and Dante were in hell with Trish.

"I think you both should come." after all, Trish had also helped and also with protecting against the demons.

"And the man I was with, was his name Morson or something?" Dante always spoke to him on the phone and he had also taken care of him one day when everyone else was busy. He'd been nice too and played with him when he wasn't on the phone.

"Morrison, if we invite him too, uii, it'll be pretty crowded. We should talk to your mom about it later." Nero nodded, he wouldn't mind, everyone had been nice and helped them all. He didn't like many people, the mall was clearly too full for him, but he knew all of the others, that was different. And if it got too much for him, he could still retreat to the guest room or the bedroom to have some peace and quiet!

* * *

Amedeo only saw blackness around him. Had his father taken out his anger on him again? It really wasn't unusual. In all of the years he lived, it had happened almost monthly that he needed a bath in the black slime. Seldom had two or three months passed without he needed such a bath. Only this time it felt different. He felt warm, protected and safe. His brain couldn't really process the information, why did he feel this way? He had to try hard to think. He had to force himself to do it. The fight! How could he have forgotten? He and Dante had fought against his father. They killed him. Joy permeated him and he could breathe easier.

He had turned into a monster for it. In his normal human form he hadn't been able to harm his father, but as a monster he could. Only afterwards ... the blackness hadn't wanted to let go. He had heard the voice of Mundus in his head, he was his product, he would submit and bow to him, but he did not want to be a product or a thing! Then he had heard another voice that had called him, it had been difficult to hear it under Mundus voice. But he would have recognized her anywhere, it was his mother who called for him. His mother wanted him despite the fact that he was a monster, a freak as his father had often scolded him. He had tried to get Mundus voice out of his head, it had been so difficult, so painful. But his mother's love and voice had been stronger. But where was he now, hadn't he lost the fight against Mundus?

Amedeo looked around, blackened everywhere. Only she didn't feel threatening or depraved. Was he dreaming? He'd heard humans could do that. Was there enough human being in him to do that?

"Amedeo, wake up my son." where did the voice come from? Did it come from the north? He just ran in that direction, just kept reorienting himself when he heard her again. She called his name so lovingly and longingly. At some point he registered that it was his mother who called for him. He ran faster, he wanted to get to her!

Only at one point did he realize that there were three red glowing orbs he was walking towards. That was wrong, that wasn't his mother! That was Mundus! Amedeo ran away as fast as he could, the red orbs chasing him and growing faster and faster, drastically shortening the distance between the two of them.

"No!" he woke up with a loud scream. His heart raced, he was breathing heavily, he felt sweat on his forehead and he felt trapped. Where was he?

"Amedeo ... tshh it was just a nightmare." the voice he heard in his dream?

"Mother?" he asked, wondering himself about his voice, it sounded weak and rough. As if he hadn't used it in forever.

"Yes, everything is fine, my son. You are finally awake." He heard relief in the voice and stared at his mother's chest. Now he also noticed that it was his mother's arms that held him gently, gave him hold. He wasn't trapped, he would never be trapped here. He clung to his mother's dark blue sweater and tried to get his breathing under control. Everything was just a bad dream, everything is fine.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried about you." could his mother go on talking? He loved her voice.

"Your voice mother, I ... heard it in my dream." it had been there, as had the voice of Mundus.

"Mundus ... was there too, he was chasing me. But I didn't want to see him. I wanted to see you!" he brought the words out forcefully. He didn't want to be a puppet anymore. He wanted to be free and to live.

"You're with me." Amedeo looked up into his mother's face and was happy not to have three red orbs in sight.

Only when his heartbeat and breathing slowly normalized, he realized that he was not alone with his mother. But he hadn't seen Dante and Nero ... He didn't understand. But he felt that someone was still here. Was Mundus still around? He clung more to his mother, who gently stroked his back, he was probably just imagining it. He wasn't quite recovered yet.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? We just gave you blood from us to help you through the days." His mother gave him blood? Did she mean by we Dante and her?

"A drink ... sounds good." His mother peeled away from him gently, gave him a kiss on the forehead and he just sighed comfortably. So much love and warmth, he wanted his mother all to himself, still.

"Shall we go into the living room? Nero and Dante should also come back from shopping soon. They will definitely be happy to see you awake." Amedeo nodded, slowly sat up and tested whether his body obeyed him. He was glad he did where he got on his feet, just like his mother. Together they went over to the sofa and sat down after his mother had brought him a drink. He was greedy, he quickly emptied the glass and got something new to drink. But when he sat next to his mother, they talked together about how he had missed the days, he noticed it again. Something was wrong with his mother.

"Mother, what's wrong with you? I can feel something ... or is it still the aftermath of the nightmare, is it Mundu's shadow that still haunts me?" He was unsure, usually he never was. But the nightmare had shaken him, his transformation as well, he still felt an echo from his wings and tail when he concentrated on it.

"Mother?" he asked when she still said nothing and watched as she froze.

"No, no ... that can't be ... no, please don't ..." his mother literally jumped off the bed and ran past Dante and Nero, who were standing in the hallway, into the bathroom.

* * *

Dante hadn't even opened the door ten seconds ago when he saw Vergil run past him. What was wrong here?

"Nero, please put the things in the fridge, I'll take care of Vergil." Nero nodded and held his one small shopping bag that he had carried and looked after Dante. Dante himself stormed towards the bathroom, saw out of the corner of his eye how Amedeo was awake.

"Ame, please help Nero. I'll take care of this. Nice that you're awake by the way!" quickly spoken before he simply pushed open the bathroom door and found Vergil crouching in the corner. He closed the door behind him and very slowly approached Vergil. This looked like a wild animal that had been pushed into the corner by the gaze.

"Vergil .. what happened? Please tell me." Something bad had happened, or Vergil wouldn't react like that, would he?

"It can't be, it took years ... it doesn't work ... I don't want to." incoherent words left his brother's mouth and he would just like to pull him close, only he was afraid that he would make things worse.

"Vergil, look at me." pleading words, it took forever, but at some point Vergil looked at him.

"I can't, I can't do it again. Please ... don't .." what did his brother mean? Why was he so panicked and scared at the same time?

"Can I hug you?" he asked and went a little closer, sat down in front of his brother on the floor of the bath and waited for an answer. His brother just crawled into his lap and clung to him.

"I can't get through this ... I don't want to lose it ... but I definitely will ..." Dante just couldn't keep up. What did his brother not want to lose? Somehow he had a queasy feeling that he had already known the answer, he had felt it for days. Only he just couldn't grasp this realization.

"I'm too broken for that ... I can't." Vergil whimpered in the meantime and tears ran down his brother's cheek. He hugged him gently and slowly he realized he could put it into words. That's why his brother felt sick in the morning ... that's why he was so exhausted ... As if he didn't notice, he had been down from the attic often enough to throw old things in the trash. His brother had mostly slept, snuggled to Amedeo or he heard him gag in the toilet. His brother was pregnant and he was fucking scared of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm mean, but I'm gonna end it right there. Unfortunately, you have to be patient until it continues. But don't worry Vergil will catch himself again.


	25. soothe fears (nsfw)

Nero saw Amedeo still standing around indecisively as he approached him.

"Ame? Will you help me." asked Nero and Ame looked at him, nodded slowly.

"That's good, I'm still too small for the refrigerator and you're already bigger than me." Nero simply took one of his brother's hands and pulled him into the kitchen behind him and then back into the hallway. He had put the first bag in the kitchen, but they had bought a lot more. For Amedeo clothes, so far he was walking around in Dante's old clothes again. Then there were new balls for the Christmas tree that would hopefully please Ame and food for tonight and the days. Nero and Dante had already carried everything into the office downstairs, only everything had to be up. Not to forget the toys that he had newly selected so that his brother could also call them his own. Especially the shark, he really hoped that Amedeo would like him.

"Mother ... shouldn't we look? I must have said the wrong thing, which is why she reacted like this." Amedeo muttered beside him and Nero stopped.

"You take the big bag. Hm ... what did you say to our mom? I don't think she went to the bathroom because of you ..." Nero couldn't imagine that it was because of Amedeo.

"I said I could feel something, but I didn't know if it was because of me or not ... I had a nightmare before that, from which I had woken up ..." Nero listened to Amedeo and nodded, watching Amedeo pick up the bigger bag and carried it into the kitchen, he himself took the second smaller one and carried it there too.

Nero really didn't think it was because of his brother. The fact that Amedeo was awake was more of a reason to be happy than to run into the bathroom. He would really like to know why, but he really believed that Dante would take care of his mother. Dad had done that several times and his mother got better and better afterwards. That's why he shook his head after his brooding.

"Dad will take care of that, I'm sure. Everything you have, I think it all has to be in the fridge. We'll have more bags downstairs, we've also bought a lot of things for you." Nero just tried to distract himself with her new purchase.

* * *

"You bought things for me? Why?" Amedeo was confused when he unpacked the food and put it away as instructed by Nero. Why was his uncle and Nero going shopping and buying things for him?

"So that you have something to wear and something to play with, of course. The Lady bought me clothes first and then later Mom and I went shopping again with Dante. We even bought Christmas balls, I hope you like them. We had already chosen some. Only since you were asleep did dad and I, do this for you now. And I have another surprise for you." Nero's words, who smiled at him and gradually handed him things that belonged in the refrigerator.

He didn't understand that kindness, it was so damn unfamiliar to him.

"What is Christmas? And what kind of surprise?" did he have to fight it? Was it dangerous or even fatal? If father showed him surprises, they were never kind or nice.

"Christmas, ... how did Dante explain it to me ... A celebration for the whole family and best friends and you get gifts." explained Nero and gave him the last thing that belonged in the refrigerator.

"A tree is also decorated, that's what the colorful balls are for. And the tree has to be in a tree stand, otherwise it will tip over. But don't worry, Ame, it's my first Christmas too." explained his little brother and took him by the hand again and led him downstairs to the office, as if by magic he didn't even fight back and just followed him.

How could Nero be so nice? Didn't they have the same parents? Would he have become like that if he had grown up with his mother? Wouldn't he have become a monster?

"Ame? Ameeeee?" Nero was jumping up and down in front of him and he blinked, had he been in his mind? "This is for you, this is your surprise. It's a hammerhead shark, said the saleswoman. I also have a shark upstairs in the bedroom. I thought ... you might not have had your own plush toy before ... so here you have one." Nero pressed the shark into his hand and he looked at it confused. What were plush toys for?

"What is it for?" He sat down on the sofa with the shark and examined the shark more closely. It was soft, let himself squeeze, and looked easy to break. What was that good for?

"To cuddle! And of course to play. With that, when I don't sleep in your bed, you have someone to cuddle so that you are not alone in bed." Amedeo looked at the shark and hugged it uncertainly.

"Thank you brother." He just didn't know how to express what he was feeling. Everything was too new.

Nero laughed and sat down next to him on the sofa and leaned against him.

"Dante said brothers have to be there for each other and take care of each other. Just like mom and dad do." he explained and looked up at him.

"Dante is our uncle, why do you call him Dad, we had father ..." something else he didn't understand about his little brother and confused him.

"Well that's easy. Because Mom and Dante belong together. Dante bit mother and vice versa too. I saw the bite marks myself after they came from hell. Dante is our dad, I'm sure you can call him that too, if you want it. " Nero explained to him and he pondered it, hugging his shark. Would he really be allowed to call his uncle dad?

"Shall we play? I've chosen dinos, half of them are yours." said Nero and rummaged around in one of the bags until he found all the dinosaurs. "How do you play the game?" his brother giggled and looked at him conspiratorially. "I'll show you Ame!"

* * *

While the children took care of the purchases, Dante tried to calm his brother down further. He just had to process his knowledge himself, maybe his brother was pregnant, or rather is pregnant. He hardly believed that it was an illness from which Vergil should have recovered long ago. Maybe it was really at the beginning that his brother had taken over, but that couldn't explain every day.

"Vergil, calm down. Everything will be fine, I'm here." He gently brushed the tears from his cheek, only to have them replaced by new ones. It couldn't go on like this, his brother trembled and didn't react to his words.

"Vergil, please." he tried again and it didn't get better, Vergil cried more and clawed into his shirt. "I can't do that ... I can't ..." Vergil muttered to himself. Seeing his brother so distraught hurt his soul. He had to change it somehow.

"Vergil, dearest please look at me." he tried again and gently turned Vergil's face that he just had to look at him.

"Everything will be fine, I am with you. It is our child, mine and yours. I am not Amdusias. I will take care of you." Dante hoped his words would do something to his brother.

His words also seemed to have done something to Vergil, when he swallowed and paused with his murmur.

"Not Amdusias ..." Dante shook his head and gave his brother a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No, not Amdusias. Our child Vergil." his brother nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against him again and seemed to be trying to calm down. He also gently brushed away the tears that were still creeping down his brother's cheek and just waited patiently. Dante didn't like to wait, but somehow he would handle it for his brother too. So he breathed in and out slowly so as not to lose his nerve himself and just waited for Vergil to speak to him again.

"Our child ... but what if I lose it again ..." his brother still sounded scared but at least not as desperate and broken as before.

"You won't. I'm there and always give you blood when you need it. Here come bite me." Dante demand him and grinned at his big brother.

Just to add more emphasis to his words, he simply pushed Vergil's head up to the crook of his neck.

"Come on bite me, take what you need." Dante just hoped that he could get his brother calmer, convince him that everything would be fine.

"Come on, otherwise I'll annoy...." He couldn't get any more words, gasped rather than Vergil bit him without warning. He just stretched his neck more so that Vergil could drink better. He put both arms around him and pulled him even closer.

"Go wild ..." he gasped and tried to get his excitement under control, that was probably pretty inappropriate, but it just turned him on incredibly when his brother drank from him. Dante just knew that he was doing something good for his Omega, he made sure that Vergil and their child were strengthened and this thought was just overpowering.

"That's fine, next we go to the kids, what do you think of that?" Dante tried to keep his voice under control, it shouldn't sound darker and deeper with pleasure just because his brother was still drinking from his throat. He was also concentrating on the fact that his wound did not heal immediately, his brother should drink a lot, he had given him too little the last few days anyway. He didn't care whether he had to recover afterwards or not, he had bought enough food for a few days. So they didn't all have to go outside.

"Dante .." his brother said in an erotic voice and Dante tried not to curse about it.

"Yes Verg?" he ran his hands under his brother's clothes, stroked his back and was so happy that he was still allowed to do that.

"I'm ... still scared. But, I hope ... together we can do it." He felt his brother's tongue licking the wound on his neck, he himself trembled with pleasure. How much he would now press him to the floor and get over him, undress him and penetrate him deeply.

"We can do it, we beat Amdusias too. Damn it, I'd love to fuck you right now." Dante just couldn't think clearly and his brother didn't make it easy for him either where he was humming softly and covering his neck with soft kisses.

"I have another idea how I can help you."

* * *

With Vergil's last words, his brother detached himself from Dante's neck and licked his lips with relish.

"Your blood always makes me feel better. I believe our child ... I hope it gets strong, I hope it survives." Vergil stroked his brother's chest, pressed him gently on his back after he had got up from his lap and then sat down in Dante's lap again, thereby rubbing on Dante's member what he felt on his bottom.

"It will be difficult, I think I will lose my nerve more often. But with your help and that of my children, I will master it." Vergil promised himself that just as he gave his brother a long, gentle kiss before sliding down from his brothers lap and lying on his side between Dante's legs, then opened his pants and pulled down the boxers to free Dante's member, which he then gently took it in his hands and started stroking it.

"Fuck!" it escaped from his little brother and Vergil only smiled slightly.

"You made me pregnant with that ...'' he said gently and licked it off lengthways.

"Or did it happen when we were in hell and you were a big bad demon?" Vergil couldn't help but think about it, covering Dante's cock with kisses at the same time. Maybe a fuse had just blown in him somewhere, or it was because of the strong blood of his brother that he felt heated. As if he didn't notice that Dante wanted him, he felt it, smelled it and he wanted to be of service to him. So he didn't annoy him any further and slowly put Dante's member into his mouth. Amdusias had forced him to do so many times, but no one forced him here right now. That's why he took his time, Dante wouldn't force him to be faster, he knew that.

"Vergil ... damn ... the children ..." He knew very well that Nero and Amedeo were there, only he wanted to thank his brother in his own way. Or maybe it was a little risky, the last time they'd defeated Amdusias he hadn't thought about it either. He just wanted to be so selfish and trust that his sons would get along without him. He just wanted to steal some time that he just wanted to spend with Dante alone. That is why he was sucking slowly more energetically on Dante's dick, stroking it with one hand, looking up at Dante through his loose strands of hair.

"Let me do something good for you, brother mine." with a wet plop, he had broken away from his brother's best piece to say the words before he continued. He concentrated entirely on spoiling Dante, he used his experience for something good. Everything that Amdusias had done to him, he now simply tried to turn into something good, he also closed his eyes and licked and sucked more greedily. The groan he got afterwards and the hand that went into his hair, held on there, they didn't stop his doing. Dante seemed to like it and that drove him further, he nibbled on the cock gently, once down the whole length. Before he took it deep in his mouth again, this time as far as he dared. Now he moved his head up and down and played around the glans with his tongue, drove it between the small crack by the penis head and only heard his brother moan louder and saw how he finally bit his hand to contain his noises.

"Damn ... I'll be right there ..." Dante half cursed, half groaned, uttered the words. Vergil himself withdrew for a moment, he could just finish it off with his hand, but he didn't want to. He wanted everything from his brother.

That's why Vergil continued, finally feeling how his brother just couldn't keep his hips still, how Dante fucked his mouth. He just adapted. Put his two hands on Dante's thighs and let him do it. He slid slightly higher so that Dante and himself had it easier, so that his brother could thrust his cock deeper into his mouth. Finally he noticed how his brother came after a strong push in his mouth, he had to choke for a moment, but he quickly recovered and even somehow enjoyed it. It was Dante, he couldn't think of anything else when he felt his brother's ejaculation in his mouth and throat. After his brother released his mouth, he swallowed. Hadn't Dante expected, what made his brother gasp again?

"Damn, Vergil ... that was hot ..." he had to smile where he licked his lips, with one hand brushing the last remnants away from his mouth.

"Well ... damn where is my breath! I want to do something good for you too." His brother didn't need that, he felt so good. Besides, Dante had done something good for him.

"You already did, silly. Who got me out of my panic? I should rather repeat that again ... you still have a problem ..." with half-closed eyes he watched Dante as he watched him.

"We should take a shower ..." Dante slipped away from him and he just watched him get up and get off his clothes very quickly, the still stiff penis bobbing up and down and Vergil watched it fascinatingly. As if he wasn't just thinking about how it would be, how Dante would take him now, how he would fill him up completely. He himself had to whimper softly at his thoughts, damn it. He got up and undressed himself, unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt, took off his tight jeans. He felt so liberated, especially when Dante helped him get rid of his underwear.

"It's your fault, Vergil, it wasn't planned like that." shortly afterwards he felt Dante between his thighs and a cheeky tongue that began to lick him.

"Shower ... in the shower ..." Vergil gasped and gently but firmly pulled his brother by the hair away from him.

"Okay okay ..." Vergil was so glad that his brother didn't only have a bathtub, even if he only used it most of the time. Now he let himself be pressed against the cold tiles of the shower and felt how Dante came closer to him, turning on the water.

* * *

Dante caught his brother in a passionate kiss as he pressed against him, rubbing and noticed that Vergil was no less turned on. He really hadn't planned it that way, he hadn't even thought that far at all. All that mattered was getting Vergil out of his panic attack. Be there for him and assure him that everything will be fine. That Vergil had given him the best blowjob in the world, that just happened.

"Sex? Can I even do that?" he didn't want to rush anything, he just wanted to let his brother take control, even his demon in him agreed with him for once. He wanted to assure his Omega completely that he could rely on him. He wasn't an asshole like Amdusias, who had just used his brother. He was better than that.

"I never thought about it." slightly unsettled words from his brother and he just had to kiss him again, he hadn't wanted to unsettle him with his question.

"Then let's find out about it. I buy all the pregnancy books I can find." He would really do that and until then, he would forego sex with his brother, even if he would really like to be inside him.

"You can go ... Amdusias never considered ..." hesitant words from Vergil and he shook his head.

"Not if you really don't want to. I'm not him, brother. Besides, I have skilled fingers and a nimble tongue."

With these words he stuffed his brother's mouth with his again and used his tongue to stroke his brother's lips cheekily, he wanted into his brother's wet mouth and Vergil allowed it. His hands caressed Vergil's body gently, played with the nipples a little before they continued to stroke down, one hand was so cheeky and got lost between his brother's thighs, playing around the clitoris with his index and middle finger. His brother moaned into the kiss and he grinned inwardly. Dante could really do without sex right now, there were more ways to give his brother pleasure and he would teach him all of them if necessary. His second hand was cheeky enough to grip his own member and that of Vergil too. He would just get them both a handjob while he fingered his brother, rubbing his brother's pearl with his thumb now.

Dante felt his brother getting closer and closer to the abyss, he wasn't feeling better himself.

"Dante ... please ..." his brother whimpered at him as he peeled off his lips for a break.

"In a moment, Vergil ..." he replied, no less out of breath than he was. He only increased his efforts one more time and finally he noticed how tight it got around his hand, that was fingering his brother. Shortly afterwards he felt himself coming and looked between the two of them. The view was really hot, just like his brother whimpered when he shuddered and closed his eyes, fully enjoying the climax. He rubbed his thumb even more over his brother's sensitive flesh, he wanted Vergil to savor it fully.

"Dante ..." long drawn out his brother moaned his name.

“Yes Vergil...” He just felt really proud about it, he had given his brother and himself joy without forgetting himself. Damn he had to be careful not to get hard again because of it, but it looked like his body wanted a break, just like Vergil who was leaning heavily on him.

"Mom? Are you and Dad okay?" Dante grinned at Vergil as he pulled his hand out of him and lazively licked it in front of Vergils eyes.

"We're only taking a short shower, then we'll be with you guys in a moment." were Dante's words and he saw how red his brother had just turned during his action. He breathed a little quiet words into Vergil's ear.

"You taste so good." He deserved that Vergil looked at him angrily for it.

"Right with you Nero." Vergil added louder to his words, still breathlessly.

"Okay, Amedeo and I have already put away all the food and his things are in the room too. He loves the shark!" added Nero and shortly afterwards there was silence. Probably Nero had joined Amedeo and Dante thought that was only good.

"A shark?" Vergil asked and was foamed by Dante to get nice and clean and just more relaxed.

"Yes, Nero chose a plush toy for him too." said Dante and watched with satisfaction as Vergil just closed his eyes with pleasure.

Dante hurried to get them both clean and then turned off the shower. Vergil had been quiet the whole time and had dozed for a while. But now he gently pulled him out of the shower, at least they should get dry.

"I think you need new underwear." Dante's grinning words as Vergil slowly opened his eyes again and looked at him.

"And who is to blame?" He just kept grinning as he wrapped Vergil in the towel.

"Yourselves? You didn't take them off where you gave me a blowjob." his brother slapped him playfully on the shoulder and Dante just laughed. He himself simply wrapped a second towel around his waist.

"Come on let's get dressed in the bedroom and then to the kids." Vergil nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." he added and let himself be pulled behind Dante by the hand into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was definitely not planned that way, but I'm quite happy with the result. Vergil is reassured, that's the main thing, isn't it?
> 
> The next thing is to find out how a pregnancy should work properly ... There will soon be a lot of books being read and studied. Add to that with the supplements, since it's a demonic pregnancy, they'll have fun.
> 
> Hope you had this while reading the chapter!


	26. far too deep thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quieter chapter, but with a few insights into what has been going on with the characters lately. Soon Christmas will also be celebrated by the gentlemen and afterwards ... well, there cannot be everlasting peace ... There are still enough problems to be taken care of.

Dante had really kept his word and went shopping the next day to buy books, a lot of books. He had also been to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test for Vergil. Damn it, he had been embarrassed, only women had been present when he asked for a test. He hadn't even had a clue whether this would even work for his brother or not. Half demons and pregnancies, he had no idea. His brother was red around the nose when he gave him the pregnancy test, he had tried it afterwards and Dante had to admit that there was apparently enough human in them that the test worked.

After the test, however, he had banished Vergil to the sofa, he should take it easy. He had also given him blood again, which his brother had accepted with grumbling. 'He's just fine, Dante doesn't have to be so overly careful ...' Dante deliberately ignored it and asked Nero and Amedeo to take care of their mother while he was struggling with lunch in the kitchen. When Dante thought back to how they had told the children that Vergil was pregnant by him yesterday, that they would become big brothers...

"Nero, Amedeo you two sit down. We have to tell you something." had been Dante's words when he came into the living room with Vergil by the hand, where the children had played with their dinosaurs on the floor. Both had quickly sat down on the sofa, and he and Vergil had done it too. He had pulled Nero onto his lap while Amedeo continued to sit between him and Vergil, but Vergil had put a hand on Amedeo's hand.

"Amedeo, my dear. You were right that something was wrong with me. It had nothing to do with you either, if it was your fears. It has nothing to do with Nero either." Vergil ran a hand through his hair, trying to find words. Dante had simply smiled encouragingly at him during that time.

"You both know that ... No not like that, I'll start all over again." Dante could only guess what Vergil had wanted to say. When his brother stopped and kept looking for suitable words for his explanation. He himself would have just said it openly, just tossed it into the room that his brother was pregnant. But he could also understand Vergil's hesitation; being and becoming pregnant had never been good for him.

"You both know that Amdusias has always forced himself on me. Be it when I was in heat or simply because he wanted it. It's different with Dante and me, you both have noticed that by now I think. And actually when you are each other loves very much, you spend intimate time together. It should never be forced, like your father did with me." increasingly serious words at the end of Vergil's speech and Dante nodded in agreement. Sex should always be done with mutual consent.

Perhaps the first time Dante had been overrun by his own instincts because of Vergil's heat. But after he was clearer in his head again, less of Rosso Angelo, they both definitely agreed and Vergil had never accused him of losing control afterwards. He'd been glad that it was Dante, not Trish or any other demon. He should like to do it again anytime, according to Vergil's words. They had the conversation after he had his breakdown. After eating pizza and having sex, they'd talked through a lot. This topic was also one of the things they discussed.

"Only when you love each other." simple words from Nero who smiled and nodded. Dante then looked at Amedeo, who seemed to be thinking about his mother's words for a long time.

"But what if there is no other choice? What if you have to do it because you are being forced to. When there is no way out but to obey." Dante had found the questions really interesting and still left Vergil to answer. He believed that Amedeo would somehow also listen to him, but his mother's words were the most important thing in the world for the boy.

"Are we still talking about the same here Amedeo?" a dear inquiry from Vergil before continuing to answer Amedeo's questions.

"Act with the best of conscience my son. If you could save someone with that, if you know the person wants to live, then do it. Just as you decided for yourself to come to me. You stood up against Amdusias because you could no longer agree with yourself what he did to me. "

"To put it more clearly. There is always a choice Amedeo. I could have chosen to die in hell. I could have just left Nero to take my own life, but I didn't, I endured Amdusias. Or before you two existed, I could have died long ago. But I wanted to live and now look around, we are all not alone. Nero, you, Dante and I are all not alone, it was worth fighting and staying alive. In addition, we will soon be able to welcome someone in our midst. You and Nero will become big brothers. You then have the responsibility as big brothers to take care of your little sibling." Vergil explained calmly, looking from one child to the other and smiling gently.

"Big brother? What do I have to do?" Amedeo asked confused and stared at his mother, Nero giggled and nudged him.

"Watch out! Play with your sibling, and above all, love them." Nero's words and Dante just had to laugh and ruffled Nero's hair.

"Then you hear Amedeo, hold on to Nero, he already knows exactly what to do." Dante looked at Vergil and smirked at him.

"Also, as a big brother, you can annoy your little brother at any time. But be careful that he doesn't get back at some point. Steals his books, hides other things that belong to him." Dante enumerated and Vergil glanced at him.

"Nero is pretty much right with his words, Amedeo. Play, watch out, love. It also expands our family, you also teach the child things, share with each other. Nobody should be alone, nobody should feel lonely." Vergil explained and put a hand lovingly on Amedeo's cheek.

"Everyone will be loved." Dante only hoped that the children and himself would be able to cope with it to sleep little in the beginning. He had heard creepy things about children screaming all the time, he didn't hope that his little devil would be like that.

"Everyone will be loved ... Share, like Nero shares you with me. I think I have to learn that. I don't want to share you, mother." Amedeo's words and Dante just laughed again when he heard it.

"But you already share Ame. You share with me and Nero and do you feel that you are falling short? That you get too little attention? That you are not loved?" Amedeo had stared at him for what he had said and gently shook his head.

"No. If I wanted something, someone was always there for me." the answer from Amedeo. Dante stroked Ames back lovingly at the words.

"You see, Ame, it will be the same with one more person too. We each share something with each other. You share, Nero shares, even your mother and I share. And since we all do that together, no one will ever be neglected. Babies maybe need a little more attention at the beginning, but that will compensate for later." Dante was pretty sure it would be like that. Of course he was an Alpha somewhere too, he wanted his Omega all to himself. Somewhere he was so selfish, he had been that way since he was little. He had always tried to get Vergil's attention. He only wanted Vergil to himself, but he had Nero and Amedeo and who was he not to accept that?

Dante had simply enlarged his heart so that there was still room for the two children. It would be the same with his own little devil. There would always be room in his heart for his family, as well as his friends. Maybe it was a weakness somewhere, but for him it was strength. After the talk then they all ate something together and spent the rest of the day quietly. After all of Vergil's panic, he thought it was necessary.

Now Dante sighed, completely in his mind, he hadn't even noticed how Vergil had sneaked up on him and now hugged him from behind.

"Will that be something with lunch?" Vergil asked and Dante was finally startled out of his thoughts.

"What?" It escaped him, then he put the knife down on the tablet and turned around in his brother's embrace.

"Shouldn't you be sitting on the sofa? Children! You should keep your mother from getting up!" Vergil chuckled with a small smirk and looked at him lovingly.

"The children are currently drawing in their books and I wanted to check on you. You have been here for over an hour without me being able to smell the food." Vergil stole a gentle kiss from him and snuggled up against him more.

"Let me help you, otherwise we have to order. Besides, I still know exactly that you can't cook. I just wanted you to prepare everything first until I come over." Another stolen kiss before Vergil broke away from him and pulled a chair closer on which he sat down and reached for the still uncut vegetables and started cutting them.

"Come on, carry on with yours. The meat also has to be cut, where are the pots and pan? Shoo, hurry up." Vergil commanded him around and he just shook his head, rubbing his eyes fleetingly.

"Understood sir, everything will be done well." Dante would do anything, over and over, anything for Vergil and his growing family. Also cut onions that Vergil had left for him.

* * *

"While painting, Nero said you wanted to ask me something else? Something about Lady and Trish?" asked Vergil, who effectively cut the vegetables into almost identical pieces. It wasn't really difficult for him. Vergil had found it more difficult to sit on the sofa until it was really enough for him. His brother was in the kitchen for over an hour and he hadn't noticed any progress, no smell of seared meat or vegetables and he knew that the children were getting hungry. He hardly believed that Dante was any different, he was still the one who ate the most with Nero.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask about Christmas ... if you mind if they come too and maybe Morrison." asked Dante and Vergil looked at him, thought for a moment. They were good friends to his brother, and he got along well with Lady by now. He really had nothing against Morrison, although he was also human and the demoness, now without her something would have been different in hell and also in the later fight against Amdusias.

"They can all come, but then they should all behave. When I think about it, we need more food. Christmas is in less than three days ... you have to go shopping again tomorrow." He would write a list to his brother, without an adequate list Dante would certainly forget half of it. Besides ...

"We still need a tree and you'll call your friends right away." added Vergil on his words from before and only saw how his brother smiled happily.

As if he wouldn't allow his brother to see his friends for Christmas, he believed they were part of Dante's family. So they were part of his family too, he had no right to deny him. He also believed that everyone deserved it after the exhausting long weeks. Vergil just hoped that things would go on quietly. He didn't want to worry about any fights or anything like that. It was enough for him that he was pregnant and still had to deal with it. His panic from yesterday had subsided, but he was still very worried. While the children were playing together, he had started reading one of the books Dante had brought him. He knew some things by now through his pregnancies, but some things were also new.

All the devices that were listed in the book alone, ultrasound, baby monitors and this strange milk machine for breasts and many more... He was amazed at all the technology, how he had managed to raise Nero in hell. That he wasn't desperate, that he'd made it without this technique. A real miracle. He found some things really exaggerated in the book, he would just rely on his instincts again, but he would still like to try a few amenities. Vergil already believed that he would manage that. But now he quickly cut his half of the vegetables before he drew Dante's vegetables to himself.

"Call your friends, I'll cook. So they all still have some time to prepare to celebrate here or to cancel." were his words to his brother.

"But ..." Vergil clicked his tongue, interrupting him.

"The quicker you take care of everything on the phone, the sooner you'll be back with me." Dante grumbled sullenly and trudged away what made him smile as he watched him go.

After the vegetables were finally cut, Vergil took out the pan to sear them lightly. In the course of this he also took the meat out of the refrigerator to finally cut it and sear it a short time later. In addition, he now also filled a pot with water for rice. It should have been on the stove by now, but apparently Dante had been too deep in thought. If they all had to starve a bit, it wouldn't hurt them.

When he thought back to when he had taken almost nothing except blood in the first few weeks to recover. Now he mostly skipped breakfast because he didn't feel hungry that early. Nero ate a large portion with every meal and Vergil had also noticed how the clothes that were too big that Lady had bought fit him well. A few were almost a bit tight, but Nero didn't mind, he loved his clothes. Vergil himself was happy that his son was growing, that he was so enthusiastic about everything and was only too happy to explain the simplest things to Amedeo.

The magic remote control for the television had been one of the things. Or what refrigerators were for, all things that Dante had taught him at the beginning, he had explained to Amedeo. He sighed and sat back in the chair, watching the food, stirring occasionally. When he thought of Amedeo, what his son had been through ... he looked really older, but inside he was almost more naive and unknowing than Nero. But he would do his best to teach them everything he knew and Dante did it too. First of all he would teach both of them to read and write. Nero knew a few words, but mostly he'd rather look at them than read them properly. In the two months or so there had been other priorities than taking care of something like that. Amedeo could at least read and write demonic so far, only that would only help him to a limited extent here in the human world.

At some point he would also teach Nero to fight and how Nero used his Devil Trigger properly, since the one time he was in great danger, he hadn't been able to transform himself. It was probably a one-time thing, Vergil himself was only able to master it properly at a later age. Only now he wanted to concentrate on living peacefully at all. A little peace before Mundus attacked or who knows what else was going to cause them problems. Dante had said something that there were enough idiots who tried to become God. That had reminded him of the words Lady had told Nero and him about her father.

Deep down he also feared that the Order of the Sword in Fortuna might cause them problems in the future. And what would happen if they really defeated Mundus? There would be enough demons to challenge them all to become king. Whoever defeats the king becomes king ... so if Dante would do it ... there would be enough demons who wanted to challenge him and they would certainly not shy away from attacking his family to weaken Dante...

"Mother, the water is boiling." Amedeo's words that tore him out of his thoughts and he had to giggle, today it really seemed to be the day for Dante and him to wander in thoughts.

"Thanks Ame. Can I do something for you?" he asked and finally let the rice wander into the pot and turned the heat down a little. Then he took care that the vegetables with the meat were properly seasoned with spices.

"I want to get something new to drink and I wanted to check on you." Vergil adjusted his spices and looked at his son next.

"I'm fine, I said that when I went into the kitchen." He explained and beckoned Amedeo over and took him gently in his arms.

"You don't have to worry, it's enough if Dante does it. Concentrate on being yourself, learn, explore, play with your brother." Vergil gently stroked his blond hair that he had inherited from Amdusias.

"Get to know yourself, now nobody is holding you back, nobody is forcing you to be just a weapon. The three of us still have to learn a lot in the human world, let's concentrate on that and my son be the child you are. You don't have to grow up so fast, you will believe me soon enough. What I wish for you and Nero, live out your childhood. Dante and I couldn't, but you still have the opportunity. " a gentle kiss on Amedeo's forehead before he parted from his son. Vergil was really happy that he could now mostly touch him without feeling unwell. Only when it was mostly unprepared did he tense up.

"But I'm grown up, I can fight, I am strong." Amedo's contradictions and Vergil shook his head gently.

"No, you may be strong and you can fight, you are even tall in stature, but inside you are still a child my darling." he stroked his cheek tenderly before he took care of the seasoning of the meal and got the coconut milk from the refrigerator, after all there should be curry today according to a recipe and he hoped he could get it.

"But when will I be an adult?" Amedeo asked confused and Vergil smiled slightly to himself.

"Give yourself a few years, Amedeo. Get to know the world and yourself, then it will come automatically. So far you only know Hell, Amdusias and Mundus and what they did to you. You are probably really grown up there, you know how you can survive in hell. But the human world is different. Just take your time. " Vergil hoped his son would think about it, but as he had known Amedeo so far, he would.

"Will you take out the plates and the cutlery? The meal will be ready soon." and he read briefly in the recipe how he should handle the food now. Did it, tasted it briefly and he was very satisfied with the result. One more recipe that he could cook from now on, soon Dante had to buy him new cookbooks so that he could learn more.

"Hey, I'm back. They all agreed, oh the food is ready? Perfect timing!" Dante stormed in and stole a kiss from Vergil before helping Amedeo with the cutlery and plates. Vergil found Nero already sitting at the table and a growling stomach greeted him as well.

"Now let's all eat, I hope it tastes good. Tomorrow you will go shopping and Amedeo, maybe you will accompany him too, there will probably be a lot to wear." Vergil's words when he put the rice on the table and then added the sauce with the vegetables and meat.

"Or we all go together, you can move around a bit, Vergil. I'll just put you in the shopping cart if necessary. Or we go to the park and hope not to be surprised by demons this time." Dante's words as he shoveled a mountain of rice on his plate.

"Let's see tomorrow. Well first of all, bon appetit." Vergil's words as he watched his family one after the other put food on their plates and started to eat, he followed suit himself and ate in a good mood in silence. He was just happy to be able to enjoy the moment with his family.


	27. last days before christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this chapter should already be Christmas with all friends. Only the chapter is somehow longer than expected. So I say have fun with a lot of heartwarming fluff. (but all of them really deserve it)  
>   
> Most of the time I really heard Christmas songs while writing. Somehow normal for me, when it's Christmas time I hardly like them, but after that I really like to hear them. (even if it should bring bad luck XD)  
>   
> I heard this song most of the time, especially during Vergil's and Dante's conversation in the later chapter. You can listen if you want, I liked the song a lot.  
> [Faith Hill - Where are you christmas ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwKcjAHIdJQ)

Amedeo had gone shopping with Dante the next day; he had the opportunity to keep an eye on the shopping list. He couldn't really read it, but he should hold it up to Dante regularly so that the older one checked whether he had everything. His mother said it would be good for him to get to know people more. He had kept close to Dante the whole time, sometimes he even just melted into the shadows when someone came too close to him. People somehow hadn't even noticed, which he'd found pretty amazing.

"Why didn't they notice that I wasn't there anymore?" that's why he asked Dante who grinned at him in amusement.

"Why should people? They are far too busy with themselves. I could probably walk around here as a demon, that wouldn't even put some off."

Amedeo had observed the people more closely after the words. The time he had spent on earth was really very limited. It was only after his mother had fled and Amdusias had told him to watch his mother that he had really spent a lot of time here.

It happened to him often that he merged with the shadows, so many people in one place he felt uncomfortable, but he wanted to fulfill the task of his mother.

"Where do we get everything mother wants?" he asked Dante and he pointed to the big shop they were heading towards.

"In the supermarket, there is everything we need." Ame nodded and watched the whole crowd as they left the shop with a full shopping cart, would their cart look like that too? The list was long from her mother, it was good that he had been sent along to help. He wanted to make himself useful. Before they left, he and Dante even emptied the small refrigerator in the office, of all the alcohol that was still there. Dante had meant that they probably needed it, since Vergil had written down a list for an apocalypse. Was the list really that long and exaggerated?

"So take a shopping cart with this then let's make Vergil's wishes come true." Dante pressed a small chip into his hand and he had to watch people first get a cart before he could understand and do it. He proudly pushed him now next to Dante and watched as Dante pushed himself confidently through the crowd. Amedeo was glad that the shopping cart was in front of him, so nobody could bump into him from the front.

"Now show me the list." Dante asked him and Amedeo stopped, took out the list and showed it to him Dante.

"Okay more meat, fish, rice, vegetables ... Vergil is exaggerating, I don't eat that much and neither do the rest." Dante grumbled and Amedeo watched as he packed everything into the shopping cart that his mother probably wanted. In addition, he saw how other things were thrown into the cart that were definitely not on the list.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked at a large pack of marshmallows.

"Your mother's favorite sweet dish, the supply is running low. And before someone can complain that it isn't there, I'll buy something. Ah, that's what I'm looking for." Dante mumbled the last few words and put a can of colored worms in the shopping cart.

"And this is?" asked Amedeo and looked at the motley worms.

"Also sweets, Nero likes them. Lady had brought some with her last time, ever since Nero devours them whenever he sees them." Dante explained and Amedeo nodded and took another closer look at the colorful worms. They didn't look really tasty.

"And what do you like?" Amedeo asked while Dante continued to walk past the candy shelf and apparently looked for something specific.

"Your mother ..." was Dante's absent reply and Amedeo looked at him confused, was his mother a candy too? He clearly had to learn a lot, and he came to the conclusion when Dante bent down and apparently had found what he was looking for.

"Ah perfect, there is still a lot left. I'll take them all and before you ask Ame, this is Strawberry Cheesecake chocolate, the best there is." explained Dante and let ten bars of chocolate wander into the cart. Amedeo just nodded again and took a closer look at all the sweets on the shelves, would he find something he liked there too? He probably had to test, so he grabbed the shelf at random and took a pack after Dante nodded in agreement.

"They're delicious too, if you don't want them I'll eat them up." Dante grinned at him and he instinctively hissed at him, the package was his. Dante laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, really only if you don't want them. Let's move on." Amedeo nodded and together they managed the shopping and he really noticed that his mother had really written a long list, the cart was full and they had to pile up in the end to get everything under.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to get a tree under? Vergil really exaggerated, I have to get one tomorrow let's get back." Were Dante's words when he put the last shopping bag in the car.

Amedeo had simply handed them over and otherwise just watched how Dante had tried to accommodate everything. But then they drove back to the Devil May Cry. His mother and brother had already greeted them inside and helped to put everything in the cupboards and in the two refrigerators. Later they all had a quiet evening together. Actually, it was planned to go to the park together, but they had postponed that until the next day because the shopping had taken longer than planned.

* * *

The next day, the time had come, they all went to the park together. Everyone had put on warm clothes, even Dante and Amedeo had been ordered to do so by Vergil. Without hesitation, Amedeo put on a beige turtleneck sweater with a warm brown leather jacket and a simple jeans. Dante and Nero had bought when they were shopping for clothes when Amedeo was unconscious. Dante had complied too and simply put on the horrible Christmas sweater that Vergil had worn ages ago. So they went off after Vergil had made sure that Nero was really well packed in his snowsuit. Vergil himself also wore warm clothes and the scarf and glove combination with hat that Dante had bought for him at the time.

Vergil had Amedeo on one hand, Dante on the other, little Nero was sitting on Dante's shoulders again when they arrived in the park together.

"I hope no demons show up this time." Vergil mumbled softly as he stood next to Dante after Nero had kidnapped Amedeo to build a snowman with him. Dante just pulled his brother into his arms and ignored the other families who were already here, if he wanted to hug his brother, he did that. Vergil himself allowed it and looked into his eyes.

"Well, no answer?" he asked teasingly and was simply kissed.

"Dante!" Vergil complained and Dante just grinned at him cheekily.

"What? Of course I hope that no demons appear, I want to spend the coming holidays in peace, we have enough to do afterwards. I still want to kick Mundus' ass. Besides ..." he began and knelt in front of Vergil and gave the belly a kiss before he was pulled up very quickly by Vergil.

"What are you doing?" Vergil hissed, completely red in the face at Dante and Dante just grinned again.

"Well, give our baby a kiss, mustn't feel neglected." Dante muttered to Vergil's lips and stole another kiss from him.

Vergil let himself fall into the kiss and just ignored the surroundings for a moment, he was just trying not to worry about anything. That worked at least until Dante winced and pulled away from him.

"Children! What was that supposed to mean?" his brother asked, rubbing the snow out of his hair. Did the children throw a snowball at Dante? Vergil put a hand over his mouth and giggled softly behind it, both of his children had apparently quickly lost the desire to build a snowman. He much preferred to see the two of them throwing a snowball at Dante and him again at the same time.

"I'll pay you back!" exclaimed Dante and knelt down to form snowballs himself.

"Vergil help me." his brother even asked him and he nodded, joined in, at least he formed a few balls before throwing them at close range at Dante himself.

"To him children, all against Dante!" Vergil called, and Nero and Amedeo followed his request.

A little later Vergil was lying in the snow and over him was Dante, at some point the children had turned to throw at him and Dante had thrown himself protectively in front of him at some point, which had just made Vergil giggle again. That's why he was now lying in the snow and looking up at his brother while his children continued building their snowman.

"You seem to be having fun, Vergil." asked Dante softly, intended only for his ears and he smiled at him, put a hand on Dante's cheek.

"Yes, thanks to you I was able to learn again what fun is. If you hadn't saved me and Nero from Fortuna, if you hadn't been there ... none of this would have been possible." Vergil said back just as softly and saw his brother grimace briefly before kissing him gently, as if he might fall apart at any moment.

"Don't say that. It wasn't all thanks to me. You didn't stop fighting, that's why you're there. Just like Nero and Amedeo, because you're there, they are both here too. Without you that wouldn't have happened." Dante said back and kissed him gently again.

Vergil had to blink a few times to hold back the tears, only a few he could not stop, which slowly ran down his cheek. The dear words of Dante touched him deeply, just as his brother snuggled up to him, his words had probably the same effect.

"Silly, I just didn't stop because I heard your voice when I was dying. Your blood brought me back, thanks to you Nero is here and Amedeo too, because you allowed him to stay." Dante shook his head, apparently still unwilling to admit defeat.

"Maybe you are partly right, but ... Amedeo only switched sides because of his mother and that's you." Dante looked at him confident of victory and Vergil just chuckled again. He had to realize, against this stubbornness, he had no chance, at least in this discussion.

"All right, a tie then? Because we all gave each other support, that's why we're all there?" was his closing remarks on the debate with his brother and Dante nodded.

"All right, sounds reasonable." Dante's words as he slowly detached himself from him after a loving kiss and got up, then he held out his hands and Vergil was only too happy to take them.

* * *

While his parents were busy, Nero was only too happy to deal with Amedeo. That's why he had taken him by the hand as soon as they arrived in the park to build a snowman with him. Since he had been here with Lady several times, he hadn't had any aversion to snow. He really hadn't liked him because of his father, but it didn't matter anymore, he had a much better dad anyway.

"Amedeo, I'll explain to you what a snowman is, Lady taught me. Mom said he looks almost like Dante, but that wasn't entirely right." he explained and watched Amedeo nod.

"Then Nero explains it to me." added his big brother and he just started to dismantle it as he formed a ball with the freshly fallen snow of the night.

"We need more balls like this, we stack them on top of each other and then look for branches for the hands. We need stones in different sizes for the face." he explained and walked a little further with his growing snowball until he got really big.

"Do they have to be the same size?" asked Amedeo who tried to imitate him but couldn't really do it.

"No, all different. Big at the bottom, then medium and a little bigger for the face. Like the snowmen over there." said Nero and pointed to three snowmen standing together in the distance.

After Amedeo had managed to form a second ball that was almost the same size as Nero himself, Nero simply threw a smaller ball at his big brother.

"What was that for?" Amedeo asked confused and Nero blinked, did his brother really know nothing? He was really damn sorry for him, Mom and he hadn’t had it easy in hell, but neither did Amedeo. He only realized that again when he asked, although Ame was taller and older, he knew just as little as he himself.

"Just like that. That was a snowball that you throw at other people." he explained about it and simply formed a new one and threw him again at his brother who did not even try to evade.

"For what purpose?" he asked instead and Nero sighed. He felt even more sorry for Amedeo now, even he knew how to have fun, he had known that even in hell when Mom had always read to him, or the few times they had played catch.

Nero just sat down on his bottom and waved to Amedeo who knelt in front of him.

"Will you explain it to me little brother?" Amedeo asked and Nero nodded. He really had a lot to teach his brother.

"Of course. I threw the ball at you so that you could dodge it, so you could throw one at me afterwards. This is a game. It's about having fun trying to hit the other with a snowball." he explained and Amedeo looked at him for a long time as he often did when he was thinking and then nodded timidly.

"I know something similar from our father. He often threw daggers at me and I had to avoid them, it should train my reflexes ..." he muttered and Nero shuddered at the words.

"It's not at all similar. You could have injured yourself at any time, with snow that doesn't happen if you take the right one. Of course, you also have to be careful not to put stones in the ball, that also hurts. It's about having fun. The way we had fun drawing or playing with the dinos Ame." explained Nero and never let his brother out of his sight. What had Ame all experienced? He was so glad that father was finally dead.

Nero let Amedeo think about his words while he just finished a couple of snowballs. He would teach him what it meant to have fun, he was very confident.

"I try to take your words to heart Nero." finally brought out Amedeo and Nero nodded satisfied.

"You'll learn that, let's throw mom and dad off, they should play along too, don't you think? Like a family." Nero's words and he pressed one of his snowballs into his brother's hand and got up again and patted his bum free of snow. Good thing his snowsuit kept him from freezing.

"On three we throw at Dante, okay?" Amedeo nodded and Nero grinned satisfied.

"You will see, Dante is good at this game. We had played it back then until father appeared and disturbed the peace, but he can no longer do that. So we will have fun. And now we concentrate... one... two ... three!" And he threw his ball as best he could at Dante, he had actually aimed at the head, but unfortunately didn't hit him. But Amedeo's snowball hit Dante in the back of the head. "Yeah! Well done!" Nero cheered and hugged his brother briefly.

"And now let's continue. We mustn't lose!"

* * *

A little later after the kids had finished building their snowman and Dante and Vergil had just watched, while the children were again playing with snowballs. Dante had insisted that his brother sit on his lap while he sat on the bench. Vergil shouldn't get cold and who was a better heater than Dante himself? It was good that his brother had given in, he had tried to ignore the slight blush around Vergil's cheeks. Dante had no problem showing his affection for his brother. That Vergil was more shy and more concerned with how the others present saw him, he had noticed and he had ignored it coldly. Usually he liked humans, his best friend was one! Only Vergil stood by him above everything, so he gave Vergil to understand in every spare second how much he loved him and was there for him. Dante didn't want his brother to worry about something, so he really tried everything to distract him. He knew that Vergil was still afraid inside about her baby that his brother couldn't hold it maybe. He gave him blood regularly every day, sometimes twice a day when he found Vergil looking a shade too pale.

That's why he had changed his own mind. Originally he had planned to keep Vergil in the apartment for all nine months, but then he would lock him up and that was exactly what he didn't want. That's why he would go out with him now and then so that his brother could get some fresh air and see something other than his apartment. He wasn't that bastard Amdusias, he never would be. He wanted to be there for Vergil and protect him, take care of him like something very precious that his brother was, but not lock him up. Never!

But now it was time to finally buy the Christmas tree, on the way here they had passed a stall. Let's see if his tree that he had spotted earlier would still be there, he really hoped it would. Maybe he should have reserved it, maybe smarter, but Vergil had distracted him when he took his hand. But he wasn't going to blame Vergil for that.

"Nero, Amedeo! Now let's buy our tree." he called and the children both came running quickly. Nero looked really happy and he had seen how he had raged a lot with Amedeo, Ame himself looked just like Nero, happy with sparkling eyes. He thought it was good that the two of them understood each other, which was sure to please his brother who rose from his lap in silence and took his hand.

"Let's see if we can find a nice big tree." were now his brother's words and Dante nodded in agreement. He really hoped that they would find a huge tree, if necessary he would just prune it a little himself if it should be too big.

Arriving at the sales booth, Dante immediately noticed the tree he had chosen, large, perfectly shaped like his brother, it would fit perfectly into his office. The tree was really too tall for his apartment, maybe he should buy a second one? He would ask his family.

"Hey, what do you think of the big tree there? It's perfect for the office. It should almost reach the top of the apartment when it's in the stand." said Dante and saw three pairs of eyes looking at and inspecting the tree.

"But what about the apartment?" It was Nero who probably also expressed the thoughts of Vergil when he saw his brother briefly open his mouth and then close it again.

"I would say we buy two ... only I don't have a second tree stand ..." Dante's answer and he looked for other trees that were smaller. Only there really wasn't a nice one, too small, too narrow, strangely shaped, crookedly grown, maybe he should have bought one sooner.

"We'll take the big one. It's the best of all here. Besides, at least when our guests come we will be down most of the time anyway, because there is simply more space there." Vergil's words who let his critical gaze wander over the big tree again.

"Definitely the best. At least we shouldn't have any problems with all of our tree decorations, not to mention all the tinsel that you bought yesterday and the chain of lights." added Vergil and Dante grinned. He knew he had done something good by shopping that they had completely forgotten that in the mall.

"So Nero, Amedeo what do you say?" but he asked the children to be on the safe side, they both nodded and at least Nero grinned as if he was imagining the tree already completely decorated.

"Then I'll buy it." Less than five minutes later, he had thrown the tree over his shoulder, the salesman had looked at it stupidly, saying it was heavy and unwieldy. But Dante had declined, meaning he was used to worse things. When he thought of hell, of all the demons and all that, he was used to worse.

"Then home now." all nodded in unison and he took Vergil's hand again with his free hand. He wouldn't let go of his brother's hand, not if he didn't have to. Later or tomorrow the tree would be decorated, he was looking forward to it. But more likely tomorrow, he thought, something like that should be on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the next chapter will really be Christmas, I'm looking forward to that and the little surprises that will happen. Some are beautiful, some are not. But it will definitely be a fun day.


	28. Christmas Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since otherwise the chapter will be clearly too long for me, it's already longer than usual. I decided to cut it in half.  
> That's why you can now read the first half, I'm still writing the second half, but I didn't want to keep you waiting forever.  
> I hope you like it!

Vergil had tried to take advantage of the fact that he always woke up earlier than the rest of the family, only today he had done the bill without Dante. He had kept him in bed for an hour to cuddle and give him blood before he was allowed to leave the bed.

"It's after seven in the morning, how am I going to deal with everything Dante?" Vergil had grumbled at him afterwards. And as a punishment, Dante had carried him into the bathroom, let him have a bath and said he should relax. It was now after eight in the morning, Dante had completely dried him off and rubbed in with body milk.

And Vergil had to admit that he really needed such a relaxed morning. Since he knew he was pregnant, he just couldn't really relax. But now he felt heavenly calm and satisfied. Perhaps it was also because of the pleasant massage Dante had given him in the tub or just really because of the two hours they had just spent together without thinking about the children. Either way, Vergil felt relaxed and maybe that was why he was staring a little dreamily until he felt two strong arms around him.

"Still so bad the morning?" asked his brother and Vergil leaned against him.

"No, I needed that I think.Thanks." affirmative words from him and he closed his eyes, put his hands on those of Dante which rested on his belly.

"Now I should start with the preparations anyway, also simply because of tomorrow. Unfortunately, the food does not prepare itself." it would be so much easier and Vergil would appreciate it.

Vergil now knew that next year someone else could make all the effort, only he knew inside that if someone else did it, he would definitely have something to complain about. So by next year, if there was a next year, his family had to be better at cooking and baking. Today he would just order his family around so that everything would be perfect for tomorrow. The turkey, the cookies, the cake, everything should be perfect for tomorrow. Not to forget all the other things, he really needed more than an oven when he thought about what he had to do today. It would be much work.

But miraculously, the day passed without any major problems. So now everything would be ready for tomorrow at Christmas. The only thing they had forgotten because there was simply no more time, the tree had to be decorated. They had postponed that until noon tomorrow, as none of them went to church and the guests came later, so there was still free time that could be used for this.

* * *

Lady would have understood this year if Dante hadn't spent Christmas with her. Normally they had spent these days drinking and bathing in self-pity, at least Dante and she always played babysitter for him, making sure that he didn't do so much nonsense during that time. Since he now had Vergil and the children, she had made her own plans that included a blonde demoness.

Trish had nothing against it and together they had also thought about which clubs and parties they wanted to make unsafe until the call from Dante came. It had really surprised Lady, she would have expected that Vergil just wanted to celebrate in the family, but that they were all welcome ... well, why not. When she thought back to how she had assessed him months ago, as a block of ice. She thought the change was good, even if she could now understand Vergil better why he was such an ass back then.

What Vergil went through, plus Nero and Amedeo. They could write a book or two about it and probably still have enough material for a third. But she had to admit, at the moment she was less worried about it, much more about what she should wear later. There she had the little black dress, but not really suitable for Christmas as she found. Then there would be a red dress, at least it went up to her knees, but she wasn't entirely convinced of it. The question was also how festive it was, did she even need fancier clothes or were normal clothes enough?

Lady sighed and threw herself on the bed, grabbed her cell phone and just texted Trish. **_'What are you wearing today?'_** Maybe her friend could help her, she just waited and finally her cell phone hummed and she quickly looked at what Trish had written to her. Only it wasn't text, it was a picture. It was a jumpsuit in all black, which was cut tight at the waist and highlighted Trish's breasts perfectly, it also accentuated her long legs and Lady wondered what was actually not emphasized in the clothes. If she also looked at the high heels, her mouth watered.

This woman looked sexy as hell and it was Lady's girlfriend. She just grinned and sent her a few smilies before going back to her clothes. She took another closer look in her closet and then got stuck with the red cocktail dress, plus a pair of sexy tights so that she wouldn't freeze off and high boots in which she could walk longer. Add a few guns in the right places and she would be ready to go.

After she had really put some weapons under her clothes, Lady made her way to the Devil May Cry. She wanted to be there a little earlier and help. In addition, she believed that it wasn't so wrong to be there earlier, who knows what kind of chaos there might already be? Dante was no help in the kitchen, Nero was still quite young and Amedeo didn't really have any cooking experience. If nothing had changed in any way since she was last there, Vergil would definitely need some help in the kitchen if everything should be finished by evening.

* * *

"Dad, hold me higher, there has to be a Christmas ball up there!" commanded Nero while he was being held up by Dante. Vergil was sitting on the sofa, Amedeo next to him and both just watched Dante and Nero.

"Do you think we'll lose another ball?" asked Vergil, looking at his son beside him.

"I don't know, but I think we still have enough for the tree if Nero would put them at the same distance." Vergil smiled and stroked his son's hair lovingly.

"That's not what decorating is about. Of course it should look as perfect as possible, but this is also about having fun. Now come on, attach your Christmas balls to the tree, too, Amedeo." he asked his son to.

He himself had left his blue balls to his brother and his little son so that they could attach them. His thoughts were on dinner anyway, they had baked two trays of biscuits today, because yesterday the whole load had somehow mysteriously disappeared. And Dante had said he would overdo it with the shopping list...

If he hadn't written more, they would have had nothing left for cookies. At the moment the turkey was still simmering in the oven, it had to turn golden brown, later he would prepare the sauce and put on the dumplings. But fortunately these were only small things, he had done the biggest job yesterday and he was glad that everyone followed his instructions. That's why he was able to rest a little and drink his tea, which he now reached for.

His stomach was still not his best friend in the morning, he was also giving him problems, but at least he had got the vomiting under control. His will simply kept him from it, but he had a stomachache for longer, but he got it under control with blood or, as now, with a soothing tea. Amedeo now looked at him briefly before he got up and went to Dante and Nero. His son should join in, after all, it was the first Christmas for his two children and he hoped that next year they would be able to welcome another little baby into their family.

Vergil sighed quietly with satisfaction when he saw Amedeo being spun in by Nero, he was still so glad that his children got along. That Dante had simply accepted Amedeo in the end, he was very happy about that. He knew enough stories where the Alpha had simply killed the Omegas children and then brought new ones into the world with him. There were enough gruesome stories, but the humans were no better here either. Wanted to have a wife but not the children from the previous relationship.

Fortunately, Dante was really easy to get along with and he saw how Dante was smiling at his two children and joking with them. He really had to blink briefly to fight the urge to cry. He wasn't even sad right now, this whole Christmas atmosphere just messed him up. After more than twenty years in hell, he spent Christmas with his family, which just makes him emotional.

"Keep decorating, don't forget the tinsel! I'll just be with your mom for a moment, and there's no music, I'll turn it on right away!" were Dante's words and shortly afterwards Vergil felt his brother staring at him and crouching down in front of him.

"Hey what's up, Verg?" asked Dante in a low, worried voice and he just had to look at him and smile slightly.

"Nothing." was Vergil's answer and actually nothing was going on, he was fine so far, he got enough blood, there were no demons after them at the moment. So actually everything was perfect.

"But you look like you're going to cry." Dante's worried words and he just had to smile a little more.

"It's ... all of this, it's too good to be true. I just didn't expect to celebrate Christmas with you and my kids. It all just feels so unreal." Vergil admitted and saw how Dante reached out his hand to pinch Vergil's cheek afterwards.

"Dante! What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, rubbing his cheek, it had hurt.

"If it hurts, it's not a dream, Vergil, so it's real." Dante simply grinned at him at the words, then leaned closer.

"It feels like a dream to me too, and even if it is, I'm glad we're dreaming the same." With these words, Dante stole a kiss from him before he went to his jukebox to look for music.

Vergil just shook his head and rubbed his eyes, his brother was such an idiot, but he always managed to cheer him up and when he finally heard really old Christmas classics from the jukebox, he relaxed more again. He wasn't going to let Amdusias or Mundus or anyone destroy him this Christmas. Let one be dead and the other locked in hell, they no longer had any power in his memories either. He just wouldn't let his experiences from hell ruin this beautiful Christmas! He wanted to approach the matter carefree, just like his children and Dante, who again helped the two with decorating.

He would just banish his negative feelings, he would ...

"Hello, I'm here!" Lady opened the door loudly, confusing everyone in the Devil May Cry.

"Christmasball!" Dante called when he saw how Nero had let go of her in shock. Amedeo just managed to catch her after moving quickly in the last second.

"Oops." Lady said softly and looked around apologetically.

"I didn't think you were down here, sorry." her words and she put down two full shopping bags. Vergil just clicked his tongue disgustingly and tried to stay calm and rubbed his stomach with one hand.

"Hello Lady, isn't it a little early?" he asked and looked at his watch which he had borrowed from Dante. With the clock he could at least keep an eye on when he had to go back to the kitchen and now it was very practical to see what time it was. It was definitely a few hours too early when guests were actually planned.

"I might be a little early, but I wanted to offer my help in the kitchen." she said and went closer to the big Christmas tree and admired it.

In the meantime the children had reached the tinsel to hang on the tree. Although Nero had some tinsel in his hair by now and Amedeo too, the children had even thought of Dante.

"It's really big, but really pretty. All the colors and the tinsel, really a good choice." praised Lady and looked around with a smile.

"Lady, you have to get tinsel in your hair and mom too." Nero's words, who meanwhile sat on Amedeo's shoulders, so he had been able to decorate the tree further up while Dante was with Vergil. Nero just knew how to help himself with his size.

"Well I won't say no. Are you going to take part too, Vergil?" Lady asked challengingly and Vergil put his tea aside.

"Of course, I don't deny my kids this fun." After his words he noticed how Lady began to grin and whispered something to his two children who nodded eagerly. Somehow he suspected something bad, especially when Dante started to giggle. What were these four planning to do, what would they do to him?

A little later, Vergil ended up having his hair braided and his children having woven tinsel into it, and to top it all off, Lady took photos of it with her cell phone. Dante couldn't contain himself from more giggling, so Vergil had threatened him that if he continued like this he would have to sleep again on the sofa and not in bed. That had made Dante calm down, which had made Vergil giggle, as if he was still letting his brother sleep on the sofa.

"I have to see after our meal now, it's time." Vergil said after a while and got up.

"I'll come with you, I'll help." Lady's words and Vergil nodded, she would see that there wasn't much more to help. She should have come yesterday when he would have needed her.

He gave Dante a meaningful look, who nodded with a smile, would he just clarify this matter, maybe it was even better to say it to everyone individually and not all at the same time.

* * *

After Lady and Vergil went up, Dante examined the two bags Lady had brought with her a little more closely.

"Oh, I see alcohol and presents. Then it occurs to me that our presents have to be under the tree too. Are you finished, boys? Is the tree now after your satisfaction, Nero?" Dante asked and turned to the children, saw Amedeo just lifting Nero off his shoulders.

"Everything finished, dad. All the balls are on the tree, and the tinsel is gone too. We had attached the fairy lights first, so now you can switch them on." reported Nero and looked very proud, he had decorated most of the tree and nobody had bothered about it.

Amedeo had been more shy, but he had also attached his Christmas balls. Dante had made sure that his and Vergil's came to the tree by always passing them to Nero. The little one had so much fun making the tree perfect, it had reminded him so much of Vergil when he was little. They had started celebrating Christmas because of her mother. She had loved Christmas and Sparda had never refused anything from Eva, so they had started celebrating it.

Dante could still remember how he had argued with Vergil about who was allowed to decorate the tree when they were about Nero's age. Vergil had won one year and had been allowed to do it the next. According to their parents, both had been perfect in their own way. Those were nice memories and he hoped that Vergil would still remember them, if not he would have to tell him about them. But now he switched on the fairy lights and really had to admit that Nero and Amedeo really had a hand to decorate the tree, they had to have it from Vergil. Because he knew very well that if he had decorated it alone, one side would probably be completely full and the other completely empty. He wasn't good at that.

But Dante didn't have to worry about that anymore, Vergil's children had taken over the job. But it was his children too, not just Vergil's. Even if it was still sometimes difficult to really realize that he was no longer alone, that he had his brother back. That he was not only uncle, but also dad, at least from Nero. Amedeo has so far held back with the designation, but he did not urge him to either. Amedeo certainly didn't have it easy to deal with all of this, Nero saw it even easier, the little cheerful nature, but he was also younger.

Now Dante distributed Lady's presents under the tree and chilled the alcohol. It was good that he had space again in his mini fridge because the turkey was no longer stored there.

"Boys, since the tree is ready, it's time for you to bathe, you promised your mom. So up with the two of you." he shooed the children and Nero gave the tree a brief critical look before he ran up the stairs. Amedeo simply used his ability to merge with the shadows and reappeared at the top next to the door.

"Unfair Ame! You cheated." Nero grumbled at his big brother who looked at Nero completely confused. "I didn't know it was a competition." he apologized and Nero nodded and smiled at him again.

"Of course it was, but next time you will know it now and when I grow up later, I can do something cool too." Nero's words slowly became quieter when he went into the apartment with Amedeo.

Dante just shook his head with a grin as the children disappeared into the apartment and then went upstairs himself, but pulled down the stairs to the attic, where he had hidden his presents for the children and Vergil. With Nero it was easy what he would get, the second visit to the toy store was still good in his mind. He even bought two presents for the little one, one that he could share with his brother and one for him personally. It had been harder with Amedeo and Vergil, but in the end something had occurred to him from his childhood that Vergil had loved back then, but unfortunately he had not had many opportunities to use this gift back then. But now his brother would have time, especially Vergil could be twice as happy, he got his present and matching books.

Only with Amedeo was he desperate, he had no idea what he would like, the boy probably didn't even have that himself. Since Ame spent most of the time with Nero or with his mom, Dante had finally decided to buy almost the same as he did for Nero. Next year he might be able to do more specific shopping for Amedeo, or for his birthday. As he just remembered, when was Nero and Amedeo's birthday? He had to ask Vergil that. He knew when it was his own birthday, but the children? Somehow the question never came up before.

But now he carried the Christmas presents down, even ran several times because he was careful and didn't want to break any of them. The gifts had been expensive and he was glad that he had been able to buy them on the side when he had bought food. He had even bought the last presents together with Amedeo, he hadn't even noticed it. Probably he hadn't even understood it, Nero would have immediately asked why he put toys in the shopping cart. Maybe Ame would remember when he recognized the gifts later, then maybe next time he would pay more attention to what Dante was buying.

Just as Dante was putting Vergil's presents under the tree, the doorbell rang. Did everyone come too early today somehow?

* * *

Lady wondered what this meaningful look meant between Dante and Vergil. She was really curious, but she was patient until she was upstairs with Vergil and in the kitchen. Even let him see after the turkey first, which she had to admit now looked damn tasty before she opened her mouth.

"Spit it out, what did the look between you two mean? What do you want to tell me?" she said, making herself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs. Vergil himself sat down across from her after he was satisfied with the turkey, lowered the temperature of the oven a little and finally he looked at her.

"Dante and I thought about how we should say it. Well we didn't quite agree, but this time I'll put it in Dante's way. You'll be an aunt." Vergil finally came out with the language and Lady did not understand it immediately. Should she be Nero and Amedeo's aunt right now? Or what did they mean?

"Neros and Amedeos ... or what?" she asked about it and Vergil shook his head.

"But then ..." she started and closed her mouth again.

"Oooooooh!" she finally said when she understood it and stared in disbelief at Vergil who was even slightly red around the nose.

"You're pregnant." finally brought Lady out and Vergil nodded. Why did he look so insecure about it?

Was Vergil afraid that she wouldn't like to hear that? Well she wasn't a moral apostle, she really wasn't, but somewhere she could understand Vergil's contemplation. Twins, half demons at that and one made the other pregnant. Amedeo and Nero were not Dante's children, she had no big thoughts on that. But this child that was growing up in Vergil was from her best friend. She sighed for a long time and rubbed her forehead briefly, brooding.

"Won't there be any problems for the child? With human children it can lead to malformations and everything, especially when there are twins who are the parents." she asked Vergil and he gently shook his head.

"Our demonic blood ensures that everything is going to be okay. I didn't even believe that I could get pregnant at all ..." he said quietly and Lady could well imagine why Vergil had thought that. When she got to know him he was really skinny, he didn't look really fragile on the outside, but after everything Dante and Nero had told her. She would have doubted that he could still get pregnant.

"Is it a problem for you?" asked Vergil and she thought he sounded shy? So she really didn't know him, that she had probably not given a clear answer to the matter so far, really unsettling him.

"No. As long as the baby and especially you are fine, everything is great. It was just the shock at first, Vergil. Damn it, how does an aunt behave?" she asked and grinned at Vergil who slowly relaxed under her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't even know if the baby will survive ..." Vergil mumbled softly and she just had to bend over and flick his forehead.

"What?" Vergil asked, irritated and she put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet. Now listen to me. You and your baby will make it, what is the point of this negative attitude? Please think positively, I don't want to hear 'whether I'll keep it' or 'whether the baby will survive' or anything else. You will please keep it inside you. And godchild, you will please survive, understand?" Lady sat back in her chair and saw Vergil turn his head and wipe away a few tears.

"It will be alright, Vergil." she added now more calmly and watched him as he still wiped a few tears from his face. She did a great job, she doesn't want to make him cry.

"Thank you." Vergil finally said quietly after what felt like an eternity which in truth was maybe only a few minutes.

"Don't worry, really, don't approach it with that attitude. Try to think the best, is Dante taking good care of you?" Vergil nodded and finally looked at her again with a small smile.

"He does. I am barely allowed to move, according to him. I have a lot of books about pregnancy here and he gives me blood every day, even several times if I just look a little too pale." Vergil explained to her and Lady was really pleased with the words she heard.

"Then that would be another moment." she said, amused, and Vergil just nodded resignedly.

"Probably, yesterday he made me take a long bath and massaged my shoulders. Before that ... we had been in bed ..." he said and Lady covered her ears for a moment.

"No bed stories, please!" she quickly brought out what made Vergil laugh.

"Don't worry, we were just cuddling. He's really trying everything to make me and the baby feel good." Vergil continued and Lady just had to take a picture. This facial expression that Vergil was showing, this blissful happy smile, she just had to hold onto for posterity.

"Lady ..." Vergil grumbled and she just laughed herself and showed him the photo.

"This one, Dante has to see later, and the baby later when it's born. You look so happy." she said and giggled what made Vergil look angry, or at least he tried, Lady found.

"Mother, we're going to bathe." Amedeo interrupted their togetherness followed by Nero.

"Are you done with the tree?" Vergil asked and Lady had her cell phone at hand again in case she had to take another picture.

"Yes we are done." Amedeo's words and Nero nodded in confirmation.

"The tree is perfect now. All the Christmas decorations are on the tree and dad turned on the fairy lights, it looks great mom." reported Nero and literally beamed because he was so happy.

"You two did a great job, then quickly to the bathroom, the other guests should come soon." Vergil's words and Lady just watched the whole conversation and smiled contentedly.

Lady also grabbed one of the cookies that were in a bowl on the table and nibbled on it.

"They'll be two great guys when they grow up." Lady muttered her mouth full and Vergil just looked at her disapprovingly.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full. But yes, there will be good boys. Amedeo is developing well, he learns just as quickly as Nero. After the holidays I wanted to start teaching them to read and write properly. Nero is now at that age and Amedeo should also be able to do it and not only demonic. " Vergil's words when he went back to the stove and prepared everything he needed later. Lady just nodded and first chewed up her biscuit and then stood next to Vergil.

"Let me help you, otherwise Dante will complain later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where I just noticed, thanks to you for being there all the time, leave kudos and make comments. Thanks to you I kept writing and meanwhile we have made the 100,000 words! I really didn't think that it would be so much, 28 chapters alone ... a lot of work is in there. Soon we'll reach the end of Part One too, think 30 chapters maybe 31 will it be.
> 
> Then it goes on, there are still many battles and enemies for the family and many problems. Only I split everything up a bit, don't want to look back here at some point and suddenly have over 100 chapters ... XD


	29. Christmas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have split this chapter in two, but then I let it go. Now that I see the entire length ... well, you'll have a lot of fun reading. And I wrote Patty as best I could, watched the anime again for the last few days and I have to say Dante was really in a pretty depressive phase. It's good that his family got him out of there and his friends.
> 
> I'll tell you right away, I'm tired. I will read about it again after sleep and correct it if I notice things.
> 
> Otherwise, since it's still Valentine's Day for me, see this extra long chapter as your gift from me. XD
> 
> p.s. I still know that I still have to answer a few comments, I'll do that after sleep. I'm just glad that my eyes are still halfway open. XD  
> But I still want to finish the chapter.

"Tony!" cried a shrill childish voice as the door was pushed open and Dante winced and sought the closest cover, behind the Christmas tree.

"Patty, he's listening to Dante now, don't forget that." an older voice calmly trying to talk to the child about what he had brought to the Devil May Cry.

"Where is he now? DANTE!" Patty shouted now very loudly and Dante tried to make himself even smaller behind the tree, he didn't feel like meeting Patty. Why did Morrison bring Patty with him? Patty hadn't been invited, how could he explain this to Vergil? She was a kid, but an annoying kid. One reason he hadn't wanted children until Vergil came back into his life.

He could still remember how he had to take care of Patty. Shouldn't she be with her mother?

"Who is calling so loudly?" could be heard from above and Dante swore quietly, that was Vergil's voice.

"Dante! Finally I see you again!" called the child and he could literally see his brother winced, just came from the fact that they were twins, Vergil was taken for him.

"I am not my brother." Uh Vergil sounded icy and he peered between the branches of the tree and saw Patty halfway up the stairs at the statement.

"But ... where is my fiance?" Patty asked and Dante really had enough. He had to straighten things out quickly before his brother would kill anyone.

"Fiance?" he heard his brother ask and he could literally feel how it was getting colder in the room.

"Eh .. here I am." said Dante and came out from behind the tree and he felt everyone in the room looking at him. Meanwhile he also felt how Lady, Amedeo and Nero looked at him together with the rest.

"Get the girl away." Vergil's cold words and he watched his brother disappear into the apartment. He had once again messed up explaining everything to Vergil, but he knew exactly that he had said at some point that he had taken care of a girl. Only that Patty imagined himself as his alleged fiancee ... he sighed. When did the girl decide? He had joked at the time that she could come back in ten years to go on a date, but nothing else.

The girl would be responsible for his death, he could already feel it.

"Morrison why did you bring her with you?" he hissed at his good friend who had made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"She showed up at my place today, wanted to invite me to spend Christmas with her. I explained that I was invited to your place. She joined me." Dante could read between the lines that Morrison hadn't gotten rid of her, fine. How was he supposed to deal with it now?

"Lady? Could you talk to Vergil? You know Patty too." he asked, looking up at the railing on which Lady was leaning.

"You mean I should be killed first even though you messed up? You know what condition Vergil is in, you should clarify that, not me." Lady's words and she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at Nero and Amedeo who were still standing next to Lady and earned confused looks from both.

"Then you take care of Patty, I'll talk to my brother." If Dante's words were and he walked past Patty up the stairs, stopped at Nero and Amedeo.

"I'll explain this to your mom, I'll be right back." quieter words to the children and he felt critical looks from both of them. He would clarify this with both of them later, for now Vergil was more important.

"Vergil?" he asked when he was in the apartment and looked around for his brother, finally he found him sitting on the bed in the bedroom, Yamato next to him. Not a good sign for him.

"Fiancee?" Vergil asked, pulling Yamato out of his sheath and aiming at him. Dante was just able to evade but now he had his back to the wardrobe.

"What's next, Dante? More women I don't know about? Any children that are yours? What, Dante, what?" Vergil hissed at him and he swallowed, considering his words. His brother had been in such a good mood today and Patty had screwed it up.

"I told you about her, where we spoke, about the girl I was watching out for, that's Patty." he told Vergil in a calm tone and hoped it would calm his brother down a bit.

"Sometimes she's a little overzealous. She once decorated my entire office in pink when I wasn't there, stuffed animals everywhere and pink." The worst had been anyway, she had also eaten his Strawberry Sundae, only that would be less reassuring to his brother. It had been a year or two since he'd seen her, he couldn't remember it that well. His mood hadn't been in the best then; it had only improved since he'd had Vergil and Nero with him.

Dante watched as Vergil had still drawn Yamato and wondered whether he would use it again or not. He really didn't hope Vergil would do it and finally he put Yamato back in the sheath and Dante sighed in relief.

"Vergil ... she is really just a child. You know very well that there is only you for me, no matter what was in the past. She is just cheeky, apparently this character trait has not changed in her." he explained slowly and very carefully approached his brother, he wanted to try to take him in his arms and to hug him. His brother eyed it suspiciously but finally let him pull him into his arms.

"Do you know what is cute about you? No matter which woman has been messing in here so far, you wanted to kill her, and they were never a danger. Even if I like your jealous manner, you don't need to be afraid, Vergil." he said calmly, looking his brother in the eye at his words.

"I'm not jealous." Vergil hissed at him and Dante just grinned.

"Of course, that's why you wanted to kill Lady. I still remember how angry and scared you were at the same time. As you thought she would be one of my bed stories." his brother just scowled at him and maybe it wasn't so smart to mention that, after all, he had screwed up a lot afterwards and it was Lady who got Vergil out of the tub.

"As I said then, it's not my business." Vergil said icily and Dante only pulled his brother closer to him.

"Please believe me. There was never anything, she is like a sister to me. But Lady doesn't matter now." said Dante and distributed very loving kisses on Vergil's cheek and corner of his mouth, his brother just watched him suspiciously.

"Sister? You sleep with your Twin, but keep talking." Vergil grumbled and Dante rolled his eyes briefly, his brother should finally relax!

"Vergil." he managed to complain, his brother could get on his nerves sometimes.

"What should I say? She is just a child that I protected and saved several times, she was a reason why I didn't want children." he explained and put both hands on Vergil's cheeks.

"But, since I've had you, I'm glad that there are Nero and Amedeo. They are great children and I'm really happy that Nero calls me dad. I love being able to be her dad. But what I love even more is you Vergil. You actually know that ...and I'm looking forward to our little devil that grows in you." Dante grumbled back the last words to his brother and simply kissed him. Vergil refused to give in to the kiss for a few moments, but finally he kissed him back and clung to Dante.

Dante felt how desperate Vergil felt, how helpless and he hated it. As if Vergil still feared somewhere inside that he would not be enough for Dante, which was not true at all. He loved Vergil with every fiber of his being, he didn't want anyone else. It was his Omega, he didn't want any other. He had understood that himself when he was Rosso Angelo that Vergil was his and nobody else's.

"Bite me, mark me as yours." therefore he only whispered in Vergil's ear when he broke away from his lips to gasp for air. He had wanted to change anyway, so he quickly took off his shirt and presented his naked upper body to Vergil.

Vergil pulled on his arm, pushed him onto the bed and sat astride him, leaned forward and looked at him with glowing blue eyes for a moment before biting his neck.

"Fuck." gasped Dante, putting both arms around Vergil and caressing his back. Let his brother make his ownership claims clear, his brother belonged to him as he belonged to Vergil. He blinked briefly, confused, when Vergil pulled away from his neck again, but when he saw that Vergil only changed the side of the neck to bite him again, he could only smile. Should his brother bite him wherever he wanted, he didn't even care if Vergil insisted if he later sat topless all the time so he could show everyone who he belonged to. He didn't really care.

"If you nibble on me more dear brother, I'll get a boner." he whispered to him and continued to stroke his back.

Dante only heard his brother growl at his last words and ran his hands under the light blue sweater his brother was wearing, stroking his fingertips over the skin of him. He felt Vergil get goosebumps and finally his brother pulled away from his neck and licked his bloody lips.

"You belong to Me." growled words and Vergil kissed him longingly and he was only too happy to give in and turned around with his brother so that Vergil was on his back. He used one hand to support himself and the second he used to stroke Vergil's chest. Dante didn't mind belonging to his brother, not at all.

"Um ... I don't want to disturb you both but ..." Lady's words made Dante think about the here and now again and even Vergil composed himself and went red in the face.

"You could at least have closed the door if you were fumbling around to calm down. Be glad that it's me and not one of the children." more words and Dante slowly broke away from his brother and sat down next to him on the bed.

"We'll come to you in a moment, thank you Lady." Dante muttered and she just grinned at him.

"Don't forget the blood on your neck and Vergil thinks the sweater needs to be changed." amused words before she closed the door and left them alone.

Vergil also sat up slowly and looked at Dante, embarrassed.

"Now that that's settled." he muttered to himself and Dante couldn't help but lean over and kiss Vergil again.

"What do you think of giving us a little more time?" he asked after he had released Vergil's lips again, grinning mischievously. Dante could follow Vergil's gaze exactly as his brother looked into his crotch and saw the bump there; it looked similar with his beloved brother.

"How about using our mouths for fun ..." Dante mused and watched as Vergil took off his sweater and threw it carelessly from the bed. Dante just grinned and pounced on Vergil's lips again with his.

* * *

Nero and Amedeo had stopped at the top of the door and followed Dante with their eyes. Now they turned their eyes to the girl who had made sure that her mother was no longer in a good mood. Ame and Nero had long agreed that when their mother was happy, everyone was happy, only this girl had managed to make her mother sad. So this girl was an enemy.

"May I kill her?" Amedeo asked softly to Nero who looked at him shaking his head.

"No, even if she made mom sad, we can't just kill humans like that." Amedeo fell silent again and Nero looked at the girl with the pink dress and the long blond hair. He didn't like her, he had met other girls in the playground during the time he was often there with Lady, they had been nicer.

"Who are you two? I don't know you." asked the girl and Nero and Amedeo just stared at her in silence.

"Come on guys, you can at least introduce yourself. Where are your manners?" Lady's words and they both looked at her before they fixed the girl again.

"Nero and this is my brother Amedeo." Amedeo nodded when Nero introduced them both and then they were silent again and watched the girl sit down next to the older man.

"Hello Morrison." Nero greeted him from above and waved down at him.

"Hello Nero." there were friendly words in return and after that Nero didn't know what to do. They were freshly bathed and properly dressed, so actually they had done everything they should.

"Shall we play something, Nero?" Amedeo finally asked his little brother and Nero looked up at Ame and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, dinosaurs or the cars this time?" Nero's question and Ame cocked his head slightly and considered.

"Both? Is that possible?" Nero just giggled at his brother's question and nodded.

"Sure, come on let's get the toys. Let's play in front of the tree, there is plenty of space and we don't disturb mom and dad." Nero's words, who briefly disappeared inside followed by Amedeo to then make himself comfortable with the toys in front of the tree to play.

"Can I play with you?" Patty asked after a while and Nero and Amedeo looked at each other and considered and Nero finally nodded.

"Only if you promise not to make mom unhappy anymore." his words and Patty looked at him confused. What did this girl not understand?

"Mom? Do you mean Lady?" Nero sighed theatrically, still someone who didn't understand.

"No, Lady is not our mother. Dante's brother is our mom." explained Nero so that every child could understand it. He knew what he was talking about and just put a dinosaur in Patty's hand and just started to play with his own dinosaurs.

"But how?" was Patty's question and the usually shy Amedeo answered this time.

"It's none of your business, you're an outsider." he explained matter-of-factly and then just played with his brother. Patty just dropped the topic for the moment and played with the boys, she would just ask Dante about it later.

* * *

Lady was glad that the boys had made up with Patty for the moment. She didn't feel like having to explain anything to the twins later if this had gone wrong. Fortunately the children were brought up well enough that they weren't really angry with Patty for long, at least it didn't seem like that when she was watching the boys and Patty.

So she went to look after the twins and was really glad that it had only been her. As if Dante and Vergil were about to be finished, somehow she doubted what they had looked like. Dante's necks were completely bloody, Vergil's red mouth, some demon things were going on and she wasn't interested. She just stayed out of that.

She couldn't help but upset the two of them, but who wouldn't do that if you caught someone red-handed? She had just amused it damn well and inside she was really glad that the two had made up again, especially after she knew that Vergil was pregnant. Stress was definitely not good, especially if you had already experienced difficult pregnancies, which was the case with Vergil.

She didn't even want to imagine what fear he felt when he noticed it. That must have been very difficult for him and the rest of them. She would try to be a really good aunt, she would also take care of the baby when Vergil and Dante needed a good night's sleep or some alone time later. But of course, she would charge Dante, some routine had to be maintained.

"How are mom and dad?" was Nero's question when Lady came back downstairs and she smirked.

"They feel better again, they talk a little longer and then they come to us." was her answer, although at the thought that the two would come down, she really had to hold back not to grin. She just had to think suggestively and she hoped Trish would finally show up soon. And speaking of the devil, Trish kicked in the door to the Devil May Cry a few seconds after she sat down next to Morrison on the sofa.

"Speaking of the devil ... hey Trish just thought of you." Lady greeted her with a laugh and nudged Morrison.

"Where are your presents old man, for the family and us?" she asked once and got up again to go to the mini fridge and nodded satisfied when she found the alcohol there. Good Dante.

"Why are there so many people outside? They really stopped me and my motorcycle, this stupid traffic." Trish grumbled dissatisfied and tossed her coat over Dante's desk after putting down the bag she came in with.

"It's Christmas Trish, it's normal for people to be out and about, more than usual." Morrison explained and got up to go to Dante's bar here to get glasses for them all, as if he didn't know his way around here too. Especially in the tidy state like now he found his way around quickly and gave Lady the glasses. Which she filled with the sparkling wine she had brought with her, red wine and even stronger ones in the fridge for later.

"I want a glass of wine too." Patty's words and Lady just looked at her and shook her head.

"No, you are too young for that young lady, what would your mother say? Why are you not with her?" was Lady's question as she sat down and made herself comfortable in the middle of the sofa, Trish on her left and Morrison on her right.

"My mother is with her new boyfriend and his kids, I don't like them. So I went to Morrison and then I went here with him." she explained and Lady sighed, sometimes it wasn't hard not to like Patty. But somewhere she could understand Patty, luckily her mother was sociable and allowed her daughter a lot.

Lady wondered where she sipped from her glass, what would Vergil’s baby be, whether girl or boy, but it would take a while before that happened. How long was a half-demon pregnancy actually? She had to ask Vergil that later when they had a little more peace to talk. But now she just took care of the children while she watched Trish get up after emptying her glass to unpack her bag. She conjured up wrapped presents and simply put them under the tree.

"Because of Dante I really had to buy something on the last minute, woe to him not like it." Trish's words as she sat down on the sofa again and crossed one leg over the other.

"Do you know how annoying it was to squeeze through a pack of smelly people? Who is this child there, another child of Vergil?" Trish asked, eyeing the girl more closely.

"No, completely forgot that you don't know her Trish. That was a previous case of Dante taking care of her." Morrison explained friendly and Trish just nodded, walked to the refrigerator and took the open bottle of sparkling wine out to the sofa and filled her glass there and kept the bottle with her.

"Could have been, after all, one of his tiny demons is blond too." she said and drank some of the glass again and continued to fixate the children playing. Lady just reached for the bottle to refill her own glass.

"Do I have to disappoint you Trish, Patty is not Vergil's child." she said and looked at Patty who was looking back and forth between the three of them and the brothers.

"Demons?" she asked and looked again at the boys who paused with their game and also eyed her.

"Sure demons. I'm one and so are the kids." Trish said and had fun teasing Patty a little, she was just damn bored. She didn't understand all of Christmas, she would have preferred to be in clubs and parties than here in a family environment. This old-fashioned music, this tree, in addition to which she really had to buy gifts, maybe a few clubs were open later that she could make unsafe with Lady.

"But why didn't Dante kill you?" Patty asked and sounded visibly shaken and you could even hear a trace of fear in her voice. She had a lot of experience with demons for her age, but they weren't the best.

"Because they're family, Patty." Dante's words from above, freshly changed, he was wearing a red plaid shirt that Vergil had chosen for him at the time, with blue jeans.

"I don't kill my family. Why should I kill my kids and one of my friends?" Dante added to his words from before and went down the stairs followed by Vergil.

Vergil wore a blue cardigan, with a simple white shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. If you looked more closely at the necks of Dante and him, you could see fresh hickeys and bite marks.

"You took some time to talk." Lady threw in and Vergil just smiled and clicked his tongue.

"Just enough for all the guests to arrive. If it's suitable anyway, we can eat right away if you're hungry." Nero and Amedeo rose to go to Vergil and were hugged by him and words were quietly exchanged that were only intended for the three of them. Dante himself ruffled Patty's hair.

"You can always leave if you don't like it here." his words, which were perhaps a bit pointed, but he didn't let anything come off his friends and certainly nothing on his family.

"No no, it's okay. I was just wondering." Patty immediately appeased and got up from the floor where she had played with the boys before.

"Dante? Can I ask you something in private?" Dante looked at Vergil first, he nodded and then Dante looked at Patty again.

"If you have to." he mumbled, and he noticed Morrison and the rest of them standing up.

"Where do we eat later? Up or here?" Morrison's question.

"Above. We put the chairs and the table from the kitchen into the living room so that we can all find space. Everything else is provided down here." Vergil explained who gave way to Morrison and the rest as they all went upstairs.

"Come on, let's go Nero and Amedeo, let's leave Dante and Patty alone for a moment. Lady would like to help me in the kitchen again?" asked Vergil who took his children by the hand and went upstairs again.

"Sure, just tell me what to do again."

* * *

Dante sat on the sofa and propped himself up with his elbows on his knees as he looked at Patty.

"What do you want to know, make it short, I want to help my brother in the kitchen." he asked Patty and watched her sit down next to him.

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother who looked just like you." Dante sighed, the subject was not important then. It was just as unimportant now that he didn't want to explain everything to Patty.

"It didn't matter at the time, I thought he was dead." He summed it up briefly anyway and she nodded and probably considered further questions.

"But you could have told me, we're friends." Dante just sighed and just waited for her to continue.

"What I wanted to know, however, is how can your brother be the mother of both of them? Of Amedeo and Nero?" she asked and Dante got up, paced up and down in front of the Christmas tree.

"I don't want to explain this to you, you are too young for that too. Just accept it like Morrison and be kind to Vergil and his children or you fly." he grumbled to himself. Somehow he just fell back into his old pattern, the only thing missing was that he started to play poker again or gamble for money. Damn it, had that been a depressive phase of his, he was just wondering how he had endured Patty around him for so long.

"Are you finished now, or something else?" he asked now and put his hands in his pocket and made the perfect impression that he wanted to get rid of Patty. Patty was also reminding him of bad times, the whole chaos in Capulet City, not to mention Morris Island, it hadn't been a good time for him a few years ago, not to forget the destruction of an entire city by the demon who possessed Abigail's power. Another reason why he didn't want to invite her. It was enough for Dante that Bradley and his wife wrote him regularly on holidays, telling him how they were doing. That at some point last year they even gave birth to a little devil who came after his father. The knowledge was enough for him, he didn't want to go into it further.

"Dante, you're rude today." Patty complained and he came back from his thoughts and looked at her again, before he had been staring at the Christmas tree.

"That's how I am, do you know me differently?" he asked, walking slowly to the stairs, he didn't want to be in his past anymore, he wanted to go to Vergil and the children, to his future.

"No. You were always in a bad mood and didn't seem interested in anything except pizza and strawberry sundae." Patty commented and he just grunted in agreement and went up the stairs.

"Then live with it, behave as I said, then you can stay today. Only you can't stay here overnight, we don't have any space." Dante said before Patty invited herself in. He didn't want to catch Vergil killing Patty, he didn't want to risk that, otherwise it might affect Vergil's health.

Once at the top he also entered his apartment and just went straight into the kitchen and pulled Vergil close to him. He wanted to get rid of his bad mood and he knew the perfect way to do it. He didn't care about the others, only Vergil's closeness counted.

"What's the matter Dante?" the quiet voice of his brother and he snuggled closer to him, pulled him away from the stove and left it to Lady to see that the dumplings were ready and the red cabbage. Dante waited briefly until his brother turned to him in his embrace before kissing him, ignoring the disgusted sound Patty was making about it.

"Now I'm in a bad mood, but it's just getting better." he said after he had released himself from Vergil's lips and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Patty reminded me of a bad time a few years ago, I was pretty depressed and I didn't really care. It wasn't a good time." he muttered in his brother's ear who just held him tight and didn't let go.

"We can still kick her out to make you feel better Dante." quietly serious mumbled words back to him and he really wondered if it might not be better.

"Then Morrison would have to go and I don't want that. I think after the meal and the presents, Morrison will go and take Patty with him, until then I will hold out." his words and he looked around the kitchen, Lady ignored him and Vergil and otherwise he saw no one here anymore, just Amedeo for a moment, who fetched plates and cutlery.

"We're great, we're actually the hosts, but we're busy with ourselves most of the time." Dante slowly found more to himself as he uttered the words and Vergil laughed softly.

"You're right, then we should all eat together now. Even I feel hungry and that means something to me, Dante." Vergil's words and he gently pulled Dante's head to him again to kiss him dearly before he broke away from him and went to help Lady who was just about to get the turkey out of the oven.

"Dante, you can take the dumplings and the red cabbage, both have already been poured into bowls. The bread is also ready on the counter, just take everything that is on my left." Lady's words and Dante made himself useful by helping out.

* * *

Vergil watched his brother who gradually carried everything to the living room table and let Lady carry the turkey over while he was still preparing the sauce. This was done quickly and by the time Dante and Lady were serving everything he had prepared the sauce perfectly. That's why he carried it over after putting a sauce spoon in the pot.

"So we have everything as I see it. I hope you like it. Since yesterday I have been in the kitchen almost all the time to get everything done. Fortunately, my boys were a great help to me." Vergil said as he put the pot down and took the last free chair next to Dante.

"Please take the food yourself, if you need something, just ask. Dante, would you take care of the turkey? You have experience with dividing things up." Vergil's words and Dante got up and started to cut the bird apart with the scissors.

Fortunately, the mood was quite lively during dinner, someone had turned on the radio up here and Christmas music was playing in the background. Vergil really enjoyed it and was only too happy to pass his plate to Dante, who put a piece of turkey on his plate. Perhaps he should have written down bigger plates on the shopping list where he saw the mountains that Dante put on his plate, Nero wasn't really better there. But even Lady and Trish got plenty of food and Morrison had closed his eyes while enjoying chewing. Everyone seemed to like it really well, even Patty was silent and ate in peace. A quick glance at Amedeo, he was probably the only one with him who had little on his plate, but even Amedeo's appetite had increased lately, he was slowly getting used to human food and he was happy about that.

But now he finally concentrated on eating and even he ate more than usual for his usual circumstances. It was somehow still a successful Christmas with all of Dante's friends, even if an uninvited person was there. But even Patty was somehow at least somewhat friends with Dante, even if she had made it easy for Dante and him to want to keep her here. Vergil just hoped that the rest of the time would go by as pleasantly as it is now.

Fortunately, the whole meal stayed calm, Lady just disappeared downstairs to bring the red wine upstairs for dinner. Vergil didn't mind, but refused when she asked him, he knew anyway that she just wanted to tease him with it. But he didn't want to risk anything. So far there have been no complications that he noticed, everything went well, but Vergil was still very careful. Even after the cozy meal, he also listened to Dante who said he should rest, he would do the washing up with the children later. Vergil listened and sat down on the sofa in front of the television, somehow they were all upstairs instead of downstairs, but it didn't really bother him, sooner or later they would have to go down for the gifts anyway.

"When did you both want to tell me, Vergil?" Trish asked with a glass of red wine in hand before she sat down next to him and he blinked at her in confusion until he understood the question.

"Oh. Today, we just haven't found the time. You can feel it, don't you?" he asked and Trish hummed in agreement.

"Congratulations, did it happen in hell or when do you guess?" her next question and Vergil himself had already thought about it several times.

"In terms of time, I would guess hell. I can't really estimate it." Words from him and he looked at Dante who was just talking to Lady and Morrison, his children had confiscated Patty that she couldn't do any more stupid things. He was very grateful for that.

"Lady already knows? At least she looks like that." the next question from Trish and he nodded in agreement.

"Since she was there earlier to help me in the kitchen, I told her." Vergil said, wondering since when he got along with Trish so well that he told her these things. Must really be because of all the shared experiences they had together.

"I hope then that Dante will take good care of you. Pregnant omegas are easy prey, so it's good that the demons are still busy with the aftermath of Amdusia's death." Trish's words and she patted Vergil on the shoulder, he just nodded silently and stared at Dante for a moment before looking back at Trish.

"I'm no longer defenseless myself, the demons should just try, I won't be easy prey." were his words. He would not let someone take this child away from him, it was Dantes and his child and he would do anything to protect it no matter how much fear and concern he had.

"That's the right attitude." Trish's more words before she got up from the sofa and went to the stereo system and played around on the radio until she had found suitable, not so boring music for herself. It was still Christmas music but so that you could dance to it, which Trish took advantage of when she grabbed Lady and began to dance with her. Morrison and Dante watched them both before they came to the sofa with a smile.

"Well, what did you talk about?" Vergil asked as Dante pulled him close so he could lean back and Morrison sat down too.

"About work, Morrison believes that I am slowly owing enough to him and that I should slowly reduce the mountain of debt." said Dante and let a hand wander to Vergil's neck and then caressed it.

"I don't want to appear stingy, but the conversation is slowly necessary my reserves don't last forever, you two. Dante and Lady have also explained your special situation to me, Vergil. Congratulations on that. But I find jobs that are in town, Dante can take over as long as there is no greater danger here." Morrison's diplomatic words and Vergil nodded, he had already wondered how long they could call on his help.

"As long as it really stays in this city and nothing dangerous, I don't mind." He would like to keep Dante to himself all the time, but somehow money had to be made. The logical and rational part knew that it had to be, only the Omega in him wanted to keep his Alpha with him for the whole months, he didn't want to be far away from him.

That was his vulnerable part in him, he still knew that at some point he had begged Amdusias to stay with him. Vergil had hated himself so much for it, but at the same time after Amdusias had complied with his request, he had felt better. He just needed the presence of an alpha to feel calm and relaxed. Only since he and Dante were inseparable, he really hoped it didn't have to come to that. Dante still lived here and he would only be gone for a few hours, he would manage that.

"I won't be gone forever and I'll only take light jobs, Vergil." Dante promised him just now and he nodded, relaxed his hands again, which had clenched into fists.

"We'll manage it." words of encouragement and he nodded. They would do it together.

"Mother?" Amedeo came into view and next to him Nero.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked, eyeing his children, they wanted something.

"When can we have our presents?" was now Nero's question and Dante had to start laughing and even he had to join in.

"It must be time to go down to the Christmas tree." Vergil giggled slightly when he uttered the words and saw how his children were happy, he saw the sparkle in their eyes.

* * *

Arriving downstairs in the office, Nero stormed immediately followed by Amedeo to the Christmas tree and Vergil only noticed again how much child Ame could be if no one prevented him. His big one had to age far too quickly, but now nobody forced him to. "Mom! What gifts are ours?" whined Nero and he just smiled to himself as he sat down on the floor with his children. Dante sat behind him and threw his arms around him.

"So impatient kid, you'll get them soon enough. Friends sit down." Dante's request and Vergil leaned against his brother before reaching for the first present.

"For Lady," he read aloud and passed the present on.

"Oh perfume, exactly what I was talking about the other day." she said and Trish just grinned.

"Your gift was the easiest one to find, sweetie." Now Vergil reached for a present again and this time it was a present for Nero. Nero didn't even bother to carefully open the gift, rather tore the paper from the big package as quickly as possible and was amazed when he saw a car racing track with cars depicted on it.

"Uhh I saw her with Dad in the toy store." Dante laughed.

"Hope you like it, you can play with us when we build it up later." Vergil could remember the Carrera Go thing, Nero had told him about it and knew how enthusiastic his son had been about it. Dante really bought a good present, he thought.

Next, Lady pulled two packages of the same size from under the tree.

"Oh for you two kids." she explained and handed over the packages. The children happily unpack them and then present their wooden swords.

"Wow, a sword!" Nero was very enthusiastic and looked over at Amedeo.

"Let's play with it Ame!" The other presents had just been written off when he pulled his brother's arm and dragged him to the open space.

"Mother?" Amedeo asked, slightly desperate, and Vergil giggled.

"You can, but it's a game, Amedeo. It's about having fun and not necessarily about winning. You shouldn't hurt yourself either." he explained to his son and he seemed relieved at the explanation. Amedeo then also concentrated on playing with Nero.

Vergil himself watched the two of them a little before he looked back at the presents and saw how Trish had just received a present from Lady. Inside were earrings and as happy as Lady looked because Trish liked the earrings, he knew that it must have been from her the gift.

Morrison was next three times in a row, twice it was expensive cigars, Dante and Lady gave each other a high five and once it was a hideous Christmas sweater from Trish. Dante was next with his two presents, one of which was a sweater, slowly you could see a pattern which presents Trish had gotten and once it was a small box with vouchers from Lady. On these pieces of paper it was written, for example: I'll take your job, I'll take care of your children, I'll go shopping for you and so on …

"Thank you both, I think I can use both of them." Dante said happily and even afterwards pulled up a present and pressed it into his brother's hand. Vergil was not like his children, slowly and carefully he opened the gift and the more he could guess what it was, the more he had to blink.

"Oh Dante .." he mumbled softly when he finally completely exposed the violin case. He had owned a violin when he was a child, but sadly he hadn't had much time to practice with it. Her house had been attacked a few months later after he had the violin.

"This time you don't throw the violin in the fireplace." Vergil admonished his brother who laughed.

"No, no need to. I hope you find plenty of time to practice." Dante whispered in Vergil's ear and the women giggled when they saw Vergil's nose go red.

"Here's another one for you." said Lady and Vergil opened it and found a terrible sweater.

"Thank you Trish ..." Vergil mumbled enthusiastically as best he could. Then sorted the children's presents aside and then picked up a smaller present for Lady.

"Ah that must be from you ... woe are socks." Lady's words and when she opened it, her expression darkened.

"Dante ... honestly? Even my gift is more useful than yours." she complained and presented socks, only when she picked up the pair of socks a note fell to the floor.

"There you will find your present." was Dante's answer when he handed her the note.

"That ... seriously, Dante? You have to queue for months with this guy to get an appointment." Vergil turned his head to one side, curious, what had Dante given Lady?

"For you Trish there is the same present. Be glad that I once saved the guy's life, one of his customers was once possessed by a demon and raged in his shop. That's why he owed me something. Say my name, then make an appointment, I've announced you both. Hope this hairdresser meets your requirements." Otherwise, Dante had no idea what to give the women, that's why he had settled something with the guy.

"The bills are not on me, I've already clarified that with him." added Dante.

Since Amedeo and Nero were still not in the mood for their other presents, Vergil opened the remaining ones. Once there were books that went with the violin and once it was a small box with vouchers from Lady. Going shopping together, a wellness day with Lady ... there were funny vouchers in it and Vergil really liked them.

"Thank you, really very nice of you." he thanked him and looked at Patty who had been sitting quietly on the sofa and sighed softly.

"Patty, you will get your Christmas present next time. But call ahead and tell us when you will come over so we can be there and have time." he explained to her with a smile and Vergil saw how happy she was.

"Thank you, I promise." Patty's happy words and he nodded to her and then looked at Morrison who cleared his throat.

"Now that all the gifts have been distributed, you will get your presents from me." his words when he took out his checkbook shortly afterwards and gradually pushed a check into each hand.

"Morrison, that much was ... thank you man." were Dante's words and he showed Vergil the check they had received. The sum of money had five digits, that was a hell of a lot of money.

"Since you have to expand, I think some costs will be covered with it. In addition, new clothes, furniture, paint ... but does not mean that I will cancel your debts." Morrison explained and then slowly rose from the floor.

"And since I'm an old man, I'll apologize now. Patty, come on let's go." he said and went to his coat. The rest got up too, even the boys stopped playing and came over to them, both sweaty.

Everyone said goodbye to each other in a friendly manner. All guests thanked Vergil again for the delicious food.

"Really call ahead, uninvited guests are never great, little one." Vergil also said when he knelt in front of Patty and helped her with her coat to button it. Then gently straighten a few strands behind her ear.

"I'll do it and thank you for letting me stay." her words, and Vergil just had to give her a hug. Dante then hugged her again.

"See you next time, all of you." was then repeated by everyone and finally the door fell shut and there were only four of them left. Dante immediately locked the front door too.

* * *

The boys unpacked their other presents, including a sweater for everyone who couldn't be missing. From Lady there were again boxes with vouchers and the last present for Amedeo was an additional package for the Carrera Go from Nero so that more people could play.

Dante actually found his last present very good, so the whole family could play and no one had to argue later, only he thought that he should rather postpone it until tomorrow when he saw a little tired Nero who was half asleep on the sofa. Amedeo looked no less tired and when he thought about how much Vergil had worked, it was high time for him to relax. With all the food and gifts, it was already quite late when he looked at the clock, it was after nine o'clock in the evening, almost ten o'clock even.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, children, you're going to bed in a moment." he said and took Nero in his arms while he watched as Vergil collected the presents as best he could with Amedeo so that they could come upstairs.

"We'll move the rest up tomorrow." Dante said and Vergil and Amedeo nodded, but both tried to take everything with them.

Why didn't Dante wonder about that? He just went upstairs and helped Nero get ready for bed. Finally, when he came out of the bathroom with him, Vergil and Amedeo were also upstairs. He put Nero in bed and kissed him goodnight on the forehead before he made himself comfortable in the living room. Here Dante would tidy up even after sleeping, the leftover food was already in the refrigerator, only all the glasses and plates and all that, tomorrow ...

"Dante?" Reluctantly his name was pronounced by Amedeo.

"Yup?" he asked back and saw Amedeo getting closer.

"I had talked to Nero about it before ... he said you wouldn't mind ... may I call you Dad too?" It took Dante a moment to understand Amedeo's words and then he grinned and got up again and just pulled Ame into his arms.

"Of course you can do that. You guys are my boys." he just hugged him for another moment before pulling away from him.

"But now for you too, off to bed with you."

Amedeo nodded happily and Dante looked after him, saw Vergil come out of the children's room and went to meet his brother.

"Come on, let's cuddle up in bed and talk a little more and relax." He took Vergil by the hand after his brother had also said goodnight to Amedeo and gently pulled him behind him.

"You know, Ame just asked me if he could call me Dad. And today was really a nice Christmas. But I just want to rest now, what do you think, dear brother?" asked Dante and looked at his brother who was taking off his cardigan and then his jeans.

"Today was really nice, Patty was also a nice child after we had talked. I think the children had a lot of fun together, they don't often get to know someone new, especially Patty theoretically should be at Amedeo's age. Maybe if she comes to visit often, that's not so bad. But that Amedeo asked you, that's really wonderful." the words of his brother and he took off his clothes too. Watched how his brother put on his pajamas, he really didn't have anything for it, but somehow he found this sexy on Vergil.

Dante stayed with his boxer shorts and a T-shirt for the night, only that was just what his brother snatched from under his nose.

"Without?" he asked and only got a playful smile from Vergil. "Okay, you know I don't mind." he said, amused, and went to bed. Vergil followed him shortly afterwards and snuggled up to him.

"Thanks again for the violin and the nice presents for the children." Vergil muttered to his chest and he just pulled him closer.

"You know, I'll do everything for you and the children to make you happy. I love you." approving hum from Vergil and a sleepy "I love you more." and a little later he noticed how his brother had fallen asleep. Someone was probably very exhausted, Dante himself yawned and snuggled even more to his loved one before he slipped into the land of dreams.


	30. Repetition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the last chapter ... for now ...

It was the beginning of February by now and everything was going relatively calmly, if you ignored Amedeo's nightmares. Talking to his mother about it had only helped Amedeo to a limited extent. Vergil worried about this, he didn't like not being able to help his children. Even Nero's otherwise good mood has been clouded over the last few days because of it and that in turn only worried him more.

"Everything will be fine Vergil, you also had nightmares for a long time, like Nero when you came to me from Fortuna. With him it's just later, Amedeo simply processes everything he has experienced. Everyone does that at a different pace." Dante tried to calm him down and massaged his temples. Vergil didn't sleep well, but who could if one of his children woke up screaming in the middle of the night and sounded like he was about to die?

"You're probably right, but I feel so powerless and you know how much I hate that feeling." Vergil grumbled and closed his eyes, just trying to relax.

"Of course I know how much you hate it, but we just have to be patient. We are there for him when he needs us, we told him and showed him that too." Vergil hummed in agreement and just tried to consider what might have been the trigger for the nightmares. Was it really the calm, relaxed mood at the moment? Or was it because Dante was currently taking jobs again from Morrison and was therefore sometimes not there day or night? He don’t know.

Dante's longest absence had been two days, but only because it was a bigger job. Vergil had been so tense on the second day that he had fallen around his brother's neck as soon as he saw him. Regardless of whether Dante needed a shower or not, he just had to give in to the urge. He still knew how much Dante had stunk, the demon had hidden in the sewer, Dante had to defeat him there, which had also explained the stench. They both needed the shower afterwards, until there was no more warm water...

Otherwise everything had actually been quiet, now and then Amedeo had come along to Jobs. It had been difficult for Vergil to allow his son's wish, but he had wanted to help and he had not forbidden him. He didn't want to limit Amedeo's development, which was making really good progress. His two sons could now read human language quite well and they made progress with writing. But Vergil did practice with them every day, just as he taught Nero to use his wooden sword. Amedeo or Dante were always recommended as training opponents, but both enjoyed it and Vergil was only too happy to watch Nero try to defeat both. _'You will kneel before me!'_ Nero had called out to both of them one day after the lesson. Nero hadn't been really focused that day, had always lost, but his courage hadn't been diminished. Dante had laughed so much that Nero had caught him by surprise, he had just jumped on his back so that Dante fell over, his face to the ground. Vergil himself afterwards had a stomach ache from laughing.

It was such moments that Vergil loved, especially in the last few months. Even Patty had been to visit twice in the meantime, once she had even brought her mother with her. She said she wanted to go shopping and had been around. Vergil hadn't quite believed her, but he could endure her now. Lady and Trish also came by regularly, wanting to know how he and the child are doing. Whether he could still bear Dante after all these months. So far he could still take Dante very well, even if he sometimes tried to forbid him to move. Once they actually had a really loud argument about it, but they had made up again quickly after the children had looked in because they had been worried. After that, Dante walked around the block once, went shopping and even brought him chocolates and flowers as an apology on the way back.

Vergil hadn't really known why flowers of all things, but he had accepted the apology. In retrospect he wasn't really angry with Dante, he knew that Dante only wanted the best for him and the baby, but he didn't let everything be forbidden.

As for the baby, he didn't feel anything unusual. Rather, he felt a constant energy within himself that stayed on the same level. It wasn't quite true either, the energy had increased and even Nero could feel it when he concentrated and was very close to him and touched his belly. Dante and Amedeo felt it quite well now even without being close to him, even Trish and that even worried him. That's why he thought about going outside with Dante from time to time and the children, he wanted to hide the energy. If Trish already sensed her and she was just a guest, the demons in the vicinity can perhaps sense it too, and he didn't want that. Even if he didn't really believe that demons were around, he knew that Dante made it a point to quickly eliminate all demons in his vicinity. But he just wanted to be sure, he didn't want any complications.

Vergil sighed and leaned more against Dante behind him, pulling his hands away from his temples and closer to his belly.

"Do you remember New Year's Eve? The four of us sat together on the roof after you and Amedeo had cleared the tiles for it from the snow. There he had no nightmares and both children were amazed at the fireworks." Vergil could still remember very well that Dante had sat next to him, Nero on his lap and Amedeo sat next to Dante. Dante had one arm each around him and Ame and pulled them close.

"Sure, I still remember. Especially the day after when the two of them literally begged that we would do the same next year, only this time with our own fireworks." Vergil could still remember it very well, he really hoped that he would be able to fulfill his children's wishes at the end of the year, maybe there would be five of them by then if everything went well. That was his wish for the New Year that his baby would survive.

"Let's go to sleep, you look tired Verg." loving words he heard from Dante and he nodded and shifted himself on the bed, snuggled up against Dante's chest.

"Tomorrow will be a better day." he replied softly and gave his brother's bare chest a quick kiss before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

* * *

"Nero what's wrong?" were Dante's first words after entering the Devil May Cry when Nero threw himself on him. He caught the dwarf and hugged him and stroked his back soothingly.

"Mom ... Mom ... Mom ..." Nero whimpered with a tear-streaked face and Dante just kept stroking, mumbling a few hopefully soothing little things and at some point Nero was a bit calmer, finally.

"Mom was kidnapped." it finally escaped Nero and Dante sank to his knees, he suddenly had no more strength in his legs. "How? But?" he brought out breathlessly and stared at his son who tried again not to lose his composure.

"How, Nero?" he said, looking at the sofa, trying to get there after finally getting up and sitting down.

"Where's Amedeo?" he asked now, somehow his big foster son was missing and he suspected something bad.

"Ame ... it was Ame, but again not. Ame was black, like he fought against father back then. But he was partly still himself. He let me flee." Nero stuttered and slowly everything became clear to Dante. All the last few months, all the peace they had, the few demons. Everything had been just a plan, a very big plan, and Dante had played along perfectly.

"Explain everything to me exactly, okay? What happened after I left for a job this morning?" It had been a big demon crowd, not that he couldn't cope with, but it had taken a while because the ladies weren't in town either, because of another assignment.

"We were in the park. Mom had her sword with her and Amedeo also wanted to watch out. Ame and I were playing, we were swinging when it started. His eyes went black and he fell to the ground. He writhed and cried for mom. Only mom couldn't do anything, but she pulled him close and stroked his back. I saw his eyes go normal for a short moment, as he said evil is coming for him. We thought he was just scared, a nightmare or something. Only the black spread again. Mundus is coming, after us he kept saying afterwards." Nero snuggled up very close to Dante again and he hugged him.

He shouldn't have left, he had a bad feeling the last few days and now he knew why. Maybe he should have noticed it earlier? After all, Amedeo had nightmares, he had often told of a dark figure who chased him, that called him son. Vergil and he had just thought nothing, had thought it was the torture that Amedeo had to endure all the years.

"What happened after that?" he asked with a broken voice, everything in him screamed that he should look for Vergil immediately. Only he knew that it would not work, his brother was back in hell, in the captivity of Mundus.

"After Mommy heard it was Mundus, she pulled Amedeo to her feet. Talked to him that he couldn't give up control, that he had to be strong and fight. Just ..." Nero broke off and shook his head and clawed his fingers in his chest more.

"Only it didn't work, the blackness broke out of him, swallowed him and mommy ... she couldn't get away from him. Amedeo then threatened mommy, said she should create a portal, otherwise he would kill me. But then said shortly afterwards Ame that I should flee, mommy agreed, everything would be fine she said. I ran away and hid, watched everything from a bush." Nero's voice broke and he cried again and Dante had no choice but to wait until his son had gotten himself back to talking. He himself buried his hand in Nero's soft hair and stroked it tenderly.

"I should have fought dad! I should have been brave and strong like you and mommy." Nero lamented and Dante just pressed him closer and tried to stay calm, it didn't help if he accidentally criticized the boy. It just didn't work ...

"Nero, you were brave. You ran away, but you watched everything, you can tell me all about it now, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't know anything." Dante only hoped that the information he got from Nero would do anything at all so that he could save Vergil. Finding was less of a problem, they were connected since he had marked him, at least he hoped it would work.

"Ame didn't do this willingly to threaten mommy." Nero muttered after a while and Dante believed him. He knew for himself how difficult it was to escape Mundus control, only the boy had bathed in the black slime for years ... Why had he actually allowed Vergil to go out without him? Why?

Why had he and Vergil assumed that Amedeo would no longer pose a threat to them? Why now of all times and not much earlier? Did it have something to do with Vergil's pregnancy? Did Mundus want to wait until Vergil and the baby were more stable? They were now about the fourth month, but when he thought of Amedeo, Vergil had lost him much later and he had got blood from Amdusias. He just didn't understand something, some piece of the puzzle was missing.

"Mommy then created the portal as Amedeo asked for, he dragged her through too, but in the last second when the portal closed, mom threw her sword out." Nero said softly and Dante blinked, did he understand that correctly? Vergil had left Yamato behind?

"Where is it?" he asked Nero and he watched as his son slipped off his lap and got on his knees in front of the sofa and pulled Yamato out from under the sofa.

"Vergil did that really well, at least that way the sword won't get into Mundus hands." he sighed and shook his head and bit his lower lip, he was really wondering why his family was so unlucky. In any case, he knew that he would kill Mundus, his brother should be happy with his children and he would achieve this goal.

"Nero, you did well too. Have you eaten something since this morning? If not, I'll order something right away, i call Morrison and try to reach the ladies, we need support. Mundus will wish he never attacked us when I'm done with him." Dante's serious words as he picked up his son, who held Yamato, on one arm and ran his hand through his white hair. It had been a matter of time before Mundus had to die anyway, he had hoped if Vergil had the baby, but that had been wishful thinking. But now he would not hesitate, he had lost his brother once, many years ago, now he would not allow him to be lost again. His brother was his and nobody else's!

* * *

"Son of Sparda, you are finally back where you belong." Mundus greeted him when he was shown to him. The tall statue stared down at Vergil and he had pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to show his fear.

"You will find out in time." Mundus' loud voice seemed to come from the statue, only Vergil believed that it wasn't his true form. Dante had somehow remembered seeing him standing next to Amdusias, not as a huge statue. So that was just one of the tricks this demon could do.

"Tzz, spit it out what you want demon." Vergil dared to express himself and he heard a loud threatening growl that went through the whole hall in which he was standing. He wasn't weak, he wouldn't give in, he had to protect his children. Amedeo stood next to him in silence as a black demon and he had to try to reach him. His child was not allowed to give in.

"Ame ..." he whispered quietly and looked at him.

"He doesn't hear you. It is completely my son now, after all, my blood saved his life." Vergil got an answer from Mundus. If he had the power to kill Mundus he would now dare, but he still had to protect another life that was growing inside him.

"You weakling, soon my blood will flow in your veins, it will ensure that you do not lose another child ... and then it will be mine." a loud roaring laugh emanated from his statue and Vergil swallowed, he was afraid for his child.

"Son, you accompany your mother to her new quarters and you accompany the two of them." rang out the loud voice and Vergil could watch a black big cat break out of the shadows.

"Son, you will come back afterwards, I need to talk to you about your further plans to take your father's place." Vergil shook himself briefly when he heard these words and felt sorry for his son, who bowed and then started moving. Amedeo grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward. Vergil had no choice but to obey Mundus' words first. The big black cat that looked like a panther followed them on quiet paws.

* * *

"Master, is it safe to just send Shadow to watch out? The boy has turned against you before." mused a large bird that had now made itself comfortable on the shoulder of the statue and stared after the three.

"Quiet Griffon. My son will not betray me, I have him completely under control, moreover he betrayed Amdusias and not me, I will not repeat this mistake. I had been too lenient with Amdusias. But since you're so worried about Griffon, go, follow them and also take care of my new Omega. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I want his child." Mundus' words and the bird croaked loudly and pushed off the shoulder of the statue and flew after the other three. A word of his master was an order and the General obeyed them, so now Griffon flew quickly behind and caught up with the others.

"Hey Sparda son, it's been a long time." Griffon croaked and landed elegantly on Shadow's back and let him carry him on to the new chambers of the omega. Griffon ignored the questioning growl from Shadow and just nodded when he looked up at him, ignoring Vergil's scowl.

"That means Vergil for you, bird." Vergil replied and Griffon only looked at this half-demon disparagingly, he could break him so easily if he wanted to. Just grasp the waist and squeeze, but the Master wanted him to take care of him, to play babysitter for him.

Why couldn't he just hold his beak? Why hadn't he just done that? He would save himself a lot of work that would undoubtedly now come to him.

"You have nothing to say to me weakling, I could crush you so easily if I wanted to." he croaked back and only saw a 'dare you' smile on the lips of the omega. Griffon puffed up because he was angry, but then put his wings back on and looked at the demon who had been silent up to this point. This young demon was a son of the omega, Mundus wanted to create another creature like that, so he would practice holding back.

"I'll take over from here, go back to Master Mundus." he ordered and wanted to test how obedient the boy was.

"No, I follow my master’s orders, not yours." replied Amedeo coolly and looked at him with dark purple eyes. There was something Griffon didn't like about the boy, something he couldn't quite put into words.

Arrived in the new chambers, Griffon looked around for a good place for himself from which he could observe everything.

"Mother." a single word left the demon's mouth and Griffon watched the interaction of the two as the omega took the boy's claw and squeezed, nodding. Something was still wrong, something how the two of them acted, but probably he just imagined it.

"Go back to Mundus before he punishes you son." Words spoken by Vergil and somehow they sounded so soft and warm in Griffon's ears that it tingled everywhere and he wanted to throw up. Likewise the hand on the cheek of the black demon before he nodded and turned away and left the room. He did not know such behavior.

"When your master cares so much about my child. I want something to eat and drink. I also need blood and some books." cold commanding words from the Omega and Griffon was inwardly upset again about how this half-demon could dare to express himself like that! Shadow stared at him intently and Griffon sighed, since he was the only one of the two of them who was able to speak... his job was to organize it.

"Shadow, take care of the weakling." He now ordered the panther who only growled at him in amusement and he dematerialized shortly afterwards.

* * *

Vergil sighed deeply and examined his new room. It was at least more homely than what he had lived in with Nero back then. It was probably one of the rooms Mundus gave his concubines, but better than nothing. He sat on the large canopy bed and slid into the middle and lay on his side. A hand rested on his stomach and caressed it.

"We can do it, so far we have held out and we will continue to do it. I did not give up then and will not do it this time. Your daddy will come to save us." quietly mumbled words and he then buried his face in the pillows that lay here. Tried to collect his feelings, he didn't want to be weak now. He had to be strong, but the thought of Dante and his little boy made him shed a few tears.

Shortly afterwards he felt a tremor on the bed and watched suspiciously as Shadow made himself comfortable on the bed and leaned against him. Did the cat want to give him comfort? He looked away from his jailer again and stared into the room. At least one thing he was sure of, Amedeo was not quite lost, even though Mundus had said it was. When Mundus had fully controlled his son, the eyes had been completely black, now they had been dark purple again, as he had known it. So there was still hope.

But somehow he was really unlucky in his life, he was happy for a few years until demons destroyed his home. He was then arrested and later violated and ill-treated. Then he finally managed to escape with Nero, the only living son he knew until then, only to end up in captivity from the Order of the Sword. And now, it had happened to him again, he was locked up, only this time two of his children were in captivity with him, Amedeo and his baby that he couldn't lose under any circumstances. He could never forgive himself for that, that's why he would probably fall back on Mundus blood if he had to do it to survive. What consequences that would be later, he would take care of it when it was time.

* * *

When Griffon came back less than half an hour later with another servant from Mundus with the things the Omega had asked for, he found it asleep and Shadow snuggled close to it. Shadow had always been soft at heart, not like his other siblings. Perhaps that was also a reason why Griffon had formally offered to take care of Vergil. Instead of waking the weakling so that he could eat and drink, he sent the servant away with the food. He kept the water here, for blood and food he would simply call the servant again later. He had even got hold of books himself so that Vergil could read them later. He did all this only for his master ... but why did he hear the other Generals laughing maliciously in the back of his head? _'The great General plays babysitter for a half-demon'_ ... he wouldn't tell them and he hoped Master Mundus wouldn't say more to others about this Omega either.

He believed and hoped anyway that Master Mundus had only called him because he knew about the existence of Vergil. Amdusias had made a small mistake then and Griffon had spotted the Omega. He had spoken to his master about it and he should have been silent as a result. That he now rose to take care of it himself, or rather descended ... He really should have kept his beak shut. He shook his feathers and pulled one of the pillows that appeared to have fallen on the floor to make himself comfortable on it. It would be enough for the beginning, only he would need more later, when he literally moved in here, he would need a neat nest for himself. Babysitter for a pregnant Omega, he also took care of the Shadow didn’t mess up and then there’s the black demon. Great how his life of a highly esteemed General ended so quickly and became something completely different. He and his beak ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the first part. I hope you look forward to the sequel. I won't be a bad writer who makes you wait over a year for it. Only since a new ark is starting is this a good time to end the first one.  
> A few new characters have now appeared: Mundus, Griffon and Shadow - all three of them will of course play a big role in the second part. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to bring in two characters, I got so fond of them both through DMC5.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I had a lot of fun and I met some nice people by writing here at AO3. I also hope that you will all be there for the second part, support me, comment on me, give me suggestions, that you will continue the journey with me. I really wish that.  
> And I can promise you one thing, there will be a lot of adventures in the future, some not so good, some good. It will definitely be interesting.
> 
> So stay tuned until the sequel! (I couldn't think of a better final word.) Love yah! 😘😘😘
> 
> P.S. Will soon classify the story as a series when I finally come up with a name for it. I'm very happy about suggestions, I can't think of a title. (I'm always so bad at it)


End file.
